The Art of Theater
by BubbleWraps
Summary: Running away seemed like the only solution, where to run away to was the problem. At this point, the abandoned theater resembles more of a home than her own house, and the disturbed boy living inside seems to care a lot more than her own parents.
1. Introduction

**Ok so this is my first fanfic. So you can guess that there might be some mistakes. I hope not too many though. **

**Second, that this story will be AU. Eli will be two years older than Clare. I think I know where I'm going with this story, but that all depends if it's good or not. I hope that it's original enough, but so far I don't think I have read any other stories here that are similar my idea. But I'm scared that I could be wrong. Anyways, it's loosely based off of the phantom of the opera, but references won't show up til' later.**

* * *

A couple of years ago, there was a family. The family consisted of a loving couple by the name of Bullfrog and Cece, and their son, Elijah. They were a colorful bunch of people, always warm hearted. Live for the moment was their motto. Bullfrog had always loved music, he was a retired shock jock, very well known. Using his savings and the support of his family, he had invested his money on a small quaint theater. It was a huge success. Every weekend, the theater held the most amazing shows in Toronto. Business was always thriving as people came routinely. With the crazy performances that the owners had lined up, it was always the place to be on Friday nights.

Bullfrog and Cece loved their little investment with all their hearts. What they loved even more, was the idea of their son one day being able to take over. The Goldsworthy theater would run in the family forever, they would say. It would pass on to their son, and (hopefully) to his kids, and so on. Because of that dream, Elijah's parents were always seen looking for a cute little girl in the audience to set him up with. It was embarrassing. How could it not? He was only nine at the time.

Any parent would have loved to have their daughter marry him. Not because he's a wonderful young man or anything. Oh no that was not the case. The boy hardly spoke to anyone, and if he did, he would only talk about music and dark literature. He was a strange little thing. Then again, what do you expect with the spawn of Bullfrog and Cece? Still the strange boy was handsome enough, and the real reason why any parent would love him as an in-law? The fact that he will eventually own the grand theater.

The theater was the gem of the town. Everyone came, and loved the entertainment. And it was all thanks to that wonderful family.

So one can imagine what would happen if said family were to vanish one day…

There was an accident. A fire to be specific. No one knew how the fire started, but it happened. As their house burned up in flames, people watched and cried as they waited for the firemen to save them. After what seemed like forever, the house came down, and a shadow walked out of the smoke. It was one of the firemen, and he was carrying the little Goldsworthy child. He was only ten years old when that happened.

The whole town wept for the loss, and for the unfortunate boy. From that day on, it felt as if the city was clouded with sadness. A little bit of their happiness left.

The town made a proper funeral weeks later. The son didn't attend the funeral, no one could blame him. It was too much to handle for a kid.

No one dared take over the theater after that day. It wouldn't seem right. Besides, they thought that no one could ever fill the spot that the Goldsworthy family had left. The town agreed to not tear it down, and leave it as a memorial to the deceased family.

The boy was placed in an orphanage after the tragedy. It wasn't so bad. Kids there were pretty nice and so were the workers. It was nothing like Oliver Twist's pictured it. The only depressing note he saw was that everyone around him kept being adopted. He was happy for his friends, but saddened to see more faces, more people he loved, leave.

It didn't last long though, the next month a family took him in. It was a family outside of town, they were also nice, and had a daughter around his age. Within that month, he packed up his suit cases and the last bit of memory of the Goldsworthy family was gone. He ,like the other adopted children, promised to write to the orphanage. He kept that promise for two years. Then the letters just stopped. No one but the owners of the orphanage knew about the letters, until a nosy reporter appeared and investigated for his story "The Last Goldsworthy: Where is he today?".

The letters at first were just about how the family was great. As the letters continue on, his friendship between his 'sister', Julia, deepened. It was noticeable, by the way he wrote, that he held a small crush on the girl. Later the small crush turned into an obsession, at least that is how the reporter stated it. The last letter harshly mentioned how his new family started to hate him because he was 'too close' to his non-biological sister. They could tell he was mad, the pen was pressed so hard against the paper that it made several holes.

Months later, the orphanage got a call from the police saying that Elijah Goldsworthy was missing. They emphasized that they needed him for questioning and to call them back if they hear anything about him. They never called back after that. So no one knew if he was still being searched for.

That was it. The reporter only submitted that, and left the rest to the imagination of the readers. Although it wasn't investigated well, it was still a page turner for people.

Rumors had circled among the community, that the boy ran away, with or without his sister, from his adopted family. That he became crazy with his memories and had to be put in a mental institute. That he died and now haunts the theater he and his parents loved so much. In the end, every rumor left a bad taste in people's memories. The Elijah kid was now the number one topic to avoid. They did not want any bad tones to taint the fond memories of the theater.

After another year, people had already moved on. Children forgot all about the whimsical plays performed in the theater and replaced it with television. The theater was filled with cob webs and dust. And lastly, Elijah Goldsworthy had disappeared off the face of the earth.

* * *

**Clare**

Clare Edwards stood outside of her house with nothing but fifty dollars in her pocket. She knew it wasn't even close to the amount she needed to live on her own, but she didn't care. All that mattered was running as far away as she possibly could.

The Edwards family had to deal with reality as they found out that their eldest Edward's daughter had been raped. On top of that harsh memory, she became unstable, accusing teachers of sexual harassment, running off with random boys, and attempting suicide. It was an emotional time, watching Darcy through the glass windows of the hospital, seeing her so unhappy. Eventually, her life started to turn back around. She got a good supporting boyfriend, all her friends loved her once again, and she felt reborn. Her family was so proud. The Edwards parents began to trust her more and their family relationship was slowly repairing itself.

Thankful for her change, Darcy felt that she had to give back to the world. A year later, Darcy, left for Africa. At first, with the absence of Darcy, the family felt empty. It was as if a big part of them left, and now they only had each other. Without the distraction of their daughter, the two began to grow an inner hatred to each other. Within a month, the parents have discovered their different interests. Another month passed, and they started sleeping in different rooms. Another month, they began to argue about the most tedious things. Another month boundaries were made. A week from then, fights became more heated. It seemed like the Edwards house was always in a chaotic state. It was as if Darcy was their whole world, and as soon as she left, nothing was there.

Nothing.

That's why she was running. Perhaps if her family had even considered her, remembered to pick her up from school, actually spoke to her…No, either way she was tired of the emotional rollercoaster's in her life. Because of them, she was embarrassed to show her face at church, they all whispered about them. They all wonder when Clare herself would finally crack. Clare knows they mean no harm about it, because they are right. Eventually, being with her family will drive her down a horrible road. She had to leave before it's too late.

The idea came to her when she was reading her letters from Darcy. Darcy sympathized with her on the current situation with her parents, she always did. Clare knew it was just pity though, she couldn't understand how it felt. Darcy never saw the pain, because she was the distraction for the anger. If she had stayed (and stayed sane), she would felt depression like Clare. But no, instead she did the luckiest thing in the world: Left. And you know what? She was happy.

Clare wanted that happiness. She craved it. A life away from stress…

She remembered a time where her family was happy. At a younger age, her family was perfect. A loving mother and father who instilled the love of theater to their children at a young age, by taking them to the local plays. A family that never missed a church event. A perfect little unit that would go to the park every Saturday and play on the swings with her, no matter how ridiculous. A time before her sister went crazy, before the theater was abandoned, before her parents started to hate each other, before the park turned into a cemetery. A time where she mattered.

Her feet continued to run across the neighborhood, leaving her parents home fighting. It was dark, and street lights illuminated the side walk. The sun had already set, two hours ago, but she kept on going. Her feet had lead her to the city, shops were about to close, and here she was alone and scared. Where was she to go?

Walking around, she noticed a boarded up theater. Memories filled her head. Her family had always gone to the theater when she was little. Every Friday night. She was around eight when her parents took Darcy and her to watch the plays. Those were the days, her parents loved each other and the whole family looked forward to the shows. They all bonded. After the show, they would always socialize with the crowd, everyone loved the Edwards family back then. So lively and sweet they were.

Clare can't remember exactly why the theater house ran out of business, she was too young to understand. All she knew about the place when it closed up was that it became 'haunted', her parents began to bicker with each other, and Darcy became unstable.

Maybe it was destiny that her body lead her to the one place in her life were she was truly happy. It was like a sign, through those doors, she could relive that happiness and no one would bother her. With out hesitation, the young girl made a grab for the double door handles and pulled. The rusty doors were difficult to open, she wasn't going to give up though.

"Open!" Her voice was desperate. "…please, open…"

Her head rested on the door. She couldn't get in. She sighed.

_Who were you kidding, Clare. Running away. I should just turn around and go back home before anything bad happens…maybe my parents stopped fighting by now and started to worry about me…_

Anger swelled up in herself. She knew that wasn't the case. They go on for days, even to the point that they both leave the house angry leaving Clare unattended.

"OPEN!"

With that last thrust, the doors had made a loud creaking sound and the windows began to shutter from the new breeze.

She found a new home.

* * *

**Eli**

A sixteen year old boy was laying down in the middle of the stage, listening to someone trying to break open his doors.

It was normal to hear the rustling sounds of his theaters door. Lots of teenagers, stupid ones especially, like to dare each other to go inside the infamous theater. Heck, sometimes people just came in for a quick make out session. Using the equipment left over from the previous plays, Eli would frighten away intruders. It was fun at first, but he got bored of the process. That is why two weeks ago (in the middle of the night) he decided to board up the whole place.

People truly believed that there really was a ghost haunting the very halls. Some say it's the souls of the previous owners, others say it's the boy's soul. Only a few logical people in the town believe there is nothing inside, just folk tales that are meant to scare children.

No one ever thought that it was a_ living_ teenage boy inside.

The pounding of the door echoed throughout the theater. Whoever it was, they were sure to give up eventually. They usually did.

Ever since the young boy locked the theater from intruders, the place had never been disturbed. Cob webs were set everywhere. Empty popcorn bags left untouched in each row. His parent's favorite balcony seats collected dust. The props from previous acts consumed the control room, or what he called "his room". He loved it all. Even the pale colored gum that was stuck under each seat. It was his memories of a happier time. And no one should ever take that away from him.

The boy was content in living in his dusty past.

His concentration was broken when he heard something. Something very unfamiliar.

_Someone opened the door!_

The boy scrambled to get up, his eyes wide in shock. After a second, the sixteen year old ran towards his bedroom which was located in a control room above the stage. There, he locked himself inside and turned on all the cameras and sound system. He noticed the time flashing on one of the screens.

_Who the hell comes to an abandoned theater at eleven…_

His eyes adjusted to each screen to find the culprit. It was a girl.

_A cute girl…_

She stood outside of the entrance and tried her hardest to close the doors. They were too rusty to close so easily. Once she accomplished the task she pressed her petite body against the doors and slid to the floor. Exhausted, she just held herself at that point.

Eli had no idea why he was watching her for so long. Usually, before he had closed up the theater, when people busted in, he would work his magic on the sound system and scare them away within five seconds. Maybe he was rusty?

Or maybe the way she looked caught his interest. The usual idiots who came into his home all dressed alike. Guys would have on baggy jeans and stupid sideways hats with price stickers still on. The average girl had too much make up, wore ditsy tight skirts, and torn up shirts. This intruder was different, no make up, no tight skirts. She wore clothing that fit her, and covered all the appropriate places. Simple blue jeans, simple floral button shirt, a simple blue cardigan, and a simple little cross on her neck…

His train of thought was broken for the second time by another noise._ Is she crying!_

Her cries were soft, but loud enough for the theater to catch the sound.

A sigh escaped his throat. He hated seeing this girl cry. Maybe it was how she was dressed, so innocent, or that he was tired and wanted to sleep, but it was depressing and/or annoying hearing her cries. Conflicted, he ended up deciding to spare the girl a heart attack and send her on her way.

He switch on the microphone and moved the tab labeled "harmony" and "dual" slightly up. The microphone was placed right in front of his mouth. _I sure am turning into a pushover…_

"Hey."

The sobbing young girl's head shot up. "Who's there?" She whimpered out.

He smirked to himself. "Sorry, but are you knew in town? How can you not know?"

The blue eyed girl gained some confidence as she responded to the ceiling , "I don't believe in ghosts."

Her voice surprised him, she had some anger in her. It was strange, he felt it was sort of adorable. "Don't believe in ghost, huh?"

She crossed her arms and held a sad attempt of an intimidating face. He studied her. She seemed a little familiar.

"Fine, I guess you caught me," He smiled to himself ",I'm not a ghost." Her arms started to loosen her grip. ",I'm really a 30 year old psycho who has a thing for blue eyes."

Her face paled close to death and stumbled to get up. His laughter filled the room. He noticed her whole body was pressed against the wall trying to feel for something, most likely the door knobs. _She sure is paranoid_. "I'm only kidding, geez…you sure can't take a joke." Her eyes narrowed.

* * *

**Clare**

"I'm sorry I don't have a twisted sense of humor." She spit back.

The voice laughed again. Goosebumps ran throughout her body. Ghost or not, the voice coming from no where can leave anyone freaked out.

"Listen lady, as much as I enjoy this conversation with you, I think it's best you go back to your parents."

Her face fell.

She finally grasped the handles of the door and attempted to pulled them open. She regretted coming in, her conscious was right. _What was I thinking. That I could find happiness in here… only a crazy person can believe that…_

Her spirits were crushed at this point. Here she was being kicked out of the only place she held precious memories, by a 'ghost'. _I'm doomed to dwell with the sorrows of my family…_ Tears started to form around her eyes again. Rain drops were heard as she started to step into the cold world outside.

* * *

**Eli**

The monitors showed the feminine figure turn away from him. Sitting back at his seat, he felt relieved. It was for the best that she left. If she stayed, someone would eventually find him. And he couldn't have that know could he?

His eyes wondered to another screen, the picture showed a few raindrops cover the lenses. He also noticed a couple of thugs right across the streets. There were three, and around the age of eighteen, probably high school drop outs. They were always standing around the corner and up to no good. They enjoyed stealing from the weak, selling some drugs, and taking young girls to the alley way to…_Fuck my life._

"Hey!"

She was on the first step of the stairs and paused.

"I changed my mind." He mentioned quickly, " you can stay if you want" _What the hell am I saying…_

The red head scoffed, " Why, so you can torment me more?" she continued to walk. "No thanks."

The young boy spoke with a hint of annoyance, "Fine, if you want to go, leave, but I have to warn you, while you still might think I'm crazy, I know for a fact that there are some idiots out there that love to hurt innocent girls!"

She was frozen in place as her eyes went straight across the street and saw the men standing outside.._ Damn it. If she doesn't close those doors they'll see her!_

"What do you expect me to do?" She whispered. On the monitor, Eli saw some head turn toward the direction of the theater. Most likely towards the young girl. They slowly made their way forward.

"Close the doors!"

Clare ran back inside and held the door. With all her strength she swung the double set doors shut, and backed up. Voices from the outsider were heard.

**_"Hey girlie, why don't you open up the door? Haven't you heard it's haunted?_**"

**_"Yeah, you don't want a ghost to take advantage of you…"_**

_**"I don't know about you guys, but I wouldn't want to see that cute face suffering. Let's help her out."**_

They attempted to barge into the facility as Clare backed up into a wall, frightened. The teenage boy hated these guys. They always popped up drunk into his beloved theater trying to trash it. Eli knew what to do, he has dealt with them before. He always managed to scare them out.

"Go upstairs and turn to the left door and lock yourself in," She stood paralyzed, "Now!"

With that the young girl did what she was told, and just in time, as the door were busted open.

Not only did these guys break into his home, but now they have him playing hero. _This day sucks._ She was so close to leaving!_ These guys just_ HAD_ to be there at this time…_

"Hey little girl, we rescued you, where's our reward?" One of the men said with a sick smile.

Looking at the cameras, he noticed the small girl obeyed him and held herself. And with a heavy sigh he readied his control room.

_Time to start._

* * *

**Is it obvious that this is my first fan fiction?**

**I hope that I caught some interest with the first chapter, even though it was really hard for me to start.**

**Reviews would be appreciated.**


	2. Name

**Thank you everyone for the positive feedback! You should have seen my face when I saw the reviews I got. :]**

**Somethings I want to say: Eli's background on what happened to him with his adoptive parents, will not be revealed until later chapters. I do not like the first part of this chapter that I wrote, I really did just BS it, and I hope you guys forgive me. And...OMFG did you guys watch the new promo last night? Eclare looks like it's going to go through more rough times!  
**

**Here's the next chapter.  
**

* * *

"Hey Slim, where do you think she went?" Questioned Tim, eager to have fun time.

They were a group of three. Friday nights were all about getting wasted and finding a good time. So when they see a young little thing all alone at night, it resembles Christmas to them. They just want to unwrap their gift and take turns sharing. They were sick people, obviously, but on the inside they were simply pathetic. No, really. They were pathetic. The group had no street credibility, they only hung around the nice area of town to prey on the innocent, rather than the true slums.

Like stated before: They were losers. The mother of all losers as they didn't even have any excuse to be the way they did. They only thought it was 'fun' to act the way they did.

Walking around the lobby of the theater, they only cared about finding the girl. They were reckless as they turned every table, and threw down every lamp. Why would anyone care about the old objects? It's not like anyone would notice. As they trash the main lobby, a soft noise is echoed around them.

"Hey guys, I think I heard something over there." The larger of three men points towards double set doors. Pressing their ears close to the chamber door, they hear a small little whimper that sounded childish. They smiled wickedly in unison and opened the extravagant doors to find themselves in the auditorium. Inside, candles were lit and placed around the aisle that lead to the front stage.

"Why are all these candles lit? I thought this place was abandoned." Mentioned the one named Tim. The rest ignored his comment and were set on their task.

"Come out come out where ever you are little red." One of them says as they walk up to the front.

Two of the three members of the gang had grown tired of searching, and decided to have some of their own fun. Reaching the stage, they jump up and continued their destruction. Besides screwing around, their favorite 'bonding' activity had to be vandalizing. They laughed as they unhooked curtains and stomped the weakened wooden stage. Laughter ceases when a low growl is heard throughout the auditorium.

"Did you hear that?"

"Probably the windows or something…"

"It sounded like-…like an animal."

"What are you a puss-"

A gust of wind extinguishes the fire of every candle. The only source of light left comes from a the moon that could barely peek through the boarded up windows." Great, just great." Muttered the one called Slim. Thunder was heard, and could be determined to be very close. "Not only did we lose the girl, but it's fucking raining."

"Slim, let's just go, it's not worth it anymore."

"Hell no." Slim held determination in his face." Unlike you guys, I get what I want, no matter what."

As if on que, a loud creek was echoing throughout the auditorium.

"Fo' the doors are closing!" Yelled a lackey. They all rushed to the front entrance as fast as they could, but narrowly missed their chance at freedom.

"Fuck! It won't budge!" Tim attempted to push, pull, kick the doors to open, but no such luck. Sealed inside, the gang tried to hide their fear.

"Let's just break the windows, no big deal."

A malicious laugh was heard, as the three abandoned their macho attitude and huddled together. Suddenly sadistic organ music enveloped the theater as every note was forced into their ears. Frightened they tried to once again open the door. Windows began to shake and glass breaking was heard in the distance.

"Shit!Shit!Shit!"

A giggle was heard behind them. They stopped their struggle against the door and slowly turned around to see a small little girl. She was nothing like the girl they followed in, this one had long black hair and pale skin. She looked normal enough, but something was off. She was glowing. Fear and relief consumed the men.

The young girl took a knife from her back and her pupils disappeared. And in a horsed voice the child spoke "Wanna play?"

The cowardly men shrieked, and probably pissed their pants, as they saw her run towards them at full force. The front doors opened on them and they fell to the ground. Shaking they got up and ran for the hills, not once turning around to see if the little girl was still following them.

* * *

**Eli**

"Well that was no fun," the bored teenager says," I figured they wouldn't have left so soon". It was funny, usually the younger kids were the ones scared of the 'typical' haunted house routine. The older ones always needed a bit more than the 'killer little girl' projection.

_Oh well, so much for a good scare…_

His attention turned to the girl still locked in a dressing room. Her eyes were shut tight and hands clutched her ears. _She probably heard all of that_. He leaned into the microphone and set the control system back to normal.

"Hey, girl. You can stop being a damsel in distress now, they're gone."

Her eyes opened up with distraught. "W-what did you do? I-I heard screaming, glass-" He noticed that her eyes started to dart around the room. She was honestly scared for her life. Could you blame her? A stranger tells her that he can basically 'take care' of the situation and then hears cries of pain. It would make any girl wonder who she her secret hero was.

"I'm a 'ghost' remember, I scare people away" _It's half true…_When those words echoed through the speakers, he noticed a slight change in her composure. The young girl's facial expression switched from fearful to reassured. It was as if he knew he was lying…

"No really, what happened?" A playful smirk made it's way to her face as she crossed her arms. He had to admit, he knew the idea was pretty ridiculous. Believing in ghost, he was amazed that she seemed like the only sensible person, that has entered his theater, to refuse the idea.

"Considering that I just saved your life, I think you should believe what I tell you."

She shrugged her shoulders and dropped the topic. "Well _Casper_, thank you." She smiled up at the ceiling with eyes glimmering.

His lips tugged into a half smile. "No problem…um?"

"Clare. My name is Clare Edwards."

A comfortable silence filled the air as she kept looking up, conveniently straight into the hidden camera. The boy couldn't help but stare at her. Eli figured she would have a simple sweet name. He liked how the name sounded. _Edwards? where have I heard that before…It's probably a common last name like smith or something._ He shrugged off the idea.

"Do you have a name, or do you prefer Ghost boy?"

Snapping back to reality, he stuttered. "M-my n-name?" _Why the fuck am I nervous! It's just a girl. Sure it's the first nice girl I've met in a while… and she's kind of cute…_

A few seconds past, and she still waited patiently for a response. Still holding her gaze towards the camera, unknowingly.

A gulp echoed through the speakers " Um, I'd rather not say."

"I have to call you something." Still holding her arms crossed, her eye brows went up expecting an answer. She seemed persistent, and it irked Eli.

It then dawned on him the situation. A person, _a girl_, broke into his home and disturbed his solitude! Because of her, he had to fix all those torn up paintings, and collect the furniture that the thugs threw around. He had to waste his precious time, helping her. And now she was trying to meddle into his personal life. Since when does Elijah Goldsworthy let anyone walk all over him?

"No, no you don't. Don't think, just because I saved your confused self that we will all of a sudden be friends or something." He barked back. She was not about to ruin everything. When ever new faces get involved, more problems happen. He has to stick to his plan, even if he secretly wishes to be normal. _This isn't like some play that actors would perform. There is no satisfying ending to my life. No miracles will happen. She will** not** change anything. _

With a push of a button, the door in Clare's room opened up. "I hope you don't run into any more trouble."

Through the screen, Clare looked straight at the door, and held her stance. Arms crossed, and poker face intact.

Then something happened.  
**

* * *

Clare**

She broke down crying again.

Crying her eyes out, her legs lost strength and her body made contact with the floor.

She didn't know why kept on crying that night. Most of her life, even with the tragedies that surrounded her, she never honestly cried. She was always strong, and held her composure. Especially at school, teachers knew of her problems, and figured they were rumors because of the warm smile she always had. She was a good little actress. Perhaps the Edward craziness was kicking in, or all the emotions that have been bottled up in her life needed to be exposed. She figured it was the ladder, but was not completely sure.

Either way, the tears were coming down like waterfalls. No one could blame her though, with the life she had, and almost being assaulted by three men added to the pile of her troubles. Oh and having a stranger yell at you, wasn't helping either. Nothing seemed right anymore, and she had to realize that it was over. Her life was never going to change for her.

* * *

**Eli**

Once again his conscience took over him as he heard her crying. He leaned back on the chair and put his palm to his forehead. _Do all girls cry this much? Maybe if I didn't yell, she would leave on her own. It almost worked the first time._ "Look, it's nothing against you, I just don't want word to get around that anyone can just waltz in here and do what they want. I like my privacy."

She stopped sobbing, but her body wouldn't stop shaking. "I promise I won't say anything."

Trembling, she got up, her eyes fixed on the open door ahead of her.

"Thanks," _Hey it worked! Who would have known being nice is the ticket to making a girl do what you want. _He smiled to himself , but something was bugging him. Actually, it was bothering him the moment she came into his home.

" Hey." She jumped at the loudness of his voice." -since we probably won't see each other again, can I ask you something?" She didn't respond, but she didn't exactly leave for the door right away. That was enough for him to assume she wanted him to continue.

" I just want to know why. Why come to an abandoned theater around midnight? Don't you-…don't you have a family?" It struck him weird to say that. A year ago, Eli would have thought it was strange that any kid that would run away to a theater because of family problems. But then again,_ here I am_.

It took him a while to notice she wasn't responding to him again. "Come on, don't give me the silent treatment, now" He whined. For some reason, he just had to know. Maybe because he didn't want to think himself crazy, that he found shelter in a theater. Heck, If a girl like Clare did the same thing, then it must have been a sensible thing to do. _Who am I kidding, she might be a brat that cries for the stupidest things and runs away to teach her parents a lesson._

"…this place. I came here when I was little." Her eyes began to water again and hands held on to the door frame," It was the last good memory I had." Speakers were barely able to hear her response to half the question.

"You're kidding right?" She shook her head. Eli still stood by his theory, but continued to listen.

"I remember… the day this place closed down-" Her fingernails made marks on the wooden doorframe. "-everything changed."

_Stupid problems or not, she seems really hurt._ "I'm sure whatever is going on in your life, is just a phase. Everything will get better." He says trying to help the depressed teenage girl.

Her head shakes once again, not believing anything the boy says. "My older sister became suicidal, my parents are violent with one another, and I-I just sit in a corner." _She has and older sister?_ "Our old church even thinks we have been possessed by an evil spirit!" _Church people? Edwards…_

It had finally clicked, why she looked so familiar. Before the fire, before the pain, there was a small proper Christian family with a mother, a father, and two dear daughters. They were the Edwards family, one of the many regulars that came to the shows. They weren't fond with the form of entertainment the Goldsworthy Theater introduced. In fact, they were straight against it. Believing that the plays and musicals performed there were inappropriate, tasteless, and overall a bad influence for children, the Edwards family formed a protest of the theater. Some families joined, but it was still considered no threat. Even then, they were the biggest critics in the town, and refused to join the bandwagon.

One day, Cece had made it her duty to eliminate (not literally) the theater's only set of haters. Bullfrog would have gladly done the job, but Cece figured he would just yell out profanities at the Christian couple. On her visit to the Edward's house, Cece explained what the theater meant to her. She told them to see for themselves, that every musical they put on holds value and a good life lesson. Taking the challenge, the family went. By the end of that night, they were the first ones to lead in standing applause.

From that day on, the Edwards and Goldsworthy's became good friends. It was a rather odd friendship. Eli's father loved to mess with them, it made him smile how the family was strict. He always tried to get them to loosen up. Bullfrog would always joke around with the Edward Parents. He one time asked them if Jesus could cook a burrito so hot he himself couldn't eat it, and held a serious face. He laughed at how they would squirm when the topic of sex came up. How even Darcy, the eldest daughter had to close her little sister's ears when he opened his mouth. What really fascinated him, was their expression when he told them that one day his boy would marry their youngest daughter. Their faces were simply priceless. Kodak moment even.

Of course, Bullfrog was only joking, but Mama Goldsworthy thought the idea was the cutest thing ever. It was her favorite topic to talk about with the Edwards. This would always make Eli blush, when he was little. As for little Clarabelle she would just hide behind her mother's skirt whenever they shoved her in the spotlight-

_She's-the-same-Clare! _

It took him a while to process the new information.

_She's the same girl that would never look at me straight in the eye when we were kids. She's the same girl mom kept on pushing me to talk too! Wait.._

_Her family is having problems?_ That was completely odd. The Edwards are- were a strong Christian family, and everything that Clare had mentioned was the complete opposite. _What the hell happened?_

She sunk to the floor and hugged her legs. It seemed she was no longer talking to the boy, but to herself. "… they won't stop fighting. They don't care about me…" Her voice trailed off.

He judged her too fast, her outer appearance hid away her pain perfectly.

They had more in common than he thought. Eli didn't know anything about having suicidal family members, or angry parents, his family was always loving. Even his adopted family showered him with love, before he started causing problems. But, he did understand the basic pain of having a loving family and having someone taking it away, of worrying about a sister and never being able to see her. And heck, the fact that she ran to the theater should be enough to convince them they are not so different.

Clare Edwards shares the same pain he held, and instead of helping, he's kicking her out. He bit his tongue._ I have to hold myself together! What did I just say a couple of minutes ago? I am not going to let this girl walk all over me! No, just keep the door open and after she's done crying she'll get the hint. That's the plan. She'll leave. She will leave. She** will **leave._

"Would you feel better if I let you spend the night here?"

The words came suddenly, as soon as they left his lips, he clutched his mouth shut._ Where did that come from!_

Her head snapped up with a confused face."-what?"

He sighed and figured he dug his hole, minus well lay in it. "If you'd want to… stay …here. With me" He couldn't believe himself. It was his own heart backstabbing his mind. Mentally, he cursed his family for making him have a soft spot. After a second, he resented the curse. No matter what, he could never hate his parents.

There was an awkward silence. Her eyes covered the whole monitor that Eli was watching. "I understand if you don't want to, it's just a suggestion."

"No, I-…I'd like that." She hugged her knees tighter.

"There are some blankets in that closet over there, you can sleep on the couch."

The red head got up and prepped the couch that was in the dressing room.

Leaning against his chair, he stayed in thought. At first, thoughts of the community circled his mind. If Clare's parents were effected by the theater going out of business, did anyone else change as well? After he gave up thinking of who else could have changed, his mind went back straight to the girl on the screen. I wonder if she's like her parents. That's one thing he remembered, her parents were always embarrassed about everything. The father would always act shocked when Bullfrog asked how many times the Edwards couple would 'do it'. And the when it came to the girls of the family, the slightest little compliment, and they would blush for days.

He laughed. His father sure did how to invade people's comfort zone.

"What's so funny?" Clare's soft voice came through the intercom. She was already adjusting herself to the couch.

_I have got to learn to turn of the microphone when I'm not using it._

"Nothing, it's just… I've had some pretty good memories here too,"

"Really, like what?" She mumbled subconsciously."-I mean if it's alright to ask."

He licked his lips. Is it alright to ask?

"Well, I remember the owners of this place. The stories they would tell me. They sure were nice people." His voice started to shake. Although it's been six years, time can't cure the pain. He hoped Clare couldn't hear the struggle he made to finish his sentence.

Luckily, Clare couldn't notice because her mind started to fall asleep. She was an early sleeper, and being midnight, was pushing it too far for her. She yawned as her eyes became heavy ," Yeah they were, my family knew them too. Dad always told me that the owners loved to be over the top, and that's why they were so successful." He smiled.

"Yeah, they were. I remember they would sometimes even jump on stage and sing along with the cast, just for the hell of it. " Talking about his parents he made him soften his exterior. He wasn't as agitated as he was before.

Clare matched his smile. "I remember one time a performance was canceled, and the owners reenacted the whole scene of Robin hood, so the audience wouldn't be disappointed."

Eli let out a genuine laugh. "I will never forget that night. Bullfrog never could pull off tights."

Clare giggled," After the show he told my parents, tights and all, that they would be lucky if my sister or I ended up with a hot Goldsworthy stud, like him." Eli just couldn't contain himself, he was literally 'laughing out loud'. The things Bullfrog would say to them._ Pure Gold._

Clare had stopped giggling and stayed in thought. Eli stopped laughing in time to notice her concerned face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just, I wonder what happened to their kid." His heart stopped beating. "His mother always tried to set us up when we were little, but I was too shy to talk to him…"

"They had a kid?" Eli's cracked out the sentence.

"How could you not know? He was always in the balcony seats with his parents."

"I guess my memory isn't as good as yours."

"Actually, it's not all that great either," His ears perked up. "I feel horrible, but I don't even remember the boy's name. Let alone what he looks like." Relief took over his face.

"No one in town wants to tell me what happened to him or any of the Goldsworthy members." His fists formed balls, and began to shake. The very thought of the city trying to get rid of the memories of his family angered him.

Eli's arms gripped the microphone with strength. "They died."

Clare looked up shocked.

"I can't believe this town. How could they just put the best thing that ever happened to them in a corner!"

"Maybe that's how the town dealt with the loss." In his mind, that was not the case, he still felt hatred for the people who purposely wanted to forget all the good the Goldsworthy family gave to the pathetic town. " Everyone deals with loss in their own way." His nerves were eased by Clare. Her voice was soft and sincere, he felt somewhat calmer knowing that at least one person cared for his family.

"It's getting late. You should go to sleep now."

Clare yawned one more time and agreed. Her soft curls hit the pillow and eyes softly closed. Eli was about to turn off the monitors and speaker until he heard her soft voice again.

"Goodnight _Casper the friendly ghost_." She smiled in her sleep.

He chuckled, the girl was so innocent, and so insane at the same time, in a good way of course. It was an interesting combinations. She was an interesting person in general! It felt almost like he could trust her.

"Eli."

Clare barely heard him. "Eli?"

"That's my name. Eli."

She smiled slightly in her pillow. "That's a nice name…" and was out for the night.

"Goodnight Clare…"

Eli's eyes couldn't help but stare at her for the millionth time. She had much baggage under her belt, it was amazing she wasn't as messed up as he was. Don't get him wrong though, the girl seemed too emotional, but was that little sob fest normal for her? Memories of the Edwards family reminded him that Clare never strayed away from her parents. She kept a warm smile and never spoke unless spoken too. That didn't help him figure out if this Clare is normal.

Bored of figuring out her sanity, his eyes wondered around the monitor. Earlier he never really had the chance to actually see Clare Edwards as a whole. Scanning her, he couldn't believe that the little girl he saw six years ago, grew up to look like…well like that! He could hardly recognize her, even though she kept some childish features. Curly red hair, big innocent blue eyes, and perky pink lips, it was all there. He continued to stare at her sleeping form and kept analyzing her._ She really did grow up…_

He shook his head from any teenage thoughts.

Just his luck, his hormones were kicking in. Him being a sixteen-year old boy and her being …well _her_, it's common sense that he would be attracted to her. _Mom must be laughing at me from her grave. I could hear her voice right now … " See! I told ya' that you'd like that little Edwards girl"._ The thoughts of his mother made him laugh. He shut his mouth immediately when he heard Clare's light moans. She was mumbling to herself as she tossed and turned. After a second, Clare stood still in her sleep.

_I'm starting to hate this microphone._

With his final thoughts, he switched off the monitors and headed to his bed.

* * *

**Damn, I just noticed. I write too much! Oh well...**

**I hope that you guys liked this chapter. I don't know about you guys, but I felt this was a touch and go for me. I hope it wasn't a let down.**

**Once again, reviews would be appreciated. :]  
**


	3. Payback

**I was a bit disappointed from my last chapter, but what could I do? This chapter is a little shorter than my other two, but that's because I felt it was a good place to end. The next chapter I can already tell will be really long so just hang in there, for me. :] **

**

* * *

Clare**

Sun was escaping through the windows, this caused Clare's eyes to flutter open. At first, her mind was questioning her surroundings, it took a couple of seconds in remembering her reasons of waking up in a strange room. Her back was a little stiff, the sofa had been a tad rough, but nothing a couple of stretches couldn't fix. What surprised her the most was that she felt very warm and snug that night. She had never had such a peaceful night's sleep. Instead of listening to her parents bicker at night, she slept with no disturbance. It was a nice change of scenery.

Sitting up, Clare glanced at her watch and read the time. _It's only eight forty-five? _Stretching her arms to the sky, she admired her well rested mind. The night before, she had to admit, was a little overboard. She was never one to act hysterical. Clare could hardly believe that she did what she did. Not only did she runaway, but she actually _cried_, and in front of a stranger! It was embarrassing, but at least the stranger…_the Eli person…_ was nice enough to allow her to stay. In fact, the boy was nice enough to listen to her troubles. An action that seemed foreign to her.

"Had a nice sleep?" _He even greets me when I wake up…_

She looked up and smiled. "The best."

"Good."

Clare took the covers off of her body and got up from the sofa, there she noticed a blanket that was not there before. She held it up with both hands and made a curious face.

The voice spoke. "What? You didn't take out enough blankets for yourself. It gets really cold in here at around three." It was as if his desire of kicking her out was gone, and he started to treat her like a friend. She was grateful for this, but at the same time, wondered what made him change his attitude last night. _His attitude sure changed when we started talking about the owners of this place. Maybe he was really close to them…_

"I appreciate your concern," She started to fold the blanket with a smile.

"Hey well, I figured you should at least enjoy your stay here at hotel Eli" The voice chuckled.

"I'd rate it four stars." She added.

"Oh come on, not five?"

"Well, the company wasn't so bad." Her grin enhanced. "Fine, five stars it is."

They laughed together. Clare felt comfortable in the theater. She never really felt like she belonged anywhere, in school she dedicated herself to studies and at home she tried to focus on her writing. Her family had ignored her, people at school avoided her, no one paid attention to her. It seems like the boy was an angel sent from above. The answer to her prayers, someone to listen to her. _Get a hold of yourself Clare. You sound pathetic. _

True, she ran away, but at that moment she wouldn't consider herself sane. Her parents had driven her to a point. Her parent's fights kept her up, so she lacked sleep. They would forget to make meals, so she wouldn't eat. Her sister continued to send her letters of how happy she was, this made her cry. Everything added up to that night, but now that she had finally gotten the rest she wanted, her head was cleared. Well, not clear, but she felt renewed enough to deal with her parents again. The question ringing in her head though, did she want to go back home? _This is crazy, I'm not going to live in a theater. Especially with a boy that I hardly know!_

"Well Eli, I better check out of this Hotel." She finished folding the sheets and walked over to the closet. "I'm sorry that I bothered you too much, it was really nice meeting you." She started to place the sheets in the closet.

**

* * *

Eli**

He was shocked. _She's just going to leave?_

"Why the sudden change of heart Edwards? Last night you practically begged to live here."

"I don't recall any begging Eli." Playfully, she paused her actions and put her hands to her hips.

"In my head you were." He added smugly. She smiled and continued to stash the blankets away.

Her voice spoke with ease. "I wasn't thinking straight last night. It would seem a little crazy to runaway to a theater." She stopped sorting the blankets in the closet and looked up to the ceiling. "No offense."

"It's fine." He saw her continue cleaning her mess, and was disappointed. Even though she continued to smile, she held a somber aura. Eli was almost positive that she was hiding her depression behind a convincing smile. Call it his sixth sense to be able to expose people's acting, one could say that is why he dislikes many residents. 'Nothing but a bunch of fakers.' is what he would always say back then. People would always 'kiss ass' to his family, he hated it.

This girl though, why would she want to hide her feelings. _Makes no sense, she already told me her life story. Why keep it in?_ "Why are you going back to them?"

"Excuse me?"

"The stuff you told me about them, I don't think it's right." He was being honest, even if he only met her a day ago, it was a shame that a sweet girl like Clare had to be put in the back seat of life.

"Well there really isn't anything I can do, like I said yesterday, they ignore me." She had finished cleaning and sat at the couch.

"So you are just going back and suffer through the pain?" At that point, Eli took note that even thought they had similar pains, they take different actions. The girl would rather endure the suffering, than take action in escaping, like him. He once held that state of mind, trying to live with the pain, but later discovered that he couldn't stand and do nothing. One needs to take the initiative and try living their own lives to the fullest. That's the Goldsworthy way. Eli thought that if Clare would realize that separating herself from the family would only benefit her, she wouldn't have to fake being happy.

Her hands gripped the rim of her shirt. "It's not that bad."

There she goes again, containing her frustrations. "That's not what you said last night." His eyes narrowed in on her trying to read her. It was aggravating seeing her suppress herself. _She will have to snap eventually._

"I told you, I wasn't thinking straight last night. I'm better now, and I'm ready to go back home." Eyebrows connected and her grip tightened making her floral shirt wrinkled.

"That's bullshit and you know it." Shocked, her face went straight in the air. _I wonder if this girl has ever expressed herself._ "Look at yourself your going mad with them!"

Something changed in her, it seemed like she took offense with his statement. Clare started to yell. "Don't call me crazy! You don't even know me!"

"I know enough, Edwards." His voice was stern. He got a reaction, and that was a start for him. _She has too much tension._

Standing up she marched for the door. "I don't have to stay here and be insulted!" Her hand reached for the doorknob and swung it open. "Good bye."

"Close that door!"

"Why should I?"

"I saved your life, and whether you like it or not, you owe me." Her hand shook on the handle. Anger enveloped her body. "I said close the door." He spoke softly this time, and slowly she obeyed and shut the door.

Eli put a hand to his forehead. "Sit down." Clare took her sweet time doing the task, and sat defeated. _This girl is so stubborn. Mom was right, they need to be forced to listen._

The girl said nothing at first, but eventually decided to speak. "What do you want from me? Are you really a 30 year old pervert who wants to play mind games with me?" Worry was hinted at her voice, as her nerves tried to sound calm.

"No I'm a-"

She interrupted him. "Don't say ghost." She still didn't look up from her seat. " I can see the cameras in this room." Her hand was lifted as she pointed directly towards the surveillance camera. Eli wasn't too surprised, Clare resembled a smart person, he could see that from the start, she would have found the cameras sooner or later. Still, he was hoping that it would have been later.

"I was going to say-… I'm just a teenager." It took a lot out of him to tell the girl the truth. Last night, Eli couldn't fall asleep, he couldn't stop thinking about the girl in the theater and how messed up she was. She was much like him, and it hurt him to see someone go through the experience he had. He wanted to help the girl, he honestly did. Not only because he felt empathy, not only because his mother absolutely loved her, but because those few moments the night before, when they were talking, he felt something. He felt _normal, _like he had known her all his life. _Technically I have known her since we were little…_

He wanted her to feel comfortable with him, he wanted to see her more. She made him happy, when they talked. The moments were enough to convince him that having a friend is worth risking his privacy. _Live life to the fullest, no matter the consequences. Just like Dad had always said._

"-and I want you to visit me. Do a couple of favors here and there. Maybe stay a night or two."

She finally faced the camera and stood up. "What! I refuse!"

"Why? It's the least you can do." Her face could be described as disturbed and troubled. "I'm not asking for anything wrong, Clare. I just want some company, and someone to get me some new books from the public library."

"But! ..But I have school, and my parents they will freak out and-and-an-"

"Clare, it's summer your not in school yet, and even if you were you could just come after school. And if your parents cared, they would have called the cops by now."

"How do you know they didn't?" Inside, Clare already knew that answer, but wanted some hope of escaping the deal. People thought she was crazy enough living in the Edward's house, now she's going to be sneaking into an abandoned theater? What would people think!

"Clare. The station is like two blocks away. And I have yet to hear a distress signal."

"But-"

_She really hates the idea of visiting me? _The thought of letting her go crossed his mind. Eli had to remind himself that what he asked was not a selfish goal, both teens would gain only good from his proposition. It was for her own good, Clare needed to separate herself from reality and coming to him would be the perfect solution. _That's all she really needs, someone to care for her. A friend. Just like me._

"Face it Clare Edwards, You're stuck with me."

**

* * *

Clare**

"I can't believe this is happening."

It was around nine in the morning as she walked on the sidewalk. Eli had let her leave after their conversation and expected her to follow threw with his wishes. She was still at shock of the idea, before her parents had turned violent, they had always emphasized to her to never listen to a stranger. Especially an older male, they would always want one thing, and that 'one thing' should always be protected. Even though Clare didn't quiet understand Eli's true intensions, she felt that he was no threat. Then again, her parents told her that the ones that seem the nicest, can be rotten on the inside.

_They sure have proven that…_

She still worried about what people might think if they see her going into the theater alone. Clare rattled in her brain why she would actually follow through with her promise. She very well could just not visit him. He never comes out of his theater right? How would he punish her? He can't.

In the back of her head, she thought it was against her values to leave the poor teenager alone. Not only that, she hated to admit it but, he was a good guy. She did owe him for saving her from those men, and he talked to her like she was _someone_. Maybe by sticking with the plan, on visiting him, she might find a genuine friend. Wishfully thinking, he might even leave the theater to live a normal life. _And it would be all thanks to me._

She smiled to herself at the thought, as her house started to appear closer to her. Stepping closer to the door, she noted that it was locked. She knocked, and there was no answer. Bending over and removing a rock, she picked up the hidden key and opened the door.

As expected, no one was there.

Sighing, the girl walked over to the kitchen in search of some food. Walking in she saw papers ripped and thrown around everywhere. She paid no attention to it, the act was done many time that it lost feeling. Clare opened the refrigerator door, and like her house, found absolutely nothing. Slamming the door shut, she rested on the floor. _The idea of living with Eli sounds more and more appealing…_

Her eyes wandered the room and locked on an envelope that read _**To: Clare Edwards**_

Crawling over to the paper, she sat down again and opened it up. It was a letter from her new school. It read _**Degrassi Community School**_ in bolded letters and next to it was the school's logo. The letter addressed the rules and guidelines that were set in the school, and given the small notice in restrictions, she assumed the school was very lenient. _Great, if middle wasn't bad enough…_Clare grieved the day she would enter the Degrassi halls, because her sister's life made the most impact there. At her private middle school, no one knew of Darcy, therefore, no one criticized Clare right away. Still, the kids there ignored her due to her quite exterior.

Either way, Clare wasn't one to make friends right away. Sure, she had a sweet smile, and a timid personality, but for reasons only known to her she would rather stick her head in a book rather than hang out with friends. It wasn't that she was anti social, she just didn't want to be too close to anyone, for fear of them finding out her home life. The kids at her old school were perfect, she didn't belong there.

_Maybe this school will be different. Darcy always loved going to school …before and after she went mental… And it's been years since she left, by now everyone who knew her would have already graduated right? I still have a shot at a clean slate. _

Seeing the letter in front of her again, at the bottom left corner she saw the signature of the new principle. Clare slapped her forehead as she noticed that the new principle was the very same teacher that Darcy had accused of sexual harassment. _Way to start a new year._

**

* * *

**

**Alright so, I've been thinking more and more about how this story is going to progress. It's going slow, because I don't want to rush their relationship, but don't worry, I have a couple of ideas that will bring up some drama. Little things, that I think I can relate to myself...ok tmi. sorry about that.**

** But now that I think about it, I might have to rush a little bit of Clare's freshmen year. Why? Because Sophomore year is where more important characters will show up, and the phantom of the opera theme starts to show up. And trust me I'm anxious to write those scenes, because at the end of Clare's freshman year, that's were drama walks into the theater.  
**

**Next chapter will show Clare's first day school and a tiny look at visits with Eli. **

**More Reviews I get, the more I push myself to write, just something to think about. :]**


	4. Meetings

**Thanks for reading everyone, I really appreciate those reviews. **

**Ok, so the beginning half of the chapter starts off with some scenes of Clare's visits with Eli. It's basically just dialogue, but some days are more detailed than others. It's still summer, but its coming to a close. The rest of the chapter deals with Clare's first day of school, and the new people she meets.**

**Sorry if you find any mistakes. I've been trying to proof read this chapter, but after a while at looking at a white computer screen, one tends to go blind.  
**

* * *

As summer passed by, Clare had kept her promise on visiting her stranger-like friend. Like he stated when they spoke, she did have to venture outside to pick up a list of his favorite books. She learned that they had similar interests in authors, but different interpretations of what the books mean. They bickered like an old married couple, but secretly they both enjoyed it.

"Romeo was not in love, Eli. He was just looking for a rebound, and Juliet, being the naive teenager she was, became just that." Clare laid on the couch , a copy of Romeo and Juliet in her hands. She could not believe that he, of all people, would seem like the type to believe in love. In previous discussions, he would always seem the pessimist, saying that the character is internally disturbed, or has no hope of recovery. Clare was always the one to suggest the 'brighter' side of life. This time was different, when it came to reckless love, Eli was a supporter.

"You think that two people would sacrifice themselves for nothing? They had to be in love to kill themselves."

"Teenage hormones made them do that, they were so blind with lust that they were stupid enough to kill themselves. They were selfish."

"I saw their death as a way to escape together. Put each other out of their own misery." One thing Eli's mother had always tried to hammer into his head, was that there could always be a satisfying ending, although the outcome was far from happily-ever-after, love always holds one positive note. When he was little, the idea seemed silly, but having his lost many loved ones in the past, has made him stronger, and that was his satisfaction.

Another reason for his push for love, he was curious at how negative Clare was about it. "It's stupid," Her voice was monotone as she skimmed through her book, "Juliet could have still lived a good life, without Romeo."

Eli stared at the monitors with disbelief. "You're telling me that you wouldn't give everything up to be with the one you love?" Clare said nothing. "What if you find the man of your dreams? And what if your parents, society, morals even, won't accept him? Wouldn't you turn your head from them all, just to be with him?"

To Clare, the answer was obvious, "That's not fair, you know I would find any excuse to leave my life behind." She chuckled at her statement.

"Any? So having your parents neglect you, isn't an excuse?"

"Back to the point, Eli."

"Right, well I know most people won't believe that they were in love because they jumped too fast into it, but don't you think that love is about being spontaneous?"

"N-No,Love can be…planned."

"You've never been in love, have you." Eli guessed, making a his lips form a smirk.

"I-I'm too young to think I'm in love."

Watching her squirm was the best part of their conversations. Finally, Eli understood why his family loved to pick fun fights with the Edwards couple. It was like perfect chemistry. His smile faded as he started to remind himself that she would soon start school, and their little visits would have to be cut in half. He would have to make the most of their time.

**

* * *

AUGUST 15th **

"You're kidding me. You're going to that dump of a school?"

Clare brought in her laptop and attempted to go through the assigned summer homework that she received in the mail.

"What's wrong with that school?" As if she already didn't have a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"What's wrong with it? Clare! They have the highest percentage of pregnancy, death threats, student on student violence, not to mention, a guy from that school was once stabbed, they've had outbreaks of STDs! Do you want me to go on?"

Clare continued to type her essays on the laptop and responded, "It's not like that right now, that happened a long time ago…"

"Keep telling yourself that blue-eyes."

"Eli, you have no right to talk, you haven't been out of these walls in a long time." Her eyes stayed glued on the computer screen.

"You don't know that for sure! You don't know how I look like."

"I can guess." She chuckled.

"What's that I hear Edwards? Has someone been fantasizing about how I look like?" It was funny how after two weeks of meeting, Clare had slowly developed a comfortable atmosphere with Eli, he knew that was the case because her blushes were reduced to a hint of pink. What amazed Eli most though, was that she started to back talk. " Tell me, am I better looking than that lame vampire you love so much?"

"Are you kidding me? I imagine you as a troll." She smiled and only typed.

"Hey I'm offended!"

Her eyes separated from the computer screen and went to the camera. "Tough."

He had to admit, he liked this Clare a lot. At first, he only felt a physical attraction to her, and thought nothing of it. Hormones are hormones, it could have been any other girl. But as the days passed, her true colors started to flourish in his dark world as she attempted to lighten every moody spell he got. She had a completely different perspective of everything. While he saw a glass half empty, she says she can fill it up. It was refreshing. It was endearing. It was his other half. She managed to be on his good side, something that many people tried when he was little. She was special.

She was his friend.

And in the back of his head, he knew that wasn't enough for him, but never fought to change the circumstance.

**

* * *

AUGUST 17th **

"Ok who is this Justin Bieber person!"

"Wh-? Where did you hear that name?"

"You left your laptop here last night. I went on the internet and it was 'Trending'-whatever that means. And a bunch of photos were popping up..."

"Justin's a famous Canadian singer. Got popular using the internet, singing on the streets, and all that good stuff."

"Ah!"

"You want to listen to a song?"

"Sure, I want to know what all the buzz is about."

Clare opened up her laptop that sat on a dresser, and click clacked on to a website. She played a song_.  
_

As soon as the song reached his ears, Eli made a contorted face."Oh god, yeah that's not my kind of music. She has potential in 'mainstream' music, but I wouldn-"

"Eli. Justin Bieber's a guy."

"…"

"…"

"You're kidding, right?."

**

* * *

AUGUST 24th **

"Eli. Let's play a game or something." Clare exclaimed while staring at the ceiling above, bored.

"Fine. Truth or Dare."

"Oh no, not that game."

"What's wrong with that game?"

"Eli, it's not fair! Every time you get dare, I can't even see if you're doing it!…And bedsides, you give me the weirdest dares…"

"I do not! Give me one example!"

"Eli. You asked me to speak in a British accent while juggling."

"I just wanted to see if you could do it."

"It wasn't even funny!"

"Fine you want a normal dare? I dare you to take your top off for the entire night."

"…How about we just forget I asked..."

"…fine."

**

* * *

SEPTEMBER 1st**

"So what are you going to wear on your first day of school?"

"A uniform."

"Wait, I thought you told me earlier that there wasn't a dress policy…"

"There isn't."

"That makes no sense. Usually people try to break a uniform policy by wearing inappropriate clothing. Are you are wearing a uniform to promote a dress code?"

"No, I just want to wear it to be comfortable. Plain and simple"

"Oh."

"Yup."

"…Is it at least hot?"

"ELI!"

**

* * *

SEPTEMBER 3****rd****. FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL.**

Clare woke up early to get herself ready for the most dreaded day of her life. She already had bad premonitions, and Eli certainty did not help ease her fear. She took a quick hot shower to relax, but it did no good. She still had those school blues. Eventually, she took out her previous school uniform, it consisted of the usual: A plaid skirt (below the knee length), a collar shirt, and black sweater vest. After dressing, the young girl pulled her short wet hair and pulled it in a high pony tail. Looking at herself in the mirror, she saw what she always expected: A plain simple girl.

She sighed and told herself it was for the best, that she not draw too much attention. Clare ran down stairs and grabbed her school supplies, and with that she left the house. As usual, her parents were unreliable for rides, so to save them trouble, she took it upon herself this year to just walk. The idea of walking alone on the streets scared her at first, but her walking trail passed the Goldsworthy theater, if there were any form of trouble, she assured herself she could hide inside.

In no time, Clare could see the massive boarded up theater ahead of her. She thought about knocking at that moment, but figured against it, seeing as she didn't want to be late on her first day of school. As the theater came close, Clare just kept her eyes straight towards her goal: School.

Passing through the theater, Clare stopped momentarily because something caught her peripheral vision. It was a neon sticky note on the door. Slowly, she walked foreword, and removed the sticky note from the entrance door, and read it.

_Good Luck Edwards! _

She smiled and flipped it over.

_Hope you don't get pregnant!_

She laughed, and looked up towards the building. He sure did know how to get under her skin.

Folding the little note, she kept it in her hand and resumed walking to school. She didn't feel nervous anymore, one could say that all she needed was a little laugh to boost her mood. And Eli sure knew how to make her smile, whether it be his sarcastic remarks, or perverted comments.

Soon her destination came to view, and all the butterflies started to come back up.

"Come on Clare, be strong." She told herself as she squeezed the piece of paper in her hand.

**

* * *

Clare**

"Clare Edwards, please report to the principal's office."

Barely setting foot in the facility, and already some boy with a group of friends purposely dropped her books on the floor, a girl with crazy hair called her a 'bitch' for bumping into her, the water fountain managed to spray fluids in her face, and now she's already in trouble with the new principal. Her feet dragged as she made her way to the main office. _I think I might hate my life._

Standing in front of the secretary's desk, the lady looked up from her computer and pointed towards the door labeled "Principal".

Knocking, Clare opened the door and poked her head out. "You wanted to see me sir?"

The man held a smile and looked straight up to her. "Yes Miss Edwards, please take a seat." He gestured to the vacant cushioned chair in front of him.

Clare's face held a worried expression as she sat down and read the name plate on his desk. _Mr. Simpson, great. I was hoping that letter was a typo…_

"Miss Edwards-" He started, but hesitated and cleared his throat."-may I call you Clare?" She nodded slowly. "Clare. I called you in because I want to get everything straight with you." He stayed seated, not leaving eye contact. "I don't want you to believe I have any negative feelings for you because of certain… events from the past. I also hope you believe me when I say, I have no anger towards your family."

Clare stayed quiet. He stood up from his desk to grab a couple of papers from a file.

"I'm sure you're a nice girl, and we won't have any problems. In fact, I feel honored that you attend our school. When I saw your transcripts, and recommendations, I was amazed to say the least." He quickly glanced at the Edward girl's records, and smiled." I'm sure you will make a fine addition to this school." He sat on top of his desk and smiled assuring her. Mr. Simpson extended his hand waiting for Clare to shake it. She took it hesitantly. He looked at her worriedly and noticed her discomfort.

"Clare can I tell you my opinion on something?" She nodded again.

"Your sister, I saw her grow up, she was a really energetic and sweet girl. Very active in school, a little pushy, but that was a good thing." His smile reduced."Then something happened to your family. I have no idea what, but something bad." His voice was slightly off, as if remembering that time period. "-And I think the reason her life started to unravel was her inability to talk about her problems." Simpson looked across the room. "I remember her parents, and they were always strict on her life, and deep down she seemed like the complete opposite. Like she wanted to escape, but had to keep an image of a good little girl." He looked back at Clare. "Of course there is nothing wrong with that, but she needed moderation in her life. I think that's why she became …eccentric."

Clare looked down on her lap.

"What happened to your sister, shouldn't have happened. Any of it. That's why I feel no anger against her. It wasn't her fault how everything fell into place, and it wasn't her problem that no one understood her… I don't want the same thing to happen to you Clare." Clare had finally looked up.

The conversations she was having with Mr. Simpson reminded her of nights with Eli. Whenever they didn't have a comical, or random friendly conversations, Eli would attempt to be a therapist and talk to her about her sanity. He always complained that she seemed too reserved most of the time, he only saw her break down the night they met. Eli always pointed out how unfair her parents were, and how a little rebellion wouldn't hurt. He was trying to crack her down. At first she assumed Eli was being ridiculous, but now that her own principal had connected her to her sister's state of mind, she was starting to believe it.

"Promise me, that you won't bottle things up. If you ever go through anything, being family or friend problems, make sure that you have someone to vent to." He smiled at her. "And just know, that my door is always open if you can't find anyone."

Clare at last spoke, and offered a small smile. "Thank you."

"No problem. I hope you have a great first day."He warmly smiled back at her. _Maybe Eli was wrong about this school being so bad._

* * *

The rest of the day Clare attended her classes, and nothing bad happened. No bad encounters, nothing. To the contrary she enjoyed her advance courses, and to her surprise she talked to a couple of students. _Maybe spending time with Eli has made me a little friendlier. _The students were a tad on the outcast side, but she enjoyed their company during her media class. One girl in the class, though, seemed to stand out. Her attire contrasted from everyone in the room. Her name was Alli, and she was the first person to speak to Clare.

By talking to her, Clare was quick to judge and thought she was in the wrong class, but quickly realized the dark skinned girl's intelligence. Clare chatted with the girl for most of her periods. She made Clare feel uncomfortable about the subjects they talked about. It was an odd thought, but the feeling of embarrassment and awkwardness, reminded her of her conversations with Eli. _She's like a female Eli…with out the sarcasm. _Actually, the girl was more outspoken than anything else.

"So tell me Clare, you have a boyfriend?" The bell rang, signaling their lunch break. Alli had picked up her backpack and started walking with Clare to the cafeteria.

"Um, no." Clare blushed slightly. "I don't really care about high school relationships."

"That's a shame. I saw a boy staring at you in our Media Class. He looked really into you." She spoke in a sing-song voice as she wiggled her dark eyebrows

Clare stayed silent and her blush took a turn for the redder.

"Oh I already can tell pushing your buttons is going to be fun." Alli laughed and hooked her arms with Clare, as she lead her to an empty table and they both sat down facing each other.

"So what about you? You have someone in your life?" Clare asked to keep the conversations from making the subject about herself.

"I wish, my parents won't let me near a boy I like…They are super strict on me, they expect me to dress like a nun basically." Clare took a double take at what she was wearing. Jean short shorts, a pink halter top, and her face was caked with makeup. Nothing relating to a woman who swears off men.

Alli took a harsh bite on her sandwich. "But that's not going to stop me. Nope."

"So you rebel against your parents? Don't you feel bad, or guilty?"

"I do sometimes, but I honestly don't see what I'm doing wrong." She continued to chew. "Just because they want to live their lives like that, doesn't mean I want to."

Clare bit her lip in thought. Clare had always made herself blend in with the walls because of her parents. True, they never told her, but their actions had made it a necessity for Clare to hide her person, to not bring attention to herself. If not, they assume she would be demented too._ Eli's right, I care too much about what people think…_

Alli's eyes lit up and she tried to swallow her food. "It's your secret admirer Clare!" She pointed.

Clare's eyes turned to the direction her friend was pointing to and was shocked. The boy walking towards their table was tall, well built, had a great smile, and… _cute. _She was dumbfounded at her thoughts, and turned back around to stare at her food. _What am I thinking. Alli must have been wrong. He couldn't have been staring at me. It must have been someone else! Or maybe I had something on my face. I did get wet earlier…yeah that must be it.! Has to be._

"Hi there, mind if I sit with you guys?" Clare kept her eyes locked on her peanut butter and banana sandwich.

Alli saw the discomfort in her posture, and smiled. "Go ahead."

The tall boy smiled and took a seat next to Clare. "Thanks." He placed his school bought lunch in front of him. "So what are your names?" He asked glancing at both girls.

Clare just stayed silent and took a small bite of her snack. Alli looked at her disappointed, but responded to the stranger's question." I'm Alli, and this is my new friend Clare."

"I'm KC." He started to pick up a chili cheese fry and chew on it. "You guys are freshman too right?"

"Sadly. We are doomed to sit in the sidelines, while all the seniors have all the fun around here." Alli smiled and kicked Clare under the table, suggesting her to speak up. She jumped in her seat by the sudden bump. KC didn't notice due to him savoring his lunch. Clare was grateful for him paying more attention to his fries than to her odd reaction.

"I don't mind that," He smiled and looked at Clare for a brief moment. "I'd rather not get in trouble in this school. I hear a lot of bad stuff happens here. Like last year, there their was another breakout of STD's."

"So he wasn't making it up…" Clare whispered to herself, remembering Eli's attempt at making her fear Degrassi.

"Who's he?" KC took interest in what she said as he turned his whole body in her direction. He kept his smile intact, it seemed he was just happy she spoke. The sudden attention made her cheeks burn up.

Alli's face beamed. "Clare! I thought you told me you had no boyfriend! Is he cute?"

Right when Alli mentioned the hint of a 'boyfriend' and if 'he was cute', KC started to feel uncomfortable. Unlike Alli, Clare was aware of his little actions.

"El-…He's just a friend. A good friend at most." KC let out a small sigh. Alli folded her arms together and raised a single brow, not believing her.

"Does he go to our school?" Asked KC, while his grin resurfaced.

"No, I-I think he goes to another school. " Clare hated to lie, but she knew it was required to keep Eli's secret locked up. That and it was crucial seeing as how Alli had a sparkle in her eyes that craved to know more about her supposed 'boyfriend.' "But I forget which school."

"Hey maybe our school might play against his school in basketball game or something, he might show up in the crowd and you can introduce us to him." KC continued to eat his fries while staring at her. "I'm thinking about trying out myself, so I could probably tell you when there will be a game."

Clare wouldn't stop blushing. She had to end and change the topic, desperately. "I don't think so, he doesn't seem like the school spirited type. And besides, I'm not the biggest sports fan, so I wouldn't be able to follow the games."

KC wouldn't step down. "If you show up to a couple games, I'm sure I could explain it to you. Who knows, you could like it in the end."

After a long pause on Clare's side of the conversation, she stammered with her response. "It wouldn't hurt to try, right?"

KC took out on arm and gave her a friendly hug. "That's the spirit!" Alli looked back and forth between the two and grinned at Clare's embarrassed face. Mentally, Clare vowed to get Alli back for putting her in the situation in the first place.

The bell rang and KC said his goodbyes to the two young girls. Clare reminded herself, she just had one more class left, and then it was off to Eli's theater. She couldn't wait to hear his sarcastic voice, his witty remarks, and his stupid comments. With how long they have been hanging out, it was a routine for her to meet him.

"I think KC has a thing for you." Alli's voice broke her train of thought.

She quickly replied, "He does not."

"Does too! You would have to be blind to not notice! His face practically lit up when you said you would watch him play!"

"I said I would watch the games, not him."

"Clare why are you so stubborn? That's what he meant." Clare stayed silent for the rest of the walk to class.

Alli made a face at Clare and stepped in front of her. "Ok something is wrong here. Either you really are blind. Or… that friend of yours isn't just a friend?"

Clare walked on by her and searched for an empty desk. Seeing that Clare was trying hard to not give an answer confirmed Alli's suspicion. "It's true! I was right! Aw, how sweet, a summer love!"

"It was not summer love, Alli. What I told you was true. He's just a really good friend of mine. Like a-" Clare blinked twice."-a brother." It sounded odd against her tongue. Sure, she did find him very protective, like an older brother, and of course he gave moderate advice, like an older brother, but she couldn't find herself calling him that. She would rather call him a guardian angel than a brother. _An Angel the curses and says inappropriate things._ She privately laughed in her head as she found a seat next to the window.

"Then what's stopping you from seeing KC?" Alli sat in front of her and put her palm on her cheek. "And don't tell me you don't think he's adorable. I saw your reaction when I pointed to him." She smirked at Clare.

"Alli keep it down!" Trying to hush Alli, Clare lowered her voice to a whisper. "I admit, he's nice. But I'm not looking for a relationship right now."

"Really? I thought you were joking about that."

"Alli…"

"Fine, fine, I won't bother you anymore about it."

"Well, I hope you keep that promise."

The bell rang and all the students were broken off to groups right away for a project. Clare and Alli, sitting next to each other were assigned together and much to her pleasure, Alli kept her word, and spoke nothing of Clare's love life. They blabbed about everything else, they shared an interests in vampire novels, science, and music. They had a heated argument on who's was hotter, Edward or Jacob.

She would never have talked to Eli about these subjects. Don't get her wrong, she loved talking to Eli, but talking to a gal pal? It was a whole new experience. By the end of class, Clare realized that Alli Bhandari was a keeper.

**

* * *

**

**Yeah, not such a cliffhanger this time. Lol. Well, actually I can tell you that next chapter will mostly be Eli's point of view. I want to say that jealousy might be the main theme of the next chapter, but I'm still thinking about it.  
**

**Oh and expect Alli to keep her promise. She's not going to push _Clare_ to make a move. Yup.**

**Again, please leave me some love by writing a review. :]**


	5. Confusion

**Ok so I lied. In my head I thought that this chapter would be centered on Eli's POV, but I was wrong. I have to say though, I like how the idea of this chapter played out. I wasn't expecting to write half of these scenes! But there they are. Please read the Authors note on the bottom when you are done :3**

**P.S. Sorry I didn't update last week. Internet got disconnected and well, it got fixed just this week. Good news? I'm almost done with Chapter 6! YAY!**

**

* * *

Clare**

It's been a few weeks since the first day of school, and Clare Edwards was enjoying her life at Degrassi. Now out of her little bubble, Clare made more acquaintances with other students, her current school was nothing like her previous one, the people were more friendly, and less stuck up. What amazed her was that even with her constant outfit of a school uniform, people still talked to her. Although Clare had made more friends, their were two people she would always be seen with, Alli and KC. They were an odd bunch, but loved each others company, and Clare was grateful to have met them. The only problem she has with them is when Alli would always ask her to hang out after school.

"What do you mean you can't go?"

School was out and the usual trio of KC, Clare, and Alli walk down the steps of Degrassi. Clare turned to her petite friend and saw her pout. "Alli I told you, I just can't because-"

"Yeah, yeah, you tell me all the time. Your parents want you home right after school and blah blah blah…," Alli rolled her big brown eyes, "But Clare, my parents say the same thing, and I still find ways! Tell them you're studying after school, or working on a project!"

"Saint Clare lying? I think your asking for the impossible." The tall young man named KC grinned. _Me, lying? Not much of a far fetched idea…_

Clare slightly blushed and smiled at the little nickname, KC seemed to enjoy calling her that. She would never admit it, but she thought it was endearing hearing that little pet name. When Clare told Eli of his name for her, he told her it was an insult. Eli explained to her that this 'KC' person thinks that she is a prude, snobbish, and that everything is beneath her. Clare thought about fighting back with her own argument, but didn't. She figured a pessimistic person like him would always think everything is an insult towards her.

"Sorry Alli, I just can't."

"But, Clare! I need my best friend there." She emphasized her desperate voice.

Alli had been romantically involved with a senior for the past couple of days. His name was Johnny DiMarco, and was known for being bad news. Alli being stubborn, took that as a challenge, and asked him out. It seemed like he was embarrassed at first, due to the age difference, but caved in and eventually started to have a strong attraction to her. They had only flirted so far, he said he wanted to take things slow for her, seeing as how she is so young.

Today was their first date, after school, it was going to be in a secluded part of the park. 'Very romantic' Alli mentioned, but her friends thought differently. During lunch that day, KC warned Alli to not go alone, seeing as how his reputation followed him, and he suggested that the single date becomes a double. KC told her that she needed reinforcements just in case he turned out to be a freak, and volunteered himself to protect Alli. Alli's smirk grew wide on hearing it and spoke in a abnormally loud voice, "but who would you take?" she then nudged KC and pointed to Clare. Clare focusing on studying for her next class, paid no attention to her friends. Thus catching her off guard when KC asked if she would accompany him on Alli's date.

Clare's face never looked any redder.

KC laughed at her, but then later mentioned 'as friends watching over another friend'. Much to Alli's disappointment, Clare told them she couldn't, and that's what lead her to their current conversation.

"It's going to be fine Alli, KC will protect you. Right?" Clare looked back to KC, and he nodded with a distressed face.

"Yeah, but who's going to protect me from them making out?" Alli's face heated up slightly.

With a faint laugh, Clare replied, "You're strong, you'll survive."

**

* * *

Eli**

"How the hell did I entertain myself before she came into the picture!"

Clare had started her classes at, what he still believed was a cursed Public High School. While she was enjoying herself, and meeting new people, Eli was stuck in his room, with nothing to do. His life had started getting used to Clare's company, that without her, he felt completely and utterly alone. She was an addiction to him, he need to see her face already. It made him mad counting down the seconds as to when she would arrive.

The light skinned boy walked into the highest room of theater, it had a large window in the ceiling and props stored into boxes. Since his encounter with Clare, Eli had been growing tired of his life alone in the theater. Time had began to torment him, as every day he waited for Clare to show up from school. Out of boredom, the young boy dug into the boxes to try and find something distracting. In one of the boxes, he found tiny wooden models. Digging deeper in the box, he discovered paints and clothes. It was a custom doll maker set. _Why the hell did my parents keep these things? _

Not caring about it too much, he figured he should waste some time and build someone out of the blank dolls. With a small brush he delicately created a face to one of the wooden toys. _Big round blue eyes, pink heart-shaped lips, and stained pink cheeks. _He searched through the box farther, and collected a miniature floral dress along with a curly red wig. _How convenient._ Eli placed the dress and faux hair on the mannequin and cut the wig into a bob. On finishing he gripped the doll with both hands and admired his handy work. Then his smile decreased. _Man, I'm pathetic._

He was about to start on another doll, until he heard something coming from downstairs. Slowly walking down the corridor and stopping at the top of the stairs, he peered out to see that it was Clare walking in. Eli rushed to his control room, and locked the door, his usual routine when she came back.

Clare always heard his foot steps into his 'room', and thought nothing of it. If he wanted to keep things to himself, like his appearance, it was fine with her. "Eli, I'm here." She placed her book bags and sweater in the theater's coat closet.

The intercom was turned on and he spoke a little out of breath. "What took you so long?"

"Eli, I'm only a couple minutes late. Not really a big deal."

"Whatever Edwards," Eli rolled his eyes, and tried to stay cool, " how was your day?"

"It was fine," She walked up the stairs to a dressing room, what she called now, her room. "What about you? What did you do while I was gone?"

His eyes turned to his hand, that surprisingly still held on to the 'Clare' doll he made a few moments ago. Embarrassed at himself, he flung the Clare doll on his bed and shook his head. "Ah, nothing special."

"Doesn't sound like nothing…" Clare made her way to her room and grabbed the laptop from the small dressing table.

"Um, so how about your friend Alli! She tell you anything today?" Eli was quick to change the subject, and Clare noticed.

Being the nice girl she was, Clare let go of the previous subject and replied, "Um, not really," Clare sat crossed legged on her couch as she vigorously typed. "She's finally going out with that jerk I told you about."

"Who KC?"

Clare's head shook with disgust. "No, that would be weird… Johnny, the senior that once made out with my sister…"

"Oh, him. Well, sounds like another Romeo and Juliet story in the making." Clare stared quizzically at the camera. "No one wants them together? But they make it work anyways…? Come one Clare get with the program."

"No offense to Alli, but she would be a Juliet. Believes to much in love, and thinks a girl can't be happy without romance in her life." Eli saw the smile on his friend's lips and waited for her to speak. "One of the first conversations we had, she thought that you were my boyfriend." Clare laughed.

"Wait, you talked about me?"

Clare's face looked concerned. "I just said I made a good friend in the summer, and that's it, I hope that's alright."

"Yeah, that's fine." Eli shrugged it off. He trusted Clare enough to keep a small secret, and knew she wouldn't reveal anything about him so easily. What he wanted to hear more about is what this 'Alli' girl was suggesting to Clare. "So you're saying that Alli thinks you have a secret boyfriend…me?"

"Silly, I know," Clare blushed, "She wouldn't let it go for a while..."

_I'm starting to like this Alli girl more and more…_

"She eventually did stop, and told me that I should ask out KC."

_I hate her! I hate her, I hate her, I hate her!_

"It was turning into a head ache, so I told her to stop talking to me about my love life. Since then we've had no problems " She took a long pause. " Well, that's not true, she complains that I don't spend enough time with them. Like today, Alli was devastated that I couldn't go on that double date with her…"

"Well that's ridiculous, you do spend plenty of time with them. Right?" He avoided the topic of her going on a date with someone.

"Truthfully, I only have lunch with them. Class time is full of lectures and readings. "

"So you agree with them?"

Clare was hesitant to respond. It seemed like she didn't want to hurt his feelings, but Eli noticed that she was technically forced to be with him. Although, he hated the idea of a day without her, he considered letting her go. It would make her more grateful towards him. "You know I don't mind if you hang out with your friends sometimes…"

Her body jumped up. "Really?" She tried to hide her excitement, and it broke Eli's heart. Had she always felt trapped being with him? Are her friends more fun to be with then him? Is 'KC' a better person for her? Clare quickly recovered from her shock and continued to talk,"I mean, it's not like I'm suffering with you. In fact I have had the best time here." Shaking her head, she tried to refuse the idea. "No, I don't think it's right if I go and you stay here by yourself."

"Clare, it's fine. I've been alone here for years before you came along. I can manage a day or two." His voice was projected as sincere, but in his mind he tried to control his anger. _SHUT UP, SHUT UP! She's going to leave now! And she'll get used to hanging out with her friends and forget all about me! _

"Are you sure?" _NO! Forget about your stupid friends, they get to see you at school. I don't. I have no one, but you damn it!_

"…yeah," Gritted Eli. He knew it wasn't fair to dislike Clare's new friends, but the idea that they want to take her away from him irked his conscience. Eyes connected to the camera, Clare snapped the laptop shut and placed it to charge on her desk.

"So, are you going to leave right now?"

Clare faced the door. "Alli, really wanted me to be there for her…" Eli gulped as she turned back to the camera, "But I'm sure they already started their date…" She smiled, and he let out a sigh.

"Too bad," He wouldn't stop smiling to himself. In his head, he didn't believe her, he wanted to think that she chose to stay with him, rather than hang out with her friends. "So, up for another game of Truth or Dare?"

**

* * *

Clare**

After leaving Eli's theater, Clare came home to many text messages stuck in her cell phone, most of them being from Alli and one from KC.

_**CLARE! You were so wrong about him! He's acting like a complete gentleman!-Alli**_

_**EEEP KC called it, we made out! He is such a good kisser!-Alli.**_

_**Clare, SAVE ME! D: - KC**_

_**Is KC complaining to you? He better not!-Alli**_

_**Date's over! Text me back! WE NEED to TALK- Alli**_

Clare giggled at her friend's happiness, and KC's obvious pain. She was tempted to call Alli, but thought it would be unwise seeing as her parents were about to go at it again. Instead, she settled for texting her a response that said she couldn't talk on the phone because her parents were 'sleeping'. _More lies…_ Scared, Clare always wondered what would happen if they found out that she was lying to them about almost everything. That she didn't hang out with them because she had to be with Eli, that she really couldn't invite them over because her parents would reveal their true colors, that she couldn't be completely normal, due to her situations.

Would they leave her? No one wants a sad case for a friend. In the past, people always treated her differently when they found out the truth about her. Heck, even church goers started to distance themselves when hearing about mere rumors of the Edwards family, and they were taught from birth to not judge people. Why would they be different.? _Eli didn't reject me, maybe they can be the same way..._

Clare's cell phone vibrated and distracted her from her thoughts for a second. It was a text message from Alli.

_**): I guess I'll just tell you all the details tomorrow at lunch!- Alli**_

Clare let out a deep breath, and began to hear glass breaking in the other room. She shut her phone and pulled out ear plugs to fall asleep.

* * *

Like usual, Clare Edwards was early for school. As she starts off her day, some bullies bump into her, and she drops all of her books onto the floor. The one who bumped into her just stood there and smiled for a second, then continued to on his way. _Annoying, but nothing to be scared about._ She told herself. On her knees, she struggled to collect her papers, and it was obvious. Luckily for her, a familiar hand appeared.

"Need some help?" KC asked, but didn't wait for a response as he started to pick up her books.

Clare looked up to him and smiled. " Thanks, those jerks just won't leave me alone." She stood up with loose papers in hand. "Did you have fun last night?"

KC started walking next to her while carrying her books to her locker. "As much fun as a third wheel can have." He paused and looked at her, without his usual smile. "Did _you_ do anything last night?"

She stopped in front of her locker and replied. "Nope. It was a dull night in my house."

He shook his head in disappointment. "I can't believe I'm hearing this, Saint Clare is lying to me." Clare stood paralyzed and avoided turning around to see his face.

"What?"

"Clare I waked home last night and saw you coming out of that abandoned theater." Clare finally turned around to see his displeased face. "I can't believe you Clare, ditching us is one thing, but lying so you can sneak off to do God-knows-what! I thought we were your friends." He handed her the books he was holding, and lowered his gaze as he stepped away from her. She didn't know what to say, in front of her very eyes, she was already losing a friend because of a lie.

"KC, wait." She reached out and grabbed his wrist. "I-I can explain."

KC turned to her. "Alright."

She bit her lip in thought. Should she tell him the truth? Or another lie?

"KC, you have no idea what goes on in my life right now." Squeezing her eyes shut, Clare let out a deep breath as she remembered what Eli always told her "one has to take risks, to live." Her head lowered, not daring to look at him in his eyes, "m-my family is broken, and I can't stand them. They don't care about me, they'd rather fight with each other than see their little girl happy." Her voice was shaking as she spoke. "I just had to find a place to escape, a place I can clear my head from their yelling…" Her hand released his wrist, and she couldn't gather the courage to face him, as her eyes began to water up.

What happened next shocked Clare. KC had taken her into his arms, and hugged her. Clare didn't respond to the action, but slowly processed what was doing.

"I get it Clare, you just want to get away from it all…" He muffled while he continued to embrace her. Clare's eyes widened and she gently pushed out of their hug.

"You get it?"

KC just smiled at her and avoided the question. "I promise not to tell Alli, any of it." His smile enhanced as he pointed at Clare. "As long as you promise to show up at all of my games."

"Games?"

Shrugging his shoulders, KC put his hands in his pocket and leaned on the lockers. "You said you would, but you haven't." KC saw Clare's features, he could tell she was attempting to think of a reason to get out of it. "Besides, you owe me, BIG time."

"How do I owe you anything?" Clare playfully smacked his arm.

"Oh I don't know, leaving me all by myself, with two hormonal teenagers in love." He grinned. "I will never be able to unsee what I saw."

Clare scrunched her face in fake-disgust. "Fine. I'll go." _It will be fine. Eli did say he can handle a day or two alone. He wouldn't mind._

"Great!" KC lunged in for another quick hug. The bell rang and signaled the start of their classes. Twisting his body, he waved to the red head. "I'll see you on Fridays then!" _Fridays?…As in every Friday!_

* * *

The cafeteria was filled with busy bodies as they crowded into their own little groups. Even with all those people, Alli Bhandari, was considered the loudest talker by far.

"It was like the most wonderful thing in the world!"

"It was that good huh?" Clare took interest in her friend's dazed look, it was very humorous. She had no way of escaping Alli's little recap on her date with Johnny. KC told Clare earlier that he wouldn't be joining them for lunch that day, said he was going to practice 'shooting hoops', but Clare knew it was just an excuse.

"Beyond! Clare!" She sighed as she leaned against her plastic seat, never letting go of her smile. "Clare, I think he _really_ likes me. I've heard so many people say he's a jerk, and that he's only looking for one thing… but I didn't see that at all!" Her eyes searched around the cafeteria to find the 'wonderful' boy from her thoughts.

Behind Alli, Clare saw Johnny talking to his usual group of friends, they were tormenting some freshmen kid with glasses and curly black hair. Clare still held some doubts about her best friend's new love interest. "That's nice, but does he love you enough to change? I mean, do you expect him to leave his reputation any time soon?"

"I'm sure he will eventually…" Alli looked down at her food. Alli expected this part of the conversation, here comes Clare the rain to her love parade.

"Alli, you deserve someone who is actually willing to be seen with you." Alli's face fell slightly, and at the same time Clare's did too. For some reason that statement depressed her. "No matter how nice he is behind close doors." Clare's subject, in her mind, changed to someone else without knowledge. She began to whisper. "If he can't even tell you his supposed 'dark' past, then maybe he's not the right one for you."

Alli's dark eyes shot up at her friends mumbling. "Uh Clare, he has no 'dark' secret past. The whole school knows about him."

Clare blushed and attempted to recover from her rambling. " What I meant was, he has to be truthful of his intentions with you. Honest, and hold no secrets." It would seem Alli bought the last minute addition to her argument. "A girl should at least have that."

Alli calmly nodded her head in agreement, and continued to analyze Clare's sudden word choice.

Sitting awkwardly now at her seat, Clare tried to clear her thoughts about a certain mysterious character "So, um, can you come with me to the basketball game this Friday?"

* * *

It was the last period of the day, and no one in class was paying any attention to the immensely boring lectures given. The teacher stopped talking, and saw the time, he noticed it was only fifteen minutes left. With grief, the teacher told them to talk amongst themselves. Quietly, he had to add.

Most of the students did their own thing, like taking out their mp3's, or getting ahead of their homework. Many just slept throughout the rest of the class. Alli, bored out of her mind, turns around to find Clare staring out at a window.

"And here I thought you weren't a day dreamer." She smiled, and got no response from the Edwards girl. Clare's face was completely lost, it read no emotion at all. The only action she did was blink. "Clare!"

The pale young girl snapped out of her trance, meanwhile the teacher in front warned the two young girls to keep things quiet.

Alli rolled her eyes at the teacher and turned her attention back to Clare. "What were you staring at this whole time?" Alli extended her body and tilted her head to peer out the window.

Blushing, Clare spoke softly, "I was looking out at the sky…"

Alli stared at her blush, and resumed searching for what caused Clare's daydreaming. After a few second's her eyes widened. "Were you staring at-!"

Clare quickly shoved her hands to cover Alli's mouth.

Developing a sinister smile under Clare's hands, Alli refuses to be silenced. She pushed Clare's hand out of her face. "Clare, why were you looking at KC?"

A deep blush marked her face.

"Oh my God, you were!" It was true that she was watching KC in his PE class, but her reasoning was far from what Alli's mind thought. Clare was curious about their conversations from earlier, about her personal life, he seemed understanding, a little too understanding. She figured, if she one day would tell Alli, that at first, she would feel something close to fearful and/or worried, and an exaggerated emotions for the circumstance. Although she could never prove it, even Eli resembled sympathetic, with a hint of pity, when they first met. KC? He expressed none of that. It was as if it was a completely normal feeling to have a broken family.

"Alli… calm down." What Clare hated most at the moment was not being able to tell the truth. In this situation, by telling the truth would have benefited her from Alli's constant pestering on having a boyfriend. _But if I tell her the truth, she'd know about my home life, I don't want to deal with that right now…_

"I'm sorry, I forgot. I won't bug you about it." Alli's eyes turned into a gaze of annoyance as she turned back to the front of the classroom. Clare let out a sigh of relief.

Clare's head slowly turned back to the window. It looked like KC's class heading back to the gymnasium, as she followed him with her eyes, her focus was then transferred to the background. In the far distance, she could see the Goldsworthy Theater poking out of buildings. From her stance, she never noticed until this day, how tall and vast the building really looked. _Probably all the dust left behind lessens the value._

Her thoughts then drifted to a sarcastic boy. Clare always suggested cleaning the theater up a little, seeing as how the dust can sometimes be a problem for her. He would always refuse the offer. In fact, his voice would tense up at the request. At first Clare would think nothing of it, but over weeks, she had been curious why he wouldn't want to dispose of the trash in the theater. _Maybe he tries to make the theater unsanitary so people wouldn't want to come in? Or he's just a pig._ Content with the theory, Clare tried to distract herself by finishing some math homework.

The idea of him being so mysterious still floated her mind. She would never tell him anything about himself. _Well that's not true, his name's Eli, and he loves any form of art. That has been enough to befriend him so far, so why push him any more._ The girl was in denial. She hated the fact that he could never open up to her, meanwhile he knows everything about her. He was a baffling character since the day they met, she has so many questions for him, yet he won't answer them. That is one thing for sure, he is as stubborn as she is at times. There is just something so… _ugh_, about him.

The final bell rang, snapping her out of her mind conversation. As everyone in the class got up, Clare looked down on her notebook. The whole time thinking, she was not aware of what her hand was doodling.

Alli turned to her friend and was about to speak until she saw the scribbles on Clare's notebook. "Uh-…A-are those hearts?" A smile crept it's way to Alli's face.

As fast as she could, Clare shut her notebook and rushed out of her seat. "I'll see you later, Alli." She spoke with haste and ran out of the classroom, leaving behind a grinning friend.

**

* * *

Eli**

Upon searching through more boxes, Eli realized what the purpose for the doll sets were. His parents always needed a visual effect before booking a show, so said dolls would be an example for whatever show they had planned. That explained the doll maker's large variety of characteristics. Searching more, Eli eventually uncovered a miniature scale of the theater. It was strange, the doll theater was an exact replica, but saw there was a lower department that he had never seen before. There was a door, but using his memories, he never saw that entrance in the past. One day, he figured when he got bored again, he would try looking for that door. For now, Eli spent the day continuing his doll making. Within a couple of hours, the troubled teen created four figures. _One Clare. One Eli. Two Goldsworthy parents. _

Eli placed his figures that resembled his parents on their favorite balcony seats. Delicately he put the Clare and Eli doll on the front stage. They were standing next to each other holding hands. He smiled at the image.

He wanted to make more dolls, just to fill up the audience. As he picked up another blank figure, it already had a black wig attached to it. Subconsiously, he began to draw depressed little face with pretty black eyes. He didn't bother coloring her white skin in, he just left her pale as death. Hands shaking, he gave the doll a little black dress and tied the hair in a low pony tail. When finished, his eyes stared at fear.

"Julia…" he whispered to himself. Memories quickly flooded in. His life after the death of his parents, his supposed-loving adoptive family, his beloved adopted sister, and the accident that cost his normal life to vanish. His fists tightened around the petite doll as his eyes formed droplets.

"I'm home Eli!"

Startled, Eli dropped the doll and yelled back to his companion. "Alright, just wait there for a second." He collected a large white blanket and covered the large fake theater, and kicked all the equipment under the sheet. He turned off all the lights, and walked outside of the room to lock the door.

**

* * *

So I want to respond to some questions, and possibly tell you guys a lil somthin' somthin' about this story. **

**I'm not sure if I have mentioned this (I'm too lazy to look back) but they are two years apart. Clare is a freshman, so her age would be 14 turning 15. And Eli is 16 to 17. If that is weird for some of you, you could pretend they are the same age or just a year apart. It's not that important their age, but the reason why I thought two years apart seemed better for the story is because I wanted Eli to be able to remember his past more, and Clare to have a blurry memory. Make sense? I hope so.**

**What happened to Eli in the past, and the reason why he is living in a theater, will not be revealed until way later chapters. Knowing that, I feel like I gave you too much information as to what that does to Eli's chances with Clare. **

**Oh and I know most of you (probably all) want to see Clare and Eli meet face to face, but I'm sorry that is not going to happen just yet. I already know exactly how they will first meet and trust me you won't be disappointed, but I'm afraid you will have to be patient. I'm talking a bundle of chapters patient. Hope that's alright.**

**Hope I cleared some stuff up, if you have any questions ask and I'll be sure to answer. **

**Don't forget to leave me a Review. :3**


	6. Fighting It

**Gah, I got/still have a sore throat. So I couldn't post last night. Sorry. I feel a bit better now.**

**Very happy with the results of my last chapter! (Didn't expect it at all, but hey I am not complaining :3)**

**Read Authors note at the end please.**

**

* * *

Eli**

He messed up. And he knew it. Attempting to drown out his thoughts, he blasted hardcore metal music to the soundproof control room. It wasn't enough for him to forget what happened the night before. He couldn't stop blaming himself. All the torment he had gone through in his past was supposed to make him a stronger person, yet when it came down to Clare Edward's feelings he was the most pathetic person on earth.

"Why was she so crazy last night." He put a hand to his eyes and gripped his face, reminiscing the night before.

_Eli trying to forget the image of the newly made doll, he tried to start a conversation with Clare, but failed several times. For some odd reason, Clare had been sitting on her bed in complete silence for a good hour. _

"_So, Friday you're going to stay the night right?" Eli said, looking forward to the day. According to both, it was a win/win situation when she stayed over. Clare gets a good night sleep, and Eli is able to be with her longer. That and Eli wouldn't have to worry about her when she stays. He hates to admit it, but there are nights when she leaves that he fears she won't be able to come back. Heck, the first time they met, she was the target of a couple of thugs, who knows who else could go after her. And the fact that he wouldn't be able to call the cops, or tell people she's missing, deepens his fear._

_Clare's body didn't move, but her eyes quickly darted at the camera. She bit her lip, and nodded. _

"_What gives Edwards?" He asked, "you're starting to freak me out with your silence."_

"_N-nothing," She finally spoke, but dared not to look at the camera. "Um I might be late on Friday." _

_The response caught him off guard. "Wait, why?" His hands started to sweat because he started to think the worse: She leaving him for her __**normal**__ friends._

"_There's going to be a basketball game that night and- I wanted to go and watch it." She played with her hands, and continued to avoid the camera's stare._

_Eli's eyes narrowed at her. "You hate sports."_

"_I don't hate-" She tried to defend her reason, but was interrupted._

"_Yeah you do, you think it's a waste of time because you're dad would rather watch it than pick you up from school."_

_That hit a nerve to Clare's timid expression. Clare clenched her fists and spoke through her teeth, "Eli, shut up."_

"_What's wrong Clare? Did I see right through your lie?" Eli spit back. It angered him, he knew that she was ditching their time together for her friends. Her friends that she could see every weekday from eight to two-thirty. Eli only got her for two hours a day, and a few overnight stays a month. It pissed him off. Since when was she this selfish? True he told her that she was free to be with her friends, but he never expected her to take that offer up!_

"_Eli, SHUT UP!"_

_He was shocked at the force of her voice. "Why should I?" I thought you were my friend Clare, why are you fucking doing this to me?" They young girl was unstable as Eli pulled the guilt trip on her. Her hands shaking and face turning red with anger. It looked like she was going to erupt with harsh words._

_The yells never came. She stopped her trembling and took a deep breath. "If we were such good friends, then why don't I even know your last name…" Clare whispered lowering her head._

"_Excuse me? What was that?" _

_She took a deep breath and sat up straight. " You heard me, Eli. I feel like you don't even trust me." She kept her vision straight across the room. _

"_I-I …what do you want from me?" Eli said trying to avoid answering the question asked._

_She shook her head. "I want to know who you are. I live here, and I still don't know!. Not once did you tell me about yourself. You're even afraid of me seeing you!"_

"_I'm sorry, but that's not going to change."_

"_Eli, It's not right! You know everything about me, my hopes, my dreams, everything!" Her eyes began to water, as she realized how vulnerable she was to the complete stranger. "I understand that it might be too soon, but at least tell me that with time , something is going to change. That I'll be able to return the favor by helping you for once. That I won't have meaningful conversations with a complete stranger…" She pleaded with her eyes towards the camera. Eli kept his distance from the intercom. _

_His silence stung her. Clare hung her head lower and held her own hands. "Do you even trust me?"_

_Eli held his breath. What could he say? The truth? Or a lie?_

"…_No."_

After that single word, Clare stood up and left for the night, leaving Eli to regret everything he said. Maybe if he never mentioned her family, the conversations could have been handled a lot easier. After a long lonely night alone, Eli thought to himself that perhaps he should apologize to Clare. Obviously the girl was sensitive, and he learned his lesson. It was then decided, when she came back (if she came back) he would say sorry, and explain why he can't reveal himself. He hoped that would be enough to get back on her good side.

**

* * *

Clare**

It was a cool day at Degrassi, everyone huddled together to keep warmth among themselves. The freezing air didn't stop the student's school spirits as teenagers were pumped for that night's big basketball game. KC, who very knowingly contributed to every basketball game's victory, was being swarmed by power squad cheerleaders and random students. Clare knew that the Degrassi's athletic department seemed like a grand deal to the school, she just couldn't see why. The night before, Eli was not lying, she did not enjoy sports.

She couldn't tell if she hated most sports because she was incapable of not looking awkward while playing almost any sport, or that most people become so entranced in a simple ball being passed back and forth that they neglect everything else around them. …Or it could be that cute preppy girls believe it's a time to flirt with any player.

"Hey KC, we'll be cheering for you from the sidelines." A hyperactive brunette giggled. Meanwhile dozens of cheerleaders circled Clare and KC's table making many spontaneous cheers towards the star basketball player. Clare, with a head ache that developed from the fight with Eli, looked irritated and just sat there with pompoms scratching her face.

KC noticed his friend's discomfort and leaned forward, closer to her.

"Hey Clare, you mind if we go outside and eat?" KC yelled towards Clare, seeing as how voices from the booming cafeteria grew louder and louder. Normally, the cafeteria would be moderately full, but seeing as how it was the only heated room to hang out, the place was occupied to say the least. "I know it's cold but-"

Clare cupped a hand to her ear, and barely understood him. She looked around, annoyed at the group of teenagers that surrounded them. She was tired of the continuous noise of gossiping and loud cheering. A bunch of the same teenagers kept interrupting, her and KC's lunch. She desperately wished Alli to be there. _Alli would never stand for this, she would have shoved them all away by now…She just __**had **__to sneak off with Johnny…_.

To make matters worse, even more people were surrounding her 'popular' friend. In frustration, Clare grabbed her optimistic friend's wrists and dragged past the crowds and lead him to complete silence. Outside.

"Sanctuary." She whispered and inhaled a deep breath of the cool winter air.

"Yeah, but now we have no food." He smiled to her as she turned in confusion. He pointed to the direction of the school, "you made us lose our lunches back there."

Clare slapped her hand to her forehead. "Guys and their appetite…"

"Hey it's cool," he continued with his goofy attitude and gave her a half hug. Clare just took it, and had no sudden blush. This worried KC.

Walking away from KC, the red head sat down on the cement cold steps. KC followed, but she paid no attentions to him. Clare had been distracted the whole entire day with Eli's truth. It might seem ridiculous, but she couldn't hide it anymore, she might have had a small liking to the sarcastic boy. And to know that she held some sort of feelings for him, yet he couldn't tell her anything because he didn't trust her, it crushed her. And he didn't even apologize for his tone. _It's like what I told Alli, a girl should at least have trust and hold no secrets…_

What depressed her more, was that she swore to herself that she would leave the theater drama behind to cool off, and she can't even do that! Even when she was trying to convince herself of leaving behind thoughts of Eli, he would always lurk in her mind. Good or bad thoughts, he's still there. Haunting her.

KC snapped his fingers in front of Clare's face and woke her up from her thoughts. "Alli was right, you do day dream too deep." He gave her a timid smile and looked out at the field ahead of him. "What can keep you're mind so distracted, Clare?"

She blushed at her previous thoughts. "Nothing, I just…" She drifted off again.

"Clare, you're obviously troubled about something, tell me." He asked, meanwhile he was tempted to hold her hand for comfort.

She couldn't really tell him about her real situation. And even if she could, he would be no help. So what could she say? _Something has been bothering me about him…_

"KC, why were you so understanding when I told you about my life?" She finally gave all her attention to KC.

"W-what do you mean?" His pitch sounded panicked, as his eye's darted away from hers.

"About my situations, a normal person would have done something, anything. You didn't. Why?" She thought of what she had just said, and felt a sinking feeling. Perhaps it was too personal of a question, and maybe he'll start yelling at her. _Just like Eli…_

He didn't yell, but he didn't say anything for a minute as he hung his head. Clare's heart sank further as she tried to mend his happy attitude back to normal." I'm sorry KC, I get it. You don't have to tell me ok." She patted his back and tried to make eye contact. When their eyes did finally meet, she could tell she was gave off a hint of disappointment. Who could blame her? It would seem that no person on earth trusts or believes in her.

"I have a broken family too, Clare." He whispered back, not breaking away from her crystal blue eyes.

"What did you say?" She asked in complete shock. Not because of his also broken family, but the fact that he said it so suddenly, without hesitation.

"My parents, they were drug addicts." He looked away from her and folded his hands together. " And as you know, druggies aren't the best parents in the world." He tried to lighten the mood, but it was no use. "So I was taken away from them, and am currently living in a home."

Clare sat speechless with a blank expression.

KC took his all of his courage and grabbed her hand and kept it in place. "I just thought we should even up the score." Clare gave him a quizzical look. " You told me your biggest secret, and now I told you mine," he regained his smile and started to swing their intertwined hands back and forth.

Clare's eyes widened as she saw KC's endearing face. "Just like that?" She said in monotone. "You would tell me your depressing past, even though we have only met two months ago…"

KC's sincere attitude did not falter. "I wouldn't tell just _anyone_." He chuckled. " You're special, I don't want to keep secrets from you." He stood up and still holding on her hand, picked her up. "Lunch is almost over, we should head back."

Nodding her head, Clare was lead by KC back to the busy halls of Degrassi. Her eyes traced down her arm to where she and KC were still holding hands. A new found emotion emerged in Clare's heart. She couldn't figure what it was, but it felt like a dizzy feeling, a good dizzy feeling. She was bashful to think that it was a crush developing, but she couldn't help considering the idea.

KC stopped to his destination: Clare's locker, but didn't let go of her hand. Clare hid her pink cheeks with her curls, and thanked they boy.

"What did I miss?"

From behind, came a loud voice from a small girl. The two stood frozen as they turned their heads to the direction of the source. There stood Alli, with a smirk on her face and arms crossed. Her dark brown eyes looked at the two, and went down to their connected hands.

Both became red, and let go of each other. With a shaky voice KC spoke out. "I-I'll see you at the game, Clare." With that he made a quick turn around and sped walked away from the embarrassing moment.

Alli continued to stand her ground, while Clare turned around to see her friend leave. Looking at the back of his head, thoughts of her last conversations, and hand holding clouded Clare's mind and she had barely realized that this was the first time, Eli wasn't interfering her thoughts.

**

* * *

Eli**

Trapped in his brain again, he couldn't stop thinking of Clare Edwards. It was three, and he saw no sign of Clare. His heart dropped at the thought of her never coming back. Meanwhile on one of his monitors, it showed the outside of the theater. He squinted his eyes, seeing two small specks approaching. It was Clare, and a small dark-skinned girl with exaggerated features. _That must be Alli…_ He couldn't tell what they were talking about, but it was obvious that Clare was avoiding looking at the theater. _Fuck I messed up bad._

This whole day was awful. He missed her. It depressed him, that she was with other people instead of him.

At first, He didn't mean to like her, honestly. It wasn't his fault she was the essence of beauty. From her soft cascading curls, to her developed curves. Not only did she look like an angel, she walked like one, spoke like one, and forgave like one. _Well I thought she did…_ The girl never said one profanity, or seemed inconsiderate of his hidden past (well up to last night). She was understanding and loving. She was perfect, in all aspects. It sickened him.

He hated the fact she was so perfect. _Out of all the people I was able to befriend, and fall head over heals with, it had to be the most fucking perfect girl in the world._ The idea had been floating in his head for days, he's embarrassed to admit the truth, but he might love Clare Edwards. The very phrase scares him. Every outcome crosses his mind, in visualizing him taking the next step to their relationship. _If I jump out and ask her if she feels the same way, I might scare her away. _

_No, she's not heartless._

_She could reject me and feel uncomfortable with me…_

_What if she does feel the same way? Spending time with me had to trigger some kind of crush. Goldsworthy men are irresistible…I can't believe I just thought that._

_It's a possibility, we could… I can't do anything. What am I thinking! I can't leave my theater and give her the life she deserves. She's going to get tired of this place and find a guy who can take her out every night, a guy who can meet her friends and family, a guy that's not me._

_But I don't want that to happen… _

This constant debate in his head come from his lack of activates. The boy could only do so much in a secluded theater. The doll maker equipment freaked him out after his last incident with a particular doll that was made. He tried to block any memories relating to that doll. That doll. Even when he is as far away as he is, something will always have to remind him of his damn past. What could he do…

**

* * *

Clare**

Clare's day kept on getting better surprisingly. She had never been to the dot before, and didn't know what to expect there. Alli had invited her, for the millionth time, to eat their after school, seeing as how the game was going to start an hour after school. The workers were kind especially to her. This one man, the manager, had hugged her when she stepped through the doors, it was one of her sister's ex-boyfriends. His name was Spinner, and he offered her anything on the house. It warmed Clare's heart to know that he would actually remember her. Meanwhile, Alli was shocked, but didn't fight the little reunion between the two. The way Alli saw it, she would be getting free food too, and she was content with that.

"Wow, so you're sister's really happy out there, huh?" Spinner laughed with the young girl. "It's great she found her calling." Clare agreed. The idea of her sister happy else where, was still a sore spot, but the way the young adult talked about it amazed her. Such kindness, she couldn't tell if it was romantic affection or a brotherly kind of memory, but it was still a sign of love.

"She sure was a spitfire, that girl."

"You mean crazy?"

"No, I mean energetic," He smiled at her. "What about you Clare? I see you are still wearing that uniform. Aren't you attending Degrassi?" He questioned.

"Yeah," She said wearily.

"Well, I bet you'll make a legacy, just like your sister." He patted her curly head and took out a notepad. "So my two little freshmen, what'll you have?"

Alli finally spoke out in a high voice. "It's 'on the house' right?" She grinned her pearly whites at the waiter.

Clare smacked her across the table. "That won't be necessary."

"Hey little Edwards, it's the least I can do, for old times." Spinner mentioned.

"See, Clare, it would be rude to refuse his offer." She slammed her hand on the counter grabbing half the attention of the place. "Caramel Macchiato with lots of whip cream!" She demanded with a cheery voice. In a way Alli's blunt expressions always made Clare smile. She was so childish, but so fearless. Qualities she loved in her.

"I'll have hot chocolate and loaf of sweet bread." She softly said to the waiter as he scribbled down their order. He gave them a nod and told them that their drinks would be ready momentarily. This gave the girls time for themselves to talk.

"You really can't go?" Clare asked hands folded on the table.

Alli imitated her actions, but with a wide smile. "Déjà vu much, Clare?."

"Ok, I deserve it," Clare sat further in her seat. "But do it for KC." She pleaded more.

"Sorry, You know that this is my only chance to be with Johnny right now…" She responded in a rather loud tone, and tapped her long colorful fingernails on the table. She then mumbled, "…and besides, I might be doing him a favor for not going."

"What was that?-" Clare quickly asked, but was cut off.

"Here are your orders girls!" Spinner placed the two steaming drinks on their table. "Tell me if there's anything else you want." He tousled up Clare's curls and made a return to his work. The young ladies thanked him as he left.

"So was I blind?" Alli mentioned casually while sipping her hot caramel macchiato. "Or did I see a certain shy girl holding hands with one of Degrassi's eligible bachelors." She circled the rim of her cup and stared at Clare with a 'told ya so' look plastered to her face.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Clare closed here eyes and tore up her sweet bread with her hands

"You cannot be doing this to me Clare! You two obviously have a thing for each other!" Alli pointed a finger at her. "You better not hold back anything, are you together or not!" At times Alli Bhandari was a scary little ball of fury.

"There is nothing to discuss, we were sick of all the chaos of the cafeteria and went outside," She dipped her individual pieces of bread in her hot chocolate. "We talked, and then he walked me to my locker," She popped the soggy bread in her mouth. "That's it."

"And the hand holding?"

"He's KC, he's friendly to everyone." She rolled her eyes at her dark skinned friend. It was true. KC was awfully touchy with almost everyone he met…

"You're right," Alli narrowed her eyes, and pouted. "If he did like you, he would have made a more daring move…"

Clare raised an eyebrow, "Uh, yeah. He would, but he didn't." She held her hot chocolate with both hand savoring it's heat. "Therefore, nothing is going on between us."

"But the idea of you two-"

"Alli." Clare dragged on her name. Clare was scared of answering that question now. She came to her own conclusion, that she wouldn't mind at all if KC had feelings for her. Although, she wouldn't believe him. Look at her, she's a normal looking girl, KC could have almost any girl in the school. Cheerleaders practically throw themselves to him, what would be the chance that he would only like her. Not very good.

"I'll stop."

"Good, now I better head back, the game is about to start."

* * *

It was almost four, and the weather was starting to get worse. Her body shivered and held herself closer, attempting to warm up. She was walking down the street, to get back to her school, for the basketball game. Even with the cold, she felt more relieved and lighthearted. It was a nice day, and she had to admit that.

Looking straight ahead of herself, she saw the Goldsworthy theater and stopped dead in front of it. There was a sticky note barely hanging on the door because of the wind. Thinking about it, Clare wondered if she should just leave the note to be blown away by the wind, and forget about Eli. Her day had improved since she forced herself to stop thinking about him, it was a good omen. But another voice in her head, told her to hear him out at least. Doing a double take that no one can see her, she sprinted to the doors and caught the paper in time. Her hands were shaking at the cold, as she tried to make out the writing.

_I know you have to be with your friends right now, _

_but when you're done with your fun, come back._

_I acted like jerk, and I'm sorry. I promise we will talk about this._

_-Your idiot Casper. _

**

* * *

Eli**

Through his screens, he was leaning forward watching her reaction to his note. So far, no changes to her clam freezing feature, but in the little corners of her mouth, he could have sworn he saw a smile. This caused him to smile to himself.

Then his grin turned into a frown as he saw a strange boy walking towards her. At instinct, Eli got microphone ready to warn Clare. He was about to yell, until he saw the tall boy hug her from the back and pick her up. _Who the hell does this guy think he is?_

And to his surprise, Clare was giggling as she let go of the sticky note. First clenched, he tried to increase the frequency of his microphone to listen in on their conversation.

"What are you doing here, Saint Clare?" _Saint Clare? Wait, __**this**__ guy is KC?_

"Oh, I-I thought I saw a penny." She blushed and looked down. "It wasn't."

The man chuckled and came closer to Clare. "I didn't know you get distracted by shiny objects."

Clare let out a fake laugh to mock him, and started to shiver. The wind was picking up. The next move the boy did, made Eli gag. He took off his leather sports jacket and gave it to Clare.

"It looks good on you." His smile made Eli want to punch this 'KC' person in his face.

Clare heated up, as KC pulled her down the steps and said he would walk her to the game. Eli could not here after that, as they both distanced themselves away from his theater. It made his blood boil.

**

* * *

Clare**

She did know that the point was to win. She knew that he was the best. She knew it meant a lot to him. Honestly, she didn't care. Sitting in the bleachers made her cringe, because of the loud wails and shrieks. Once again, pompoms where shoved up her face. Clare would gladly have left, but KC's random waves reminded herself why she was there.

After what seemed like forever, the last bell buzzed through the speakers signaling the game was finally over. It was obvious that Degrassi won by a land slide, and apparently, the coach had dubbed KC the most valuable player of the game, this caused more commotion among the crowd. Clare was practically trampled by the crowd as they swarmed the basketball team. Through the sea of students, Clare was able to point out KC's mop style hair. She gave him a smile, and raised her hand to give him a thumbs up.

KC's face illuminated from the mob of people, and with that Clare waved him good bye and ran for the exit. Once outside, she was took a deep breath and started to walk home. To her good home.

She had thought about it, and figured that Eli was not the only one at fault in the situation. She herself shouldn't have asked for such a deep secret, she was too riled up with Alli's previous girl talk that drove her to wanting more information. It wasn't his total fault. Besides, he apologized and according to the note, wanted to make amends. Far be it from her to deny that.

Walking down the school's parking lot, she heard someone calling her name. Turing around she saw a panting KC, trying to catch up to her.

"Hey KC, what are you doing?"

"What are _you _doing?" He said through pants, "Why didn't you stay after?"

"You know me, I don't really like being cramped up in a room with a lot of screaming…"

"Oh," He looked at her, noticing her discomfort. "well, why don't I walk you home." He said as he linked arms with her.

"No-No-No, that's alright I'm sure you'll be busy with all your fans back there." She dismissed his nice gesture and backed away from him. It would break Eli's heart if she didn't arrive at the theater soon.

"It's fine, I'd rather be with you." He stepped closer. "Unless you want to be some other place…"

She held her breath. "No..." looked out into the far distance and saw the Goldsworthy theater longing for her. "Alright, but promise me we can go the long way…" She said disappointedly. She had to take the long road, if not, they would pass the theater, and she would know for sure that Eli would see her going home with KC. And he already didn't like him, now Eli would think that he was taking away his time with her. _Technically he is right now…_

It killed her that she was going to have to take the longer trail to her parent's house, although KC didn't seem like he minded it. But then again, KC doesn't have someone waiting for him.

As they began to walk, KC was awkwardly trying to start a conversation. " So did you like the game?"

"It was… an experience."

"And that's code for, you hated it, right?"

"I didn't hate it"

"Alright, tell me the best part of the game, right now."

She bit her lip, and stayed in thought for a long moment. KC being insecure, questioned her again, "Really? Nothing?"

Her face heated up, "I liked how you tried to dance after every point you made…"

He laughed at her response. "Oh you liked that?" KC attempted to do a childish little dance in front of Clare, to make her laugh. It worked.

Through giggles Clare said, "Yes, because you looked ridiculous!" She swatted him away as she walked passed him.

"Ridiculous, huh?" He grabbed her wrists and started to swing her around, trying to make her dance. Cars passing by them started honking at the two teen dancers, and Clare turned beet red. "Come on Clare, you can do better than that!" He swung their arms side to side, while Clare was complaining with laughter for him to stop. Soon, KC gave her a final playful whirl that lead her into his arms.

Clare's bright smile started to fall slightly as he stared at her in all seriousness. She was curious of his thoughts.

He kept her close, and leaned down. Clare felt lightheaded as she saw KC's face come closer and closer until their lips finally met. It was her first kiss, but she couldn't even enjoy it, due to her complete shock. She had no idea what to do, his hands released hers as the crawled their way up to her jaw. Clare's mind started to melt from a combination of confusion and stress and started to sink into the kiss. Her eyes slowly closed and body became limp, KC took it as a sign of enjoyment.

He broke off their kiss, and held her shoulders.

Clare remained weak, but the wheels in her head started turning. "w-why did you kiss me?"

"I think it's obvious why a guy would what to kiss a girl, Clare." He chuckled and slid his had from her shoulders to her hands again. "I like you, Saint Clare. A lot."

She looked down, her mind was going in circles. KC put a finger under her chin, and lifted her head to see him. "And I know you feel the same way…"

"What makes you think that!" She jumped back and her eyes darted back and forth.

KC put his arms up. "I'm sworn to secrecy."

Clare crossed her arms, now understanding where he got the information. "What did Alli tell you?"

He gave a small smile and scratched the back of his head. "Well, just that you stare at me at PE, and admitted that I was cute."

She cursed Alli under her breath, all those conversations she's had with her friend, she had been sending it to KC. She was coaching KC this whole time practically! What else did she expect? It was Alli.

KC spoke again, only more softly." She also told me you like honesty, someone who would be willing to tell you everything." He rested his forehead on hers. "I can do that."

To say she wasn't smitten at that moment, would be a lie. But it didn't feel right. The circumstance, the moment, the guy? Something was off.

"I-I don't know if I'm ready for a relationship KC…" Clare whispered. Clare was completely confused, her mind told her what she was waiting for. The boy was cute, sweet, and willing to give her the world, his world. He was who she would imagine herself with, _but something doesn't feel right!_ She liked this boy, but couldn't push herself to run into his hands.

"How would you know, if you don't try?" He mentioned trying to lean in for another kiss. He had a point. Clare had never had anyone like her in a romantic way before. Heck she barely found out what it was like to have good friends. Maybe all these feelings, of confusion, and stress was normal. Maybe he was right for her…?

Still even with her new found conclusion, Clare pressed her hands to his chest and delicately pushed him away from kissing her. "Alright then," She whispered. A smile slowly made it's way to her face. "You and Alli win."

**

* * *

Ok you guys are probably hating on me for the amount of Klare in this chapter.**

**Sadly, you might see more. Why? Because If I recall, KC was not always a total douche. In fact, he was actually a very good person! Why did people start to hate him again? Oh that's right, a certain blond cheerleader…**

**So don't kill me by this chapter, I want to remind you guys, this is a Eclare story. I still haven't written the next chapter, but I can imagine it will have Eli finding out that Clare has a boyfriend now… that can be fun right?**

**I got a twitter! Username is Ceshira. Follow! Why? Ionno, I might start posting hints, and junk, could also be fun. **

**OH and don't forget to review everyone!**


	7. Shifts

**I think I struck a nerve with most of my readers with my last chapter. **

**HANG IN THERE! It's and Eclare fic, but you have to suffer through the Klare (Just like Eli). But don't worry, it's certainly not going to last long.  
**

**Speaking of pain, it was extremely difficult for me to write this chapter. Not because I felt horrible about writing a particular scene, but because I have a MAJOR writers block! I tied myself down and forced myself to write. I, again repeat, hang in there! **

**Knowing that, this chapter is quick. Just a bunch of tidbits. **

**

* * *

Eli**

Waiting was torture. He hated time as it passed by slowly. He hated himself, for letting his anger and jealousy get the better of him. He hated to think that Clare wasn't going to show up. It's around eight at night, and there still was no sign of the Edwards girl. The streetlights were now turned on, and signaled the seal on Clare's absence. She would never walk around at night by herself. _I wouldn't want her to go around at night…_

Sinking in his seat he took off his headphones and was about to turn off all monitors until he heard a loud pounding on the doors. He jumped at the sudden knock and searched for the button that unlocked the doors. Finally finding the button, he pushed it and stared at the freezing young girl who walked in carrying a large duffel bag.

"Why are you here so late?" He asked worried.

"Sorry, I went home to pick up some stuff." She muffled as she quickly closed the doors and rubbed her shoulders attempting to warm herself up.

Eli saw her suffering and put up the temperature. Clare stopped her friction and brought her bag to her shoulders and ran up to her dressing room. Once there she started to unpack her belongings.

"You never brought your stuff up here before," He smiled at a thought emerging from his mind. "Why the change?"

"I just thought that this place is more of a home than my parent's house." She smiled and placed a picture frame of her friends near her sofa/bed.

Eli's spirit kept going higher and higher with every personal item she decorated the room. It felt as if with each object, had locked her more in the theater, and more with him. "Well, if you think that, maybe we should change that sofa into a bed?"

"A bed? How are we going to get a bed in here?" She asked with a laugh. Eli was still staring at the objects she was organizing into her room. Some scented candles, dozens of books, a desk lamp, fuzzy slippers, more frames, clothing…_Wait. Clothing? _Eli gulped at the thought of her changing at the theater._ I-I have camera's everywhere…_

He slapped himself mentally and croaked out, "I can make a bed."

"You can do that?" She asked in amazement.

"Yeah, when you live alone for a long time, you figure out how to make stuff." He mentioned.

"Well I'd love that." She smiled as she continued to stuff her dresser with garments. It was odd, her exterior that is. They had gotten into a fight the night before, and she is acting as if they continued to be each others best friends. It warmed his soul, knowing that nothing felt awkward between the two.

Her movement started to slowed down to a halt. She stood with a folded floral dress in hands for a minute. Quickly she set the article of clothing on her dresser and sat down on her couch and took a deep long breath.

Eli raised and eye brow, questioning the anxious girl's actions. "What's wrong?"

Clare played with the hem of her long plaid skirt as she spoke, "I thought you said we were going to talk."

_Great the awkwardness did show up…._

"Well, I don't know what to say, but I'm sorry."

Clare sat there listening to him go on.

"What happened to me in the past, if I say anything, can turn my world upside down." He saw her bit her lip. "I know you wouldn't say anything, but I guess I've been paranoid my whole life that I feel something might accidentally slip."

"I understand, Eli." She nods and agrees with his state of thought.

"I know you do," He smiled. "That's why I can always count on you."

Her smile decreased slightly. "Right." She resumed her actions on a slower pace. Dreading the very next thing she had to say. "Eli?" She didn't wait for a response, and spoke softly. "I might be late again next week."

Eli's happy exterior changed. "Wait, why?"

"Well, there's going to be a basketball game every Friday for a few weeks…" She fiddled her fingers and seemed distressed about his reaction. "I hope you don't mind."

He did, but he wasn't going to lose her again. So he sucked it up. "No, of course not. As long as you come back." She didn't seem relieved by the response.

"So you ended up liking basketball? That's why you want to go back?"

"Not really, but KC thought it would be nice if I supported him-…"

"He _would_ be a jock," Eli snorted at the characteristic. "Probably a star athlete who's going to end up with a dumb blond cheerleader."

"You'd think that, but I don't believe he's a stereotype…" Clare said trying to suggest something, Eli took notice of her discomfort in her words.

"I'd know, Clare. That's their type, I have never heard of his kind with anyone else."

"Well, what if I told you he's not with a blond… but a red head." Clare avoided the camera every time she was scared to admit something she wished to keep from Eli. And that very moment was not an exception.

Eli took a second to see blush plastered on Clare's face and took in her words. "You're kidding me right?" Eli smacked his forehead. "Clare, the only time I've seen a guy like him go after a girl like you is for one thing!" How could she be so naïve! Any guy around her age has only one thing on their minds when they see a sweet innocent girl like Clare. _Hell, I even thought like that when she first came into my life…_

"Eli, that's not fair, I've known him for as long as I've known you." She responded calmly. " And besides, you don't even know him."

"Exactly, I'm an unbiased party. And I could see he looks at you like a piece of meat!"

"How-?"

"I saw him with you earlier, and by the way, you should become a lesbian because the guy looks like Justin Bieber!" Although she was trying to defend for her new boyfriend, she couldn't help but chuckle at the comment.

"That's a low blow, Eli." She giggled out. Eli's mood shifted a little to the lighter side with the sound of her laughter. "And it's not going to make me reconsider."

"Really? You aren't even going to ask for my approval?"

"Approval?" Clare raised a brow at his question.

"Yeah, I mean you aren't going to take him to meet your parents, so I assume I'm the stand in."

"You really want to meet him." Clare stared at the camera with a dead face as she put her hands on her hips. "Eli I haven't even met you!"

"Hey all I'm saying is bring him in, and let me see how he treats you." Clare couldn't believe what she was hearing, as she stands with arms crossed over her chest."-I won't talk, just observe you're little …_Date."_ The word tasted like venom to him.

Clare smiled at the thought of Eli playing the protective friend." And how do you expect me to convince him to come?"

"I don't know, tell him it's a romantic or something." Normally, the idea of Clare on a date with another boy (besides himself) would put him in a horrible anger. But as his mind's thoughts start to connect to each other and concoct a little fun at the new 'happy' couple, he seems to be dealing with the pain. "I must say though he better be a gentleman, and he better bring me flowers," He smiled at his own humor, as Clare started to giggle again.

"I expect the best for my Clare."

* * *

**Clare**

"You want to have our picnic…" KC stood dumbfounded at the sight in front of him. "…in there?"

"I bet it's romantic." Clare said merrily as she skipped up the steps of the Goldsworthy theater and thrusts the doors to open. She turned to face him and gestured him to follow her inside.

Holding on to the picnic basket in his hands, KC fearfully obeyed and walked in. The theater looked more intimidating on the inside than out, as there was no sunlight allowed to enter the building. It scared KC to see that daylight was a myth in the Goldsworthy Theater. "Clare, how is this place better than the park?" He whispered carefully in Clare's ear as he tried not to get separated from her. Clare laughed at his childish behavior.

"It's better for me KC, I come here to relax, remember?" She said as she continues to walk to the front of the stage. "I come here when my parents fight, it's peaceful."

"Didn't know you were into cobwebs so much…" He muttered and then noticed that Clare finally halted in the middle of a stage. Clare pointed to where she was standing, and KC took it as a sign to drop the basket and start preparing.

KC's lack of comfortableness left him useless in aiding to place the contexts of the basket out, instead he sat back to watch Clare be the cute 'little lady'. Clare grabbed the checkerboard blanket and unfolded it on the floor. KC started to choke from the dust rising to his nose. Clare, finally used to the collected dust, was only reduced to wrinkling her nose at the sight of it. Sitting Indian style, Clare took out the prepared food and utensils. She decorated each small detail to create the image of a perfect lunch date. With a final touch, Clare brought one of her many candles and placed it in front of the two, then lit it.

Meanwhile, KC continued watching his girlfriend, admiring her little touches to their sweet date. He couldn't help but stare, she was brilliant against the fire. For those few seconds, he completely forgot about his surroundings. A cracking noise in the shadows, reminded him of his location. Looking around, he got freaked out when the sight of a spider came crawling down the shadows of the theater. KC held his composer, but a pair of eyes he was unaware of saw his little flinches.

Clare paid no attention to KC as she blew out the match she held, and clapped her hands together. "Done."

"Great! Let's dig in," KC flashed a toothy grin at her as he rubbed his hands out of hunger. Clare handed him a long subway sandwich with a bag of chips, while she packed a simple peanut butter jelly sandwich for herself. Content with her food, she looked up to the ceiling in search of the obvious cameras. Once seen, she redirected her attention to her newly acquired boyfriend.

"I see you're enjoying your sandwich."

With his mouth stuffed, and mustard dripping down his chin, he looked at her. It was a challenge for him to talk, but he nodded as a response. Clare laughed at his little quirks. Seeing the big picture of her situation, she felt lightheaded seeing that KC was now her official boyfriend. Not just any boy, but one that is as smart as her, considered a 'catch' by many girls, and the most respectful quality: honest with her.

All the traits of a good boyfriend. A conventional one that is.

As KC devoured his sub, Clare took a napkin and wiped the dripping food off of his chin. KC forced himself to swallow, and leaned onto Clare's person. "You know you are just too sweet."

"And you're too messy." Clare pointed out as she didn't move away from his close contact. KC place a hand on top of hers, and laughed.

"KC?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry, but seeing as how I'm new to this… what's supposed to happen now?" Clare was embarrassed to ask, but it had to be done. Her whole life, no one bothered to tell her what being on a date meant. Of course she wasn't completely foreign to the concept, but television and theater could only teach her so much. Her parents didn't want to tell her about relationships too much, and Darcy felt that it was inappropriate to talk to her little sister about it. That left her with nothing.

_Eli must be laughing at me right now._

Clare's worry about Eli's criticism was broken when she heard a snicker coming from her own date.

"You really are a saint." KC said as he let go of her to hang his arms on his knees.

Clare was slightly insulted by the tone and attempted to defend herself. "I'm sorry if that bothers you, but…"

"It doesn't," KC tried to recover from his mistake of word choice. "I find it cute." He reached out to lightly touch her pale cheek with his fingertips. Clare leaned into the hand, but still felt discomfort with his previous comment. Due to her conscious, the girl redirected her face away from the boy, still carrying a hint of anger. _Calm down, he didn't mean it like that... you're starting to think like Eli!_ There she goes again. Thinking about Eli, while she's on a date with her boyfriend. _Something is seriously wrong with me._ The teenage girl thought and bit her lip in her own frustration.

KC recognized Clare's dazed look towards her picnic and tried to revert her attention to him again by placing his hand on hers. "You know, this place isn't half bad." Clare faked a smile at the boy, and waited for him to continue. "It's quiet, dark, and I'm alone with you."

KC could have sworn he heard a gag noise in the background, but thought nothing of it, as he continued to stroke Clare's hand. Her hand tensed up as the noise in the background continued to be heard.

"That's really sweet of you to say!" Clare spoke at an abnormally loud voice as the theater echoed to every room. KC looked at her strangely, suddenly that noise in the background ceased.

"Yeah well you know me, a sweet guy." He said as he leans forward closer to Clare. With a weak smile, Clare follows his actions and leans forward too. As they come closer to each other, they were caught off guard when a blurry object was thrown into the picnic basket.

In one second they both shriek from the surprise, and turn all attention to what seemed to fall from the ceiling. KC jumps away from the picnic and pants in panic. "What was that!"

Coming closer to the basket, Clare takes the object in her hand and raises it to see what it was. _A book. A Romeo and Juliet book. _Clare looked up to the ceiling completely confused by the move. _Why would Eli send me a book._

Shaking her head from the constant thought of Eli, she turns to her boyfriend and shows him the play. "It's just a Shakespeare," She casually shrugs her shoulders and turns to the ceiling. "I'm sure this won't happen again!" Once again forcing her voice to reach the entire theater.

KC stared at her like a crazy person again, and tried to regain his 'cool' composure by patting his head.

Another object fell abruptly from the sky. Whatever the thing was he covered his eyes in fear. He screamed with mercy as his eyes opened and widened at the sight. A sharp knife was standing by itself between his legs. His face paled.

Clare stood shocked, at the sight as well. Slowly she noticed KC's timid movements. He stopped breathing, backed away from where he was sitting, and ran straight for the door.

"KC Wait!" Clare called out, but it was no use. Before she knew it, he left the theater, leaving her behind.

Compressed snickers started to fill the theater.

She crossed her arms in outrage "ELI!"

With the cost clear, Eli had let loose and burst into laughter. He couldn't contain himself. Meanwhile, Clare stood with a foot tapping, clearly not seeing his sense of humor.

"I can't believe… he …you…the knife…his FACE! GOLD!" Eli chuckled through the speakers, hardly able to complete his sentences from his utter joy.

"_I_ _can't believe_ you did that!" She yelled wrathfully at the cameras. "You probably scarred him with your little joke!"

Wiping a happy tear from his eye he responded, "you think?" His voice obviously showing no signs of regret. This was not aiding him with Clare, as she expressed nothing but rage towards him at that moment. "Oh come on Clare, it was a test."

"A test! What kind of test was that!"

"The guy saw a knife thrown at him, instead of saving you, he saved himself. Besides, he was going to run off anyways, he was freaked out from the start." Eli sat back at his chair as he gripped the extended microphone. "I don't know about you, but if he can't accept this theater, how can I approve of him? Hmm?."

Clare smacked her forehead, and massaged her temple. "Eli, you really are demented."

"Don't forget it, Babe."

* * *

Since the little mishap at the Goldsworthy theater, KC convinced Clare that he would take care of their date locations. Their relationship, even with Eli's constant nagging, continued, and by the end of the week the entire school knew of the two. They were adorable to say the least, Clare being shy and KC trying to bring her out of her comfort zone, classic couple. They would only share a small peck on the lips during school, and nothing more. They appeared together to all the school events, and so on.

Girls would envy Clare, and to make matters worse, challenged her. They all saw her lack of spark, and figured it would only be a matter of time until KC would break up with her. Insecure, Clare sought out advise from Alli about her situation. Alli being Alli, knew exactly what to do.

Makeover.

It wasn't extreme, but the simple things created a big difference. With a twinkle in her eye, Alli got her blank canvas friend and worked her magic, making sure to control herself. A little mascara, pink lip gloss, and taking away of an old school uniform did it's wonders. The next day at school, student's jaws dropped in amazement, as Clare Edwards looked the part of KC Guthrie's girlfriend. Girls started to back off on her case, and even a couple of boys began to look at her.

It was all a new experience. Sadly, she still had a feeling in the pit of her soul that her and KC were still dealing with issues. It didn't show on the surface, but somewhere deep down, something was more off than usual. It was like his spark left a little. She hated to think it, but it almost felt like he was bored of her.

* * *

"Can I ask you something Eli?"

Eli distracted with his black little sharpie, said "Sure," while still trying to fill in his nails. Lately, since Clare had been going out with KC, he'd had been more cynical than usual. His whole aura turned negative and bitter. Still, he tried to hold it back for Clare's sake.

"Do you think I'm boring?" Clare's usual form was sitting cross legged on the floor with papers spread around her.

Taking a deep breath, Eli turned his attention away from his fingers and went straight to the monitors. "Why would you think that?"

Clare hung her head lower, and proceeded to move some worksheets around. She held some thought about KC, but would rather not announce it just yet. "Well, you don't seem to talk to me as much anymore…"

"We talk."

"Not like we used to…"

He ran his half-sharpied hand across his hair in thought. What could he say? That he didn't want their conversations to lead into her talking about how amazing KC is? That is not going to happen. He refused for her to talk about him, in his own home.

"I don't know maybe because you've been so dazed in love, you don't feel the need to talk to me." He tried to cover his bitterness in words, but either way Clare got the idea.

"Eli…" She was about to comment on the fact that _she_ has tried to talk to him. That he's the one that has been responding in a yes, and no format. That he gave up on their long winded conversations. She was about to comment on all of that, but one single word he said made her touch on another subject. "Love is a strong word."

This caught Eli off guard, but in a good way. Was it pathetic to be happy about her own unhappiness? Eli didn't care, he just wanted to listen to her complaints on KC.

"What did that idiot do?"

Clare's head snapped up, hearing the excitement in his voice. "Nothing at all, I just feel like…"

"Like you're confused?" He sat back on his seat, as he saw Clare's head slowly nod. He connected his fingertips in thought, for the first time in months he was seeing Clare's saddened expression resurface. It was like her issues with her latest relationship took over her parents. That irked and concerned him.

"Yeah…" She tugged on her short curls in thought. "Eli, do you know what it's like to fall in love?"

Taken back by the question, Eli stayed in thought. "I have an idea about it…" Thoughts of a past ghost haunted his mind and he couldn't shake off a depressing feeling. "It's kind of a weird feeling."

"Well, maybe I am in love then." Clare looked down again and collected her loose papers and tried to pile them up. " I only have weird feelings with him… any maybe that's why I feel so insecure about myself." She stopped her managing. "Because I'm afraid to lose him."

"Clare, you sound so naive right now. You don't want to lose him because it's your first relationship. In a crude way, it's like losing your virginity, you want to stay desperately with the guy because he's your first..." Eli's word choice made him sick to his stomach as he began to ponder what he just said. "Speaking of which, you haven't…?"

Clare shook her head viciously in embarrassment. "Oh course not! I'm waiting until marriage!"

Eli laughed. "Does KC know that?"

Clare put a finger to her chin. "Not at first, but I told him a week ago."

"How did he take it?"

"Surprisingly well," Eli wanted to let out a long laugh, Clare was just too pure to understand what a guys thoughts are on the subject. Of course he would say he was fine with that. Of course he would come off as the 'understanding' guy, but in reality, Eli knew what went on in his head. Eli could assume this is why he has been coming off as bored to Clare. He can't do anything with her. Eli never thought of saying this, but thank god for Clare's chastity belt pledge.

* * *

"So you're going to his basketball game tomorrow right?" Eli said with the most bored voice.

"Yup, it's just a couple of more games left, and I'm taking your headphones again." After weeks of going, Clare still could not stand the loud cheers of the crowd. She hated it as much as her parent's screams.

"That's fine, just make sure that KC remembers that you have a curfew."

"Don't worry, he won't try anything tomorrow. I'm bringing my new friend."

"New friend?"

"Yeah, her name is Jenna, she seems sweet enough," Clare started to turn the page of her workbook. "But Alli doesn't seem to like her."

"I wonder why..."

"She was jealous of her interrupting the little time we have together."

"Geez, where have I heard that before…"

Clare giggled. "She's better about it now, says she can tolerate her. We all became decent friends."

"That's good. Anything else about her?"

"Well, she's blond, and joined the power squad."

"Yeah, that's not completely buying into the stereotype."

"_And_ she's an amazing singer."

"I would have to hear it to believe it."

* * *

**Eli**

Time past as Clare's school year was coming to a close in a month. It was hard for Eli to imagine that they were only a couple of months away from their one year anniversary. That within a few months marked the date that she intruded into his life, and stayed right beside him. That he started to fall in love with her, and formed a genuine friendship. Eli was ecstatic to think about the summer ahead, but then remembered that she was probably hoping to see her boyfriend more than him.

Pushing the thoughts aside, Eli focused on something else. He traveled up to the top room of the theater and to his horror saw the dolls he had tried to forget about. His hands clenched, he walked over to the doll theater and uncovered it. Taking a deep breath, he gently picked up the four familiar dolls. He looked around to find the fifth, and saw it on the floor, broken. Heart pacing fast, he adjusted the dark haired little doll. _You're the reason why I can't tell Clare anything. _It was a sad thing to admit, but it was true. The feelings he held for what the doll represented, held him back from being honest with Clare. And according to Clare and her conversations, honesty was the key to the girl's heart.

He sighed deep. It wasn't KC fault that he took opportunity in grabbing the most wonderful girl in the world. It was his, for not letting himself try. Yeah, it was true that he wouldn't be able to do normal things for her, but what had his father always told him? Take the chance. Reach for the stars. Do something! If not, he'd miss out on all of his chances at happiness.

Sighing, he dusted out the miniature theater and left it alone. Then slowly placed all the dolls back to their original placement_. Bullfrog and Cece in the balcony, Clare and me on front stage and… _Hesitantly he allowed the extra pale doll to sit in the audience. With that, he closed up the theater and walked back to his room. It was getting late, and Clare would be home soon.

As he entered his little sanctuary, Eli heard a burst of doors open up. Shocked, he quickly turned everything on to see who was frantically running into his theater. As expected it was Clare, but what surprised him was her tears. _Our first meeting all over again._

"Clare what's wrong?" He asked sympathetically.

She sobbed uncontrollably, and Eli was tempted to go down and hold her. Of course he didn't though.

"He-H-He cheated."

_What?_ "What!"

Clare covered her mouth and face trying to control her trembling. "K-KC, this whole time I was so blind. Alli tried to warn me about Jenna…"

It was clear what happened that night. Eli felt mixed emotion about the matter. At one point, he wanted to tell her "I told you so" as his prediction about him was basically dead on. On the other hand, he had a sensitive Clare balling her eyes out. He focused on the latter and tried to help her feel better.

"Clare, stop crying and tell me what happened."

Her tears reduced, as she tried to explain the events of that night. "It started a while back, Jenna and KC had been flirting with each other. Making eyes at each other, sending notes, and he had been completely ignoring me." Wiping a tear away she continued. "Then tonight I caught them making out before the game."

Eli had to admit, he always imagined KC messing up. Heck he hoped for it, that jerk didn't deserve someone like Clare Edwards. But the fact that he cheated on her, was something that could never have crossed his mind. He could not believe anyone who had Clare, would want someone else. It was too crazy of an idea.

"I knew that guy was an idiot!"

"I get it Eli, you never liked him." She held her arms to herself and hunched over. Head dizzy, and body trembling.

"Well yeah, for obvious reasons." Clare said nothing, as he resumed talking. " He really is stupid to cheat on a girl like you, Clare." Clare's body stopped shaking. "You're the whole package, smart, sweet, caring, and beautiful…" His mouth was not connected to his brain at the moment, and blushed. She stayed silent. "A-And if he'd rather go for a blond bimbo, then you should be glad you're not stuck with him."

"Clearly you can say that because you haven't seen any other girls." Clare shook her head slowly in disbelief. "_Jenna's_ the complete package. She's _sweet._ She's _talented._ She's_ beautiful_. She has a _personality, looks, charisma, love… _and isn't hiding behind people. She's not me, and that's what makes her much better."

"Clare I know for a fact that's not true."

"But it is, everyone loves her more than me."

"I'm sure your little friend Alli, can beg to differ."

"Ok just one person."

Eli's palms sweated. "I'm pretty sure I love you more than her."

Clare smiled softly at his comment. "Eli, that's not fair. You only know me."

"Who said love was fair?"

She chuckled a little and touched her cheeks. She was burning up. "Ugh, look at me. I said I wouldn't be caught dead in relationships the start of the year, and here I am crying over a boy."

"It happens, just know that it won't stop."

"What won't stop?"

"Going gaga over some guy, getting heartbroken, it won't stop."

"Wow, thanks that makes me feel so much better." She said sarcastically with a smile as she picked herself up and went to her room.

"Well, you'll eventually find your Romeo, and the funny thing is you might not expect it."

"Yeah and then I'll bring him here, and you'll scare him away right?"

"Sounds just about right," Eli saw that she made a grab for her pajamas. Previously, Eli had mentioned Clare that he held cameras everywhere, and she didn't seem disturbed by the idea. She said she trusts Eli to be a gentleman about it and close his eyes. Eli could have easily have lied and said yes, then secretly see her change. Yes, he thought about it, but quickly rejected the idea. Sneaking around to see something perverted mad him feel disgusted with himself.

Shutting his eyes, Eli returned back to the original subject at hand. "So are you going to be alright?"

Hearing the squeak of the sofa, Eli saw through the cracks of his fingers that Clare had already finished dressing. "I can recover in time, but school is going to be horrible."

He could hear the distress in her voice. "What could you be worried about?"

She rubbed the back of her neck. "You were right about one thing, that school loves drama. I just wanted a smooth school year, and now it's going to end with everyone snickering at how pathetic I am."

"At least no one knows about your home life."

Clare gripped her pillow case in fear. "Clare don't tell me you told him!"

Her silence was the answer. "Great. You better pray that word doesn't get around."

"He wouldn't. I know he wouldn't spread something like that."

"And he wouldn't be the kind of person to cheat on you either…"

Clare took her plush pillow and shoved it over her head, not wanting to hear more. It felt like with that one break up, her life was about to change, and although she was secretly relieved by no longer attending the basketball games, she still felt that unsettling feeling of being dumped. Now to add to the depression, her home life secret could be on jeopardy. Now she understood why Eli was so paranoid about his own kept past. People sometimes can trick you into believing they are on one's side.

Through her muffled pillow she could hear Eli's voice.

"Clare, sorry that I'm bringing up the worst situations to your head, but I hope I'm wrong. But be prepared what you face at school on Monday."

**

* * *

Most Rushed Chapter. EVER. But it had to be done! (sorry for the disappointment on it!)  
**

**Anybody shocked that KC kind of turned into a jerk too quickly in this? Well that's how I felt when KC and Clare started dating in the real series. Like he was a complete sweet guy, and then all of a sudden he turns into an ass as soon as they go out. Lame. Oh well Clare's going out with Eli… but according to fans they might break up soon and she'll be paired with the new guy named Jake. Fans have already named their coupling as Cake. Cake vs. Eclare. Oh Degrassi why do you do this to your fans!… sorry I'm ranting aren't I?**

**Next chapter I think will have something EVERYONE has been waiting for. I'm not sure how you guys will take it. But I'm excited to write about it! **

**Review you guys! And I will TRY! to post on Saturday, if not Sunday.  
**


	8. Normalcy

**Thanks for the reviews! Remember that I love you guys!**

**Oh and can I say something real quick?**

**I would like to give emoelilover a shout out. This reviewer seemed to be the only one to ask about Eli's life style in a theater by himself. Who the hell is providing food for him! (obviously I'm paraphrasing here, but you get the idea)**

**Seriously, when I started this story, I thought that would be the first thing people would ask. LOL. And how convenient is it that I finally get that one review, and I just happen to write the chapter that explains just that. Fate, I love you right now. Also she asked about how long the this story will take. It depends on how much I fit into a chapter really. I want to say I might reach around 18 chapters, but we'll just have to see..  
**

**Anyways, I promised you guys something that you've been waiting for. Well technically**** it's what you asked for….**

**Oh and you NEED to read the Authors Note on the bottom.**

* * *

**Clare**

The weekend was spent getting rid of any tears that could possibly stain her cheeks. With Eli's help, Clare tried to be strong by expecting the worst from the other students. Still in the back of her head, she hoped that all that training was for nothing. She wished that nothing more than seeing KC happily holding on to Jenna would be the worst sight of the day.

Sighing, she turned to see the camera up in the ceiling and saluted to her good friend.

In a joking matter, Eli replied to her salute. "Dead girl walking."

She lightly giggled and put her game face as she pushed through the doors of the theater and stepped outside to the sunny weather. Covering her eyes, she walked out and clenched her book bag with every inch closer to the dreaded school.

* * *

Arriving at school, she saw no strange looks. This was a positive thing right? Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a familiar face. A face she dreaded to see every morning. It was a boy older than her, he could be considered a hoodlum, but that was the nice way of putting it. Every morning for the whole year, he would always be that one guy who would knock down her books, or try to trip her. It was annoying, luckily KC always backed her up. It wasn't that KC was stronger, but the fact that there was power in numbers. _But now that KC's not with me anymore…_

"Heard you got dumped by the jock." The man said as he leaned back against her lockers. Clare's brows bunched together in anger. She did not have to be reminded about the circumstance that occurred to her, especially from the guy that always bullied.

"Look if you want to see me break down right now, too bad." Clare gathered her books and slammed her locker shut with a grin. "I'm over it." She pivoted her body to turn to him, still carrying her books tight. "Oh, and I'll do the honors for you." She happily let go of her books, as they scattered to the floor. Her fake smile diminished, as she crossed her arms, and waited for his response.

In her head, she thought it would be pretty sweet if he were to walk away. Leaving her victorious. Nope. He just laughed at her face.

"You sure are a freak," He said as he calmed his ruthless laughter. Taking a double look at her, Clare tried to keep a straight face and hide her fear. "-but you're a cute little freak."

Stunned by his comment, Clare's arms fell lower as he continued to laugh at her. She was defeated once again.

In the far distance, a muscular looking guy called out, "Hey, Fitz! Get your ass over here!" With that, the tall intimidating young man finally took his leave, with a confused looking Clare left behind.

As she was still in complete shock, she faintly heard the tapping of high exaggerated heals walking up to her. Turning around, she saw that it was Alli.

"I can't believe that jerk keeps bothering you." Alli complained as she bends over, carefully as she could while wearing a skirt, and picks up her friend's supplies. "You don't deserve this, especially not today."

Snapping out of her state of mind, Clare took the supplies from Alli's hands.

"How, are you holding up?" Alli asked as she walked along side her best friend.

"Better…"

"Ugh, I feel like this is all my fault!" Alli said with distress heard. "If I didn't push you to go out with him, or tell him anything, you wouldn't be in this situation."

"Breaking up with KC does not mean the end of the world, Alli."

"Yeah, but now people are spreading rumors about you having a disturbed family."

Stopping all actions at the moment, Clare's eyes widened in fear.

"What."

Alli turned around to see her friend. "Jenna's telling everyone not to bring up the break up because you have enough 'stress' at home."

A stabbing pain was piercing through her chest, as she could not believe her ears.

"Who did she tell?"

"Chantey." Alli gritted through her teeth.

_Oh no. _Clare ran for the nearest bathroom.

* * *

Torment. She knew everyone was itching to talk about her, to talk about the sad little Christian girl who couldn't keep her boyfriend. The pathetic girl who everyone knew was eventually going to slip up on her relationship. The average looking girl who lost against a beautiful bright personality. They all wanted to talk about it, but knew they couldn't.

_At least Jenna did something right for me…_

Passing class to class, she couldn't take the deep silence. Everyone stared at her, without directly looking at her. It was an odd feeling. Similar to situations when you are alone, and feel a pair of eyes wonder to your direction, but you couldn't see those eyes. It scared her.

What made the whole ordeal tolerable, was hanging on to Alli's hand throughout the entire process. She offered to walk her to class, to ditch Johnny for her, to try and make her laugh even. At rough times, she understood who were her ideal friends, and who were the backstabbers.

Even with the help of her dear friend, it looked like she was going to dread the rest of the school year. Already people have started a pity fest for her, and not to mention whisper among themselves about her home life. _To think that it's only Monday._

A glimmer of hope made it's way to her mind, as the last bell rang signaling her departure of the depressing school. Alli grabbed hold of Clare's hand and rushed out the door. As they exit the facility, a familiar voice is heard piercing through Clare's ears.

"Clare, wait!"

Stopping their tracks, they both turn to the least likely person they'd want to talk to. KC.

"Oh no Clare, we are not sticking around for him!" The dark skinned girl took a hold of Clare once more and tried to pull her away from the sight. For some odd reason, the girl (Clare) was not budging. "Clare, you don't really want to talk to him do you?" As she turned to see her friend's reactions, the sight enrages her.

KC had reached the two girls, and gripped Clare's small wrists firmly, not allowing her to escape. This whole time Alli and KC were playing tug of war with Clare's body. Looking down at Clare's lightly reddened wrist, Alli let go slowly, and KC did the same.

"What do you want? Jerk." Alli said as she took a stand with arms folded.

Ignoring her question, KC turned directly to Clare. "Listen, I need to talk to you." He said as he pulled her away from 'Body Guard Bhandari.'

Looking down, she tried to ignore anything his said. How could he be so inconsiderate? She trusted him with her secrets and just ran off and told the school. How could Clare even stand to be in his very presence? It was depressing, standing next to the guy that cheated and could possibly have ruined your life.

"We have nothing to say to each other KC." She started to walk towards Alli's direction, still looking only at the floor.

"Clare, please!" He made a grab for her shoulder. "I want to apologize for what I did. I'm truly sorry."

Snapping her body away from him, Clare replied with enraged passion. "Sorry? That's it. You think that _that_ will fix everything. KC you cheated on me! You told people some very…" Clare's voice shifted to a hush whisper, that was only audible for KC to hear. "_private_ information." Her speech returned to a hitch tense tone. "Seek redemption somewhere else, because I want nothing to do with you."

Attempting to stop her again from leaving, KC gripped her previously sore wrists. "First of all, It _was _a stupid thing for me to cheat on you. I admit I went at it the wrong way, but what did you expect!" KC threw his hands in the air. "While we were dating, it felt like you were hesitant. Fuck, you didn't even let me hold you for too long!" Slowly, his voice rose, catching a couple of student's attention.

"It was like you weren't committed to me or anything. We were together, but in the end it didn't feel like it. And don't get me started on the intimacy…" Clare's lips tightened as she started to feel a couple of tears. So Eli was somewhat right. KC did want a little more than what she could provide. It wasn't her fault she was deprived of love in her house, that she didn't quite understand what was appropriate for a couple to be doing. KC just couldn't be patient with her.

"-And second of all, I didn't tell the whole school. Jenna did." He stated. "She thought it would make our classmates not make fun of you because you were dumped on…"

"So instead of being mocked, I'll be pitied." She said with heavy breathing. It was just too much for her, she expected herself to ignore KC and avoid this confrontation until she was more ready. "Yeah, because that is much better!"

"Hey, we were at least thinking of you! Even if you can't believe it, we do care about you." He said getting closer to Clare, trying to calm her nerves down. Clare stepped back.

"If you were a real friend, you wouldn't have been tempted to tell Jenna anything about me!"

"Well sorry Clare, Jenna also appreciates honesty and does not like secrets."

"That doesn't mean you have to tell her other people's secrets!" With all the yelling and Clare's hysterical behavior, more students started to stop by and see the drama unfold between two former power couple of the school. It was an attention grabber to see Clare crumble up in pressure too, she was always so collective and cool in class. The students started to whisper among themselves. For the first time, she didn't really care if they were calling her crazy or not, she just wanted to vent out her frustrations on the subject at hand.

"I trusted you! You were one of my best friends, I told you about my secrets and I feel like you spat on it! To top it all off, you and your little girlfriend might have ruined my life!…I _trusted you_…"

KC stayed silent, as he finally saw the pain he caused to a sweet girl. He messed up, and it was evident. Seeing his guilty expression, Clare calmed herself down with some breathing. She wasn't near forgiving him just yet, but seeing his regret made her have some hope of justice. Once her heart was still, she realized the people around her. There was a group of around forty students hovering around the ex-couple. She was starting to worry, once more, about their thoughts on her sanity.

Out of the crowd emerged a bouncy blonde.

"You know what it seems to me Clare-bear?" She added herself to the conversation. "I think you don't really care about your 'secrets'. I think you're just jealous." At the same time, she went ahead to take KC's hand in hers. KC stood there, with a small frown on his face. He knew Jenna had no right to talk, but said nothing.

"Jenna. I don't care about that." Clare said in monotone. "If anything, you can live happily ever after together." Jenna raised a bleached brow at her.

"Then why are you so mad at him?" The blond cheerleader included in her theory. "If you were really over him Clare-bear, you wouldn't be talking to him like that."

Mentally, Clare desired to slap the girl across the face, but she knew that if she did people would take it the wrong way. "I'm not mad about the break up!" She tried to steady her breathing. "I'm mad at the _both_ of you for spreading rumors about me."

KC carried out his silence, and held his breath as he heard Jenna talk. "But they're not rumors, KC told me about your little hide out in the theater. About your broken family, everything." Jenna shrugged her shoulder. "I thought it would let people take pity on you and not bring you up anymore." KC's hand squeezed Jenna's hard, but she took no notice in it.

Clare's attention was then averted to KC. Throughout this little conversations, he stood by saying absolutely nothing. It was as if he had no say, in anything. "I can't believe you…" She whispered as tears started to well up in her eyes again, and tried her hardest to keep them in place.

The group of students started to hold conversations amongst themselves.

"_**Wait so it's true she has problems at home?"**_

"_**Yeah, makes sense, I've heard her sister was a nutcase before."**_

"_**Must run in the family…"**_

"_**Damn, that bitch must be crazy!"**_

"_**How come I was the last to know of this?"**_

A tear escaped her eye. Alli came up to her to comfort her by patting her on the back. It was obvious that Clare Edwards was on the verge of a mental breakdown, as her body started to shake. Tears started to come out more frequently for Clare, and KC's grief grew to his expression. He let go of Jenna's hand (to her surprise) and tried to reach Clare to comfort her by rubbing her shoulder. Alli was about to protest to his gesture, until someone beat her to the punch.

"Hey get away from her!"

A voice from the distance broke everyone's train of thought. Everyone, including the massive group of random students turned their attention to the direction of the voice.

It belonged to a boy with lengthy light brown hair that had bangs that scooped to the left side, covering most of his forehead. His eyes barely were seen behind his hair, but with accurate vision people could tell they resembled something close to gold. His jaw was smoothly rounded, but held a strong bone structure. He wore a pair of dark skinny jeans with a dull red colored hoodie with a plain white T-shirt underneath. And for some reason, had a pair of random leather gloves. His stance? Hands in his pocket, eyebrows pressed together, shoulders tense, all traits screaming Intimidation.

The weirdest part about him? Clare had never seen him before.

As the mysterious boy approached the drama, the crowd extended their sight towards the boy.

"_**Who the hell is he?"**_

"_**Does he even go here?"**_

"_**He's kind of cute."**_

"_**What does he have to do with this?"**_

"_**This is going to be good for the Anti-grapevine!"**_

The 'cute' stranger peered out to the 'lovely' couple in anger as he wrapped an arm around Clare Edwards. She tensed up by the gesture and was utterly confused. Was this some sort of joke? If so it is not funny.

"Listen to me, you better not come near her again." He spoke with authority as he poked KC's chest, hard.

Disgusted by the tone of his words, KC swatted his had away. "And who the hell are you to tell me what to do?"

With a small chuckle the boy's hold on Clare, tightened. "I'm her boyfriend."

In unison, everyone eyes went to shock.

"What." Clare whispered to herself.

The boy's figure turned completely to her as he held both of her shaking hands in his leather clad ones. "Clare don't be shy about our _love_ anymore_._ Let everyone know that we both would sneak off into the abandoned theater to be together. That you would lie to this ass, just to keep it secret." It had finally clicked once hearing the familiar diction and pitch of his voice. He followed his sentence with eye wink at her, and that concluded her guess. _This cannot be…no. It's impossible, he would never…_

"Eli?" She muttered under her breath.

He quickly shushed her with his finger, and leaned to her ear, soft curls slightly brushing against his cheek. "Don't say my name, or else I run." Nodding, Clare looked back to, what she assumes is the entire school. Passing through the many faces of Degrassi, she noticed all of them held mixed emotions, some of Awe, and others of embarrassment as they cover their eyes, and one little Alli clenching her heart. It was weird, until she wrapped her mind around the image. It looked like Eli was whispering sweet nothings to her.

"And don't worry, your pretty little face too much." He finished and left a blush on Clare.

Directing his focus back to Jenna and KC he sneered at them. "You know, as much as you two annoy me, I have to say thanks." Eli chuckled. "If it weren't for you two," He grabbed his 'girlfriends' hand and made her wrap it around his shoulder. "I wouldn't have had the opportunity to go out with the most wonderful girl of all Toronto ." A couple of 'awes' surfaced the crowd, as the two turned their heels to make their exit, leaving behind a grimacing couple of Jenna and KC. Seeing them take their leave (and that there would no longer be any drama) the large crowd followed.

* * *

**Eli**

Before they started to walk, a squealing young girl ran up to them. "Clare!" She charged the two and gave Clare a warm bear hug, which made Eli lose his hold on her.

One second they were hugging, and the next the small short girl was slapping Clare on the shoulder. "Why didn't you tell me you found someone else!" She said as she held out her hand to show Eli, who held a feared expression due to her outburst.

"No wonder you were over KC so fast!" She said as she looked back to Eli.

Feeling awkward, Eli offered his hand to the chatty girl. "Hey, I'm-" _Oh crap who am I?_

Feeling completely stupid, the boy mentally slapped himself. How could he have not thought up of a name before trying out his little experiment! He was such and idiot. _Quick think of a name, think of a name! Jake? Steve? Munro? Psh, who names their kid Munro…FOCUS!_

"-Morty."

Clare was heard in the background quietly giggling, as Alli eagerly took his hand and shook it. "I'm Alli."

"I know, Clare talks about you a lot."

"Really? All good I should assume." She said with a devious look towards Clare.

"Nothing but." Eli reassured her.

Alli's smile increased as she turned back to her friend and whispered in her ear. "I think he's a keeper." One fact about Alli, that Eli remembered Clare mention, was that the girl could never properly learn how to whisper. She tried, but failed.

Eli smirked. _Huh, so Alli's not bad after all. _

Clare scrambled to get Alli to hush up, but couldn't as usual. For her last resort, she tugged on Eli's sleeve and pushed him away from the scene. "Well, I think me and my …_boyfriend_ should start walking home."

"Aw, but Clare, I just met Alli." He said as he grabs on to Clare's hips to pull her closer to him. The actions called for Clare to squeak by the surprise, and Alli to giggle at her friend's discomfort.

"No, no, _sweetie_. My mother would not be happy." She said as she sent daggers at him with her eyes.

Eli leaned forward to Alli as he spoke in a normal voice for all to here. "That's code for 'she wants me bad.'"

"Ew! That is not!" She yelled at him and slapped his back with laughter. "Don't believe him Alli!"

"Let the lady believe what she wants, I say!"

Alli's eyes darted back and forth at the arguing couple and then grinned. " You two are too perfect for each other." Giving Clare one last hug and biding her a goodbye, she turned her heals. "Have fun with her Morty!"

Clare smacked her forehead, as Eli yelled back to Alli, "Will do!"

* * *

"I can't believe you."

"What? I'm sure Alli really doesn't think we're going to do it…" he says as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Not that!"

The two laughed as they walk towards their humble theater house. Clare suggested they take the long way, it wasn't everyday she was able to walk side by side her best friend that lives in total secrecy. She wanted to take advantage of that moment. It was getting to be a little late, but she didn't mind.

"Then what did I do now?" Eli groaned out like a little child as they walk through the sidewalk.

"You came out of the theater, Eli" Clare said with a grand smile. "And you revealed yourself to help me…"

Taking in the moment, Eli sighed and admitted something. "Yeah, about that…this isn't the first time I've done this…"

"Wait, what?"

"I've been out of the theater a couple of times. How do you think I used to get food before you came along?" He said as he kicks a small pebble in front of him. As the pebble skips, it lands on a dirt trail. Eli looked towards the forest as they were starting to follow the path. "I would usually get some props clothes from the theater and mix something up and exit with a pair of gloves. Then I start to buy food with the money left behind in the Goldsworthy safe."

Clare stared at him curiously. "Why the gloves?"

He took out his hands to stare at them. "I'm paranoid remember? Maybe there would be a situation where police are investigating, and they happened to see my prints and find me. Can't take that chance." He put his hands back to his pockets.

"Makes sense." Clare said quietly, and continued to gaze at him. "So does that mean I'm the reason that you don't leave you're home anymore, seeing as how I take care of groceries?"

"I still leave Clare." The words came out and he regretted them immediately.

"Why?"

"I'd rather not say"

"Does it involve your past?"

_Honesty Eli. Honesty. _He groaned mentally. It was embarrassing to speak the truth. _Why is it embarrassing? Oh I don't know maybe because I-_

"You don't have to say anything if you don't want to.." Clare said with only a slight hint of disappointment He sighed outwardly.

"Alright, promise you won't overreact?" He said as he digs his hands deeper into his pockets, from the corner of his eyes, he sees Clare nod for the promise. "I sometimes follow you. Whenever you're walking home, to school, on _dates_."

"You-_stalk_ me?" She says with widen eyes, and a small little tug on her lip.

"It sounds bad when you say it like that you know." he said not willing to look at her, due to his blush. "I've been worried about you so I've been secretly watching to make sure nothing happens. Like today, for example, you were in need of some assistance…"

"In a crazy, psychotic way I think it's sweet." Clare said facing the long dirt road ahead of her, and smiled. "You really are my guardian angel."

What happened next, Eli didn't expect. Clare linked to his arm and held on to him as the walked together. Her head then rested on the crook of his neck. Her soft hair was tickling his neck slightly. They were so close, if he didn't know any better, it would almost look like they were a real legit couple…

"I can't believe you look like this." Clare said randomly as she giggled out loud. "I always thought you would look more mysterious or something."

Eli raised an eyebrow in question. "Clare, you honestly think I look like this?"

"Seeing that you're talking to me looking the way you do, I assume."

"It's a disguise. The hair, eyes, even my face. It's all fake."

Clare's small hand reached up to touch his face, to feel that he was telling the truth. His face was underneath a form of soft plaster. "And here I thought I saw everything-"

"-You only really saw an illusion." Eli nodded finishing her sentence.

"Ok, so if you made yourself look like that, then why do you kind of look like KC?"

"…"

"Tell me, why did decide to have a strong resemblance to KC?"

"Technically, I based it on that Justin Bieber guy."

Clare took a long hearty laugh, "Why?"

"Well, you like KC, and for some retarded reason, millions of girls love Bieber, I just thought you might like it…"

Controlling her laughter, Clare replied, "Really, well as you can see, I'm over Bieber look alikes."

"Damn, so I didn't have to dress like a loser, huh?"

"Nope, but it was a nice thought."

They resumed their long walk and notice the large theater poking threw the tall trees. They were getting close to home, and just in time as the sun was wanting to set already.

"So, can I guess that you're going to spend the night tonight?"

"I have no other option." She said grinning deeper as she held him tighter.

* * *

**Clare**

The day was peculiar, she had a strange run in with a bully, an emotional discussion with two people she used to call her friends, an introduction of Alli to Eli-_Ahem_ Morty, and a nice walk with Eli. With the final activity of the day fresh in her head, she had to admit that the time with Eli was worth the drama she had that morning. The young girl exhausted from the day, once reaching the theater, was calling it quits as she changed into her pajamas and headed to bed. Eli, as usual ran up the stairs to lock himself in his room.

Things went right back to normal.

As her head hit the pillow, she heard Eli turn on the microphone.

"Hey Clare?"

"Yeah?" She said as she muffled her voice in her puffed pillow.

"You were wrong, that blond chick isn't as pretty as you." Blushing, she dug her head into the soft material to hid it. That one little comment, made some familiar fluttering reach her stomach. "Not even close to being compared to you."

And with that, he mentioned for her to have pleasant dreams, and turned off his system. Clare stayed deep in her pillow, not believing what she was feeling in her heart.

* * *

**So they finally met face to face! Only, it wasn't his real face…**

**Lol. Sorry guys! Still love you!**

**I have good news and bad news.**

**Good news is that the next chapter will for sure have that moment I know you will love. No 'loophole' this time. :] Also I have it halfway done! So I am not lying here! In fact, next chapter will have a song title, which is my way of symbolizing the start of some real drama! YAY! **

**Bad news?**

**I'm going to be gone this coming weekend, actually my plane leaves on Wednesday and comes back Sunday night. (Going out of state to compete in the medical field.) So I'm afraid I won't post on Saturday or Sunday.**

**Now here's my ultimatum. If I reach 95 reviews before I leave, I'll post chapter 9 on Tuesday, instead of waiting for next week. Deal? So that's 16 reviews (which isn't that hard I want to say) so get to reviewing! **


	9. Just A Dream

**You guys are so awesome. In one night, I reached over 100 reviews, completely surpassing my expectations! And because of my utter happiness, I would like to point out some reviewers.  
**

**In the Name of Merlin: Yes the stalking part is a little creepy, but it's kind of leads to the phantom of the opera theme I'm trying to put into the story. How Erik, the phantom, kind of develops an obsession with his love interest. Which is convenient seeing how Eli at the moment in the series is crazy for Clare. Also, that whole "I stalk you" thing… keep that in mind. It might be referenced to in later chapters. :3**

**ilovetaylorswift13: Hey you're my 100****th**** reviewer! Lol. And yes, I have a feeling that many people were annoyed (but laughed) at that loophole. And I hope you (and everyone else) will enjoy this chapter to come! **

**Degrassi-love3: Meet face to face? And not face to fake face?…. Alright. :3  
**

**Avalon Lilith Lorelei: Wow, within in two hours! That's epic. *claps***

**I'll try to answer any reviewers with questions, predictions, observations, etc in my chapters. **

**Oh and I would like to thank my new Beta: Frgtyou. She was super helpful in everything, especially with the Alli/Clare scene towards the middle. I owe her so much, the chapter's writing was 'bleh' because my mind was too focused on my competition... (Oh my effing god that's tomorrow!) and she made it wonderful!  
**

* * *

_I was thinking about her thinking about me thinking about us ..._

* * *

**Clare**

Stretching her arms to the air, Clare woke up peacefully with a sentimental smile attached to her calm exterior. The day before was chaotic, but as previously stated, she was content with the conclusion of it all. Blushing, she remembered her and Eli's walk home. _I can't believe I grabbed him like that_. A crimson red spread across her cheeks as her heart pounded lightly.

"Hey there, Edwards," Eli's voice projected out of the speakers. "Get a good night's sleep?"

"As usual," She said keeping her warm smile intact. It was a weird sensation surging within, but her face could not show any sign of shifting emotions. It was as if she was finally happy, for the first time in a long while.

"Great, so do you think 'Morty' should make an appearance to walk you home today? Or can you handle school on your own?"

"I would love that." Her pitch was high with an utter happiness. "I don't want to bother you though; I know you hate looking like Bieber." Clare giggled, remembering the previous night once again.

"It's no problem…heck we have to show KC what he's missing, right?"

"Right," she smiled outwardly. Taking off the blankets from her body, she jumped out of her bed and made her way towards her dresser. "I better get ready then…"

* * *

At school, Clare Edwards was seen unlocking her locker combination. Students around her saw a much lighter and friendlier side to her that they have never seen before. People thought it was a 'new' Clare that came out. Some said her attitude was because she was 'in love' with her new boyfriend, while others rumored that she was happy to tell KC off. Clare, herself didn't know what the reason was, because all that mattered was her newfound happiness.

As she opened her locker to collect her books, in the corner of her eye, Fitz was seen walking towards her way. Holding her breath, she expected him to do the usual: knock her books to the ground, or mess with her head. To her surprise, he just passed right by her.

Watching him leave, she saw his head turn in her direction and then looked away. Even when he does absolutely nothing to harm her, he always seems to win at distressing her mind.

Still, the young girl did not let go of her positive exterior, as she hummed right into her first class of the day. Once there, she spotted her good friend, Alli.

"Hey Clare did you read the Anti-Grapevine?" She said with a teasing, small smile tugging at her lips. Seeing Clare heading her way, she scrolled down on her iPhone, to show her the website. Leaning over at her friend's seat, Clare looked at the bright, flat screen from the phone and started to read the brief article. Her eyes went in shock once she realized that it was about yesterday.

_As most know, over the weekend, Clare Edwards and KC Guthrie broke up. What people didn't know was how. On Monday, it was obvious what had happened due to a reliable source, the new power couple: KC Guthrie and Jenna Middleton. Both were caught making out right before the big game. Jenna, being a former friend of Clare, told everyone to take it easy on her seeing how Clare had enough 'trouble' at home. Everyone decided to take pity on her that day of school, and did not bother her…_

"Why am I reading this again?" Clare shook her head in former agony.

"Shush, keep reading!"

_As it turns out, that bit of information was just a lie from Clare Edwards. According to her current defending boyfriend, Clare had been covering up a secret relationship with a boy out of our little school. She did this, by saying that she ran to the abandon theater to escape from 'family issues', while in reality she was meeting the mysterious, but cute, boy named 'Morty'-_

At first, the redhead was baffled at how the reporter got that name, then a realization surfaced. Clare eyed Alli, for a brief second, only to be replied from her friend with an only sheepish smile at her and urgency for Clare to continue reading.

_-Perhaps this is the reason why she was so "hesitant" towards the end of their relationship, as KC mentioned in their little showdown. Reading between the lines, it would seem that Clare did not exactly 'cheat' on her ex, seeing as how Morty stated that KC stood in the way of them being together, but she did keep something from her ex, one that is considered as a big 'no-no'. Whatever your stance is on the argument, all this reporter knows is that it was a shocker to find out. Who would have thought that baby Edwards had the "Darcy" touch with boys. You go girl._

Clare smiled at the phone. "So I guess those harsh rumors are done now." Alli said cheerfully. "And the school thinks your some kind of cute boy magnet."  
_  
Wow, Eli really did save me this time…_

"Oh, and speaking of Morty…" Alli turned her attention to her overstuffed purse; digging through piles of papers, she took out a neatly folded piece of paper. "I'm sure he'd love to take you to this."

Softly reaching the paper, Clare took it from her friend and opened it up. It was a flyer for the last dance of the year. The theme was black and white.

"I don't think Morty's the dancing type." she replied and handed back the paper.

Alli looked at the paper convincingly and shoved it back to Clare. "It doesn't matter, you should go with him."

Taking the paper once more, Clare's eyes searched throughout it. She started to daydream the idea: her and Eli, going to a school sanctioned event, with dim lighting, romantic glistening decorations, and a shared slow dance together with her hands on him and vice-versa. Blushing, she shook the idea away, still keeping her dazed grin.

"Wow, you really like this guy."

Clare snapped her head up abruptly to Alli's comment. "What do you mean?"

"You're eyes! They lit up just a second ago; I think you might be in love or something." Alli teased with a lot of 'awe' for her friend. "Good thing that you met him before breaking up with KC." She said as she turned to her seat. "For a second, I thought he was just a rebound or something."

"A… rebound?"

"Yeah, you know, that feeling after being dumped. People get depressed and then the first guy that shows up, you jump immediately into their arms…but I know that's not the case with you two."

Clare hesitantly nodded her head in agreement. "Right, well I'll ask Morty tonight, but don't count on it."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please take yours seats!" The exaggerated teacher, named Ms. Dawes pleaded to the class as she walked in. Whispers were heard around the class room, as they were all focused on the latest post on the social newspaper, aka the Anti-Grapevine. Clare blushed upon hearing her name repeated many times. The teacher did not want to deal with this commotion, so she slapped a ruler to make a serious statement. The entire class room jumped at the sudden noise.

"Now that I have your attention…" The slim adult grabbed a handful of tiny books in her arms and passed them all around. "We are going to start reading something I'm sure you are all familiar with."

As the books were getting closer to Clare, she grabbed one and saw the cover. Romeo and Juliet.

"So as most of you know, Romeo was dumped by who he 'supposedly' loved. Many argue that this was the real reason why he was so smitten by Juliet, the guy needed to be loved. If anyone ever read Hamlet, the same could be said about the Queen, with her husband dead, she jumped to someone else immediately." Looking up from her copy of the book, Ms Dawes notices no one paying attention to her words. Taking a double look, she sees one little red head poking her head out of curiosity.

Smiling at the student, the teacher turns her attention to the only student caring about her lesson. "And that's where the phrase 'Frailty thy name is women.' plays; an important theme in Shakespeare's plays."

Clare took in what the teacher said, feeling an odd lump form in her throat and gulped it away.

* * *

The school was dismissed and she walked steadily to the front, with Alli following right behind her. It was funny how one day, people were avoiding her and now everyone started to high-five her. She also heard that some people started snubbing the new 'power couple' of the school. To say the least, Clare was satisfied with her day.

Finally stepping out of the school, Alli spoke out. "Oh Clare! Looks like someone's been waiting for you!" She said with a giggle as she pointed to a kid lying down under a tree with a book at hand. Staring at the semi-familiar boy, she remembered to herself it was 'Morty'. What caught her off guard was that he dressed completely different this time. All in dark clothing, slick black skinny jeans with a black buttoned collared shirt tucked in. To top off his wardrobe, was a simple grey blazer.

Noticing that students were coming out of the school, Eli looked around the large group of students trying to find his 'girlfriend'. His eyes stopped at the top stairs of the school, and he set his book down to give her a small wave. Clare's blush deepened. "Go Clare; don't keep your man waiting!" Alli encouraged as she pushed her foreword and skipped off.

Seeing Clare, Eli got up from his seat and approached her. She did the same.

"Why all the black?" She said as she was slowly reaching him.

"What? You don't like it?" He says while looking down at his appearance. "I think it's better than the skater look…"

"You look fine" She said with a smile on her face. ", but you must be in pain with the warm weather!"

Groaning his head back, he leaned closer to her and whispered. "The clothing is not the problem, it's the wig." He said as he stood up right and scratched his head. Eli looked around and noticed people do small giggles at him, as he then suddenly remembered his acting job.

"Well, enough about me." he said, and gave Clare his arm to hang on to. "Ready to go milady?" She giggled, being happy to link arms with him.

Walking down the streets, Clare took out a piece of paper and handed it to him. "Alli gave this to me today; she said it might be fun."

With a contorted face he peered at the flyer. "It's on a Friday…why is it you always manage to ditch me on a Friday?" He said with a small laugh.

"Well, Alli said maybe I should go with someone. I might have more fun that way…"

"Maybe…" It took a moment for Eli to process it in his head. "Oh! You mean Morty…"

Clare held him tighter and pleaded with her eyes. She really wanted to go; it was the only thing she looked forward to the entire year. Maybe because it was the only thing she actually knew what to do in, seeing how most plays and movies always had a section of romantic slow dancing. Also, it has always been a cute idea to think that she would be dancing with Eli…_What the heck am I thinking? _

Gritting his teeth, he took his sweet time to reply. "You know I'd love to, but it's a little too risky for my taste."

It wasn't a good enough answer for her. How could he be against it, if walking her to school was risky too? She couldn't comprehend what his reasoning could be, but knew it was none of her business. The last time she pushed him to talk more about his life; they ended up in a fight. She ignored the thought because at this instant, it didn't matter anymore.

"I really am sorry."

"No, I'm sorry for mentioning. I'll just go with Alli. Her boyfriend doesn't want to go, so it's for the best." Clare said with a slight disappointed look to her face. Eli turned his head and saw the reaction. With a steady hand he placed it on her shoulder and brought her closer to him. Still walking side to side he rested his head on her delicate curls.

"Eli?" She asked confused, at the random gesture.

"Shh, I think I see some of your classmates watching us." There was no one there, and he hoped she didn't notice that lie.

* * *

**Eli**

Things have been progressing like normal, as usual. Clare told him that he didn't have to walk her home anymore, seeing how her parents started to notice her absence, which as expected, caused them to fight. Either way, the walks were unnecessary, within a couple days no one cared about Clare's love life anymore, the entire school had moved on to the next scandal. It was all for the best.

Friday night was coming closer now, and he was sulking about it. Friday, Clare is going to go to that Black and White dance, without him. It wasn't that he didn't want to go, no that was far from the case. What prevented him from getting dressed up, pretending to be Clare's boyfriend, and sharing any close contact with her…was himself. Himself and his damn priorities; with the same emotions that bottled inside of him, torturing him in every movement, an utter obstacle. To be more specific, the night of the dance just happens to be the anniversary of the death of his-

…Chances at being normal. The girl of your dreams asked you to go to a dance, the one who made your heart flutter at every tender gaze and eyes light up with the clear reflection of her beautiful eyes. Something normal teenagers do and you had to deny it. Why? Because of your past. That was just it. That was the night he had to run from his adopted family, the night that he hide from society in the middle of the night, the night he made the theater his home, struggling to survive on his own; the night he last cried miserable tears for his real parents, the ones who he dearly missed with a sore agony in his heart. It just happened to be that night. Even so, one, single, particular night created too much problems for him at this point, no matter how hard he thought about it, he couldn't realize why destiny had been so cruel, so indifferent to him. It was an irritating frustration he felt swarm his conscious with a tight grip, he couldn't get rid of, as hard as he tried. And because of all of his baggage, he had to give up a good opportunity to be happy with Clare. Even if it was only pretend.

_She likes me, I see it in her, but I'm too messed up to actually make a move. Dad would be disappointed in me._

It was too late to change his mind anyways. Tickets were apparently sold out. He could always surprise her by sneaking in, but in the back of his head he knew that was too risky.

_There I go again. Circumstances getting in the way…_

* * *

**Clare**

"Tell me again his excuse?"

It was Friday evening, and Alli was at Clare's house getting ready for the dance to come.

"He had to baby-sit…" Clare mumbled, as she eyed Alli with a neutral gaze.

"Like I am going to believe that? So, what you are saying is that Morty decided to nurse a baby, instead of taking his beautiful girlfriend out to a dance?" Alli quirked an eyebrow at Clare.

"He loves kids." Clare continued to lie.

"And I love chocolate cheesecake, but I would never miss a chance to be at a dance with Johnny."

Clare blushed silently and averted her gaze, "Boys are different, than us girls."

"Either he is a horrible liar or you are." Alli said while putting on gloss to her pink lips. "Which is it?"

"What can I say Alli? He doesn't like dances. Didn't surprise me that much." Clare admitted, while grabbing her strapless white dress off of her closet. "He's not into stuff like this."

"Well, if he's into you, he should at least try."

Clare questioned the possibility of Eli actually having feelings for her; he would have come to the dance with her if he cared, right?

"Right, and what about your boyfriend?"

"…Johnny actually has an excuse."

"Which is?" Clare quirked an eyebrow.

"…Touché, my friend." Alli surrendered, after realizing the similarity.

"I thought so." Clare shook her head, accompanied with a soft giggle.

"Don't worry though; I'm sure he did want to be with you at the dance." Alli gave a warm smile and reached for the small hand of Clare's.

"Thanks." Clare breathed.

"It's a good thing too, Johnny can't dance if it was the end of the world…I'm assuming Morty has some smooth moves?" Alli teased.

Clare thought about it and giggled silently, wondering if Eli did know how to dance, the thought gave her a bittersweet emotion, realizing she _might_ not be able to find that out tonight.

* * *

**Eli**

Above the theater's vast stage, was a small hidden room that a young man was laying on a dusty floor, trying to see stars past the little openings of his theater's roof. Counting them off, his attention was disturbed as he heard someone trying to open his theater. Who the hell is coming at this hour? For a second, he considered the possibility of the person being cops, random teenagers, or local drunks. With a second thought, he figured the most obvious suspect.

As if on cue, his double set doors burst open, and Eli saw a small silhouette stepping inside with a low heels clacking on the cement floor. He smiled wide as he recognized the heavily shadowed figure.

"What are you doing here, Edwards?" Clare had closed the door behind her and lit a single candle, carrying it close to her face. Eli was able to peer out of his small room and see his friend walk toward the main stage. "Aren't you supposed to go to that dance or something?" Her face was illuminated by the light, and Eli's breath was taken away by the loveliness.

"I thought about it, but I don't think I would want to spend my night 'showing' KC what he's missing," She chuckled and came closer to the front stage. As she came closer, the lighting was developing a view of her entire form. Her hair was curled to perfection, and a little make up was added to her face, showing off her natural beauty that Eli loved so much. She was wearing a sweet little white dress that flowed with every step she took. The candle at hand had allowed her to glow in contrast to the dirty theater's surroundings. Eli's smile increased, as he thought he saw an angel for a second.

"I'd rather be with someone who's always been there for me." She smiled wide.

"Then why so dressed up?" Eli quietly walked down from his quaint little room and went to his control setup.

"I told Alli I was meeting 'Morty', instead of going to the dance. And Alli, being Alli thought I should dress up a little for him." Clare blushed and added more to her conversation. "So what do you think 'Morty'?"

He laughed at her awkward feeling. She was the very image of adorable. "Morty likes it Clare."

"Morty better!" She laughed at the situation. Clare, relaxing more into their talk, wasn't careful with her hands, as she accidentally dropped the lit candle on the floor. The room turned pitch black. Clare whispered a little 'darn' as she attempted to search for the candle. Now in the darkened room, Eli squinted his eyes to barely catch Clare's outline from the moon. _Take a chance Goldsworthy, no matter the consequences._Taking a deep breath, he pushed a button, and left his little room.

Faintly, music was beginning to surround the auditorium, and Clare's search for the candle was paused. "E-Eli?" She asked a little confused at what was happening. It's not every day that he plays soft music. "What's going on here?"

"I just thought, maybe since you aren't going to the dance…" His voice was slowly approaching her. Her eyes widened as she could hear familiar footsteps walk on the stage. "You shouldn't miss out on some of the fun."

With ever step forward, Eli's nerves trembled. He extended his hand, and reached for her hand. She jumped at the sudden contact. "Don't tell me you're scared of me now." She blushed when she felt a pair of hands on her waist. Clare couldn't see his face, only an outline from the light, but she knew he was smirking at her discomfort and shock. With a smile of her own, Clare slowly put her hands to his shoulders.

They smoothly danced to the beat of the music, and Clare had never felt so right. Comfortable, Clare rested her head on the crook of her dance partner's neck. He stiffened as she brought their bodies closer to each other. Clare felt him gulp, and gave a small giggle. "Are you scared of me?"

Eli didn't respond to her joke, but instead he wrapped his arms more around Clare's body, securing her of leaving him. Without the annoyance of his leather gloves, he took advantage of his naked hand and reached up to lightly tuck a hair behind her ear. His thoughts were running all over. There were countless nights he dreamt of actually touching Clare, not in the perverted way, but in the actual sense. To feel her delicate short hair through his fingers, to have her body close, to touch her warm pink lips…

Time stood still, for the two. At one point, they completely ignored the fact that the music had already stopped. They continued to sway to each other in serenity.

"I'm glad I came here instead." Clare subconsciously said, still swishing back and forth against her partner.

Eli stopped his swaying and made Clare jerk at the loss of movement. He was staring at her shadowed face and delicately took her hands in his, and removed them from his shoulder.

"What's wrong-?" Her voice stopped as she felt him squeeze her hands. Eli had no idea what he was doing, but was glad that he wasn't stopping himself. Letting go of her hands, he slowly placed his hands on the sides of her hips and brought her whole body much closer to his. She stopped breathing, not expecting what was going to happen next.

With absolutely no brain activity, Eli did what he'd been tempted to do for months; he slowly extended his neck, and kissed her. He tried to be gentle and soft with the kiss as he steadied her face with his hand.

As their lips made contact, Clare's eyes burst open in surprise; that feeling of complete shock filled her head like the first time she was kissed. Obviously not expecting it, here body stiffened. Eli felt her body's reaction and felt disappointed. S_he's not kiss back. Was I wrong this whole time… does she not-_

His train of thought was broken as he felt a pair of lips start to mold into his, it was Eli's turn to be stunned. Her body began to relax in his fingertips as her arms were wrapped around his neck. Being in complete darkness with a boy she never even saw made her curious which caused her hands to carve out his face. Clare's kiss to him was passionate as she touched his jaw and ghosted her fingers to the shape of his ears. Then her fragile fingers tangled to the back of his head, and tugging at his roots. This received a light moan from her partner.

The sudden response made Eli lose all senses for a brief second, as he felt her hands crawl up and down his neck. Snapping out of his little daze, Eli made himself useful and returned the kiss with more passion. Their shared moment was then picked up a little as Eli started to lick her lips, attempting to take a chance. With a small gasp of air, Clare parted her lips and was surprised to feel Eli's tongue in hers. Seeing how he had been deprived of any physical contact for years, Eli's little intention for the kiss went a tad overboard as he relished the taste of her mouth.

As he continued to invade her mouth, Eli's body pushed her body against the wall and pressed himself closer to her. His hands stayed at her hips, and went up and down her sides. Clare's mind was doing back flips. She never knew that one kiss would make her whole body shake with anticipation.

They broke apart, gasping for air. Eli could not believe what just happened. A small smile was formed on his lips as he rested his head on Clare's forehead. "Wow."

Eyes closed, they was about to lean in for another kiss until they heard a noise in the background. Eli recognized the sound, and his eyes snapped open. "Hide!"

By his command, Clare jumped out of his arms and ran for the nearest place with a door. She hid inside a small coat closet within the theater. Eli upon hearing the noise of heals coming his way; he rushed upstairs as fast as he could and locked himself. Panting, he was waiting patiently for the intruder to appear on his screen. The vision was adjusting and he could barely make out anything. _Who the fuck would come in here?_He thought to himself.

Finally the screen was warmed up to night vision and he saw that it wasn't one figure, but two. A man and a woman.  
_  
What the hell is going on here?_

* * *

**Clare**

She wasn't going to lie; she was still dizzy from the kiss she shared with Eli. Her blush was hard to control. When hearing the steps of high heels approach, she quickly forgot what had previously happened and opened her door slightly to get a sight of whoever it was coming into her home.

"So this piece of junk was the famous Goldsworthy Theater?" Said a slim, cynical woman.

"Understand that it has been abandoned, Audra…" _I know that voice…_

"It's Mrs. Torres, be professional Principal Simpson." Clare softly closed the door out of fear. _What the heck is Mr. Simpson doing here?_

"Well, Mrs. Torres, I hope you reconsider your little idea. I don't think that it would be wise to take this place over."

"Simpson, I will not allow my kids to be raised in a community without culture! And shame on you for not considering the other students."

"You don't understand though, this place is sacred to this town. It would be wrong to-"

"_You_ don't understand. Unless that Goldsworthy kid shows up, this theater belongs to the government. Thus the school board is allowed to take it."

"But-"

"Don't be so stubborn! This place can be great, this one horse town needs something special."

"We already had that, years ago…"

"Think of the students, Archie. They would have a place to perform, instead of that cramped auditorium back at the school."

He stayed silent, caving in.

"I knew you'd see it my way. I expect to see some signed paper work in my inbox on Monday." The woman gave a sly grin.

"I'll…I'll get on that tomorrow morning."

"Good."

Heels were heard marching out of the theater.

Cracking the door open again, Clare came out once seeing the two adults leave. Covering her mouth she spoke in a soft whisper, "I can't believe it…"

* * *

**Eli**

Life must hate him. Life must truly hate him. Right when something goes right, something has to smack him back down. He couldn't believe what he just heard two people say. That they were going to take over what rightfully belonged to him. They are going to take away his memories and fill it up with someone else's ideas of art. It was cruel.

His thoughts were disturbed when seeing Clare's little figure come out of the closet, the only thing going right in his life. She whispered something under her breath and turned her eyes to the cameras. "Eli, don't worry, I'm sure there's something we can do."

"Clare, they want to take down our home."

"I'll talk to Mr. Simpson. Maybe we can prevent it, or-"

It was too much to handle. All his life he had dealt with so much emotional pain, and at the same time it made him grow into a stronger person, but this, this was just too hard to overcome. This place was the last thing that kept him sane! This was the last thing that linked him to any happy memories, a blissful escape from the pitiless reality; the same could be said about Clare. But at least Clare has a home to go back to, where could he go? Certainly not back to the real world, he'd lived there before, and it was cruel, the streets were not merciless, let alone giving to someone so lost and alone. No, he had to stay in his little theater of memories, that's where he belonged…

"Clare."

She stopped talking about solutions, and gazed at the cameras above her.

"Just leave. I need to be alone right now." His voice cracked at the order, feeling his throat tighten at a sudden speed.

"Wha-?" Clare's mouth gaped softly as her face took the form of worried and lowered her head. She knew he needed some time to figure out his thoughts. So, she nodded in agreement.

He pushed a button to open the double set doors, letting in the night's illuminating breeze. "I'll see you tomorrow. Ok?" He looked at her figure and hung his head in an apathetic form.

Once seeing her light footsteps leave the theater, Eli turned off all the monitors and ran his hands across his face, rubbing the distressing emotions away; ones that taunted him with a worried exterior. And then, he felt the swiftly cold atmosphere give a stinging contact to his eyes letting him do something he hadn't done for a long time. Cry.

* * *

**Yeah I hope you guys like it. (Fun fact for you guys, if you play the song Hotblack by Oceanship you'd now what I was listening to when I wrote the opening theater scene. I think it helps the atmosphere. Me and my Degrassi music...)  
**

**If you think Clare and Eli are going to be to now be 'official' to one another…. You're wrong! Stuff is still going to be in the way. What's going to happen to Eli? Without his theater he has no place to hide himself from what-ever-he's-hiding-from. Is he going to finally leave the theater and expose himself to others? Or run away some other place? Who knows...**

**Review time guys! If you impress me again, I just might start submitting earlier than Saturday ;) If it's alright with my Beta of course. **

**So...Get to reviewing guys! The drama's about to start.  
**


	10. The Good Times

**Authors Note: Answering some reviewers questions, and adding some little hints here and there. :3  
**

**Avalon Lilith Lorelei: ****Interesting theory you got there! I will tell you one thing (it's pretty obvious) Ms. Torres and Mr. Simpson will be playing a major role in the story. To me they would resemble a 'good' cop, 'bad' cop slot. Lol.**

**ilovetaylorswift13: ****Sorry, she didn't get a good look at him, it was too dark, but she could make out his outline. :D**

**SweetBeauty:**** I would like to thank your friend then! :D**

**Nydegrassigirl: ****Yes you can say Clare will try to find a way to make things work out, but like in the real series, Eli always has to jump to his own solutions…**

**PullMeIntoTheDark:**** I want it to lead to a happy ending, but have you seen the Phantom of the Opera? A bittersweet ending. Hmmmmm…**

**thunderintherain: ****Thank you very much. I'm afraid Ms. Torres is going to continue sticking her nose into problems. Some other adults might be getting themselves too much involved as well…**

**apickle8mytiger: ****OH MY GOD! Why didn't I add that! Now that my friend is gold.**

**ASHLEY:**** It would be a solution, but I'm sure Ms. Torres would bust out millions of lawyers to fight for it.**

**Breee****: GOOD QUESTION! I have forgotten to mention this. It's AU so I wanted to keep Clare with short hair and sans glasses. So just forget of long-haired Clare in this story :3**

**simslovr1:**** Naw, you don't scare me. And hints to when they meet? All I can say about that is… (Oh dear I think I might give everything away by saying this) I am basing the timeline on the actual movie (The Phantom of the Opera). JUST KNOW that it will have a lot of alterations in my story.**

**OK by the way, I will start quoting a lyric of the song that I used. It kind of sums it up a little.  
**

* * *

_I'm just sitting here waiting for the change to come...where did the good times go?_

* * *

**Clare**

The streetlights were blinking to turn on as the sun started to disappear behind the tall buildings of the town. An overly dressed girl, was seen walking on pavement, with her cheeks flustered. The night had been eventual, although the wind was bitter cold, she felt warm in her little strapless dress. Butterflies were still fluttering in her chest whenever she reminisced about the shared moment with her _close_friend. Her heart was beating fast, but at the same time, it held some sadness because of what happened after their first kiss.

Someone was trying to take away _their _home.

The cool air brushed on the surface of Clare's face. Approaching her house, she noticed two cars parked in the driveway. Holding her breath, she prepared herself for even more bad sights: Her parent's fighting. Entering the large house, Clare saw something that surprisingly set her back. Her parents weren't throwing insults at each other, instead they were waiting patiently on the couch, for her.

"Clare Diane Edwards. Where have you been?" After a long time, concern was finally heard in their voices.

Not completely aware of what was going on, she replied as slowly as she could. "…at a dance." Her parents took a look at each other, and then back to her in disappointment. Arms crossed and eyebrows furrowed, the married couple looked doubtfully at their daughter.

"When did we give you permission?" Said the only male in the room. "I don't recall it." His voice was quick and stiff as the wall in the room.

She was completely confused at the two. Since when did they care about her? Since when could they be in the same room without trying to kill each other? What changed? "Well, if you two didn't fight so much, I would have asked…" She muttered under her breath.

The two barely caught what she said, and grew furious facial expressions. "Excuse me young lady? What was that?"

Clare bit her lip, and lowered her head. "Nothing."

"That's right, it better be nothing!" The wife yelled back at the small girl. The mother stood up and grabbed her daughter by the arm. Ms. Edward's hold was not strong, but the fact she was attempting to discipline Clare, was enough to create fear in her eyes. "Going to dances without our permission is one thing, but not even coming home sometimes!-" Clare's eyes widened. "How do you think that makes us feel!"

"How do-?" She whispered cautiously.

"We are not idiots, Clare." Said the father sitting down on the couch. "We've noticed you've been gone for the past two weeks. You were just lucky we were working most of the time to actually confront you about it."

_I've been doing this since summer; therefore I can call you idiots…_

"I can't believe my own daughter, my little daughter…" Helen emphasized as she released her grip and acted hysterical.

Clare stayed quiet, while her mind was jumbled with thoughts. _I can't believe you even remember my damn name! You never paid any attention to me, so you have no right to call me yours. No right at all! All you care about is yourselves. Yourselves and work.  
_  
"I told you your bickering was going to make her crazy!" Her father spoke abruptly.

"Don't blame this on me, Randall!" Helen growled.

"Why not? You have your proof right in front of you. Face it Helen, you turn every daughter crazy."

"Oh, look who's talking, at least I see them! What about you? You don't even show up on Christmas you ass!"

Clare switched glances back and forth, watching the scene unfold.

"Who the hell is supposed to pay for this damn house! For your food. For everything! Your small fucking check won't do."

_And here we go_… Clare thought that this was her chance to walk away from the scene as usual.

"This isn't about paying bills! It's about Clare."

_What?_

"What the hell do you want to do about her?" He mentioned bitterly as he hunched over in his seat.

Narrowing her eyes at her husband, she regained her composure and turned to the other Edwards member of the family. "Clare, you're grounded for the weekend."

Clare's face resembled a deer caught in the headlights. "You're kidding." In her head, this was not good. Not because she blemished her 'good girl' values by being grounded. That was far from her mind. What worried her was Eli, he expected her back tomorrow. Eli being the cynical person he is ,will most likely overreact and believe that she abandoned him._ He could understand that I wouldn't just leave him alone in his time of need for no good reason._ His sanity came up to her mind among other things, like the kiss they shared, and the possible loss of his beloved theater… _Darn, I need to somehow talk to him!_

"Not only that, you are going to start church again." Helen announced and turned her head to the direction of her gloomy husband. "We all are."

"What?" Asked Randall, completely off-guard. "I thought we all agreed to not go anymore, seeing how people always…"

"-If it helps Clare go back to the right path. We could sacrifice our own dignity."

The man blinked, and angrily snatched a book from a small table in front of him and walked out of the room. Before he left, a mumble was heard. "As long as you sit as far away as possible."

As soon as he left, the tense air was cleared. The mother then looked at her daughter and pointed to the lonesome stairs. "March up to your room, and stay there for the rest of the night." Without any comments, or freedom of speech, Clare did what she was told, but kept her cell phone hidden from her mother, afraid she might get the idea to take it away.

Once upstairs, she quickly locked the door and stood back. What the hell just happened? In all honesty, she could not fathom why they had a sudden urge to worry about her. Memories of previous years flashed in her mind about Darcy. After the theater incident, her parents were always stressed out about Darcy, and that was what kept them together. A common ground to fix. _They must be making me the excuse to stay together now…_

Slamming her body onto the bed, she stayed paralyzed trying to concoct a way to contact Eli. It was days like these, she wished he was a normal teenage boy, that way he would own a cell phone, thus solving her problem. At the same time, she resented the wish. She liked him a little abnormal. A smile formed on her lips, still containing giggles about the very idea of him. Alli was right all along, he might just be perfect for her.

"That's it!"

She knew hanging onto her phone was a good idea. Quickly, the anxious girl pressed in a familiar number on the buttons of her phone, and waited for a response. Sitting cross-legged on the surface of her mattress, her right leg was tapping against the bed impatiently. "Come on, pick up. Pick up!"

_Beep Beep Beep_ "…Hello?"

"Alli!"

"Clare? That's weird you are actually calling me."

"Yeah it is.. can you do me a favor?"

"Depends on what it is."

"Can you go to the abandoned theater for me tomorrow?"

"What!"

"Please! I need you to write a letter for Morty saying that I can't meet him until Monday."

"Wow, I thought he was kidding when he said you two meet secretly there. You sure are full of surprises!"

"I swear, we just talk."

"Uh-huh. And why can't you tell him yourself?"

"I'm grounded."

"Saint Clare? Grounded? I hope this guy isn't a bad influence." A giggle was heard in the background. "What are you in for?"

"Came home late, my parents went crazy."

"Aw, staying late with Morty. Hope you used protection." Alli joked to Clare.

Lying down on her bed with a more relaxed sense, she replied with a grin. " I can honestly tell you, we only kissed." Her face turned warmer either because of the heat from the phone, or her own feelings.

"Still cute. Well alright, I'll leave a message for Morty tomorrow."

"Thank you so much!"

"No problem. Oh and don't forget we have to meet up soon for that partner assignment in English, the Romeo and Juliet one."

Turning her head in an angle she spotted out the book sitting on her dresser. The floating sensation in her stomach then dropped as she saw that book. It would seem like that play would always turn up somewhere. _I'm a freshman, obviously it's going to pop up a lot. I'm just being paranoid._

"Alright Alli, I'll set up a date soon."

"Great!" A yawn escaped Alli's lips. "Time to sleep, Goodnight Juliet. I'll say hi to Romeo for you!"

"Yeah... Goodnight."

The line went dead, as both hung up the phone at the same time. Why must that theme always rear its head around her?_ Stop being paranoid!_

With that said and done, she attempted to wrap herself in the cozy sheets and fall asleep. Even though the bed at the Edwards' house was much more comfortable, it still felt awkward sleeping in it. It didn't have that feeling of security, loving embrace, and warming sensation she felt in the theater. No joyful atmosphere to wake up to. _Nothing._

* * *

**Eli**

The entire night he was pacing the floor, trying to make any sense of what was happening. When the morning sun came out to signal a new day, he was still seen freaking out in his own little room. It scares him, it honestly does. To lose his normalcy, and now to take the only thing that can contain his humanity? It's madness.

Losing the theater would not only mean losing his rightful property. It would also mean losing sweet precious memories, the only thing linking him to his beloved parents, losing the little trinkets of his childhood, and recently, losing Clare. Where would he go to see her now? To continue running away from his past would mean running farther away from his Clare. That's right, _his_ Clare. She belonged to the theater now, thus belonging to him. The kiss they shared the night before only confirmed it.

_That kiss…_

For a moment, his frustrations were reduced. Clare always managed to calm him down, even when she wasn't there in person. He smiled.

Banging was suddenly heard on the door. Shifting his attention to the intruder, he hoped it was Clare, but for some odd reason he felt it was an unwanted person. Clare would never bang on the door that harshly, unless it was important….

Preparing himself, he switched his equipment on, thinking it might be last night's annoyance. If they wanted to take the theater from him they would have to go through Elijah Goldsworthy's 'ghost'. After warming up the equipment, he waited for the grand entrance of the bitter looking woman who insulted his theater.

The doors swung open.

Eli was hovering over the control panel, only to be confused. On the screen, a small dark-skinned girl came stumbling into the theater. Exhausted from opening the doors, the girl fell on her knees. "Stupid door."

The girl got up, and dusted herself off. Her heels made contact with the dusty cement floor as she timidly walked around the theater. "Morty? Are you here?" She called out and left an echo spread throughout the theater.

After a few seconds of waiting for a response, she was seen shrugging. "Guess not." Her eyes blinked casually.

Eli peered at the screen and did a close up on her hand. _She has something there…_.Upon more visualization, he saw that it was a small enveloped letter with the name "Morty" written on it. Curious about the letter addressed to his alter ego, he stepped out of the control room. Cautiously, he stepped down the stairs and kept his distance from the peppy girl. Hidden from sight, they young boy watched the girl about to place the small letter on the lobby's front table.

_It must be a letter from Clare, but why the hell did she send in Alli?_

Alli being content with her job, she pivoted her heals to head out the door. The girl was complaining to herself, thinking about her challenge with the door ahead of her. As the thought occurred, the double doors were thrust open for her, by someone else.

_Now who's here?_

Annoyed by the many disturbances, he peeked out of his hiding spot, and was enraged to see the sight of the cynical looking woman standing under the door frames. Staying hidden behind the walls, he listened to the high pitch yell that Alli produced out of fear. The two females just stared at each other.

"What are you doing here young lady?"

"I-I" It was a shocker, Alli couldn't talk. The girl was completely scared out of her mind, that she couldn't form a sentence. Eli couldn't blame her, the woman looked like she could kill a person with an evil eye.

From behind the woman, were a couple of men in suits with papers in a brief case. They all stared at the shaking teenager, and were confused.

"I don't have time for this." The woman muttered to herself. She went up to the young girl and grabbed her wrist. "I need you out. At this moment." Not even able to protest, the girl was shoved out the doors and ignored. Ms Torres then clapped her hands as if trying to dust them off. "Kids here have no manners here."

The two males in the room said nothing to the woman and took in the setting of the theater in awe. "So what exactly do you want to do with this place?"

Giving her attentions to the men, she responded. "Well, I would like a school to take over this place. Degrassi Community to be exact."

One of the guys looked up at her, and then started to scribble some details down, meanwhile his partner spoke again. "Alright, and what would be going on here?"

"I was thinking that the school could hold plays here, I figure it would add class to this one horse town."

"That's a nice idea, but you do know that many people in this town refuse to enter this place."

"Why because of some ghost stories." She snarled and fixed her hair. "I'm sorry but that is not a valid excuse for me."

"Not that, but what it represents. The Goldsworthys were an important part of our community." Eli's heart felt like it was self mending. The thought that some people were 'sort of' fighting for his theater to remain the same, put a smile on his face.

"Look, Goldsworthy or not, the school board approved of it, therefore I get to be in charge of this project. It shall happen one way or another." She crossed her arms.

Shaking their heads in unison, the reluctantly agreed. "Fine, here are the blue prints to this place."

Taking the papers from their hands, the woman smirked with victory. "So you say this place can hold hundreds of people?"

"Yup, it has seven dressing rooms, three bathrooms, one vast stage, this lobby, a prop room, and-" Eli held his breath. "-one main control room."

"I guess that will do." Rolling the paper, she checked her watch and grinded her teeth. "Shoot. I'm late." Her exterior changed, and she took the appearance of a normal person. "I have to go shop with my sons, need them too look their Sunday best tomorrow." The smile in her face faded, when the two men stared at her quizzically. She resumed her 'professional' outline. "I'll take this with me and talk to my interior designer."

Taking her leave, the men followed her out, making Eli release that breath he held in. Hearing the doors close, he came out of his shadows and clenched his hands. This was really happening. His jaw tightened in anger as he glared at the doors. He desperately needed someone to calm him down at the moment. Twisting around, he remembered the forgotten letter for 'Morty'. Capturing it in his hands, he quickly opened the fragile paper and unfolded the message.

_Morty,_

_Sorry to say this, but Clare's not going to be able to meet you today. She told me her parents grounded her for staying out too late. Sucks right? Well don't worry too much about it, she'll be back in your arms by Monday. Think you can last?_

_Sincerely, Clare's future bridesmaid ;)._

The letter made him laugh, but at the same time cause him to gain more anger. _Now her parents are getting involved? Just fucking perfect, what else could possibly go wrong._

* * *

**Clare**

Sunday morning. Instead of spending it waking up in the theater, with Eli's witty banter. She's in a car full of dead silence with her parents. She had to admit that part of her was delighted to return to her old church, another part of her was worrisome. Worried of the stares she would receive, of the whispers she will gain, and the gossip that would accumulate. Bowing her head below, she just waited patiently to arrive, her heart beating faster with every turn they make.

The car then makes a sudden halt, and both parents are seen stepping out.

"Get out of the car, we're here." Ms Edwards announces as she opened the passenger door for her daughter. Quietly, she steps foot out of the van and stands in the middle of the large church. Looking around, she saw some familiar and some unfamiliar faces walking into the building. The small dysfunctional family entered the building together, attempting to look as normal as possible. It was working out fine, until the priest saw them and made a nervous face at them.

After shaking his hand, each Edwards agreed to separate from each other. It was obvious if the three stayed together they would make a scene somehow. Surprisingly, the people inside did not take any notice to them. Instead they were huddling around a woman and her husband. Grateful, Clare took a random seat in one of the rows and settled in with a faint smile on her face. She took one of the books from a pocket on the chair and flipped through the pages.

"Is this seat taken?" A voice was heard above her. Aiming her face to the direction of the person, she saw it was a boy around her age. He had a buttoned up collared shirt with a clean think blazer.

"Um, no." Clare said hesitantly. She didn't recognize him at all.

"Thanks," The boy sat down and kept his gaze at the front of the facility.

Clare averted her eyes back to her book, but felt strange sitting next to the non-familiar face. Sneaking a glance at him, she saw that he never stopped staring at the front. His leg started to shake. He was an odd one. Letting go of the book in her hands, she placed it back from where it came from. She offered her hand to the boy. "My name's Clare."

Looking at her hand and back at her, he smiled. "I'm Adam." He said as he shook her hand.

"Adam, like in the bible." She said trying to make conversations.

"Yeah," His voice was awkward and a tad high on his pitch. "Like in the bible."

"I'm sorry, but are you knew in town? I don't think I've ever seen you before at school…"

His face lit up a little more. "Yup, my family and I just moved her." He pointed to a bunch of groups forming around a couple. "Those are my parents."

Clare's eyes grew in surprise, the woman shaking people's hands was the same person that was planning to take down the Goldsworthy theater. Adam took notice of the fear in her eyes. "Wow, so you must have already met my mom to have that face." He said jokingly.

"N-no, I haven't its just, I've heard that she was planning to take down the theater…"

His eyebrows rose in curiosity. "How do you know about that?"

"Gossip spreads fast here, especially in Degrassi."

They boy gulped when she said that. "Well, I hope I'm not the victim of anything bad next year."

"Oh, are you going to attend the school?"

"Yup, I really do hope that maybe you'd help a newbie out and show me the place sometime."

"Of course." She said smiling at him. He seemed nice enough to befriend.

Adam's eyes were friendly, but then he saw something in the distance and his facial features looked a tad annoyed. Clare was confused at his sudden change of appearance as he scooted closer to her, randomly. Before she could ask what was going on, some older looking guy came up to the two.

"Hey there, I'm afraid we haven't met." The tall young man said while he flashed a white smile to Clare.

"Beat it Drew," Adam said as he wrapped an arm around Clare's shoulder. "I called dibs."

Clare stared at Adam dumbfounded by his response, she then turned to 'Drew' and saw that he just smiled at the two and left them to themselves. Once seeing him leave, Clare grabbed Adam's hand and made him release her from his hold. "What was that? I don't know where you come from, but a girl cannot just be 'dibbed' as you say!"

He looked at her apologetically. "I'm sorry! I had to."

Clare stared at him, and allowed him to explain himself. "That's my stepbrother, he likes to hit on pretty girls." Adam blushed as he stated this. "And you seem like the type that wouldn't fall for his lame pick up lines." He said as he rolled his eyes. "Drew never bothers girls that I'm interested in…"

Clare raised her eyebrow at him.

"Not that I am interested!" He exclaimed and put his hands in defense. Then after another awkward silence from her, he started to recover from his words. "Not to say there is anything wrong with you! I mean you are pretty and everything, but I don't know you that well and it would be weird if I-!"

Clare gathered that he was sort of a spaz at the moment. It made her laugh, he was so sweet. "It's okay, I get it." She said as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

Chuckling, he leaned his head back. "Please don't think I'm a dork after this."

Doing the same, she responded. "Maybe a little, but it's okay, I'm sort of a dork myself." The two gave a small laugh at each other and remained silent while still resting their heads on the back of their seats.

"I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship then."

Clare smiled at the ceiling. "Agreed."

Music started playing softly in the background telling people that the service was about to start. People started to hush all around as they all took their seats. Adam looked completely unaware of what was happening. Being the helpful person she is, Clare aided him in what to do.

For the first time in a long while, she was happy in a place that wasn't the theater. She missed the church, and the good people she found. Still in the back of her head, she was uneasy about Eli. She hoped he was okay, and was planning to do anything to save their precious theater. And more importantly to save him.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the priest's welcome. Clare was focused on the speech the elder was making, it was about honesty. About having complete trust with loved ones. To be selfless, and make sacrifices. All the speech did was question Clare's thoughts on several matters.

At that moment, Clare searched for her parent's heads. Each one was sitting completely opposite of one another. Helen was on the right corner, and Randall was on the left.

Clare sighed in despair.

* * *

**You know, I never feel satisfied with anything I write. Not good, not good at all. Thank god I gots me a beta. **

**Sorry this was short and a tad on the bland side. The chapter is kind of like a set up for what is to come. It's necessary, I'm afraid. And there really is a reason for the Romeo and Juliet book popping up. Kind of like a symbol? Not too deep though. And YAY! Adam finally shows up!  
**

**Next chapter Eli and Clare have a talk, as well as do some other stuff. Trust me don't want to miss it! ****So let me see some reviews guys! **


	11. Welcome Change, Goodbye Gravity

**Very sorry I didn't update last week. You would not believe the stress that has been pounded on my life. It just really sucks. Really it does. Where would I be without my Beta: Frgtyou? ...probably somewhere in a ditch pleading for a help. lol.  
**

**So on to some comment/hints:**

**In the Name of Merlin:**** Thank you for asking, my competition went great! I even won a gold medal! And by the end of the story, you might like the turn out of the theater. :3**

**Ariel C. Rilmonn**** : Oh who knows what's going to happen at this point. And thank you.**

**Im-that-Degrassi-Chick AND ****xKayleelynnx:** **Eli will eventually meet Adam, and the reaction might or might not be so surprising. ;]**

**SixWS: LOL. Yes, the whole star-crossed lover thing is interpreted into the characters, but there is more to the Romeo and Juliet theme than that. Which surprises even myself how things happen to work out like that. It can mean a couple of things now. :3 Eli risking his past to save his future? Going to give a little hint here, there might be more chances for him to make things right, in any given situation. But will he do it? Who knows...**

**PullMeIntoTheDark: Aw! I can never be so cruel to end the story like that! I would burst into tears myself! lol. Nope, I think you will be ... satisfied with the ending of this story. Which is like many chapters away. I am guestimating around 20+ chapters now. lol**

**Avalon Lilith Lorelei: Kill themselves? ... interesting idea. But I don't think you have to worry about that so much. Death being involved in the story? Perhaps. Ahh Julia, Julia, where art thou Julia. lol.**

**As-We-Danced013: If you find a theater, tell me. I'd like to join you. :D**

* * *

_Some are dreamers and some are realists. This is the world as we know it..._

* * *

**Clare**

For the first time in her life, Mrs. Edwards had given herself the responsibility of driving her youngest daughter to school. It was awkward to say the least, as Clare stared out the window trying to think of solutions for her problems: her parent's sudden attention on her, the theater's possible demise, and also her relationship with Eli.

It was all adding up by the second. As the thought occurred in her head, she noticed that the car had just passed the theater. She sighed.

"So, Clare." Her mother said trying to break the silence. "You sure took a liking to that boy in church."

"Huh?" Clare twisted her head in confusion. After a second of processing her words, she replied back with a blush. "He's just a new friend."

"Maybe you should hang out with him a little more." She said with a small smile on her exhausted face. "I heard that his mom is going to take over that theater we used to love so much."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Clare said with a hint of worry in her voice. It seemed like every place she turned, held a reminder to her problems. She couldn't even go to church without the constant thought of the theater, now her own mother was enforcing the dilemma. It was haunting.

"I'm just saying, maybe you're destined to have that theater…" Mother Edwards mentioned casually with a grin. "I remember the Goldsworthy's always wanted you to own the place with their son. And now you seem buddy-buddy with the new owner's son…" The mother chuckled at the thought, and memories that she once had with her family filled her head. In her mind, perhaps the theater could rekindle the lost happiness they once had.

Clare looked baffled at her mother. The adult in the car had a certain spark in her eyes, a form of joy; this was a quality that hardly surfaced her features. "I wouldn't consider us best friends. We just met."

"You two are going to the same school right? Get to know him there."

"He told me he's not attending until next year." In the pit of her stomach, it sickened her, the very thought of her parents trying set her up. Don't get her wrong, Adam was a great person to hang around with, but the very thought of her parents forcing the arrangement seemed bothersome. Either way, she had too many issues to resolve to pay any real consideration to her mother's suggestion. _That and I already have Eli, at least I think I do..._

"Then we'll have his family over for dinner in the summer."

"I gue-"

"It's agreed." Helen pulled the car to a sharp halt which made Clare's body push forward a bit. Recomposing herself, turning out the window, she saw the image of her school. Mrs. Edwards turned to her daughter and pointed at her. "Now can you handle walking home today? Your father and I can't make it."

Grabbing her backpack and exiting the car, Clare rolled her eyes and replied with a yes to the question. She was capable of walking by herself since seventh grade, nothing has changed. It was still an odd feeling of having her mother actually worry about her; Clare was not so sure how to react to this new attention on her. Although she did complain of her parent's lack of observations before, she now feels weird having a spotlight on her.

Shutting the door to the SUV, Clare waved to her mother hesitantly and turned her feet to the direction of the school. Faintly, Clare heard a 'have a nice day' from a woman who she assumed was her mother in the background. Clare stayed focused on the problems ahead of her.

* * *

"Principal Simpson?"

Timidly, Clare knocked on the door and peeked in to see if who she was looking for was present. As expected, the male was occupying a comfortable seat in front of an organized desk. The principal just smiled at the student and motioned for her to come in. Clare gave a sweet smile, and looked at the direction of the empty chair in the middle of the room. Taking her place, her posture was tense and straight as she took a deep breath.

"Clare you don't have to be stiff here," The principal said with a warm smile. He unfolded his hands and pointed his thumbs up. "I'm a cool principal, remember?"

Chuckling at the comment, Clare released her breath and relaxed her shoulders. "Good. Now what did you want to talk to me about, Clare? Finally come around to vent?"

Shaking her curls, Clare looked straight at the older man in front of her. "Not at all, my family has been…fine lately. What I want to discuss are the rumors circulating in this school."

"Rumors? What rumors are going around?" The adult mentioned with worry stressed in his voice. It was quiet often to hear vicious gossip spread the halls of Degrassi. It's all amazing how cruel they could sometimes be. There were times when horrible words would cause the school board to maintain situations. This always made the principal look bad.

"That the school is getting a new theater." Her face was completely blank when she said this.

Mr. Simpson's exterior let out a huge sigh, due to his previous assumption of something completely wrong. "Clare, you had me there for a second." Fanning his face with a flyer on his table, he continued to ask her about the subject. "Why do you want to know about the new theater?"

"Because I hear that the Goldsworthy Theater is going to be brought down." Clare said without any emotion to her voice. Meanwhile, the words said could have made her break down in tears.

The same grieving face appeared on the principal's face as the night of the dance. "I'm surprised anyone besides us old folks care about that place." He signed and took the appearance of that happy person again. "Don't worry; it's not going to be torn down. Just refurnished, fixed up even. Nothing more than that."

Gripping the edge of her seat, Clare tried to control her feelings. "Is there any way to prevent this? A petition? Protests?"

"Can I ask why you'd want to stop the production? I figured that you kids would be happy to get a new theater, seeing how the old one packs you in like sardines."

"I'm sorry, but I don't think that theater should be touched. That place is practically a historical landmark for this town, how could anyone tamper with it!"

A gentle smile made its way to his face. "It's nice to know you care deeply about that place…" Clapping his hands together he took the papers from the desk and hid them inside the cabinets. "If I can be honest with you, I don't like the circumstance either. In fact I think it's a horrible idea."

Clare's eyes looked hopeful to know someone was on their side. "Then you'll help me?"

"I'd love to, but I'm afraid my hands are tied here. I have no power; it's the school board's decision. Investors have already lined up to help, and the city signed the paper work for the construction. In two weeks production will start." The adult then took a deep sigh and lifted himself off of his seat. Pacing around the room, he eventually stopped in front of a tall collection of papers on his file cabinet. "By the time school starts again, it will be finished. All I can say is…to accept it." Carefully, his fingers trailed across the edges of many papers until he saw the desired one.

"Are you sure?"

"Believe me, I tried, but there is nothing we can do. Only one person can actually claim the theater for themselves, and I'm afraid this town has not heard from him in years." He said while softly pulling out the paper.

"I can't believe this. It's the famous Goldsworthy Theater! And now it's going to be …"

"They're keeping the name, Clare. That's the one thing I actually fought for." He turned around back to the girl sitting on the chair.

"It still doesn't make it right to take away a precious memorable sight. Even if it collects dust."

"My sentiments exactly, but you know what they say." The defeated principal walked up to Clare and handed her a blank sheet with lines. "If you can't beat them…" Taking the paper, and examining it more, Clare was able to read the print on the top center of the paper.

**Degrassi Theater Drama Group.  
SIGN UP SHEET**

Clare was refusing to sign the paper, even with the principal's consent. She didn't like the idea of the 'new' theater being popular without the Goldsworthy family, it didn't seem right. Secretly Clare was hoping no one would sign up, so that the school board wouldn't want it, thus leaving it alone. She was hopeful, but she knew it wasn't the case. Students like Jenna Middleton have been suggesting an outlet for their 'talents' for some time. It was bound to have a few supporters.

The bell rang, interrupting her train of thought. Clare looked up at the sound and was disappointed from the lack of progress she developed out of the talk. Saying her goodbye to Mr. Simpson, she walked out of the office with a heavy heart. The plans were set in stone, and she couldn't fight the system, she was just one girl. One girl. Including one boy who was too afraid to leave his home. Not much of a dream team to take on the school.

Plans tried to formulate in her mind, but all conclusions turned into disasters. The only logical action to take was to hide.

_If there was just some way Eli could be sheltered, things wouldn't be so bad_.

But how is that possible?

* * *

**Eli**

Waiting anxiously for the arrival of Clare, Eli was walking around the theater. Passing by every little trinket and trying to memorize everything, it was hard to believe someone was going to take it all away.

He questioned what was to become of all his possessions. Would they save it? Or just throw it all away in the trash? The very thought of his items in the trash scared him, and he couldn't do anything about it. Absolutely nothing. Going up the stairs, he recalled the little theater doll house. The little theater replica that held all the dolls that he once made. Sighing, the boy opened the theater and saw all of his miniature figures were exactly where he left them. Parents at the balcony, Julia sitting in the audience, and him and Clare still holding hands.

He couldn't just give up everything he worked for. It was unfair. To think that his parents worked hard for the theater. To think that it was supposed to be his at one point. To think that society was going to take it all away.

Slamming his hands on the table, the furniture started to shake, making some tiny objects fall from the miniature theater house.

"Shit." Eli scrambled to collect the small objects in his hand. After grabbing them all, he looked around the doll house to try and see where each piece belonged in. In the middle of organizing, he saw that his parents were also moved, and the Eli doll rolled to the backstage far away from Clare. Rubbing his hand across his face, he placed his parents back, and was about to grab the little version of himself until he saw something unfamiliar. It was a door.

That door was within one of the top dressing rooms; surprisingly, it was the room Clare had picked out. He remembered the first night he messed around with the smaller scale of the theater, he was curious about the mysterious door. He saw that there was a lower level, but it confused him how it would even link to the dressing room. It was like it defied logic. Was there even a door like that?

Rushing out of the room, he made his way to that one specific dressing room. Once there, confusion struck him. There was no other door! Looking around, and moving furniture, he stood dumbfounded.

"Fuck, I don't have time for this!" With that he punched a wall. There was a faint noise that was created, and it sounded hollow. Hope filled in his heart, he felt the wall paper under his fingertips, and started clawing away the thin material, revealing a wooden material. Upon scraping away more and more paper, he saw the image start to clear up. It was the hidden door.

With nothing else to do, the desperate teenage boy pulled the handles to the door and forced it open. The boy held bright eyes at the sight in front of him.

* * *

**Clare**

Her walks to the theater had become more enjoyable due to the warm weather, a sure sign of summer approaching. While normally the idea of summer left her somewhat happy, the opposite could be said about it this year. Like Mr. Simpson said, construction plans were already in the process and scheduled in two weeks. Clare could kiss her hideout goodbye; she only hoped that she didn't have to leave her best friend behind as well.

Stepping on the stairs of the front entrance, Clare just stood there in a defeated manner.

Out of nowhere one of the double doors creaked open, and before Clare could question anything, a hand came out and grabbed her small wrist and dragged her inside the theater. At first she was terrified at the surprise and automatically held her breath. The theater was pitch black, even in daylight. The person who forced her in could be heard walking over to the door and locking it shut. Steps could then be heard approaching her from somewhere.

"Eli, this is really starting to freak me out now."

She felt a slight shiver as she felt hands creep their way to her shoulders, and breathing down her neck. "Why? You know it's me…"

"Just because I know it's you doesn't mean I feel any better." She said with a joking tone.

"And here I thought you actually liked me." He put his face in her hair, and took a deep breath. It was a strange having him do the action, but at the same time she thought it was sort of sweet. Clare's heart was racing as his lips brushed against her ear. "I missed you Edwards."

Clare blushed and had a little smirk on her face. "I've only been gone for two days, how could you possibly miss me?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm used to you." His arms moved to her waist and just hugged her, keeping his chin resting on her shoulders. "Your laugh…" He started to sway his body back and forth, making Clare do the same. "Your wit, your smile, your very presence…"

Clare was caught in the moment, as she started to felt a chaste kiss on her cheek from the boy that was holding her. Seeing no complaints from the young girl, Eli took the opportunity to leave another kiss. And then another, and another, trailing down her jaw. He was gentle and sweet as he reached her smooth neck, and continued to leave more kisses. Much like the last time they met, he could not believe what he was doing, it all felt so natural, and so right. It was impossible for him to describe the full amount of attraction he had for her.

Clare could say the same thing. Normally with KC, she would have never allowed this, but with him it felt easier. She didn't really know why, but the butterflies in her stomach told her so. She didn't even care that they weren't even official, and that she was letting herself go farther than usual with a guy. In a way it was as if she wasn't herself when she was with him.

_It's like I'm desperate for his affection… _

"No, Eli stop." Shaking herself from his hold, she turned around to try and see him through the darkness.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" His voice emphasized worry. "I'm sorry. I-"

Clare put her hands to her forehead trying to calm herself. "No, it's not you." She then mentally chuckled at the cliché she was going to make. "It's me."

Staying silent, Eli kept to himself as his jaw clenched. In his mind, he knew this was going to happen. She was rejecting him. He expected it, but at the same time he thought it wasn't going to happen, he thought it might have been different with her. _Guess not_.

A hand gently touched her cheek. "I'm a teenage boy who lives in a theater because of some fears from the past. To top it off, I happen to fall head over heels for a girl that is compassionate, sweet, and beautiful." Her cheeks heated up in flattery, and he could feel the warmth under his fingertips. "How the fuck can you say I'm not the problem?" Letting her go, the sudden squeaking of shoes could be heard in the room. He was exiting the lobby.

"Eli! I _do_ like you." She reached out for any part of him in the darkness. Her fingertips sensed nothing, but her ears heard the sudden halt of his footsteps. "Whether or not it's the romantic type of emotion what confuses me." A long pause filled the air. For the first time in a while, the atmosphere was awkward for the two. To break the silence she tried explaining herself. "When I broke up with KC, I felt horrible and you know it. Even before he cheated, I felt like I was never enough for him, or anything special for that matter. The first opportunity he got, he cheated on me." Clare's head sunk lower as past feeling resurface. "I was crushed after that. To make myself feel better, I might have grown more attached to you than usual. You might be a rebound, but at the same time I don't think you are…"

"Then what does that mean for us?" Eli mentioned with a stutter meshed into his words.

Clare had no idea herself, she knew that they weren't meant to be together at that moment. Things were too chaotic for them; there was not time to put a relationship on top of that. Especially with the little fact that he still is afraid to mention his secrets to her, things just didn't fit right at the moment. "I think, we shouldn't rush into things."

"If we don't try anything, then how would you know?"

Clare blushed to hear his persistence. "Well, maybe we should just wait until I'm really over my break up. Then we could talk about this."

"How long would that take?"

"I don't know…" Quietly biting her lip, she stood. "Either way, I'm sure that our 'status' isn't the worst of our problems." She stated. Averting her direction to the darkness she spoke with a depressing tone. "They're planning remodeling in two weeks. We have to figure something out for you."

She was engulfed in complete darkness, and did not hear one response from him. "Eli, did you hear me? We don't have time to mess around."

"Clare I don't care about that. I already have a plan." This shocked her from her stance. How could he not be worried about the situation? "I just want to know how long it will take to-"

"What do you mean you have a plan? Eli, please don't tell me your going to scare them off. I have a feeling Mrs. Torres would not run off due to a hologram." Clare said while interrupting his sentence.

"I'm not, I'm planning to play underground."

"I don't follow."

"That lady came back on Saturday with a couple of guys in suits, I heard them say that this place has about seven dressing rooms, a lobby, theater, etc."

"And?"

"The blue prints they had were wrong there's another room no one knows about. "

"Don't tell me your plan is to live in a hidden room! Eli, living in a theater is one thing, but in a tiny room? It's not healthy!"

"First of all, it's not tiny. I have no idea why the Goldsworthy parents never bothered to tell anyone, but it looks like an old bomb shelter. Second, it's not like I have any other choice. And third, you haven't answered my question. How long will it take for you to get over your ex?"

Worried out her mind, Clare continued to avoid the question he was so obsessed with her answering. "Eli, they're going to be working in this place for months, they are bound to find you, and even if they don't how could you survive in there?"

"They won't find me. Hell, it took me years to barely find it now! No way are they going to bother me. As for living arrangements? It's a bomb shelter, it has the essential. Besides, I'll pack. It's like a trip or something. Plus, it will give you that space from me to clear your head."

"I still don't think this is a good idea."

"It's a perfect idea."

"You can't-"

"I will-"

"You shouldn't-"

"Still gonna do it-"

"Think about this logically-"

"Lalala, not going to listen.-"

"You are so arrogant!"

"And yet you're the one trying to deny any feelings towards me. Interesting…"

"Ugh! Alright. Do what you want."

"Good to know you approve." Even through dim lighting, she could tell he was smirking at her. It was just something she could tell was one of his characteristics.

Clare felt a sting in her persona. To think that her best friend was going to be trapped in a smaller room, without any contact. Sure, that was what his life style consisted of before she came along, but it hurt to know that he was turning back to that.

"Just don't go more mental than you already are, in there."

"I can't promise you that."

* * *

Entering the Edward's house, Clare tip-toed on the wooden floors, scared to awaken her parents. Much to her displeasure, the house was lit, and two adults were waiting patiently on the couch, much like the last time she came home late. It would seem as if she wasn't able to get away with anything anymore.

"Clare. Why are you so late?" Stated the father, with a stern voice.

Timidly, Clare gripped her wrists in fear. "I was caught up in some school work. I'm sorry I couldn't inform you." The father nodded his head, accepting the excuse and turned his attention back to the newspaper that was on his lap.

On the other side of the sofa, Mrs. Edward's eyes were squinting at her daughter in curiosity. Getting up from her seat, she approached her daughter. Clare was frightened at the serious grim face her mother had, and was shaking at the figure coming closer to her.

"Clare Edwards." The mother said rather loud. With two slim fingers, she got a hold of her daughter's ears and tightened it. "Is that a hickey I see?"

Clare's face went dead pale. _You have got to be kidding me…_

Randall's head swiftly turned to her direction in complete shock. Standing up, he marched over to his daughter and tilted her head to examine her exposed neck. Like his wife had mentioned earlier, there was a discoloration on her pale neck. His face turned slightly red. "Young lady, I can't believe you lied to us."

"No, I- I didn't, I mean I can expla-"

"Randall. Who cares about her lying, she was with a boy. Unsupervised!" The woman pressed her fingers tighter on Clare's reddened ear. "First you run off, then you lie to us about what you are doing, and now you're with a boy we never approved of? What is going on with our little Clare!"

"Nothing! I-"

"The girl has too much freedom, Helen. I knew I should have picked her up from school today…"

"And why didn't you? Oh that's right, your boss just had to invite you to lunch." She released her hold on Clare and put her hands on her hip. "Because of your selfishness, we are losing Clare!"

"Don't start with me, Helen."

"Then where should I start!"

"What about you? You just had to have your happy hour didn't you?" Mr. Edwards spat back.

"I wouldn't if I didn't have to live with you!"

"I thought we were talking about Clare here!"

Both parents faced their daughter who had just stood in the middle of their little dispute. Seeing her worried big blue eyes, the two calmed their nerves and relaxed their tension. After reducing the negative vibes down, the duo stared at each other and knew the conclusion of their daughter's punishment.

"Two weeks."

Gasping, Clare pleaded with them. "Please not two weeks! Ground me the entire summer if you want, just don't ground me now."

"Your father and I think it's a just sentence, Clare."

"Please!"

"Don't fight us on this."

Hysterical, Clare's eyes darted between the two for any given excuse. "But! I'm graduating in two weeks-"

"It's not that big of a deal Clare, you're just going to another grade." Mentioned the father, who was retrieving his newspaper meanwhile the wife nodded in agreement.

"It might not be important to you, but to me it is!" The parents stared at their little girl. Clare knew she was lying through her teeth, what she hoped was that her acting was good enough to convince them.

"Fine. You're not grounded on that day, but now it's up to three weeks."

* * *

_Beep Beep Beep_

"Hello?"

"Alli?"

"Clare! How was your little reunion with Morty?"

"About that… you think you can write him a letter tomorrow?"

"What? Clare, last time I went there I lost a battle with a door, and confronted a scary old lady!"

"Please Alli, I need you to do this for me."

"Alright, but can I ask why? Did you get grounded again?"

"Yes. For three weeks this time."

"Three? Clare, what did you do this time?"

"…"

"Clare come on, don't leave me hanging here! What did you do?"

"I came home late, that's all."

"I don't buy it. Last time you were late, they gave you only two days. There must be more to it."

"…"

"Clare? Clare!"

"..."

"You're making me assume the worst right now!"

"Alright, I got a hickey."

Laughter was heard from the other end of the phone line. At the mean time, Clare was blushing from the reaction.

"Never expected Saint Clare to be tainted. You must really like this boy."

"Something along those lines…tell him I'll be able to see him before he leaves."

"Before he leaves? Where is he going?"

"He's going camping with his family. He'll be gone the whole summer."

"Aw, no steamy romantic meetings in the summer for Clare Edwards? Poor thing."

"Alli! Just write the letter!"

"Okay, okay. You are so lucky I'm the best girlfriend anyone could possibly have."

"I never thought anything differently."

"Alright. Well, if that is all Ms. Edwards, good night."

"Good night, Alli."

_Click_

* * *

**A rather lengthy chapter. Honestly this chapter is pretty bland for me, just… BLEH. I admit I just dragged it out. Like a lot. **

**Main points to know about it though:**

**One of the reasons for Romeo and Juliet?- Somewhere in the beginning of the story, she mentioned how she didn't believe in falling in love rapidly. That Romeo was desperate to find someone else to feel loved. Aaand that's why Clare doesn't want to jump into another relationship.**

**Two- Clare's parents are becoming aware of her because of little signs (to them) that show her rebelling. My reasoning is Darcy. She was a wreck, and her parents were too distracted on fixing her that they didn't fight as much.**

**Three- I'm kind of hinting something with the Adam and Clare relationship. You'll just have to read further to find out what I'm talking about.**

**Four- Don't think that the bomb shelter was a last minute thing. If you go back to chapter... ok I am to lazy to find it, but if you look back, you will find a small little hint of it. :D  
**

**Now I have to say one more thing. This is technically the last chapter for the first half of my story. The next chapter is a quick overview of the summer, the chapter after that is the beginning of the second half. The second half is where the drama is set. When I mean drama, I mean we finally get to see Eli's past, how Adam and Fitz play a huge part in the story, and much much more. And who knows, maybe someone is going to die. *shrugs* I'm not entirely sure myself. **

**Review! It's almost time for the show to start :D**


	12. Coming Home

**READ: So be sure to read the authors note on the bottom, I'm offering another ultimatum there. :3**

**You know there are times I look back to when I was planning out this story. Did you know I thought of actually skipping this whole thing and going straight to Clare's sophomore year? Glad I didn't. Then a lot of you guys would have been completely confused. Trust me on one thing. Everything I wrote before, wasn't just to make my chapters longer. Every detail has it's purpose. Keep that in mind :3**

**Hate to say this is a really short chapter. It's an overview of what is going on while Eli and Clare are separated. Honestly, the song really helped me to pull this out. Not sure about the lyrics, but the notes really helped me with this and the previous one. Not joking here.**

**PullMeIntoTheDark: Eli? Playing pranks and tricks on the kids? It would be his only happiness. Especially when he plays it on certain people...**

**SixWS: He's been stuck in that theater for a couple of years, obviously he'll have some ...frustrations. Hell, he might go out of hand one day. (seeing how I know you love your kinky scenes. lol)**

**liveANDlovelife: I can't answer your first question without giving out the ending, but I can answer the rest. I know in the Phantom of the Opera Erik has a deformity, but I decided not to add that, so yes he does look the same. I think the turn out of their relationship will make you first _think_ one thing, and then realize something else. All in all, keep in mind I am a huge EClare fan.**

**Degrassi-love 3: Still no face time I'm afraid. But when you read that one chapter they do meet, you'll know why I've prolonged it for so long. **

**MissLizzie97: Your questions will be answered in this chapter actually. And the shelter isn't small, I like to think that it covers the width of the theater.**

**clareandeliforever: You almost got in trouble in school? Story of my life. I bust out my phone to read updates too.**

**Ok I'll try to keep answering and hinting in my replies in the next chapter. For now read this chapter and hang in there. Show's almost about to start. :3 (Don't forget to read the Authors Note in the bottom!)  
**

* * *

_I'm coming home, I'm coming home, tell the world I'm coming home..._

* * *

**Clare**

After the scenario with her parents, Clare's privileges in the Edwards' house were taken away. It was an interesting circumstance, because, while she was forced to visit Eli, she never saw it as a punishment. Meanwhile, the well furnished home resembled a prison since she was limited to talk to anyone. She was restricted to leave her home for anything other than school, and was locked in her room for hours of the day. However, being secluded in her room was her decision, and not her parents. Clare could not stand being in the presence of their minor battles. Although, she had to admit one thing, their fights had reduced in harshness and consistency. Even with the lack of violence in the air, the expected two weeks of punishment seemed to feel like forever.

Those two weeks were wasted on schoolwork and preparation. Clare was restrained from leaving her parent's sight, which disabled her from seeing her best friend, or helping _him_ gather his necessities. The time away from him was rather empty.

Besides the obvious disappointment in herself, nothing else changed in her life. Her grades stayed up as usual, people completely forgot about her dramas, and she was shoved into Degrassi's shadows once more. She was grateful for the spotlight's attention now shining on someone else. Things were looking slightly up for her school. At one point she was on speaking terms with both KC and Jenna. Not because she completely forgave him, but the fact that she hated keeping grudges. She was the bigger person, and knew it was the right thing to do. Was she going to consider them friends now? Far from it.

As the days came closer to the date of the construction, Clare struggled to see the Drama Group's participation list grow in numbers. Her assumption of people's interests in the new facility was correct, and to further her suspicion, Jenna Middleton was at the top of the list. Although Clare attempted to make amends with the blonde cheerleader, the idea of the theater being about her was sickening. Everyone in class knew she would receive the lead role in every play and musical. The girl already had a large fan base from Degrassi, because of rumors going around that she would appear in "Next Teen Star" this upcoming summer. Clare wondered how Eli would handle the theater being filled with her voice. Would he like it? Clare wouldn't deny that the confident girl had a talent.

What caught Clare off sometimes was her worry that Eli would find more attractive and or interesting girls by next year. Clare always convinced herself that Eli was confined to only see her. Yet, it was possible that he could find a sudden interest in a girl from afar. Either way, he wouldn't be able to do anything. Eli said he liked Clare, yet he still wouldn't open up completely to her. What would make any other girl more special? At that thought, Clare would feel sick that Eli's insecurities reassured her.

After passing the Drama club sign millions of times, with a shaking hand, Clare signed her name onto the paper. It had to be done. At the rate her parents were acting, she was never able to leave the house for any enjoyable reason. Being a part of the new Theater Group would allow her to see Eli on daily basis again.

Clare was sure that she would sign under 'help' instead of performers. In no shape or form was she going to try and come on stage. Fixing the lights, checking the sound, and making props, all the underground jobs they had, she was willing to do. Hide in the shadows, just like Eli. It wasn't a glamorous job, but right in her comfort zone. Even if that meant she had to cater to the star of the show. It will be well worth it, just to visit Eli again.

The day came, that Eli was going to seal himself farther away from people. It might be maddening, but at the same time necessary. As promised, Clare showed up before he was locked up. It was a quick meeting; they didn't want to make the situation worse than it already was by tearing up. As usual, he was hidden away and Clare was exposed on the stage. They said their goodbyes, and Clare even left him a little trinket to remember her by. It was a simple litter watch, but she said, it was a watch that her father taught her how to tell time, it represented those memorable times that the Edwards family was at peace. When she left, Eli went down stairs to retrieve the precious item. Holding it close to him, he got up and locked himself from the world once again.

During the summer, the only activity she enjoyed was going to church, and having dinner with the Torres family. Clare was shocked to see that her mother's plan on inviting the Torres family was true. Normally, no other family would visit them due to their fighting which created embarrassing moments. This family was different. Her parents were able to fake a relationship in order to impress them; they were able to stop arguing for a brief moment and act civilized. Once again, the setting of her parents' appearance baffled her.

The Torres family were fairly sweet with hers, and if felt strange. The entire time, she felt a strong negative vibe pouring out of the mother, yet nothing to justify the thought. Clare assumed her cynical opinion of the woman derived from the fact that she was the person who was taking the theater away. Trying to be just, Clare attempted to ignore the small anger towards the lady.

Another thing she noticed was that the father hardly said anything. It was as if he didn't exist. Clare could see why during the dinners, he was the man in the shadows of a powerful woman. It was a bit sad.

The sons were an interesting bunch. Drew was a form of ladies man; he tried to flirt with Clare from time to time, but ultimately gave up when Adam was around. Drew wasn't exactly a horrible person, but she didn't like him in any romantic way possible. Still, he made her laugh with the crazy stories he had with Adam. He was nice enough.

Adam, he was the root of happiness in the dinner. It would seem they have similar interests and common thoughts. In the back of her head, she thought that Eli would love to meet him. During this time, Clare was able to leave the house a little more, but still didn't escape much. The only person she would consider to hang out with, besides Alli, was Adam. Strangely enough though, Mrs. Torres would barely let Adam leave anywhere with Clare, or anyone for that matter. Clare assumed that the mother was just a 'helicopter mom', but then saw that Drew was able to leave as he pleases. Clare tried not to ask about the circumstance, seeing how in the past asking personal questions always led her to fights.

The only questions she would ask would be about the progress of the theater. She would also ask if they had found anything interesting. The report would always be the same.

"Things are going as planned, and no problems have surfaced." Mrs. Torres would say while sipping a cup of her iced tea.

Relief would always wash over Clare.

Then one day the response was different.

"The weirdest things keep happening." Audra mentioned, while furiously chewing on her steak.

"What?" Clare's heart skipped a beat. Thoughts of Eli crossed her mind and her legs shook with fear.

"Things have been disappearing in my theater. None of the workers are willing enough to confess. They're all saying it could be a ghost or something like that…" Clare let herself breathe normally, and wondered whether or not this information was far from the truth. "Thank god the money comes from the investors, and not us."

Besides that moment, there had yet to be another suspenseful evening.

Summer was coming to close, and Clare was happy to hear that the theater would be finished when school would start. Every night before she fell asleep, she wondered if _he_ was taken care of, if he did pack enough food, or if he did find most of his necessities. She also hoped he would not be any different from before. With all the feelings in her heart, she was amazed that nothing had changed in herself. Perhaps her feelings were true, seeing how they survived to last this long.

* * *

**Eli**

Stuck in the secluded room, he attempted to find any way to distract himself.

Besides the basics, like food, water, soap, and such, Eli furnished the place with some equipment he found in the attic, including the doll maker set. Using the kit, he tried to fill up the audience with the new faces he saw. To the addition of the original set, he created an Alli, KC, Jenna, Mrs. Torres, the Edward family, and a principal. There were still some vacant seats, but he assumed by the end of the year they would be filled up with new faces he would see on a daily basis.

It fascinated him that he would be seeing people more often, although he wouldn't be _really _seeing them. He'd be an observer, someone in the sky to watch them. To judge them. In the shadows of the theater, he will protect his theater. In no given situations will he ever let a play or a musical be performed if it wasn't up to his standards. If they would mistreat the theater, or his Clare, there would be hell to pay. That was his vow.

He would allow the school to take over the theater, but in no way would he let them abuse their power. He would continue to protect the theater with the idea of a phantom, planting a few tricks here and there. Nothing drastic, for Clare's sake though, he knew it would upset her. He has a chance with her, and there was no way he was going to mess that up.

Bored out of his mind, in the middle of the night, he would secretly open the secret door and see if anyone was outside. The workers would leave at around ten at night. Sometimes, Eli would just walk around to see the progression of the Theater. It would look like they weren't dissembling anything; they were only cleaning the place up, and adding some new equipment here and there. The new system they were installing was similar to the old one. And the new furniture looked classy enough. Still, he'd prefer his old possessions. The structure was the same luckily, and with that he was happy. The constructors missed a couple of places for change, and he was even more ecstatic. No one knew the theater's secrets. Except him.

The workers were not the brightest bunch to him, every night he would see many cables on the floor for all to take. They were lucky that no civilians cared for them in the middle of the night. But, they were unlucky that he did. He would take the cables and figure them out to connect some electricity over to his 'dungeon'. At one point, he found a way to rewire everything to pass his room. The workers never noticed. Like stated before, not the wisest bunch.

Upon his many visits to his remodeled theater, he found new objects that they were planning to add to the place. Little things like pipes, metal objects, and among other things. He took those little items to create new appliances for himself. He loved creating and fixing things.

One thing caught his eye in the middle his routine scavenger hunts. It was a luxurious organ. The keys were sensitive, the pipes shiny with polish, and most importantly the notes played sent shivers to his body. It was beautiful. With all his strength, he took the entire night disassembling the large instrument, and reconstructing it into his room. The rest of the day he slept. It was well worth it.

Seeing how workers would always be slaving away under a hot sun in daylight, Eli stayed up all night playing the extravagant instrument, thus the kid turned nocturnal. He was self teaching, and it worked out for him. It all came naturally for him. He almost forgot how much he loved music, how it inspired him to write at a young age. It was all coming back to him, the feeling of the musical mastery that filled the theater. It was a wonderful thing.

Now with a good distraction, time went by faster for him as the day of escaping the theater to see Clare neared. He would always wear the watch she left him as a reminder. Every night he would picture her, and wonder what she would be doing. Sometimes, he would even play out a little scene with her using the little dolls. In a weird sense he grew of a tad obsessed with her through the separation. The more time away from her, the more he wanted her. It's funny how that worked out for him.

The day was coming even closer now, and he couldn't wait to see the smiling face of Clare Edwards.

* * *

**Extremely short right? I told yah. Call this an intermission if you will. :3**

**Alrighty guys, this was the last chapter for Clare's freshman year. Now is the point of no return. (HA!) Things are going to play into the main theme now. Everyone is now going to be involved. Everyone makes a difference. Clare's parent's, Adam's mom, Mr. Simpson, Fitz, Jenna, Alli… the list goes on. **

**I was wondering though, for those who know the actual play and/or movie, who do you think is representing the characters? Like it's obvious that Clare is Christine, and Eli's Erik (Wow is that a coincidence that they share the first letter of their names?) but some characters I've never really addressed so easily. Actually I think I've eliminated and added some characters to this story. So tell me who you think will be who. :3**

**In honor of this being the start of the second part of my story (and the fact that this story has been the shortest thing I've ever written), I will update WHEN I reach up to 250 reviews. As soon as that review sets in (unless of course I'm in class) I will post. :3 At first I thought that it was a little much to ask for, but you guys impressed me so much the last time I set up an ultimatum. Hopefully you'll do the same this time :D  
**

**In addition I will post the upcoming Sunday/Monday. Pinky Promise.**

**So get to reviewing you guys! **


	13. Rockstar

**I felt generous today (I told you my life is picking up :D) **

**No responses this time. This chapter's replies will be put in the next chapter. Instead I'm going to give out the character list.**

**Most people (I think everyone) was pretty spot on when I asked who was who. It's kind of obvious:**

**Eli-Erik: The phantom with a tragic past that creates an obsession with Christine/Clare**  
**Clare-Christine: Talented character who is believes that the phantom is protecting her (Angel of Music).**  
**Alli-Meg: A good friend of Christine.**  
**Jenna- Carlotta: The Diva of the theater.**  
**Mrs. Torres and -Owners: Two characters that take over the theater and turn things around just for their benefit (well one of them anyways) **

**(And not so obvious)**  
**Raul- Believe it our not this character is split into two people. Adam and Fitz. You'll see why in the future chapters.**  
**Madame Giry- Another twist, Adam will also be portrayed her. And I think by saying that, I just dropped a pretty good hint. (if you know the musical/movie)**  
**Joseph Buquet- A guy who scares people about ghost stories of the phantom. Now who do you think that could possibly be? Hint, starts with a K. and ends with a C. Not that important of a role, but he is a part of the progress of drama. **

**READ: this chapter begins a little after school starts. So, Clare and Eli have reunited and well sorry for jumping like that. The reason why is because in the movie they jump into the scene without a back story and add to the development by flashbacks and conversations. I want to stay a little true to that. I have to say I was extremely anxious to write this half of the story, and at the same time a little fearful. Because I'm not entirely sure how much I want to separate my ideas with the plot of the Phantom. So I'm going to pray this ends up flowing together. :D**

* * *

_I'm gonna trade this life for fortune and fame..._**  
**

* * *

Youthful steps were prancing around the main stage in attempts to arrive at their spots. The theater was alive and moving as the energy provided by the students of Degrassi, illuminated the facility. Fluttering hearts, pounding feet, and aspiring talents, filled the theater, making citizens think twice of the no-longer abandoned theater. The structure was the same, but the place held a modernized, yet classy taste. People outside of the school started to murmur about the quality of the theater, some said it would never compare to the original owner's ideas, while others hoped for the success of reviving the arts. Either way, the new recreation was the talk of the town, therefore it was considered to have a full house on opening night.

People were excited for the premier of the new theater, even if it was ran by children in a high school. Reminiscing, the Goldsworthy Theater always had performances by youngsters, they always said the new generation can be just as entertaining as Macbeth. The owner of the theater, Ms. Torres made sure to quote the deceased family members to gain sympathy to promote the new theater. It was successful.

While, Ms. Torres spent her days promoting the theater, the co-owner, Principal Simpson, dealt with instructing the children about the rules.

At first, the students of Degrassi were hesitant on entering the well furnished theater, seeing how people like Johnny DiMarco and Bruce freaked others out by saying it was haunted. They told stories of the theater having a ghost and reminded them that they had even encountered the said phantom on one of their beer trips. KC Guthrie had confirmed the frightening speculations, by telling everyone the conclusion of his first date with his ex-girlfriend. When questioned, the ex would only roll her eyes and giggle.

Entering the theater at first did send the youthful bunch shivers down their spines, but that feeling faded. With time, they did sense a strange phenomenon creeping around the theater, the lights would sometimes flicker, even though the wiring was brand new. There were faint noises coming from below the stage which resembled haunting organ music. Eventually, they all forgot about the rumors and focused on what their mission was.

Since the ensemble of kids were in charge of the productions, they all assigned each other positions due to seniority, and talents. Declan Coyne, one of the investor's children, was dubbed the director of the plays. Along with him, his sister, Fiona Coyne, was in charge of wardrobe, something everyone could agree she was more than qualified for. The performers consisted of a dance troupe that was lead by, surprisingly, a troublesome Bianca DeSousa. Besides the dancers, there were plenty of spirited actors on set, yet they didn't matter as much, seeing how they usually held small roles.

No, the main star to be expected was Jenna Middleton. Somewhere in the summer, she was apart of a signing competition. She lost somewhere in the middle of it, but held much popularity in the community. The community wanted to hear the wonderful voice, that could almost win "Next Teen Star". This made her a shoe-in for the leading roles for the Theater, seeing how there was profit to be made, according to Mrs. Torres.

With all the buzz going around about Jenna, and her performances, the backstage helpers were completely ignored. Much like the other talented actors, they were shoved into dark little corners for no one to see. While this would irk most of them, one specific prop maker was happy to be isolated from everyone. Clare Edwards would always be seen disappearing into random rooms, and missing for some periods of time. Still, she was responsible enough to show up when she was needed. Everyone thought it was weird how she knew when she was needed, but no one ever questioned it. As long as she showed up, right?

Progress could only be an option for the Degrassi theater group, and people's ideas of the theater's revival set high expectations for the children. High expectations that Ms. Torres would not want to lose.

* * *

"Alright you guys, it was a nice run down, but I think we could be a little better." Announced the director. "From the top!"

"Declan! We've been rehearsing for hours! Can't we get a break?" Complained a blonde with a limp body.

Sighing, the young director held disappointment. Sometimes underclassmen don't understand the pressures of being in charge, especially when the whole town's judgment was in stake. "Fine, take a five minute break, but no more than that!"

Happily, the peppy girl jumped in the air and clapped her hands. While watching his star skip off stage, Declan was seen leaning on his flat desk with grief in his mind. It had been a week since rehearsals started, and the actors hadn't learned any of their lines. The only thing worth watching was the dancers, not just because they were talented, but also because every girl there was utterly beautiful. A smile formed on his lips. But, he quickly shook off the unprofessional thoughts.

Jenna went backstage to where students were still, scrabbling to get their lines and moves implanted in their heads. In her mind, Jenna had no intention of struggling, she was the star, she was the reason why tickets were near to being sold out. The musical wouldn't premier in months, yet they were lining up already. She had a gift, and that gift cannot be stressed to far.

Somewhere in the background, the spirited girl spotted a familiar face.

"Alli!"

The dark-skinned girl was in the middle of stretching as the pale bubbly personality approached her. Alli hid her scowl from her, and quickly put on her 'friendly face'. "Jenna! How are yah?"

"Doing great, as usual." Middleton flashed her pearly whites to her supposed friend. "Have you seen Clare? She's supposed to be helping me run through some lines."

Alli arched an eyebrow, " I think she has more important things to deal with. She isn't prop master Clare for nothing."

The talented blonde rolled her eyes with a faint smile. "Alli," She dragged out the name. "I think my job for her is a bit more important than painting a screen blue."

Alli gritted her teeth and attempted to smile. "Well, I think she's upstairs."

"Thank you." The petite blonde squeaked and jumped onto the spiral stairs that lead to the upper half of the facility. Scoping out a certain room, Jenna was slightly annoyed that she had to find Clare in the first place. She was the star, her demands should be met at an instant. It's a good thing she's such a considerate person. With every step up the stair case, Jenna was more and more irritated. It was the strangest thing to her, how Clare was able to call the best dressing room out of the whole theater to herself. Clare mentioned that she needed the space to create the settings for the plays, but Jenna knew better. Clare obviously kissed a couple of cheeks to her supposed 'new friend' to snatch the room.

It was no secret that Adam Torres and Clare Edwards were close friends, and it was no secret that he was the son of the owner. It was also no secret that Clare had a little vendetta against Jenna. Ms. Middleton could only assume the reason for taking that room was for revenge. That was alright though, Jenna Middleton knows she ended up winning with her cute boyfriend, and the lead role in every play.

Thoughts of becoming the new discovered talent in their small town lifted her spirits. Her skip was back as she hummed over to the first dressing room to her left.

Reaching her destination, Jenna clenched her fist to knock on the door. Some shuffling noise could be heard from within and it made Jenna curious. Just as she was about to press her ear to the door, the lights had turned off. Everything was pitch black and a loud crash echoed from the first floor.

Jenna squealed in fear, and began to pound on the door. "Clare! Clare! Come out!" After struggling to open the entrance, Jenna gave up on the red head and proceeded to save herself. Pressed herself up against the wall to feel for the way towards the stairs, she let out a whimper with every step. Like most people, Jenna Middleton had a rather large fear of the dark. Upon discovering the staircase, she slowly tip toed down and prayed that no monster would pop out to attack her.

Coming closer to the first floor, a familiar voice could be faintly heard. "Can somebody please tell me what the hell just happened!" Exclaimed the director.

"The lights turned off."

The director slapped his forehead and replied in a sarcastic manor. "Thanks for pointing out the obvious, Wesley." Declan rubbed his face in frustration. "Anyone else, care to explain? And what the hell was that crash!"

Another voice was added to the conversations. "Uh, I kind of fell from the ladder when the lights went out." KC tried to sooth his pounding head from the impact. Massaging his head, he mumbled to himself. "I swear this theater is out to get me…"

"KC! Are you alright?" Jenna stretched out her arms and followed the sound of his voice. With a little luck, she was able to feel her boyfriend's arms. She gave him a bear hug, and in response, KC only winced from the pain.

"I'm fine Jenna." He squeezed out.

"I hate to break this little love fest," Alli Bhandari's voice boomed across the theater with annoyance, "but shouldn't we be finding a solution to our predicament?"

Declan hung his head low, as a hand reached out for his phone in his pocket. The device illuminated part of his handsome, yet grim face. "I guess I'll have to call Ms. Torres for some help…"

"Don't!"

Confused at the random outburst of sound at the far end of the theater, Declan flashed his iPhone camera light towards the culprit. The light landed on a shocked little Edwards girl, who was now squinting away from the piercing white light. It shocked the crowd slightly, seeing how they never heard the girl yell before.

"Look, I'm the last person who wants the wicked witch from the school board to show up, but we have no choice here Clare." He sighed and dropped his light to the floor. No one wanted to deal with the cynical Torres woman, she created a havoc on set with her criticism. She complained of the hints of sexuality in the dancer's routine, the rebellious suggestions that the play implied, the unprofessional actions of the stage hands and Director. No one wanted her to show up, at all.  
Twiddling her fingers, Clare walked closer to what she assumed was the group of students. "We've dealt with the electrical problems before."

"Yeah, Clare I'm afraid even you and your little science group can't fix this."

Clare's voice started to pick up more volume. "I'm sure that the light will be back any moment now!" Awkwardly the cast starred at her for the loudness she created.

Blinking away his confusion, Declan coughed and began to speak again. "I'm sorry but it's the responsi-"

Just then, the light turned back on, and everyone was allowed to see each other. The crowd cheered for a brief moment until the director snapped his fingers to signal everyone to get back to work. With stubbornness hanging over the cast, they slowly walked back to their positions and or duties to the play. Clare looked around and was about to exit the front stage and enter the lobby when suddenly a hand gripped her shoulder to a halt.

"Clare-bear! Where were you?" Whined a familiar Jenna Middleton.

"I told you to stop calling me that." Clare said in a monotone voice as she swatted her hand away. "And I left to pick up some more art supplies for the scene."

"Well, I'm going to save you from painting." The singer swished her arms under the painter's and hooked them together. "Help me with these lines, please!"

It annoyed Clare on the amount of attention the star of the show craved. The girl always took away time that was needed on one's own duties, and focused only on her and mastering her lines. Of course there was a large amount of lines to be covered, but that gave her no privilege to take everyone else's time. As politely as she could, Clare squirmed her arm away from the actress and backed away momentarily. "I'm sorry Jenna. I have to finish making the props. Maybe later."

Arrogantly, Jenna placed her hands on her hips. "Clare! Don't you think that me learning my lines will help the play more than your set?"

This irked Clare further. To think that this very person stole her boyfriend, almost exposed her secret hidden life outside of school, and tried to publicly humiliate her outside of the school. Now, to top it all off, she was discouraging Clare's work. Throughout all of this time, she was still acting as if she was still a good friend. Either she was aware of Clare's feelings and likes to continue playing with her, or the girl was just ignorant of other people's emotions. Clare wanted to assume it's the ladder. That she's basically plain stupid, this way Clare can't hate her for her mistakes.

Clenching her hands, Clare turned on the girl and her eyes looked ready to attack. "Well, Jenna. I think it is somewhat important. Don't want the crowd to be disappointed now do we?" In the background a certain director noticed the little bantering between the two and decided to include himself.

"Whoa ladies, what's the problem here?"

Like a child, Jenna pointed at Clare. "She won't help me practice my lines."

Groaning for the millionth time that day, Declan stared at one of the two girls. "Jenna, I told you. Clare, and everyone else for that matter, are not your personal employees. They're mine. If they don't have time, then you can't bug them."

Clare sighed in relief, and Jenna scoffed at the response.

"Clare, go do your master piece." The handsome young man turned his piercing blue eyes to the pouting teenager with blonde hair. "And you, I want you to go through your lines with Chantay." Trembling by the tone of his voice, Jenna bowed her head and leaped off to find her co-partner. Declan thrived on the authority of his voice and took advantage of it.

"Alright guys! I don't want any more distractions! Lights or not, we have to at least get one good run-through!" Mr. Coyne announced and clapped his hands.

Clare walking up the spiral stairs, could faintly hear the booming voice from her director. In a sense, Clare felt pity for the upperclassman, it was not an easy job to control students. As she continued to climb her way to the top, more and more noises echoed to the peak of the theater with her. The gentle footsteps of her best friend and the other dancers, the harmony created by Chantay and Jenna, the AV club flickering small lights to adjust, everyone was at work. It amazed her how focused and dedicated each student was willing to put into the theater, meanwhile she was always sneaking away from everyone. It's the story of her life. Even when she mastered to be friendlier, the feeling of her being an outsider was always inside of herself. It was fine, she liked her solitude.

Upon finding her room, the quiet girl looked around and locked herself inside the dressing room. A smile was formed on her lips as she kicked off her flats and felt the soft carpet between her toes. It's been a rough week. After dragging herself to the nearest couch to her, she rested momentarily and sighed. That small instant, her pleasant face took a turn for the annoyed as her eyebrows scrunched together.

"Eli!"

"Fuck."

The vulgar word was spread thin throughout the quaint room. Slapping her forehead, Clare felt a strong irritation to the amount of worry her best friend always happens to give her. "Don't curse! And why did you create a black out?"

"I saw your ex on a ladder trying to screw a light bulb. Do I have to explain more?" Clare heard faint snickering coming from the walls.

Sighing in exasperation, Clare replied to the little prank. "Eli, you don't understand. Declan was close to calling Ms. Torres, and we don't need her to show up every day to yell at us."

"So? It's not like she can do anything else to wreck our lives…" His voice was dark with a hint of anger. The new renovations made to the theater were slightly improved from before, but one thing Clare was resentful of was the new surround system Eli developed. The kid was too smart for his own good when it came to electronics, he was able to rewire anything without touching his precious control room, but a detriment had to be the execution. It would seem like his voice always sounded like it echoed in an ominous way. Still, the little improvements were convenient for him, but a nuisance for the people in the theater. On several occasions, he would do childish pranks to the students, just to keep reminding them that the 'ghost' would always be there.

"So? Eli, Declan and everyone, including me, can get into a lot of trouble. I don't want that woman to start bad mouthing this place!"

"Why not? I thought that was our plan from the start. To scare off that bitch."

"It was, until you gave me a hickey and my parents took away my rights to freedom!" Clare whispered, but pushed her words out to make it sound harsh. All the while, a deep red blush formed on her cheeks as she recalled the night.

Eli stayed silent for a long second. Images of their last kiss floated his mind. It annoyed him that because of the woman, he wasn't allowed to be close to Clare anymore.

Since construction stopped, children from the Degrassi high school have bombarded his theater. Because of the new faces, and the lack of trust, he was unable to leave his chamber. He was deprived of setting foot on his vast stage. It was all gone, and to add frosting to the pain, he wasn't able to see Clare anymore. What frustrated him was that because of this little obstacle, their relationship would be paused for another long amount of time. Even if he was able to bring up the subject, he wouldn't be able to do anything but talk. He's back to square one thanks to the wicked Torres mother.

"Stop whining about it Edwards." He said. "You know it was worth it."

Clare let out a fake laugh as she knelt down on the floor to commence her work. Spilling sheets of blank canvases and organizing her paint sets, she continued to speak to the distant voice. "Well thanks to your hormones, things are awkward at home." Pausing, she gathered her thoughts to her next creation. "Oh and you shouldn't hate Mrs. Torres that much, in fact you should thank her for convincing my parents that this theater group was a good idea…"

"Thank her? She's forcing me to listen to that idiot blonde girl's singing!" His mumble spread throughout the room.

Clare paused her work and looked up at the ceiling. "Eli, you have to admit she has talent, even if you don't like her."

"Talent? Her voice is mainstream. Anyone can sing like that with time."

"Oh? And what makes you the expert of music?"

"The fact that my parents taught me everything I know."

"Were they musical instructors?"

"Something like that." Eli took a deep breath. These were his baby steps. Little by little, we will be able to shed some light into the past, but with a good amount of time. "They knew what was talent, and what was just popular. In fact they were the people that helped get performances in this theater. People appreciated the uniqueness. That's why it sickens me to hear this girl sing. She's nothing special. She's just a girl who can sing, but nothing else."

"Well Mozart, as far at this town goes, she's the best we have."

"I don't think so."

"Oh? Who else could possibly be better than Jenna?"

The response took a while to come out of his mouth. Eli had the idea stuck in his head since the first time he met her. "You." Maybe it was because he was so infatuated with the girl he always heard bells ring when she spoke. He could only imagine what a melody would to him.  
Clare's expression twisted in disbelieve as she shook her curls disapproving the idea. "Yeah right, Eli, what would make you think I can sing."

"Like I said before, anyone can sing."

"Yes, anyone _can_ sing, but if they _should_ is the real question."

"Clare, sometimes the most deprived voices are the best to work with. You're voice is untainted, unlike that blonde girl." He was being honest with his response. His parents had always told him that people who rarely sing to radios, or pretentious singers are considered pure. The voice of the people who do follow these artists strain their pipes either too high when they perform, or too low in attempts to match the professional vocalist. "That's why Jenna's voice irritates me. She's trying to be someone she's not, thus she's nothing special."

"Well, she's special to the theater community, seeing how she has over a thousand followers on twitter." Clare chuckled at the thought of the social network and it's power towards popularity. "And the person with the most fans gets the lead."

It boiled his blood that the theater his parents slaved over was turned into what was considered 'mainstream'. It was sick. "That is not acceptable."

"Like I said before Eli, what can we do? It's not really our theater…" The phrase lingered in his thoughts. It was his theater, and he had no way of claiming it without consequences.

What could they do? He could bitch and cry about the circumstances placed, but it would do absolutely nothing. There had to be at least on possible satisfaction that he could create. Something that will make his hurting heart lift up.

"I want you to be the lead."

"Oh no, Eli," The petite girl slammed her brushes on the floor and picked herself up to look intimidating. "I have no idea what you've been doing down there, but clearly you have gone mad!"

"I've always been mad. And admit that its the reason why you love me!" He laughed at her attempts to be dominate.

"Oh, on the contrary! You're crazy antics stress me out," Tapping her foot, she pointed upwards. "Do I have to remind you of the blackouts?"

"Please, that was justice served." Eli said casually.

Clare dropped to her knees. If it wasn't for the harboring feelings she had for the boy, who knows how much she would have tolerated his little predicaments. "Eli, you really are insane. Did you not hear what I said a few moments ago? Mrs. Torres wants Jenna. Period!"

Eli developed an all-knowing smirk. The Jenna problem was just a minor set back. She was the easiest out of them all to scare, to take her out would be simple. The plan was formulating in his head, but was considering keeping Clare in the dark of it. "Alright Clare, you win. But I still think you can beat the cheerleader."

"Thank you for your defeat. You know you make me happy when I win."

His smile enhanced. "Not so fast Edwards, I stand by what I just said."

"Which is what exactly?"

"You being better than the blonde."

"And?"

"I'm going to teach you how to be better."

"You're crazy! Eli, I am not going to sing! And you are not going to teach me!"

He knew exactly how to convince her. The very same reason that forced her to visit him in the first place. "Why not? You certainty do owe me, seeing how I've saved you from-"

"Are you ever going to let that go?" Clare arrogantly interrupted him. Yes she was grateful for his bravery, or hatred against the three men that attempted to hurt her, but she felt like she would always be in debt to him.

He smiled to himself. "Not as long as I live."

* * *

**More of a normal tone? Or maybe happy? I don't know.**

**Next chapter might be some fun. A look into Clare's school's life, and the little things that could develop. ;]**

** UGH I just can't wait until a certain scene! I'm so anxious to write it! Speaking of updates, expect one around Sunday/Monday. After that I might be considering updating once every two weeks. Not because I'm losing interest or anything, but graduation is coming up then my other commitments. Yeah... Who knows maybe I won't be so busy.**

**Show me some Reviews guys! It's making me smile.**


	14. The Hell Song

**I apologize! It looks like I'm busy as ever **

**As it turns out I'm not getting one break this summer. Still I will try to update, only I think I'll have to update once every two weeks now. I'm very sorry, but the new program I am in tells me that it's for the best I don't get too distracted which can't be too hard right? ..Oh Eff my life why is Degrassi is starting up again? That's my worse distraction ever! AHHH it's such a bitter sweet feeling to have it come back! **

**Katra: Don't worry, I haven't died. Still here :3**

**thunderintherain: Didn't I say other characters would be incorperated? I want to add as my characters to the mix, but so far those that have already been introduced will be involved. As for Clare's constant sneaking off? Hmm… Some people WOULD find that weird. **

**EpicNinjaChica: In a way, I think I prefer it when my readers don't remember the play. Makes the story look more original xD**

**ilovetaylorswift13: She still hasn't seen his face, sorry :3**

**Ariel C. Rilmonn: The ending will be… somewhat similar. But this whole story is based off of the Phantom of the Opera, so I don't think you'll have to worry about a horrible ending. :D**

**JoBam329: You really think Eli's going to claim the Theater just like that? Well see how that turns out :D**

**I would love to here more of your guys thoughts! I notice it's usually the same people who ask questions or put out their predictions. It would swell up my heart with joy if I heard the rest of you guys. Come one I don't' bite :D**

**Anyways things I think things are trying to unfold in this chapter. Just keep reading :3**

* * *

_Step back to see what's going on. I can't believe this happened to you..._

* * *

**Clare**

Walking down the hallways, Clare was happy to hear the light, trampling sounds of feet from the students. When she came early, there weren't many people, but there still were groups of students bundled together who were catching up. It created a state of mind that she was not alone, that she wouldn't be forced to stand by herself. That she wouldn't have to worry about being stared at, or singled out. She enjoyed coming to school in the early morning, that is why she decided somewhere in the summer to take on an extra course in the morning.

Another smile was brought to her face when she noticed a familiar face walking out of the principal's office.

"Adam!" She yelled out to the boy who was distracted by the papers in his hands. Approaching the boy, Clare gave him a quick hug which took him out of his little trance. Releasing him from her hug, came out the other Torres boy from the office.

"Hey Clare, don't I get a hug?" He joked at her, as Clare held a smirk and gave him a side embrace. Adam continued to stare at the paper with no sign of interest towards his friend or older brother. Clare stood silent for him to respond. It never came, so she turned to the older brother.

"What's wrong with him?"

The lean boy stretched his arms and yawned before responding. "I don't know. Maybe because mom forced us to get up this early?" He rubbed his eyes with his fist. "I mean really, who wakes up at this hour, class doesn't start for another hour."

_What's wrong with coming to school early? _Clare made a face as she put past the comment he shot at. Snapping her fingers to his face, Adam finally looked up from the sheet of paper in his hands.

"Why do I have Yearbook?" He said with a worried look in his face.

Clare jumped slightly at his surprise. What? Did he expect her to answer the question? "You just got your schedule? I thought your mom did that last summer?" Clare questioned.

"She did, but failed to tell me what I was going to get…" Adam's face scrunched up in disapproval. "What the hell, I don't have any normal classes!"

"Hey, it looks like we have almost all of our classes together." Clare announced as she took a look at the paper. On closer examination, she noticed that is was more than just a few. "Scratch that, we have all of our classes together..."

"Mom probably thought it would be a good idea to have a friend in each class…"

"-so she gave you my schedule." Clare said finishing his sentence.

Adam didn't look completely irritated, but the thought of his mother forcing him into the advance courses to match Clare's was somewhat disrespectful. It's not that he wouldn't have enjoyed AP English, or the Advance science course, but he'd rather have a say in the matter than just thrown into the decision. He had to admit, the schedule would be considered perfect if it wasn't for that one annoying extracurricular added in the morning.

"You're kidding me! It's zero period!"

In the back, he could hear his older brother laugh his way into the sea of students. Adam looked jealous of his older brother's free time and frowned as he walked over to what he assumed was going to be the most annoying class he had to endure.

* * *

"Alright students, I'd like to welcome a new student to our Yearbook Class! His name is…" The teacher was fixed on the attendance form in his hands and adjusted his glasses at the sight in front of him. "I'm sorry son, I can't read this. It looks like it's been scribbled out."

He smacked his hand to his forehead, and grumbled out a response. "It's Adam. My name is Adam Torres."

The teacher blinked twice at his answer and glanced back at the roster. The scratch on his name was obvious, but he could make out the first letter. The name didn't start with an A, but with a G. The adult shrugged his shoulders and added the new name on the list, either way he would rather call everyone by their preferred nickname.

Upon writing the new name, the student was able to take his seat. He pulled out a random chair and sat himself right next to the only face he recognized. Clare was eternally happy to find another friendly face in her yearbook class, her other best friend thought it would be lame to join the group. Clare would beg to differ. Apparently by the look on his face, Adam would be siding with Alli on the matter.

She tapped the hunched-over friend on the shoulder. His glazed eyes looked over to her face, she now had his attention. "Don't worry, you'll have fun here."

"Clare, I'm sure this class is fun and all, but I really don't like to grab attention. I think I'd rather join the Science team…"

A soft smile was on her face. "Then this class is perfect, you won't be getting the attention, just giving it. You'll be behind the camera."

"Sounds like a reporter, why didn't you just join a journalism class?"

"We don't have a journalism, only a gossip site."

His face went deathly pale at the mention. "G-g-gossip?"

Her face scrunched up in disapproval, and nodded. "That's right. I had to do a little research on the website for a page in the yearbook. As it turns out, it used to be a real newspaper, back when this town had morals, but then something happened years ago. Around six years, I think… Anyways the paper started to get lazy, and people only cared about absent minded topics and school scandals. Thus, the Anit-GrapeVine today!"

"It's not like they would care about everyone in this school though, right? Like only the popular kids get put on that website? Seniors only?"

A chuckle came out of her. "You'd think that. I'm basically a nobody, but my personal dramas were once shown on that site. I think no one's safe." She picked up her pencil and twirled it in her hands. Memories of the article written about her came to her. It still made her laugh at what had happened just months ago. How things have changed. How she got more friends, a little more respect, but was still in the shadows—where she belonged, of course.

In a deadpan voice he replied. "Good to know."

Clare was about to ask him about his depressing attitude, but the teacher's voice interrupted the moment. "Alright you guys, we need to meet our deadlines this year! We were close to not having our yearbook last year, and I don't want a repeat!"

The class all lowered their heads, everyone but Clare. She always was the one to turn in her paper work on time, while everyone else carelessly chit-chatted with each other. No one was as focused as Clare Edwards, truly a gem to all teachers. "You guys have your assignments, and hope that you're all keeping track of your work. I don't want slacking off. Also I feel like we should save like a two-page spread on the new theater we just got-"

Clare's head went up instantly at the subject, but kept her emotions to herself. She knew who would be assigned to do it anyways.

The corners of the teacher's mouth lifted slightly and pointed to the only girl paying attention. "Clare, I figure you want it. So I'll just assign it to you. You have two pages to work with, get creative."

She nodded. The adult nodded back and pointed at the boy next to her. "And Torres, right? You'll help her."

Adam looked uninterested and asked why. The teacher responded. "You're one of the owner's sons right? You'll probably be the only other person to help Clare." It made sense, and at least he wasn't going to be asking random strangers for pictures and gathering quotes, it would be only his mom. Another plus would be that he'd be hanging out more with Clare.

The curly haired girl was happy at the partnership as well, in the summer she couldn't see Adam that much (except for their full dinners) due to his mother's rules for him, but now there was no excuse. Happy thoughts crossed her mind, she would also have more chances to stay in the theater, she could just lie to her parents that it was all for research. She didn't know how to sell it exactly, but she would cross that bridge when she got there. It was perfect.

* * *

Lunch time was filled with students surrounding each table. Lately, Clare's annoyance with loud noises started to fade, but she wouldn't say that it was completely gone. She ignored the chit-chat around her and focused on her two best friends gathering their lunch to their table. Throughout the day, Clare and Alli had been helping and updating Adam's knowledge of the school. What better way to know the school than to hear it from the point of view of two teenage girls?

Alli set her tray down to the table and resumed talking to her new friend. "So, beware of the meat around here. Oh, and avoid the lunch lady at the end of the line, she always has to try and take away your tater-tots. Thinks that kids are unhealthy as it is." The two students laughed at the comment and began to open their wrapped-up utensils.

"So is this place clique oriented like in the movies?" The new student asked, as he put a tater-tot in his mouth.

Clare munched on her sweet red apples and answered the question. "Well, I think it might be…"

The other girl stabbed her fork to her spaghetti noodles. "Are you kidding me? Of course we are." Alli turned in her seat and pointed to different directions of the cafeteria. "You got your jocks, cheerleaders, nerds, art students, band geeks, and worse of all-" Alli shuddered angrily at the last table in the far end of the corner. "The delinquents."

Adam looked fearfully at the direction that the dark girl's finger pointed at. He could have sworn he heard lightning playing in the background. Clare saw the uncomfortable feeling that came out of her friend's face. She attempted to calm the boy down a tad.

"Alli, you make them sound like killers."

"They are! They can't be trusted I tell you…"

"Alli! You're just mad that Johnny would rather hang out with them than you!" Clare said with a smirk on her face. Clare always knew that the relationship was going to end up in heartbreak. She also knew that Alli knew herself.

Alli Bhandari was over the break up, but still held anger inside of her for Johnny not trying to put up a fight. He just nonchalantly left her.

"And you're just defending them because Fitz is part of that group." Alli argued as she leaned back and smirked back to her blushing friend.

"Fitz? Who's that?" Clare stayed silent as Alli pointed to a tall boy with short hair laughing with the group of troubled teenagers. "He's a bully that might have a crush on Clare."

"He does not!" Clare whispered to her friends. "It's probably the opposite! All he does is pick on me."

Adam put his own thoughts on the table. "So, what? Is it a kindergarten crush or something?

The blush on Clare's cheeks grew into a cleaner shade of red as Alli started to laugh at the response. It was adorable to see a girl as sweet as Clare blush at the mention of a love interest. "I think you might be on to something Adam." Alli chuckled as she high-fived the boy. Clare just looked down at her lap.

"Oh come on Clare, you know we don't mean it. We're just picking some fun at you." Clare could always count on her friends to stress her for no real reason. That's what good friends do, right?

"Yeah," She paused to look at the clock above the lunch lines. "Lunch is almost over. I think we should get going Adam. Don't want to be the last person there."

Being a typical student, Adam groaned in annoyance as he was dragged on to his feet and moved over to exit the lunch area. Going across the room, Clare pulled on Adam's arm to lead him out through the doors. Suddenly he became reluctant and stopped. Clare felt a forceful push on his half and turned around to see that he fell.

His face was on the floor, and he tried to get himself up, Clare tried to help him. Looking around while getting him up, she saw that he tripped on a foot. The foot belonged to the one boy that always had something to do with a bad day.

Fitz laughed as the two scrambled to leave the room.

Once out the door, Adam tried to get rid of his embarrassment by walking faster to their destination. "Note to self, don't pass by Fitz."

"Sorry Adam, I think that was meant for me." Clare said as she tried to keep up with the quick boy.

"So you weren't kidding when you said he harasses you."

"Yeah, but it's just minor things. No big deal."

"Still sounds like an ass to me."

From the corner of her eye, Clare could see the subtle anger inside of Adam. It was as if part of his pride just came out of that trip. That, and also knowing that his close friend seemed to be taking the attacks and turning the other cheek.

"Yeah, but I have to deal with it anyways."

"Can't you tell the principal or something?"

"I'd rather not cause trouble." Clare lowered her head. Thoughts of being put on the spot for anything created a small spark of fear inside of her. She was used to being hidden, that showing any signs of attention was wrong. "It's ok though, he'll be gone by next year."

"I don't know, he looks stupid enough to get held back."

* * *

"Not really how I wanted to spend my day." Groaned a bored Adam. He was sitting on a wooden chair in the school's library, trying to balance a pencil on his nose.

Clare sat next to him and punched his shoulder. His pencil fell down to the floor, and he whined at the loss, "You? You're mom is going to kill me. We have rehearsals for the play today and I'm missing it."

"I thought you were just helping with the set."

"I am," She brought over her laptop and pulled out many links with the subject of the theater. "but she wants everyone to be there. Something about a group effort." Her fingers stopped typing and saw the results of her search. The only link that appeared was the most recent website that Mrs. Torres made Conner make. It was clean and full of pictures. Clare scrolled down to get some quotes made from the Principal and the other owner.

She took out a small note pad and began to scribble brief notes.

"Don't worry. I'm sure I can get you off the hook." He said as he leaned back slightly and looked over to the laptop. "Why are you on that website? I thought you were trying to find the history."

"I need to get some info about its progress…" Her finger rubbed the track pad down, trying to find the end of the page. Once the cursor was at the bottom, she sighed and looked back. "I was also hoping to see if there was any information about the past here, but I guess your mom would rather keep everything in the dark."

Adam stayed silent for a brief moment. He took in what she said and shook his head. "Yeah, she would."

Clare shut her laptop and got out of her seat. It would seem she had to do research the old fashion way: through books, and many paper works. Tapping her quiet friend's shoulder she pointed to the back of the facility and began to walk to the direction.

"Let's see if we can find some old newspapers or something."

"Joy." Adam said sarcastically as he followed his friend over to the end of the library. Clare opened the door for him, and the two were alone inside. Annoyingly, Adam stared at the mountains of newspapers that were facing him. It would seem that the town had saved every article ever written.

"Let's get started." Clare's voice was excited and pleased as she looked around the room.

"You're kidding me!" Adam shouted. "We actually have to read all of this!"

"No, we just have to find the papers that were printed from 2000 to 2004. Those are the years that the theater was first built and abandoned."

"How do you know that?"

Clare took out a notepad. "That's the only thing you're mom's website said."

Adam took the notepad and read it to assure himself. He then glared at all the newspaper prints surrounding him and frowned. "Well, I guess there's no other way."

The two nodded in agreement and began to search through the piles of paper work. It was time consuming, but they had to find any sort of information. Clare secretly enjoyed the little scavenger hunt, it was enjoyable trying to uncover something. Especially the history of the theater. It always baffled her how people always kept quiet about the subject, how no one talks about it. True, she could have always done this on her own time. Discovered the past, but the theater and the person living inside always took away her time.

She had an excuse to finally figure out for herself what happened. All she really knew was that the owners died.

With a stack of papers in her hand, she released them all to spread in a small table that was placed in the middle of the room. Adam soon followed the act with his own pile.

"Alright, here are all the papers from those years."

Both of the students separated the piles and attacked the papers. After a few minutes, the room fell silent. The only noise produces was the shuffling of recyclable papers. Eventually the two students got a little tired of the activity.

"All I'm getting are reviews. Great reviews. Damn, and mom thinks that she can top the old theater..." Adam said as he continued to read the wonderful reviews that listed on and on.

Clare smiled at the comment. As she picked up one full issue, she unfolded it and a smile appeared across her face due to the front cover image. Adam looked over her shoulder to see why she stopped scuffling papers. Clare was at awe of a photo in front of her. It was a group of people that were in front of the theater's lobby. Two certain families.

"Are those the owners?"

Clare blinked and her smile toned down as she put the paper back down and pointed to a loving couple. "They are." Her fingers slid down to another couple smiling wide. Her eyes were almost on the verge of tears at the sight of happiness shown on their faces. "These people are-were my parents. And that's me and, my older sister, Darcy." She smiled at the image and blinked away the possible tears.

"Wow, in a way you still look the same." Adam was considerate enough to not question her tears, and tried to distract her. "Who's that kid in the back?" He asked as his finger pointed to the little boy trying to hide behind his parents.

"Him," Clare started to say, but lost herself in the picture. Small memories filled her head as she recalled the boy now looking at his face. She remembered bits and pieces, but it was still all very blurry. She shook her curls to clear her head and resumed to speak. "He's their son. His mother would always try to set us up, when we were little. I was too shy to even talk to him" Clare laughed at herself. "In the parents' will, he was supposed to take over the theater."

"He was? Then what happened to him?"

Clare folded the paper in and tried to read the article. "That's what we're supposed to figure out." Clare said as she scanned the paper in her hands. The article only mentioned the family itself, rather than the theater. That's why it mentioned the Edwards. Clare laughed to herself as she saw the quote that the deceased father put about her family. _They might be a bunch of prudes, but they're our prudes._ The wife was also quoted, and it made Clare blush.  
_  
I assure you that one day that little Edwards will be a Goldsworthy. And our families will be even closer than today!_

She couldn't believe the blunt phrase. It would have seemed that the mother was only solely focused on finding a 'cute' little girlfriend for her son. Speaking of the son, Clare attempted to find a name, but the reporter would only label him as "the son", "the heir", or "the Goldsworthy child". At this point, Clare hated the writer for his attempt to be 'creative' and not use the boy's actual name.

She was hoping for a name. If a mere picture could allow her to remember a tiny morsel of memory of her past, perhaps a name could spark something else.

Adam's voice broke her concentration. "Here we go; they died because of a fire." Adam stated nonchalantly while still engrossed in his own article at hand.

"A fire?"

"Yup, it was an accident, but a fire nonetheless. Both parents died that night." Adam pulled down the paper and stared at the queasy looking girl to his left.

"How awful."

"Yeah, turns out, the son only survived. Said something about him entering an orphanage after that."

"What year was that set in?" Clare questioned as she collected many papers from the bunch.

"2004- but the one about the orphanage is in a different newspaper." Adam grabbed a newspaper from under the one that he was previously holding. "I figured that the aftermath would be like years later so I snatched a couple of papers from 2005 and up." Clare was curious of his actions; he was going beyond what was expected by looking through articles that weren't necessary. "I wasn't going to, but a certain title caught my eye. "The Last Goldsworthy: Where is he today?" It's set like, three to four years after the fire."

Adam picked up the paper and paraphrased the article in his hands. "He was adopted after a few months there. They were a loving family who had already adopted another girl. He wrote to the orphanage, said it was tradition to do so. He was happy for the first year."

Clare was completely focused on Adam's interpretation of the article. One of the most haunting questions in her life had to be what had happened to the boy. She knew it wouldn't affect her life is she knew or didn't', but that closure had to be there. Her family was strongly involved with the Goldsworthy. She had to know what happened.

"Then things got weird, apparently. The reporter, I think, starts accusing him of being obsessed with his sister. He states some facts, but nothing really to support himself. From that point on, the only thing that isn't' biased is that he disappeared one night. Never came home. The police didn't want to release any information."

"Wait, that's it?"

"I guess. It keeps saying that the police refused to say anything due to another investigation."

"What could that mean?"

It was curious how Clare had such an interest in the story. "I have no clue, but that's how it ends."

"Really? It seems so empty. So hollow."

"A cliffhanger. After that the articles are all assumptions, rumors. Mostly written by locals."

"Wow, even if anyone around here had the guts to tell me what happened, they wouldn't help me at all. They'd just tell me a rumor."

"Guess so, '_Elijah Goldsworthy will forever become a mystery to the people of this town, in more ways than one_.'" With that Adam put the paper back down and cracked his knuckles.

Clare's eyes looked wide-open at her friend, shocked.

"What did you say?" She practically shouted.

Adam backed away slightly at his friend's outburst. "Nothing!" He put his hands up in defense. "I just quoted the last line of the article. Felt it fit with your statement…"

Quickly, Clare snatched the paper in her hands and frantically searched for the specific name. And just how Adam had quoted the last line did hold the name of the Last Goldsworthy on the earth. Her heart stopped for a few seconds while reading the quick bio. Elijah Goldsworthy disappeared years ago. Elijah Goldsworthy was characterized as being a creepy, yet sarcastic young boy. Elijah Goldsworthy enjoyed literature. Elijah Goldsworthy was close to his parents. Elijah Goldsworthy preferred to be called Eli.

Elijah Goldsworthy preferred to be called Eli….

Eli Goldsworthy…

_Eli?  
_  
Her mind felt dizzy at the connections she was making in her mind. She couldn't understand what she just discovered. What would she even do with the information? It was too much of an impact on her brain.  
_  
I can't believe this…_

* * *

**Eli**

He had been waiting patiently for her arrival, but she never came back. Carefully watching the screens, he eyed every single girl, trying to see if he missed the curly haired beauty. Much to his displeasure, she wasn't in any of the bunches.

_Did the idea of singing lessons really scare her off?  
_  
It annoyed him that he couldn't leave the theater at the time being. Before the whole 'take over' of the theater, he would have been able to leave the theater and check up on her. Secretly, he would even be able to watch her sleep in her room. In his head he knew it was wrong to completely stalk her, but his heart told him differently. Now he could only leave when every one of those irritable students left.

He didn't trust the outside world. Everything that happens beyond that point, can be cruel. People would be capable of harming her, especially her. _A sweet, innocent, young girl_. People could do things to her. He had to watch over her. He had to make sure she made it home at night. That's why he loved to distract her from her work; this caused her to be the last person to leave. Those were great opportunities to watch her.

He wouldn't tell Clare of his little midnight outings. If she knew, she would bring up the idea of him leaving his theater permanently. This would lead to another reminder to their little fights involving trust. He wouldn't allow another fight to come between them.

The screens kept on flashing their lights and his eyes stayed glued to them. His irises were following every single movement.

"Are you sick or something…" He whispered to himself, not expecting to get an answer back.

One of the cameras were catching the front doors opening, Eli's focus completely shifted to that certain footage as he saw the girl who consumed his thoughts walking into the picture. She was not alone, but accompanied by a certain boy. A boy with light brown hair and nice blue eyes. He was scrawny, but was attached to _his_Clare.

Eli didn't like him already.

"Mom!" The blue eyed boy called.

The observer clenched his jaw. There was only one woman that haunted the theater with her presence. He was the son of the owner. _Even more reason to hate him…_

The villainess woman appeared on the screen with her hands on her hip. She stood in front of the two teenagers with a foot tapping for an explanation. The girl just stared at the floor as the boy looked straight at his mother and tried to get Clare's name cleared.

"We were working on an assignment for yearbook. You know that class I wouldn't have approved of…"His eyes never left his mothers as he tried to send a message of disapproval. The mother didn't notice and continued to look accusingly at the girl. "The library is only opened after school, and it closes at four."

Clare finally looked up and nodded in agreement. The woman sighed and didn't scold Clare for her absence. "Well Ms. Edwards, I think you should go home then. No use trying to start another project this late…" She said as she walked away and left the scene.

Eli was unaffected by the orders, he expected Clare to be stubborn and go upstairs to talk to him. Even with the horrible lady's orders. It was only a matter of time until she would appear on the dressing room's tiny screen. He leaned back on his chair, and waited for her signal.

It never came.

Looking back at the screens he saw that one of the cameras was catching her leaving the theater. She was already outside and walking along side Adam.

_What the fuck, Clare!_

* * *

**Not much Eli huh? Well I think you guys can expect him and Clare having their infamous talks next chapter. **

**I'm happy to say that I finally outlined this story, and it looks like there will be 30-31 chapters. A lot of writing don't you think? **

**Oh and remember that one chapter I mentioned myself itching to write? Guess what? I wrote it already. Not only that, I wrote the chapter after that one too! Sad part? I think it might be like Chapter 19 or 20 at the rate that I'm going. So hang in there we are only in like what, chapter 14? HAHA yeah that's a long wait. Who knows? Maybe my chapters will get long enough to shorten up that distance.**

**Also a side note I've been writing scenes separately now. Including this chapter. I've written each scene change in different days and different orders. I think this way I have fun writing and can get more inspiration out. Let's hope this works out right? :3**

**So leave a review, and ask a question. I don't bite :3**


	15. Misery

**I'm not sure if it's because this story is getting boring, the updates are too far apart, or fan fiction is getting empty due to lack of episodes, but it makes me sad that I'm not getting as much feedback as I did in the start. I hope it's because of the last reason, and that things will pick up by July 18. Here's hoping. **

_hippie just to read: Ask, lay low, bluntly say it. Who knows. Oh wait, you'll know. The interaction is in this chapter and I think you'll want to slap me xD_

_TomorrowsMorbidSunshine: VERY GOOD question! Currently (I am not lying) I am debating whether or not for this to be the case. Eli killing someone would enhance his craziness, but it could also be a stretch for Clare to trust him. The way the plot is going through my head, it could be a strong possibility. _

_MissLizzie97: This is a really long story, and I'm kind of glad. I intended for the sophomore year to start right away with the references, but I realized there are more things I have to cover (still!) before the phantom vibe shows itself. I will actually tell you a scene that will have the hint of the movie/musical. When the story turns into the phantom theme is when Clare is forced to audition. _

_horsegirl15: I'm a big Eclare fan. I think the odds are good for them. (Please keep that in mind while reading the chapter!) Also, I have a plan of how it ends and I think it depends when you stop reading. There will be an ending, but there will also be an epilogue. I will let you guys decide how to finish the story. :3_

_Clareandeliforever: Believe it, she did find out… well she found out that he is the only Goldsworthy. Remember, that and what happened before the fire, she knows about. _

_Lovely'Henae: lol. Trust me, I sometimes even have to look back at the story to remind myself too. XD And yes I'll be updating less, but something tells me my passion for writing/drawing will revive when the series returns :3_

**So I have to say that this chapter will be mostly in Clare's perspective. Throughout this time, majority will be Clare's eyes, but towards the end it's going to deal with Eli's opinion. I just can't wait! :D**

* * *

_There ain't no other who can comfort me. Why won't you answer me? The silence is slowly killing me…_

* * *

**Clare**

Down the street, her mother's car went passing by the theater that has been on her mind since the night before. Clare Edwards was off to school, as her mother was driving her to the destination. Her mother knew she had an English Exam that morning, and didn't want her daughter to be distracted by anything. After all, she is their only present daughter at the moment.

They must now protect her. Especially with the entire troublesome Darcy-like attitude she had been developing. Clare had to go back to being that quiet little girl who only paid attention to her studies.

The parents both agreed to no longer be distracted with their problems. Instead to focus on the daughter. Only the daughter.

If it fixed Darcy, it must fix Clare too.

That's their theory.

Their knowledge of their daughter was sadly lacking, as Clare was distracted by her current situation.

Clare couldn't keep her mind straight. Everything was wrapped around the concept of the famous Elijah Goldsworthy. The little boy that would speak in sarcasm at the age of nine. The little boy that was loud, but still compassionate to those he loved. That little boy with a troubled past. That little boy was _her_Eli. She could not believe what she felt she had in her hands. The mysterious ending of the missing Goldsworthy had been discovered by her.

What would change with this new given information? _Nothing._

The school was slowly coming to her vision. Bright and early in the morning, she saw her good friend curled up on the stairs attempting to get comfortable for a nap. He was always complaining about the morning schedule which he received. It was comical to see him whine, and it was hilarious to see students try to step over the napping boy. Clare lightly chuckled at the sight.

"Alright sweetie, be good. I don't want Mrs. Torres to show up on my door step with a surprise." The mother mentioned as she unlocked her daughter's door.

Clare jiggled the handle and let herself out the car. Clare stared at her mother with a questioning glare. "Since when do I get in trouble, mom?"

The mother gripped her steering wheel and looked to the road. "Maybe not with the school, but with your morals, I think I have some proof."

Shaking her head in disagreement, Clare silently closed the door to avoid any trouble and marched to her mother's side. Leaning over to reach her mother's cheek she lightly pecked it and stepped down. "Goodbye, mother."

The elder nodded her head and started her vehicle to drive along the pavement that lead to the exit. Clare sighed as she watched her mother leave. A heavy lump in her throat left as well. Lately with her parent's turning into helicopter parents, she had felt uncomfortable. Now she understood why Darcy would dream of leaving the house. Don't get her wrong, Clare knew the feeling of escaping the prison, but never knew why it was Darcy wanted to leave. Her mother and father always gave her all of their attention. She turned back to little miss perfect, yet always told Clare she secretly hated her life.

Clare knew her reasons to hate life, but not Darcy's. That is until now.

She felt trapped. Her parents were suffocating her, but not in a good way. Clare always saw her parent's eyes being soft on Darcy. In her angle that is what it seemed. But with a different perspective she saw how in reality, their eyes were judging her. Every movement was criticized, and corrected. She had to be little miss perfect, just like Darcy. Clare assumed the job was time consuming, that it cause their parents to forget about their imperfection.

At the time being, she didn't know which family she preferred. The parents that didn't know she even existed, or the ones that examine every movement to make her look like a delinquent.

She took a deep sigh. It didn't matter. Either one was bad, and she already had enough trouble filling her mind.

Her heels turned to the school, and she moved her feet to the slumbering teenager. Gently, she shook his shoulder, and he jumped in surprise.

"I didn't do it!" It took him a couple of seconds to realize where he was, and blushed.

Clare smiled. "We're going to be late."

Yawning and stretching his hands to the sky, he nodded and reluctantly propped himself up. "Woohoo, yearbook class." He said sarcastically.

The two went passed the double set doors and strolled inside of the school's hallways, heading towards their locker's placement. Reaching their stop, both characters tried to collect and drop off books, and other supplies.

"So have you thought about my offer?"

"I don't know, Adam. I'm not really into action movies."

He made a funny face. "It's not only action, there's a lot of plot twists, dark past, and romance."

"Just because I'm a girl, doesn't mean I'll jump at the opportunity because it has some fluffy romantic plot." She shut her locker. "But you hooked me with the plot twists. I'll go."

"Cool!" The corners of his mouth were stretched out to his ears with happiness. He leaned in closer to his good friend and spoke in a whisper. "This way I can stop Drew's nagging about me making a move at you."

Even though the cause was pretend, Clare couldn't help but blush at the idea. "You know, you can't drag this out for long. I think I can handle Drew's advances."

"Yeah, but what he would do is bug me to set you up with him." Adam shut his locker. "And after that you'd either be smitten by him and never talk to me, or he does something to you and you never speak to me. Usually, it's the latter."

Clare was about to open her mouth to say something, until he puts a hand to her face. "Don't ask, just know that it has happened before."

The girl sighed and leaned on the lockers. "Well, we'll have to figure out some-"

At that second, a tall student passed by and shoved the person opposite of her, against the lockers. She gasped and looked over to the student and saw that it was Fitz. "Hey! What was that for?" Clare cried out, but her response from him was just laughter as he and his group walked away.

Adam rubbed his shoulder with brows scrunched up. "That was a cheap shot."

"Just ignore him."

"I'll try, but I think someone has to put him in his place…"

Trying to distract him from his anger, Clare pointed to the clock at the end of the hall. "We better get going."

"Fine." He spat out and tried to fix his beanie.

The warning bell rang for the zero period class, and the two sprinted for their classrooms.

* * *

In an attempt to save themselves from their usual physical education, two young girls requested a hall pass to excuse themselves. P.E. was especially difficult to endure for the two. Everyone knew Clare hated the sound of screaming students, and the rushes and crowds that came up when they would play a sport. Not to mention she was 'lucky' enough to have that class with the famous power couple of the sophomore class: KC and Jenna (or how the school body called them 'Kenna'). Clare was over last year's drama, but seeing any couple make-out under the bleachers would make her sick.

Alli on the other hand, only held one excuse. She hated to sweat. She _really_ hated to sweat.

It made no sense that her body never gave out one sign of exhaustion when she danced, but when it came to sports, the girl was hyperventilating and perspiring like crazy.

These are the reasons why they said they would always take a pass and gossip in the girls' bathroom during basketball/soccer/baseball season in P.E. The teacher didn't care all that much, he would always assume their frequency to the restroom was due to their feminine troubles.

It was their little escape from the students. They would relax, and that was something Clare was grateful for. Especially with all the commotion that is locked in her head.

"So Clare, what happened to Morty?"

Clare's head snapped up immediately. Of course. Those few moments she wished that her head was cleared of utter drama and romance, are considered impossible to achieve. Somehow, Eli, the theater, the play, or in this case Morty would always be brought up in her life. "Why do you ask?"

Alli raised an eyebrow as she paused on fixing her hair to stare at her best gal pal in disbelief. With a hand on her hip, the image conscience girl shook her head. "What? Clare, how can you not expect a question like that? I'm your best friend. I need to know about your love life."

"I feel a flashback coming on Alli…" Alli will always be the same love-crazed-get-into-other-peoples-love-life-kind of girl. From day one, this was a trait that could not be denied.

Alli slammed one of her hands on the cheap sink, and the other was wagging a mascara brush close to Clare's face. "Oh no, I've been good lately Clare Edwards. I haven't mentioned him, or raised any suggestions." Her mascara was dangerously close to the girl's face. It was threatening her. "But enough is enough! What happened between you two in the summer!" Alli finished her sentence with a smirk. Clare not mentioning anything, means she's holding juicy information. It has to, in Bhandari's eyes.

The pale one blushed and fidgeted in response. Alli knew Clare was going to give in to what she wanted. It was common knowledge. Everyone gave into Alli Bhandari.

Clare paused for a moment as the gears in her head started to turn. "He moved."

"Moved?" Alli's eyes took a shift to the dull side. Some excitement left her thoughts.

"Yeah, as it turns out the camping trip was his nice way of telling me that he's moving." It scared her how easy it was to lie to those she loved. At the same time she secretly admired her new developed talent.

"And here I thought you guys would make it through…" Alli said in obvious let down hinted in her voice as she went back to the mirror and saw her reflection.

The blue eyed girl saw the other girl's reaction. "Don't worry, it could still work out. I mean where trying to do that whole long distance thing." It made Clare mentally laugh how close to the truth that lie was. "We just talk, but I think it works for us."

Alli's eyes perked up, as she made a reach for her lip gloss. "Well that's nice, you know he seems like a good match for you."

"How can you say that? You only met him once."

"Call it a best friend's intuition."

* * *

Coming out of the restroom, the girls walk down the hall. They continue their little conversation until they see a pair of boys run down the hall. The two boys were fast, but Clare could make out a familiar figure from anywhere. As Fitz and his friend named Owen ran to the other side of the school, out of pure instinct, Clare and Alli ran to the direction from where they came from. As the two reached the corner, they gasped at the sight.

Adam was sprawled on the floor with blood dripping from his nose onto the floor.

The two girls released a quick shriek and ran towards the beaten figure.

"What happened?" Exclaimed Clare, as she knelt down and cradled his head in her hands.

With his body slowly recovering, Adam hunches over and tries to sit up. "I was jumped obviously." He rubs his face and sees the blood trickling down his palm. "Oh, crap."

Clare was quick to make a grab for her bag and snatches some packaged tissues. She hands them over to her bleeding friend and pushes his head down. "Make sure your head stays down okay," Looking around, she caught Alli's eye. "Go get the school's nurse."

"No!" Adam jumped out of his position and on to his two feet.

Alli and Clare followed the actions and put their hands on their hips. "Why not? And, put your head down!" Yelled the abrasive young girl, as her dark hand mad a grab for his head and jerked him to look at the tiles on the floor.

Adam kept his head at that position, but his eyes searched up to find their concerned faces. "Please, don't get the school involved."

It was an odd request, especially to Clare, seeing how he prompted herself to expose Fitz's harassment. Still, with no questions, the two girls listened to his plea and refrained from getting the principal involved. At the moment they thought it would be best if they went back to the restroom to at least to clean him up.

"I am not going in the girls' bathroom!"

Alli rolled her eyes. "Oh come on." She scoffed at the defensive Adam. Adam held a strong stance as he showed no signs of entering the restroom. Alli sighed. "Alright how about this, I stand guard and tell everyone the toilets are overflowing. That way no one can see you're macho ass in there."

Adam kept the napkin under his nose and pinched his nose as he nodded to the plan. Quickly, Adam shoved himself through the doors and Clare casually went in after him. Looking around, the place looked empty at the moment, and Adam gave out a loud breath of relief. Clare stared at him curiously as she went for the sink.

"Aren't you a little jumpy? I mean it's only the girls' bathroom."

Adam kept silent as he trashed the drenched tissue and collected paper towels to replace them. It didn't seem he was angered, perhaps his pride was harmed, but there was an aura of an uncomfortable exterior. His face was scrunched up, and hands would tense up as he squeezed his beaten nose. Clare was depressed to see her friend bullied. She held much guilt in her heart thinking that somehow it was her fault that he was harmed.

"Here let me get you another napkin, the paper towels are too rough and-"

"It's fine Clare," He tried to calm her down, as he cracked a small smile of reassurance. "I can manage."

"No it's not," With worried eyes, Clare went to grab her backpack that was shoved to the corner of the stalls. "stop being stubborn-headed and let me clean you up more." As she reached the edge she found both of the two student's typical black sacks and grabbed one from the pile. Assuming it was hers, she started to dig through the pockets and feel for another tissue stack. "I mean it's probably my fault Fitz targeted you. He always tries to beat anyone around me. Connor, Wesley,-"

She paused. Her fingers touched an unusual object. It was something she didn't remember putting in backpack. For a second she was about to put it down, thinking she grabbed Adam's bag.

Slowly pulling out the misplaced subject to the outside world, Adam eyes grew into shock.

"That's weird. I don't remember putting a tampon in my backpack…" It couldn't have been Adam's backpack then. Clare squinted her eyes, not recalling ever switching backpacks with anyone else. Or an opportunity when it could have switched.

"Maybe you accidentally put it there." He said avoiding eye contact.

"But I don't use tampons I use p-"

He covered his ears and shut his eyes. "Clare, I don't want to hear about your feminine hygiene!"

His childish antics put a small smile on Clare's face, but her focus shifted back to the backpack. "This isn't my bag," She whispered to herself and opened up the main pocket. Clare figured she must have switch backpacks with someone in a random situation at the end. It was logical, everyone had the same backpack practically, and for instance hers and Adam were identical. Still she never knew when it could have happened. It's not like her to leave her things unattended.

On inspecting the bag, she saw that it held a plain pencil case, a random gum wrapper, and notebooks. Snatching one of the notebooks in the sac she was curious and flipped through the pages for identification. After skipping through countless blank pages, a name showed itself. At the top right corner showed the information she needed. She knew the person.

"Adam?" He poked an eye out, and his expression was similar to his previous. ",why do you have a tampon?" Her words fell in a whisper. Adam could only continue to divert from her eyes.

It was an uncomfortable silence. It was the same silence she always received when she asked one too many questions about a person. More specifically, the moments she would irritate Eli. It burned her that this was the case. "Listen you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Clare piped out. "I'm good at keeping to myself." She tried to conjure up a smile.

For the first time in that situation, the young boy looked at her straight in the eye. Only for a moment, then he sunk his head low and gripped his forehead. "Why are you too nice?" Adam complained out loud.

"Excuse me?"

"I guess it's better you know now than later…" His words were soft, but in thought. Clare was wondering for a second if he was talking to himself.

"Adam?"

"I'm a transgender, Clare."

* * *

The school bell rang minutes ago, and some students were looking for their rides home, or staying after school to practice for a certain game. Everyone was free, and calm.

"Thanks for walking me to the theater," Clare mentioned as they trailed down the old pavement. "you didn't have too."

Shrugging his shoulders, Adam kept his hands in his pockets, and eyes on the sidewalk. "I figure we had some talking to do." He looked at her from the corner of his eye. "Thanks for not freaking out by the way."

Clare turned to see his expression, and saw the serious face he held when he said the phrase. He seemed less fearful from the outcome of reveling his secret than before. "I have to admit, I was shocked, but I would never 'freak out'."

Adam smiled at the kind words. "It's just, I'm used to people labeling and mocking me after they know. At my last school, rumors started to go around that I was a chick, and I was taunted almost every day. When they all finally saw that the rumors were true, their words turned into sticks and stones. That's why we had to move. Every school turned into a disaster, as if having my mom wasn't hard enough…"

"I appreciate you told me then." Clare smiled and patted his back for reassurance. "I'm very good at keeping secrets."

"It's fine, I trust you." Clare's heart lit up with warmth. Those very words always gave her happiness. "I was worried for a second though, I know that you're kind of…"

"A prude?"

"Well, orthodox." He rubbed the back of his neck. "No offense, but our classmates have mentioned you being perfect. Although there were a couple of people who mentioned you carried a lot of drama, like having a secret boyfriend, and all…"

Clare laughed. "Who told you all of this?"

"Drew, he's been asking people about you. He's trying to convince me to stop 'chasing' after you." He also chuckled along with his friend and continued to see the humor in the matter. "The guy really wants to take a shot with you."

"Don't get offended, but I don't think he's my type."

"Offended? I'm glad you said that. It's refreshing. Usually girls only want to be my friends to get to Drew, or if they don't start like that, they eventually do. It's nice to know I'm the one with the advantage." He said while casually swinging his arm on her shoulder. "So best friend forever, what shall we do today?"

Giggling at their friendship, Clare responded, "Oh I don't know, go to the theater before your mom kills me? That sounds like a good plan to me."

"I guess," He enjoyed these rare moments. A moment to be himself. "You want any help? I'm not that artistic, but I can paint something like a tree, you know, something simple. Or I can at least keep you company."

Clare wanted to say yes, she wanted to have someone to help her paint the set. Usually Alli would be one to offer, but lately with the production date coming closer, she would be busy with her dance routines, and Clare was always alone to finish the job. Well, she was never, really alone.

The subject of a certain sarcastic person came across her mind.

"Maybe next time," Adam raised an eyebrow, but did not question why. Who was he to interrogate Clare, he was just happy she stayed as his friend. The theater was in their sight, and the two could see students begin to walk in the theater for their jobs. Clare turned to face Adam.

"Text me if you get bored."

"Of course." She nodded her head and took the direction all the other kids were going.

Skipping up the stairs, she wandered past the student body preparing for another rehearsal. Bodies were passing her, and she was just focused on reaching her home: her dressing room. Thoughts passed through her mind while climbing up the stairs, wondering what she was about to do. Her whole morning she was recovering from the information she got the day before.

Scenarios ran through her mind. If she brought up the subject, she would predict another infamous fight to occur. This would be a problem seeing how she valued her time with the boy. _Then again if I don't tell him it wouldn't be fair to him. I know something he doesn't want me to know…._

She was in front of the door.  
_  
If he was a real friend, he wouldn't be mad if I bring it up._

_He's understanding. He knows I wasn't looking for that information, it just came to me.._

_Maybe he might finally tell me everything! We've gotten closer to each other from the last time the subject was brought up. It's possible!_

_Perhaps I can forget everything that happened…_

Opening the door, she sat her bag down on the floor, and turned her heals to shut the door. Taking a deep breath, sealing the exit, she faced the room, and tried to be casual as she entered the place. Awaiting for him to speak, she went for her supplies to work. After setting up, she noticed that he still had not said one word to her. More minutes passed, and there was still nothing from the mysterious quick-witted teenager.

She put her paintbrush down. "Eli? Are you ther-?"

"Who is he?" The voice was blunt and slightly cruel.

"Who is who?"

"That son of the bitch-owner!"

Clare knitted her eyebrows together, displeased in the choice of words. True, she was not fond of the lady who took part in taking away their happiness, but she was still the mother of one of her best friends. Either way, Eli knew she squirmed at the sound of curses. "Oh, him. He's the son of the new owner."

"Don't be a smartass, Clare." Words fell bitterly throughout the room. "Who is he?"

Already, he was starting a fight, and she didn't even do anything yet. "He's my friend. There! Are you happy?"

"That's total bull."

"Oh? How could I be lying?"

"I saw him put his arm around you Clare. For god's sakes, you ditched me for him yesterday! That should be enough proof."

"Okay, Mr. Jumps-to-conclusion. I didn't ditch you. Ms. Torres dismissed me, because I came late in late. I came in late because I had a yearbook assignment with Adam!"

He didn't reply for a moment so Clare continued. "Eli, you don't have to worry so much about me! I'm a big girl. I can handle myself."

"That's not what I remember the first time we met."

"Stop living in the past Eli. I know how to tell if someone is a threat to me or not. I can tell if someone had bad intentions. He's one of my closest friends, and he even trusts me. I don't care what you say, I'm still going to hang out with him."

"Really now? Do I have to remind you about KC? He was a 'trustworthy' kind of guy, and look what happened! You trusted him, went out with him, and he told the whole school about your secrets. And who saved you from your mistake? Me." It burned her. It felt like a punch in the stomach. "Face it Clare, I know what's good for you."

Clare's blood was boiling. It irritated her that the boy living in the theater was restraining her, creating limits, taking away her freedom, just for his own satisfaction. "Yes, KC was a jerk, but you know what? At least he was nice enough to say he did trust me! He made me feel special, and confided in me. And that's why he was _my boyfriend_! " She heard him scoff. As harsh as it sounded, Clare wanted to even out the score, but couldn't. He took everything without sounding phased. "The same with Adam. He trusts me. He's a good friend. He's a real gentleman. Unlike you _Elijah Goldsworthy_!"

The words slipped, but she didn't care. She knew it stung him.

"What did you say?" His voice cracked.

Clare kept her mouth tight, and went to grab her supplies from the floor. One by one, she wished she could have collected the supplies before her brawl with Eli.

"Clare, stop! Repeat what you said!"

All her objects were in her arms and she pivoted her body to see the door in front of her. Right before she left, she turned up to where she knew the camera was hidden. "You heard me, _Elijah_."

With that alone, she shut the door.

Both characters were thinking the same thing.

_What the hell just happened here…._\

* * *

**What DID just happen? Another fight? Why am I so evil!**

**Honestly the fight wasn't planned, but then I thought in my head. "hey this makes sense to me." **

**And it connects better to what I'm setting up in the future. So like I have mentioned before, you should probably remember some things about each chapter. For instance there is a good about of symbolism or like hints that I might reveal at the very end. If I have time that is. Again, I say hang in there, this drama in temporary and a must to set up for the play. **

**So if you want to find out how their little fight ends, and why Adam is the victim of bullying…**

**REVIEW! :D**


	16. Not Afraid

**I was happy to see that you guys are awake! I honestly thought for a second that everyone just left me alone with this story and didn't care! Glad to be proven wrong. Still I feel like the Degrassi community is going to be conflicted once the eps start coming out. I already see the Eclare fandom being divided into Team Emo or Team Cake. Frankly, I think Team Flare should heat up Cake and Emo, but that's just me. (Psh sadly Fitz isn't going to come back :'( )**

_BeautifullyMissHappen: Holy Batman I DID UPDATE! XD_

_MissLizzie97: Yes, I kept Adam a transgender and I'm happy as well. I think in a way him having the circumstance would help with the plot. And YES, Eli's going a little crazy for Clare, but you have not seen anything yet!_

_IDK: I'm sorry for the really long story XD I told my friend how many chapters I was planning and she replied. "WTF I get bored if it's more than 10 chapters!" I hope you don't get tired! And the good parts? I want to say in two or three more chapters. I've already written the most anxious chapters, and you won't be disappointed :D_

_Nydegrassigirl: That's smart of you to not pick up any hints, keeps it more of a surprise… wait I don't think you'd be reading this then. XD silly me._

_Cool Person: 1)Many people ask me this. Lol. Alright, Clare has not yet SEEN his face yet. She was close, but it was too dark in chapter 9 (is it)? No mask was involved though. 2)That is actually an important detail to remember. Clare was CLOSE to getting raped (back in the first chapter) and Eli scared them off. She was running away because she was sick of her parent's fights and selfishness. Also Darcy was the one who got raped. 3) Will Clare and Eli be together by the end of it all? Well it depends on you… (You'll get what I mean by the end of the story.) 4)The theater, how can I explain this… is the size of a city hall. Does that make sense? It's not massive, but still pretty big._

_TomorrowsMorbidSunshine: You want KC gone? XD I'll keep that in mind._

_Faith: Glad to spark up an interest in reading :3_

_Lovely'Henae: At the rate that I'm going, I estimate around 33 Chapters so far. (Please don't get scarred by the large number xD) _

_bulletprooflove: That is so awesome! Reading this story and then the phantom! Tell me if you could find the resemblance when you're done :3_

_superfresh: Really as much as Eli loves Clare? That is an honor right there! And personally I didn't like how the phantom of the opera ended myself. And don't worry, I will have my take on the ending._

_munreezy13: ….you are reading my mind aren't you! XD Shhhh… you might actually have a point. _

**One thing I want to say, to those who read ****Hush Hush About it**** It's been put on hiatus. I WILL go back to it once this story is close to finishing. (Seeing how I finished writing the ending to this story already xD) Sorry about the disappointment, I think it's more reviewed than this story lol, but this story is pretty long, I want to focus on it as much as I can. **

**Now that I finished with my rambles, read on!  
**

* * *

_I'm not afraid to take a stand, everybody come take my hand…_

* * *

**Clare**

Halls were flooding with students; Clare and an irritated Adam emerged from the yearbook room, and stretched their tired selves out to the air. Their forms were exhausted from sitting all morning. Out in the hall, they tried their best to not be trampled by the rushing students. And, from the distance they were at, they could see their third musketeer waving her perfectly manicured hand in the air.

The two yearbook students smiled and waved their hands back. "Is it me or does she seem even more hyper than usual?"

Clare continued to give a wide smile, but attempted to talk at the same time in a whisper to Adam. "She's in denial. It's been officially three months since her recent break up."

Adam grimaced at the idea of Alli pushing her limits on pep. "So, we're in trouble?"

They finally put their hands down, and waited for the third member to stomp her heals towards them. "Looks like it. Just keep smiling and don't mention boyfriends."

"Can do-"

From behind, Clare saw a hand extending itself to Adam's backpack and forcefully shove him to the ground. Everyone, late or not, stopped to watch him fall to the floor. Clare gasped and knelt down to check up on her friend. As he groggily picked himself up, he saw the non-surprising face of Mark Fitzgerald and his gang.

"Hey, you should watch where you're going."

Clare had a hand over her mouth in shock, and Alli had arrived in time to see the actions being taken.

Ever since his first day, that boy would always find a way to ruin his high school experience. He was sick of the entire ordeal. "What's your problem!"

"Nothing, freak." It seemed that Fitz didn't assess Adam as much of threat, as he paced himself away from the situation. Adam was not taking this from him, not anymore. He dusted himself off and his body tensed, Clare gripped his arm trying to tell him to back down. Clearly, her actions were ignored.

"Freak? At least I'm not a loser trying to act tough." Fitz planted his feet.

"You better shut your face."

"You should shut your mouth. I can smell it from here."

"Fuck it," In a flash, Fitz grabbed on to Adam's shirt and thrashed him onto the lockers. A small group of students started to crowd around the two teenagers and murmur to each other. Kids loved to be entertained with real life drama. Adam flinched and saw the students suffocating the two fighting. From all the faces, he saw Clare trying to jump into the problem.

"You two, stop it!" Clare tried to squeeze between them as she knew that Fitz would never hurt a girl. He would torment them, but never physically harm them. "You are both acting like idiots!"

Fitz backed away slowly and wouldn't keep his eyes away from Clare. She felt a small shiver run through her and distracted her train of thought by trying to make the crowd disperse.

Meanwhile, Adam looked at the floor, with his pride hanging on the line.

"Clare's right, this is stupid." The group of kids watching groaned in annoyance. Fitz was amused by the weakling's statement.

"Thank you!" A sigh of relief escaped her lips. Upon hearing that, most of the students who remained had left, seeing how there was no fight about to erupt. They were also disappointed.

There was a pause and following that, the warning bell rung. Alli jumped at the sound and asked Clare if they could leave. Clare told her to go on; she just wanted to make sure Adam was okay. Alli nodded her head and sprinted for her class. She could not be late again, seeing how it would be her fifth tardy.

The halls were cleared, and the awkward silence consumed the three students who stayed. Adam looked around, and saw the empty halls, save for him, Fitz, and a worried Clare. He continued his statement. "We're handling this all wrong-" Clare smiled and nodded her head. "-we should fight during study hall. Outside. That way there won't be a crowd to attract teachers."

Clare's jaw dropped. "Adam!"

"How do I know you won't just pussy out?"

"I would never miss the opportunity to kick your ass."

The bully was amazed at the courage the sophomore had in him. He was shocked to say the least. The bully only smirked. "Fine." He went passed the other teenager, bumping into his shoulder before finally leaving. Adam kept his face looking at the floor.

Clare soon came to Adam's sight with her hands at his shoulder. "Are you crazy! He's going to kill you!"

"I don't care." He attempted to walk away, but Clare wasn't having any of that. "Clare I have to, it's a guy thing."

"But!"

"Nothing you say will convince me, alright?"

"Adam, please. I don't feel right about this-"

"It's fine."

She gripped her necklace in displeasure as she had a horrible feeling of the outcomes of the day. Adam looked at her, and she could see some emotions of fear in him as well. She didn't understand why he would put himself in the situations.

_Do all guys have this ego?_

Adam was right; it is a guy's thing to do stupid actions.

* * *

Study hall was slowly approaching them, and Clare was watching the clock's hand tick away to her best friend's death sentence. Across the room from her, she saw Adam's determined face, and balled up fists preparing themselves for what was to come. Clare only let out a sigh. She was overdramatic about the situation, but in a sense she felt it was her fault. Fitz always goes for those guys who hang around her, what would make Adam any different?

With every second passing, she felt more and more guilty.

She had to do something. Anything.

_Critical thinking Clare! Think of anything! There has to be a way to stop the fight- Wait, that's it..._

She raised her hand high, everyone in the room stared at her. She blushed and sunk in her seat. Hand still in the air.

"Miss Dawes?"

Surprised, the English teacher turned away from the chalk board and stared at her usually quiet student. "Uh, yes Miss Edwards?"

"May I go to the restroom? "

Still in shock that one of her favorite students was asking to leave class, she nodded her head and returned to the assignment.

Clare smiled and grabbed her objects; it was acceptable seeing how it was near the end of the class. As she left, she tried to get a glimpse of her friend, and saw a small spark of regret in his eyes before leaving. She knew she had to do something. Something that wouldn't completely tarnish his 'manhood' idea.

Stepping into the vacant halls, she skidded through the floor and tried to find the science department. Clare knew that that's where Connor and Wesley would have their free period. And that's where she would find her solution. A well constructed, home-made stink bomb.

It was a perfect idea!  
_  
Except for the fact that I could get suspended…_

She had no time to think of the consequences. With speedy feet, she found the room and peeked inside to find the most common sight of two best friends working on their latest project. Knocking on the door, Clare asked for her request, and they shrugged at the simple question. They had many components to create the subject in only a few seconds. They called it 'elementary'. Clare received the stink bomb along with a match, and thanked them.

Before leaving, she asked them to keep the matter a secret, and that their interaction never happened. They were curious at first, but promised anyways. They were never one to blab through gossip. They were always caught in the wrong end in school matters, why would they ever be a part of those themselves? Never.

Clare was grateful, she stepped out, and the bell signaling study hall boomed through the speakers. Clare gasped and hurried. She had to set off the device somewhere that would catch the most attention. A thought occurred to her as she remembered that the freshman still had P.E. at the time. Clare thought it would be the perfect area. Casually walking down the halls, Clare peaked out one of the school's windows and saw the interaction of Adam and Fitz. It looked as if it was a showdown.

She started to rush further.

Arriving outside of the gym entrance, she quickly inspected the area and noted not one person. Thankful, she carefully drew up a match and lit the object in her hand and stared at it briefly. Her mother was right; she was turning into something different lately. Shrugging at the thought, she rolled the stink bomb to the middle of the gym and quickly tried to find a hiding spot. The girl's restroom would be the perfect shelter to wait for the crowds to blend in with.

Hurrying, she took comfort in the restroom and pressed an ear to the door. She heard a couple of people acting confused, after that some shrieks amounted. The teacher blew his whistle and she could hear all the feet stomping in panic.

Her plan was working!

The feet were approaching, and then stampeding outside to where the fight was going on. Clare came out of the bathroom and merged with the freshman as students from other sections of the school began to evacuate as well. Soon, the entire school came out from the stench and witnessed Adam getting punched to the stomach. He doubled over, but looked like he would live.

Clare saw the action, but was relieved once she saw the principal come from nowhere to tend to the fight.

"What is going on here!"

Fitz was stammering. "I-uh…"

"Mark Fitzgerald, you know we have no tolerance for violence. You better report to my office, bright and early tomorrow. We'll discuss you're punishment." He turned over to the victim. "The same goes for you."

Fitz snorted and put his hands in his pockets, looking calm, almost even content at what he did. Clare just passed him.

Clare didn't care; she only wanted to see her friend. Adam, once again bruised up, he looked over to Clare and whispered. "What the heck did you do? Set the fire alarm?"

"Actually a stink bomb."

Adam looked down, almost seeming disappointed. Clare thought for a brief second he was infuriated with her, that she crushed his feelings for not believing he would handle the situations, but then a small chuckle came from his lips. "Who's the bad influence? Don't tell me it's me…"

Clare smiled. "Probably, it looks like I'm doing stupid stuff too, huh?" She nudged his shoulder, and he shrugged.

At the time the principal stood on the steps with a microphone in his hand. "Due to the fumes in the school, it would look like we have to excuse everyone for the day. Now, unless you have extracurricular after school, I expect all of your parents to pick you up. No wandering around, okay!"

An entire student body groaned out, annoyed.

* * *

Mr. Simpson demanded that every student who did not own a car to be picked up by an adult. With her parents always working or finding other entertaining activities for themselves, Clare had not choice, but to catch a ride with the devious Torres woman. When Adam offered, Clare was tempted to wait until five or nine for her parents to pick her up. But then she would be late for the theater, and being late would cause a worse confrontation with the Torres mother.

Clare asked if they would have to wait for Drew, but Adam told her he would be busy during football practice. Strangely enough, Clare was slightly relieved.

The car arrived at the front of the school, and Adam hung his head low. He expected faculty had already called in his mother about the little brawl earlier. Clare felt bad for him as they stepped inside the van.

"Mom, is it alright if we can drop off Clare at the theater?"

Her grip on the steering wheel increased. She muttered one word. "Fine."

He was secretly grateful for the awkward conversation ahead of them. The awkward moment was better than being interrogated about the fight. His mom never liked to discuss issues in front of non-family members. It was part of her idea that their family should always look perfect.

Which is why they always had to move.

Silently, Clare jumped in with him. "Thank you Mrs. Torres…"

The mother nodded her head and waited for the children to buckle their seat belts. Once they did, she headed out of the school and onto the road.

It was silent for a few minutes. The mother didn't even want to turn on the radio. It was just the sound of tires hitting the pavement.

The theater was close. She was reminded by the theater's edges of what awaited her. Eli. Or as she now knows, Elijah Goldsworthy. She did not want to confront that situation just yet.

"Hey that offer you gave me last time, of helping me out? I'd greatly appreciate it this time if you did come with me to the theater." Clare took out a bright smile. She loved talking to Adam, and to add to the fact that Eli would not talk to her when she was in the room with someone else, was also another benefit.

"Sorry, I can't today. Any other day of the week but today…" His voice faded and he started to blush.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are Tuesdays special to you?"

From the front of the car, the older woman bluntly said a phrase. "Ballroom Dancing Class."

Clare opened her mouth, and then closed it. The idea of Adam dancing in a 'ballroom' class was completely random. She looked over to her friend and he just stared annoyed at the back of his mother's head. "MOM! I told you not to tell anyone!"

"Oh? You told Clare about your transgender identity, I thought that was also under the category of 'family secrets' as well, but that didn't stop you." She said bitterly while keeping her eyes at the road.

Looking at her back mirror, Audra Torres saw the sight of her son's head lowered in sadness. The young girl put a hand on his shoulder. It was no kept secret the discomfort and strange love that Ms. Torres held for her sons. It was a complicated matter, but overall she was still a mother. "Sorry. It's fine Adam, you know I just don't want a repeat of what happened at the other schools."

His head picked up. "I trust Clare, Mom."

Clare thought it was awkward of her to add to the conversation, but pushed her voice out. "Yes Ms. Torres, I would never spread secrets. I have morals that I feel I shouldn't abandon."

The young girl received a nod from the mother. Clare sighed into her seat with relief. At least she can consider herself on a safe place with the owner of the theater. Clare's relaxed mind was then jumbled again as Ms. Torres spoke.

"You're a sweet girl, Clare. I wish Drew could find a girl like you."

A deep blush ran through her face. "Uh-"

"Are you seeing anybody at the moment?"

Oh, the awkwardness of it all. Adam was quick on his actions as he pointed to the window across from Clare. "Hey! Look, it's the theater! I guess, Clare should get off right now, huh Clare?"

Thankful for the save, Clare nodded and thanked the mother for the ride. She tried to erase the last few seconds of the ride from her memory.

She waved goodbye to her friend. Already, Clare knew that she couldn't avoid the matter of Eli forever, but she was going to try to ride out the talk as long as she could. Stepping at each step, she reached the double-set doors and saw the busy bunch of students. Jenna was on stage with Declan clutching his head with impatience. The AV club that consisted in most of her friends, were above the stage on their aisle attempting to get the lights right. Everyone was busy, like always.

Passing the students, she shoved her way to reach the director. Once finding the Declan, she tapped his shoulder. Jenna looked relieved by Clare interrupting. It looked like she wanted a break already.

"Declan, do you think I can work in the dancer's dressing room?"

He raised an eyebrow in question. "Why would you do that? Their room is smaller compared to yours. Besides, their rooms are locked for some reason. "

"Locked?" Clare only knew one person that could lock each door electronically.

"Yeah, in fact everyone's rooms are locked. Except yours."

Clare's heart sank. "Really now, why do you think that?"

"Who knows, crazy things always happen in this theater."

Hope of avoiding drama was shrinking more and more. Clare tried to find some solutions. "Fine then, you think I can bring someone to help me then? I could use the assistance."

"Sorry, it looks like I need everyone on stage, today." Declan looked over at his clip board and stared back at the short girl. He saw that she was uncomfortable and worried. Patting her head, he gave her words of reassurance. "Don't worry prop-master Clare; I'm sure you'll finish on time. You always do."

Clare's mind wasn't worried at all about the set; she could finish in time by herself. It was the presence of a certain boy that she was worried about. Either way, Clare forced a convincing smile at the director and walked over to her room.

Her feet didn't want to go up the stairs, but she knew she had to. To the top floor, and left room. Why is the world always against me?

She couldn't believe Eli took the trouble of locking every door but hers. _He probably wants to murder me or something_… She thought plainly. Another sigh, she clutched the knob and let herself in her dressing room.

When it came to awkwardness, she would have rather stayed in the Torres car, than to confront Eli.

A step on the floor squeaked. She had no idea what to expect, all she knew was that there was a reason she had to be there. The play. That's it. As she walked over to the comfortable sofa, she distributed her supplies on the ground and tried to act normal. Something that can never be acquired.

Slowly, she heard the sound of her door squeaking shut. Then the tumbling noises of the locks being placed. She looked up as the locks were set.

"Now that you can't get out. I demand answers." His voice was full of authority.

"I can't believe this…" She whispered and got up to test how secure the door was. Clare realized she was sealed in tight.

"There's no point in trying to leave, now just sit yourself down, and we can talk."

Clare was having none of his rules. She tapped her feat as she clicked her phone and attempted to call someone. Eli was confused. "What are you doin-?"

The annoyed young girl put a finger to her lips, and looked at the camera, signaling him to stop talking. Eli didn't say a word, but grew irritated by her actions. A muffled voice came out of the phone, Clare's face lit up. "Declan? Hey, I just wanted to tell you that my door locked too! It seems I'm kind of stuck here…"

"What the fuck!" he yelled.

"No, I don't have someone else in the room. I was playing my music. What? You didn't think I listen to screamo? Oh well, don't judge a book by its cover…"

"Put the phone down! Now!"

More noise came out of the phone. "You're kidding? Okay let me get this straight, if the doors don't open, you'll call to take down the doors? Okay, yeah that's fine. Uh-huh, uh-huh…"

* * *

**Eli**

He had to do it. She was being difficult, and while usually this would attract him to her, the situation was just annoying at the moment. He had to talk with her, it was an order. With a flick of his finger the line was dropped. Clare stood dumbfounded at the lack of conversation in her phone. "Declan? Hello?"

"Gotta thank the principal for phone blockers…"

Clare said nothing as she tried to bang on the door to grab anyone's attention. Her attempts were hopeless as everyone was downstairs and could not hear her. She scowled at the situation she was placed in by the theater boy. He always had to win. Which was a good thing to him, seeing how he knew what was best for her.

"Clare! Dammit, stop. If you hear me out, I'll let you go."

The girl stopped her fussing. He spoke.

"I'm sorry I overreacted. I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions with that Adam kid, and I'm sorry I brought back some bad memories. Alright?" Clare kept her mouth shut; she looked straight at the camera's vision. Eli gulped. Her eyes always had that power to intoxicate him. Sweet or mad, those shades of blue did something to him. "And I hope you forgive me."

"Do you want me to forgive you because it's the right thing to do, or because you have other intentions? Maybe scarred that I know too much…?" He could see anger in her body. She was smart enough to connect things in the past, and she was smart enough to see right through him now.

"I-… does it matter? I'm apologizing! Isn't that what you want?"

"What I want? I want you to let me be with friends with whoever I please. I want no more fights, no more problems. I _want _you to be able to trust me."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I get too protective of you." Her features showed she was still not convinced. What he started to ask himself was what was he trying to convince her of? That he was being real? He didn't understand himself at times. "I'll try to calm myself down, but you know how I am. I…" He stopped his train of thought. Clare was confused.

"I? I- what?" She was tapping her feet, trying very hard to keep up a poker face.

He took a deep breath. For a moment, he was glad that she couldn't see him; she would have been laughing at the blush starting to crawl on his face. "You know I don't like being without you." Her eyes went up in surprise. It seemed her exterior was slowly breaking down. "I hate it."

Clare's features were deceiving her mind as she took in a small smile and blushed. "This doesn't excuse you're horrible behavior Eli,-."

"But?"

She crossed her arms, while shaking her head in self disappointment. Meanwhile, she still kept the faint smile. "I'll make one exception." Staring back at the camera, she wagged her finger at him. "But I don't want you to assume anymore. I really don't like to fight with you either..."

He was glad to see her pale perfect face develop a pink shade. She was trying to hide it, but failed. "I promise to try and control myself." He smiled. But that smile was temporary as he remembered why he wanted to desperately talk to her. Hopefully he wasn't pushing his luck, but he swallowed his fears and decided to test out the revived friendship.

"So, um, I was wondering, know that things are back to normal..." His throat felt like it wanted to clamp shut. "What _do_ you know?"

Clare sat back down on the couch. Her smile was slowly faltering. She bit her lip and shook her head full of curls. Clare knew what he was going to ask, and she'd rather get rid of the awkwardness, and just speak out. Still, she had no idea how to form sentences.

Eli swallowed his nerves. "Forget it. Just tell me one thing."

The girl nodded for him to continue.

"Do you have any idea why I would be hiding?"

Clare stared at her folded hands. "No, the whole newspaper was only dedicated to theories on what happened to you. That's it."

Slight relief came over Eli's body. That was all he wanted to hear. In his mind, he was on the safe zone. Although he would never admit it, he knew there was trust in his relationship with Clare. The only problem that occurs is his fear of her opinion on him. Before the theater's disaster wasn't the most horrible thing to know about.

"I'm sorry." Clare squeaked out.

"For what?"

"I'm sorry that I scared you. And I'm sorry that I found out." This is what he liked about the girl so much. Even when he was at fault she always managed to make herself part to blame. It was something that he hardly saw as a trait in people. Even within the theater, he saw people guilt others. Clare was always different. She's always so considerate. "I went to the library with Adam a couple of days ago for research. It was supposed to be mainly about the theater, and what's the theater's story without the owners? I hope you see that I wasn't being nosy on purpose."

"I just… things just kind of clicked. The pictures, names, it all kind of came back to me." She shrugged her shoulders and continued to play with her hands.

"It's alright Clare. Technically, you didn't find anything out. Just remembered. " He laughed to himself. It was uplifting for some odd reason to know that Clare remembered the past a little clearer. Clare started to giggle herself. "What's going on in your head, Edwards?"

"I just remembered some things from our childhood…"

"Oh? Like what?"

"Your mom. How she dragged me over to you, she always pushed me closer."

His grin enhanced. "Mom sure knew how to pick them."

Clare blushed, and tried to contain her laughter. "And you're dad called my family a prude."

"Not too far from the truth don't you think?" It was times like these he cherished. Recalling memories of happier times, and not having to keep them away, made it much sweeter. It was like the first time they met.

"Hey, it's better than yelling out profanities at the age of nine!" Clare continued to laugh at the memories. "You said the weirdest of things!"

Eli was smiling as he heard Clare's chuckles. "I never got why mom wanted you as my girlfriend. You're sister was just as hot, if I remember."

"Shut up!" The two laughed in their little fond memories.

Their content moment started to fade away into the room and they just kept to themselves. He loved those sweet moments of them in comfortable silence. It was a common thing; He saw her figure start to crawl over to the floor and brought her supplies closer to her. She was still smiling faintly. "Hey Clare, do you actually need help with that?"

She looked up, curiously. "Not really, I can finish in two days. Why?"

He smiled proudly into the microphone. "You need to start your singing lessons."

She dropped her brush. "I thought you were kidding about that!"

"Since when do I joke around?"

She gave him a raised eye brow. "Eli-"

"It'll be good for you, help you grow some confidence."

Clare slammed her body to the ground exhausted by the mere idea of another activity. She was all for extracurricular, but things were stretching out too far. "I don't think I need any more excuses to become a maniac. Confidence will just make me worse." In a way it was true.

"Come on, what's the worst that can happen if you learn how to sing?"

"I don't know, be humiliated?"

"Clare, I don't want this theater's reputation to go down the drain because of the stupid blonde. I want quality."

"Then go haunt her and teach her the proper way to sing. No big deal."

"Clare…"

"Don't you '_Clare_' me! I won't be succumbed to you, Goldsworthy!"

"Edwards. If you don't do this, I'll just have to entertain myself in other ways. Now let's see, KC works here how many days a week…."

"Oh god, alright! You win."

"I love it when you admit defeat, we'll start now."

* * *

**Yup. I'm just adding a lot of meaningless fluff. SO SUE ME! **

**Also on other news, like I stated above I am considering STRONGLY to go back to my old "once a week" instead of "once every two weeks" deal. I'm not saying that classes are getting easier. (They're not, in fact I started working so bleh!) But I've been writing A LOT of scenes and I think I just need to fill in some spots and create the chapters. Who knows. :D I'm sure my beta would be happy to hear that. XD**

**AND I have a TUMBLR PEOPLE!~ Name's Ceshira. Just like my Deviatart. BTW I would like to ask some of you guys. How many of you actually see my Degrassi art? (link has always been on my Bio.) Just curious. **

**I one day would like to merge my Degrassi Fanfic friends with the few Degrassi DevArt friends. I want unity :D**

**IMPORTANT: If you guys amaze me like the last chapter, I'll actually commit back to the whole "once a week" deal. **

**And to give you a hint. We'll see Fitz soon….**

**REVIEW :D**


	17. Next Contestant

**Author's Note: A little shorter than my usual updates, but hey you guys want quicker updates right? Either way I think on average I write too much anyways. I will cut stories around at this size (which is only like 1,000 words shorter) So I can end it at the perfect rate and hopefully update faster! YAY! Is that alright? I hope it is. :3**

_Whispered in Raindrops: Have Eli and Fitz ever met before? Well, it's not really relevant, but I always imagined Fitz being one of those jerks that would hang out in the theater. If you remembered the beginning of the story, it mentions that some hoodlums at times tried to act bad ass by trashing the place even more. But honestly? I don't think they've ever been properly introduced. But like I said before, it wouldn't really matter if you knew this or not. :3_

_Nydegrassigirl: LOVE that you actually read that then xD Also it's not really that easy for me to write scenes with them together (because they don't have any physical details), but I'm glad to hear you still enjoy it. Truthfully? I'm like you guys, I want them to meet already so I can have more fun with them lol._

_ Lovely'Henae: Worried I might lose inspiration? Don't worry, I will always serve Eclare! (maybe a teensy weensy little cake, but mostly eclare) I will never give up this fanfic. Why? I invested too much of my time to not finish it! xD_

_Legitdegrassi: I like my Adam too. Oh gosh I just love his character period! :D And Eclare fluff? Yeah there's some in this chapter, but honestly? wait for two more chapters, and I'm sure I can satisfy you're fluffiness :D_

_clareandeliforever: I KNOW Degrassi was amazing this week! Oh, and DeviantART is a website that I post drawings in. I love to draw, and funny thing is I've been drawing some Degrassi lately xD You can find my account on my bio description. Just click the link. :3_

_BGuate224: Adam and Eli friends? Hmmm... I don't know ;D Also omg I can't wait for the new Dark night movie! AHHHHHH I'm a huge comic book fan, and to see this would be epic!_

_thunderintherain: Yes Fitz will play a big-ish role in the story, and hopefully he will make an impact on a couple of leading characters... Just you wait :D  
_

**Let's see, I promised you Fitz? You'll get him. I'm not quite sure, but I do believe that he will show up in every chapter. Don't quote me on that, but that's what I do believe. Why might you ask? Just read below. **

* * *

_Everyone Keeps coming on to her. This time somebody's getting hurt...  
_

* * *

**Clare**

She was a waking zombie, as her feet dragged on to the floor on her way to her yearbook Class. Clare secretly hoped that they would have gotten the day off instead, but nope. The school was aired out the night before and every student was able to return. Too bad for her, Elijah was forcing her to stay later than usual to practice singing. The lessons weren't so bad, if you exclude an impatient Elijah, and a terrified Clare. Other than that, it went…

_Who the hell is Eli kidding! I can't sing…_

She leaned on a locker as her body felt exhausted from lack of sleep. About to take a deep slumber while sliding down the floor, the sound of a loud locker slammed right in front of her woke her up. She jumped up and flinched at the noise. Upon opening her eyes, she saw that it was her friend Adam.

"Hey if you start to fall asleep in class, who's going to wake me up?"

Clare rubbed her eyes to try and rid of the tiredness of her brain. "Sorry Adam, I had a long night. "

"Yeah I heard, mom said that you requested to stay the night. Sorry I couldn't help."

"It's fine, I'm basically done. And I have time." Clare stretched her arms to the air and gathered her supplies for the day ahead of her. "We better start heading to class."

Clare slammed her locker shut and groggily walked with her friend to their early class. Adam seemed used to the morning as his eyes were wide open. "So you say that you're done right?" Adam looked over at her direction with a smile, Clare nodded her head. "Does that mean we can finally go catch that movie?"

"Maybe tomorrow. We have to finish the theater's spread remember?"

"Damn." Adam groaned out loud as they reached the classroom and saw only two students inside. It was way too early to go inside. "I almost forgot about that thing, you want to finish that today?"

"That would be grea-" Clare stopped mid-sentence as she looked over Adam's shoulder. Adam curiously turned around and saw the principal's door opened and a Mark Fitzgerald leave. He seemed irritated. As he left, Clare caught his eyes, and she looked away blushing. Her vision went to the floor. "Aren't you supposed to be in there with him?"

Adam shrugged his shoulders. "Mom talked to him earlier. Seeing how much he's scared of her, he let me slide. Either way everyone saw that Fitz started it."

Clare looked back up, and saw that Fitz was out of sight, she stared back at Adam. "What do you think? Detention as usual?"

"I hope not, that bastard deserves worse." His fists started to clamp up.

"He does, but Mr. Simpson is kind of a soft guy when it comes to punishments…" It was both a humane and unfair trait of the principal. He was always trying to reach out to students, and be their friends. Some children might take advantage, while others would appreciate the quality. Clare thought briefly about the fight and came back to the subject with Adam. "So what did your mom say when you got home?"

He slammed his head against the wall. "She's planning to take more of my sweet freedom. Said she wants me to be protected by her."

"What is she going to do? Follow you around?"

"Worse. She wants me to follow her around."

"That sounds awful."

"Yeah, but lately she's been going to the theater right? Maybe I can just hang out with you. She said it's alright, as long as…" His sentence trailed off as a blush started to creep to his pale face. Clare stood confused.

"-as long as?"

"Let's just say she would rather you end up with Drew…"

A blush appeared on her face.

"Sorry I asked." Clare started to giggle in the ridiculous idea and turned to see that more students started to fill up the classroom. "Looks like we should get in."

The boy nodded and opened the door for her, she muttered thanks and took her seat. He sat next to her. She still felt tired, but hoped she would survive the day.

* * *

Her day seemed almost perfect. Throughout the time, gossip quickly covered the school about the conclusion of Mark Fitzgerald. He was suspended for two weeks, and upon one report of returning he would be expelled. Although it was rather wrong to take joy in one's punishment, she felt it was necessary. Not only was he harassing her, but also a completely innocent person. Adam did absolutely nothing to harm Fitz, yet he went head first in tormenting him. It was not logical. There were plenty of other kids to pick on, but he seemed to only find an interest in Adam and her.

Whatever the reasoning, it didn't matter anymore. He was gone for two sweet weeks. And he could be gone longer if she or Adam would report him for any other acts of violence. The perfect solution.

She hummed a little tune as she waltzed into the theater's lobby and found her female best friend. The dark skinned girl noticed the extremely content smile plastered on Clare's face, and raised an eyebrow. "Someone sure is happy."

Clare continued to skip and walk up stairs with her best friend following her. "I am, but is it wrong for me to be?"

Alli trailed behind the other girl's direction. "What that Fitz is suspended? You have your reasons. And heck, now you don't have to worry about that pest." She laughed at her comment.

Her eyes were dancing as much as her feet as she reached up to the upstairs of the theater. "You're right. I do have my reasons." Clare mentioned as she reached her lovely dressing room.

Alli nodded in agreement and put a hand to her friend's shoulder. "Right, don't feel guilty. He's just a big bully and you had to defend yourself." Alli smiled with comfort as she patted the shoulder. "Remember that ok? I know you, you'll probably find some way to feel sorry for him." As she retrieved her hand back, the young girl stood back and waved to her friend. "I have to go practice now. I'll see you later, K?"

Her curls nodded and waved back to Alli. When her friend's shadow left the room, Clare's heels twisted around to face her door. She was quick to turn the knob, as she anticipated telling her best friend the great news. That the most annoying person in her school was taken out of the picture.

As the door opened, her heart stopped.

There on her long sofa laid a relaxed young man by the name of Mark Fitzgerald. His hands were lazily gripping picture frames of her and her friends. Her works of art that were spread on her small desk were crushed by thick and scuffed shoes of her guest. His shoes were leaving marks on her papers.

Clare could barely choke out a sentence. "W-what are you doing here?"

The rude boy didn't bother to look up at her. "Just hanging, I guess." He then faced the photo to the shocked girl and smirked. "I didn't know you wore glasses when you were little."

She didn't respond and just stared wide eyed at him. Getting absolutely no response from her, he placed the frame back to its original setting and picked himself off the couch. She still couldn't believe he was in her room. Fitz's smirk grew. "Speechless to have a guy in your room, cutie?"

That comment woke her up. "I'm going to call Mr. Simpson!" Clare spun around and walked back out the door, but was stopped by a strong hand. As she faced Fitz, a blush wouldn't stop appearing on her face. His hands were wrapped around hers.

"No use bothering. He and Ms. Bitch put me here." Stated the delinquent as he slowly let go of her hand. His smile never left his face. "This is my punishment."

"How is this punishment?" Clare asked with a hint of panic in her voice.

"Community Service. I have to do whatever she-" He leaned over her and rested his hand on the door frame. "-or you want." Clare's breathing became quicker as she noticed how close their faces were. He always knew how to make her feel frightened.

"R-really now?"

"Yup," He stated casually as he loomed over her. "I belong to the theater now apparently."

"W-well then, I want you out of my room!" Her voice was shaky, but with the last word she redeemed herself by sounding strong. Fitz only smiled and sat himself back down on the sofa and landed his feet back on her desk.

"No can do, Bitch-face told me to clean everyone's room. Her say is stronger than yours."

Clare crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently. "Then why are you doing the complete opposite by making a mess!"

He shrugged his shoulders. "If the room isn't clean, I can't leave. Her rules."

"You have got to be kidding me!"

"Nope." His smile increased. It was fun to poke at her nerves.

She had enough of what was going on. Invading her personal space at school was one thing, but in her own sanctuary? That was crossing the line. She was not only disturbed, but also prevented to talking to her best friend with a stranger in the room. He was just overall impossible.

"Why!"

Fitz closed his eyes sinking further into his seat and making himself more comfortable. "Why what?"

"Why do you have to bother me!" Clare said exhausted. "Since I came to that school, you've been shoving me into lockers, purposely dropping all of my books, and now harassing my best friend!"

One eye poked open at her direction. "Friend? I thought the loser was your boyfriend."

"Boyfriend? What does that have-"

"Look, if you really want me to leave. Clean this room up, and if that one lady asks, I did it ok?" He stated as he plopped himself off the couch and walked over to the exit. Glancing at her confused face one more time, he shut the door and left. Clare stood dumbfounded at the events that just happened.

After hearing his footsteps fade away, signaling his departure. Eli's voice came through the vents.

"What a dick."

Clare rolled her eyes, but she had to agree slightly with the statement. Reluctantly she started to gather all her supplies and set them in a calmly manner. "I'm not saying he isn't Eli. But it looks like we're going to have to deal with him. Well, more me than you."

"Who is that jerk anyways? He seemed keened on going into your room…"Clare could already sense the anger coming out of his voice. She didn't want Eli to feel threatened. Not again.

"He's just some guy-" In thought Clare could not find a way to describe him without Eli taking out a horrible route. If she mentioned that he harassed her, Eli would find a new victim to substitute KC. If she told him he's just a classmate, for some twisted reason Eli would somehow link her to him in a romantic way. He did this to every male friend, or subject at hand. Something about him was always protective of her in every way, protective and jealous.

With some thought though, the former didn't sound too bad.

"A guy?" Eli gritted through his teeth.

"He got suspended for bullying my friend Adam. They don't like each other, hence he doesn't like me."

Would that statement cause much trouble? With Eli, there's always trouble….

"He called you a cuti-"

"Would you look at that!" She said interrupting him as she looked straight at her watch. "I need to meet up with Adam in two minutes!" Clare quickly tried to distract herself by shoving all the paperwork into closets and drawers to keep her environment clean.

"You're going out with him?" Eli knew this was coming. Clare was spending less and less time with him, because of her friends. A flash of repeat showed in his mind as he recalled the times she said she was going to watch her 'friend' play basketball. There always has to be some stupid form of competition.

He had to remind himself to keep calm about the situation thought.

"I said I'm going out to the library with him." Clare rolled her eyes at the jumpy friend that always had to come to conclusions on his own. "Eli, I'm working on a spread in the yearbook with him remember? It's fine."

"I don't like the idea of you being alone with him." And there came out his protective instincts, yet again. He mentally regretted what he said because of his promise to calm down.

Clare fought the urge to roll her eyes, as she let his little comment go. "Eli, he's a good-"

"Stop right there Clare." It was the same routine, and the same situation. Clare always got herself into a vulnerable state. "I know you don't believe me, but I have this strong feeling that he's hiding something. And I know you think I'm crazy but I think I do have a sixth sense about this sort of stuff. I hate to remind you but, you do remember the KC problem?" Eli added delicately, he hoped not to offend Clare again.

Clare scoffed at his argument and put on a half smile. "Sixth sense? Eli you just hated him because you were jealous. Nothing to do with your 'magical' ability to see through people" They boy remained silent, deep down, he knows that she had a point. He just hates the idea of any guy getting close to Clare, well getting any closer than him. Clare lifted the rest of her smile. "You always seem to be jealous. You shouldn't, I'm not going anywhere."

"Do you know how badly I want to kiss off that know-it-all smile of yours right now?"

Clare blushed, but kept her grin. "Not enough for you to come out, apparently."

* * *

Down at the lobby of the theater, Adam stood by in the edge of the wall and admired the work of arts that were distributed through each wall. Each painting had a certain trait to them that he could communicate with. It was a weird thing to do, admire paintings at his age, but he couldn't help himself. He was glad he was able to help his mother pick them out.

As he was in awe of the piece of works, two large hands slammed down on his shoulders, causing him to almost lose his balance.

"Bro, what the hell are you doing here?" Asked the brotherly Drew. Adam still trembling from the strength looked up to his step brother and raised an eyebrow.

"I could ask you the same thing" He said with arms crossed.

"You know me, checking out the babes. I swear, all those girls in the dance troop are seriously A plus material. Especially Alli, and Bianca." He nudged his brother to suggest a moment. Adam could only roll his eyes.

"Speaking of cuties, how are you doing with Clare?"

Adam's brows bunched up together. "Don't worry about it."

His brother smirked and slammed his hand on his shoulder again. "Sorry, little brother but it's my concern when I tell you she's out of your league."

Even though his 'crush' on Clare was only to prevent Drew to bother her, he took some offense to the words. Not because he was jealous, but because his brother would never consider him enough of an equal to him. _He _was the ladies man, and not him. Adam accepted that, but that didn't mean he couldn't get a girl at all. "What makes you say that?"

"I hear she has a boyfriend. Long distance, but still a boyfriend." Drew released his grip and rested his arm around Adams' shoulders as they walked. "I mean I could probably convince her to dump him, but you? You're too much of a nice person. Which if fine of course." The older of the two patted his little brother's back. "But in love, you have to be ruthless, which is why nice guys really do finish last."

Again, belittling his ability started to create a rise out of him. Drew's manor of getting girls was too typical. It disgusted him. Still he had somewhat of a point, guys like him were always stepped on. "I'm just saying to give other guys a shot here." Added Drew. "It doesn't even look like you're trying."

Adam cursed in his head, Drew wanted to make a move on her and he knew it. It was a custom, Drew always had to go after the cutest girls in every school they attended. After a while he does get bored and then break some hearts. Although Adam trusts Clare's intelligence, her patience might be thin. Clare was too much of a good friend to lose. "Well, th-that's how I'm going to get her-"

Drew's eyebrows picked up in amusement. "Really?"

"Uh, Yeah." He was stammering. "I'm playing the friend card, you know, trying to let her get to know me. Then I'll make my move."

The other brother smirked and ruffled his little brother's hair. "Atta boy. Hey and if she rejects you she's fair game right?" At that moment some pipes clinking together was heard. After that noise, a familiar growl filled the Theater's halls. The lobby lights started to blink on and off. The two Torres brothers paused at the sound.

"What was that?" Asked the jumpy older Torres boy.

"I swear, I'm starting to believe KC's ramblings about a ghost." mumbled the smaller of the two.

"That or mom forgot to pay the electricity bill…" Stated the older brother. Trying to ignore the ominous sounds and lights they continued to walk their way out of the lobby.

* * *

**Eli**

It took all of his strength to avoid using any weapons to maim the Torres brothers. To think that a year has gone, and already someone else is trying to take away his Clare. Given the first time it happened, he had never professed his feelings for her, it still caused him great anger.

Thinking about it more, they weren't considered official at the moment either, they were always trying to avoid the topic because it would lead to questions and complications. Things never worked out for him.

Regardless of the status, they liked each other, maybe even more than that. He just knew there was something of a connection, even if they did avoid it. Just knowing this, it was enough to conclude that she was his.

It irritated him to see the two boys talk about his Clare like that. Eli knew that Adam was just acting like a good friend to get in her pants. Blood boiled in his body, but he tried to control himself. He had to tell Clare, it would be the only sensible thing to do.

But then again, every other time she mentioned the Torres boy, Clare would pass it off as "he would never." or "you don't even know him". It irritated him how innocent she was. Every boy in her life would always try something and she would be completely ignorant to their intentions. She thinks she knows about reality, but she's been sheltered her whole life, how could she possibly understand?

It was his job to protect her. He has to make sure she stays on the right path. His path. And no one else's.

* * *

The next day was simpler than before, her and Adam were able to finish the spread beautifully and with no complications, and Fitz was nowhere to be seen in the theater. Rumors had it that Mrs. Torres told him to be confined in the control room to help out the AV club. While in Mrs. Torres thought it was the perfect solution to keep him occupied, what she didn't take account were the frightened students in the AV Club.

Selfishly, Clare was thankful for the break she got. One day of being mentally harassed was relaxing.

Clare was able to finish the spread about the theater, and the night before she was able to complete the set for the play. With no excuses in the way, Adam asked her one last time if they were still going to the movies. Although she wasn't much for action films, she owed it to her friend, seeing the possible trouble she could have inflicted with him. Either way, it was nice to go to a normal outing with a friend. It was refreshing.

The young girl was at the theater getting herself ready for the movies. She was never one for putting on any make up, but lately she had grown a subtle obsession with a certain white eye pencil. She was extending her bottom eye lid to draw out a clean white line in her inner lid. By finishing her right eye first she blinked and smiled at her reflection. Her eyes look bigger than ever.

A voice interrupted her time.

"Where are you going dolled up?"

Clare blinked up to the ceiling and then went back to her reflection in the small beauty mirror. "This isn't 'dolled up'. And I'm just going to watch a movie with Adam. I promised him we could watch that new Superhero movie."

Eli was shocked at the response he got.

"I think you should stay tonight. You need to work on your high notes more."

"High notes-? Eli I still don't understand why you bother with that… and I can't ditch him, he's been wanting to watch this movie since they released the trailer in something called 'Comic-Con'." Clare picked up the pencil in her hand and finished up with her left eye. "It would disappoint him."

"Why can't he just go by himself, or with other friends?"

Clare paused for a moment and thought of her answer. "Well, he's not really good friends with anyone at school. Either way the friends he does have, Mrs. Torres wouldn't approve of. You should have seen her face when she saw Alli. Do you remember how Alli dresses?" Clare chuckled at the mirror. " As soon as Mrs. Torres saw her, she had that judgmental look on her face. "

"Really? What about guy friends?"

"Connor and Wesley already saw the movie five times."

Eli groaned as he was running out of excuses for her not to go. There was no way of beating around the bush with this. He had to come out and say it, he didn't care whether or not she believed him. "Clare are you that blind?"

Clare dropped the pencil and stared up at the ceiling. "Excuse me?"

"He's making a move on you tonight!"

She let go of a small laugh and put her hands to her hip. "What are you talking about! And what drove you to this conclusion!"

"Oh I don't know, you two going to the movies? Alone!"

"Uh-huh. So two people of opposite genders can't hang out?"

"No."

"Eli!"

"Well, will you believe me when I say that I overheard him talking about getting you to be his girlfriend!"

"…what?"

"I heard him in the lobby, basically saying that "Morty" will be the thing of the past."

Clare allowed her hands to leave her hips as she walked over to the mirror again and sat back down. As if it was nothing. "Eli, was he talking to a guy with short hair, tall, and seemed brotherly to him?"

"...Yeah? Why would that matter?"

Her hand reached out for the little mascara bottle. Slowly she pulled the little brush and stroked her long curly lashes. "Then he was faking it."

"How-?"

"Drew's a player, Eli. He sort of had his eyes on me since we've met so. Hate to say this but you've been getting mad at the wrong Torres boy." Clare giggled at the silent realization that she got from Eli. "He's tried to flirt with me during the summer, but the reason why he keeps it to a minimal is because he avoids girls that Adam likes. Something like a 'Bro Code'."

"So he does like you?"

"No, he just acts like he is around Drew so he won't try anything."

"What if that's just a cover up story?"

"It's not." Clare capped her mascara and set the object down on her desk. "I told you, I'm not that defenseless or ignorant. I can take care of myself." She smiled at her worried friend and started walking towards the door. "Now I'm going to go home and get my wallet. I'll be back later ok?"

"Yeah sure, sure." He bit back angrily. One thing he both hated and loved about the love of his life was her easily manipulated mind. There has to be some way to prove his theory.

_There has to be a way._

* * *

**A tad shorter than my usual chapters, but you forgive me right? :D**

**So I got some nice reviews asking for the once a week thing again. I think you guys have proved to me you want quicker updates. Well, I will give you just that! Only, chapters MIGHT SOMETIMES be at this length (which is still long compared to other stories xD). So you win, I'll update on Saturdays/Sunday every week :3  
**

**Reviews will be appreciated (And keep me motivated to update as promised). :D **

**Hint hint: What's to come? A little Eli and Adam drama? Possibly. Who knows…. **


	18. Their Cell

**HOW DID YOU GUYS FEEL ABOUT DEGRASSI THIS WEEK? Omg, I just dislike Imogen at the moment xD**

_Lovely'Hanae: That would be interesting! But I don't see Morty coming outdoors for a while. Wink, wink._

_TVIsMyDrug4: I miss their sweet times too! Did you kind of notice how the your feelings towards the fan fiction resembles the feelings for the show? Like at first things were simple and now are getting more an more complicated! I swear I had no idea how that came up but it did! Lol_

_Peace and rock n roll: Longer chapters? I think I will still have long chapters coming along, but for the mean time with me an my busy schedule I'm afraid they will be around 4,000 words. Who knows maybe the next chapter will be long! Be hopeful. :D_

_Fouxia: I feel the same way about other fan fics! Don't worry I will try to update as fast as I can so you don't suffer too much!_

_Pavingnewpaths: Worried about Eli's obsession? Well, hate to say it but you should worry. Lol hint hint. And I'm afraid Drew will just be considered a side character. _

_MissLizzie97: The reason Eli can't come out at the moment is due to the occupation in the theater. It would be too risky for him to come out, while it's a full house. Someone might interfere. And don't worry, that MIGHT change soon…._

_Hippie just to read: For some reason everyone is predicting that! It's a good one though that I wish I thought up of. Lol Oh well…_

_Superfresh: Drama fight? Ooooh I love those too! Trust me, there will be plenty of that!_

_Clareandeliforever: Sorry to kill you so much! And I will promise to update once a week :D_

**The beginning of this chapter takes right after the last chapter's scene. Just saying :3 Oh and a little warning, I've been deprived of sweet sleep when I wrote this. (YES that's an excuse! XD In my head this was supposed to be more epic, but somehow I pushed for this chapter. I would say to skip this, but really something important does happen here… OH if only I could have executed it better!~ ****L**

* * *

_I stare empty at a wall and make it try to sing along_

* * *

Walking up the stairs, Adam climbed himself to his best friend's only room. He was completely grateful he convinced his mother a long time ago to give Clare the main dressing room. Clare didn't know that he did aid in her getting the best room, but it was for the better. Even though she was feared of being watched and surrounded by large crowds who spoke loudly, Clare would have just denied the room. She was too sweet like that. A couple of lies here and there fixed that problem up, it was the least Adam could do.

It was an act of kindness. He knew she was a good friend, the best he's ever seen. Someone who never judged him, even after their little discovery. They spent most of their times together after Mama Torres approved of her.

Knocking on the door he listened in for a response. After a brief moment of walking, he heard no reply and thought of waiting for her down stairs. Another part of him was too anxious to see the movie that he didn't care if he had to drag Clare out while she was still applying makeup. He did not want to miss the previews.

Searching his pockets, the boy took out spare keys that his mother allowed him to hold and opened the dressing room.

The door squeaked open as he quietly approached the room. "Clare?"

After scanning the lightly lit room, he went on ahead to the cabinets and became curious as to where she was hiding. "Where is she…?" He started to get impatient. A moment later he decided to text his absent friend. The reply was still pending.

While he was waiting, a single annoy thought came to his head.

It was his time, he thought bitterly. It was that constant reminder that he wasn't a normal boy. He was stuck in a frustrating body and cannot change it for the time being. He reached into his pockets to try and fish out a tampon, but came to realization that he ran out. Cursing under his breath he felt disgusted.

Looking around the room, he tried to find a solution. "Maybe she-" It was rude, but necessary as he started to ply open many of her things to try and find his acquired object. Searching rapidly, he felt extremely embarrassed, but it would be more so if he changed during the movies. The action of changing in a male's restroom would always cause some form of trouble with him. The mere thought of the consequences sent a bit of rage in his movements as he shoved all the cabinets back to their original place.

"Fuck." He switched over to the larger dressing drawers. As he opened up a section, he noted that they were full of undergarments. He quickly shut it back and blinked in surprise.

"What was that?" He whispered to himself hastily.

Peeking a second glance, Adam slowly opened the drawer again. Once fully exposed, he blushed at the sight. "Why does Clare have her…" He would rather not finish the sentence.

At that moment, his phone vibrated by receiving a text. He shut the cabinet back and regained his normal posture, still keeping a deep blush around his face. As his eyes were directed to check the message, the lights turned off.

"What the hell!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. The room was pitch black, save for his illuminating phone.

Using his hands to guide himself, he directed his body towards the direction of the door. He hated it when the theater got black outs. While one hand was searching for an exit, the other clicked his phone to use it as a flashlight. Guiding himself to the edge, he felt he reached the corner and continued to step slowly and calmly to the next side.

Suddenly, mindless loud music started blaring through the walls, the room was vibrating from the sound. Adam, along with his phone, fell from the surprise. He scrambled to get back up, but failed to do so. He eventually was able to hang on to the wall. The music kept piercing through his ears. The floor began to shake more and more that he feared an earthquake. Adam saw the faint light deriving from his cell and jumped to reach it. Checking on his phone, he tried to call anyone for help.

As he clutched his phone to his ear, he could only listen to a long pause and a beep. Then a feminine voice came through.

"Please try again later."

His eyes went to shock. There was no communication. He made a jump for the door, but then the furniture started to fall one by one. Each object was close to crushing his small body. His attempt to reach the door was successful, but as he jiggled the knob, the door would not move. He was locked in. Meanwhile the lights started to flicker back on. Then back off. All the while, something started to be written on the wall. It looked like scratched up lettering carved into the wall.

The blasting music continued to invade his ears and puncture his mind, the lights switched back and forth. He looked around and tried to bang on the door for someone to rescue him.

More objects started to fall on the floor. Glass came crashing down from the miniature chandelier from above and came close to cutting his skin. Adam backed into a corner.

The scratched markings at the wall started to take form and spelled something out.

**Get Out**.

Blinking lights continued to spread into the room as he laid there frightened. He clutched his chest as a knife suddenly dropped from the ceiling and stood up straight on the floor.

The door opened. He screamed.

* * *

**Eli**

_Oh shit._

As the figure made its way to the room, he began to panic from the amount of trouble he was going to get into.

_Abort! ABORT! _

Clare's body opened the door and as she did, Eli dropped all his equipment and restarted the machine. The lights stopped, the glass was still scattered, and Adam was backed up into a corner trying to breathe normally. The young girl gasped at the sight of her friend shaking with fear.

"Adam! Are you ok?" That voice that always makes him queasy and content at the same time filled his ears. He groaned mentally at the thought of how this would put him back to square one. He wasn't thinking, he just had to act at the situation. He saw the Adam character sneak into her room and tried to search for something. On Eli's view, he was probably trying to steal something. Either way, it enraged him to see the so called 'friend' look through her unmentionables. It just showed how much of a pervert the guy was. And he had every right to teach him a lesson.

Clare on the other hand, would think otherwise.

_She just had to arrive right in the middle of my little performance. _

He still hoped that Clare would understand. She always understood him right?

As Clare approached the trembling young man, Eli cringed at the gentle precaution she was taking. He could already see Clare making Adam the victim in the situation, and fault at how wrong he was. On simple touch, Adam frantically got himself up and grabbed the young girl's hands.

"Clare we have to leave right now!" _ No, you have to leave right now._

"Leave? Adam what are you-" He pulled on her arms and tried to shove her out the door.

"Clare, KC's right! There is something freaky in this theater! It wants us out!"

_No, I want you out. _

"Adam! Wait, what happened?-"

"There's no time! Clare!"

"Adam, stop and listen to me!"

The frantic boy wouldn't pay her any attentions as he continued to pull on her sleeve to exit the facility. "Whatever it is it-"

Clare freed herself from his grip and stood her ground. "Adam, there is nothing wrong here."

"Don't be stupid! We have to leave now and tell mom."

Clare stayed calm and saw the panic in his stance. "You're going to tell your mom? She won't believe you."

"She won't believe _you_. If I tell her she'll be quick to find out this place."

She grabbed on to Adam's shoulders and steadied his nerves down to the ground. "Adam, please understand me when I tell you nothing is wrong here. We just have a few bugs."

As she tried to relax him, he continued to shake. "Bugs that can play creepy music and practically blind and threaten me? I don't think so." He shook himself from her grip and tried to head out for the door again. Clare tried to keep him still one more time.

"Alright, so you're telling me that because of this 'intruder' you're going to get your mom involved?." _Where are you trying to go with this, Edwards? _

"Well yeah! If I don't you and everyone else could be in danger!"

"Uh huh, and you'd have your mom inspect the building right? For this ghost."

"It's the right thing to do… Why are you so calm about this?" _Fuck fuck fuck…_

"Oh no reason, we can leave now. Unless there is some darn good reason not to…"

The lights turned off once more and Adam shrieked with fear. It wasn't common to deal with the supernatural, but seeing Clare's figure stand still he would assume it was normal for her. "Clare? Is there something you're not telling me here!"

Clare said nothing as the lights began to flicker like before. Adam's eyes searched out for any changes, and he saw something slowly written on the walls. Instead of the words being threatening, they were something else.

"Sorry?" The lights turned back on as the words faded away with the darkness. Adam was dumbfounded. "Why did the ghost just apologize?"

Clare tried her hardest not to smile. "Because the ghost was acting like a jerk. It had to make amends."

"Yeah, yeah."

Adam jumped at the third party added to the conversation. "Wh-who was that!"

Clare stared up in amazement and Adam finally saw a sign of shock on her face. "I-I don't know…" She tried to play dumb, and it was cute. Eli was just sick of the whole ordeal and decided to take a chance at the situation.

"It doesn't matter who I am, Clare. He was looking through your underwear!"

Both characters' faces turned red as they looked at each other in a small instant.

"W-why do you care?" Asked a bashful Adam.

"Oh no, you're the one being interrogated here! Why were you looking through her stuff? What are you some kind of weird little fucker!"

Adam rubbed the back of his head. "I'm not, I mean…I can't really say why…"

"HA, I told you Clare! I told you he was hiding something." Eli's eyes narrowed in on the suspect and he was glad to see Clare's hands form balls of fists. She was starting to see that he was right after all.

"Would you just stop! I know Adam has a good reason, either way why would you care phantom?" Or not.

"Oh you know very well why Saint!"

"Just one day, and you're trying to do this again! I thought you would stop by now with all this nonsense!"

"It's a good thing I didn't mean it! Look at this little freak here trying to -"

"You better not suggest what I think-"

"You are so naïve!"

"You are a jerk!"

"STOP!"

The two bickering teenagers ceased their conversation to see a very confused Adam trying to make sense of the situation. He stood there with eyes darting back and forth, completely anxious about the events played out. Only a couple of minutes in that room, he already felt a migraine coming on. He took a deep breath and gripped his jacket.

"I was looking through her stuff because I needed a pad."

Silence consumed the room as the words fell out of his mouth. Stunned at the phrase, Eli could not form a sentence, or a witty remark. Clare was equally quiet at what he announced. She knew about his predicament, but she would never have imagined Adam to admit it to anyone out in the open. Let alone a complete stranger (or ghost).

Eli cleared his throat. "E-excuse me?"

Clare walked over to Adam and patted his back. Meanwhile she stared up to the cameras and straight into Eli's vision. "He's a transgender, Jerk."

Eli knew that somehow Clare was going to make it look as if he was the jack ass in the situation, but he never thought he would actually agree with the statement. He saw a very tired looking transgender boy facing Clare and asking her what exactly was going on. As usual, Clare tried to explain without giving away the truth.

"How is it that you're friends with a ghost?"

There was a sense of worry in Clare's mind. She knew she couldn't say anything due to Eli's secret, but at the same time it hurt her to keep something from Adam. The boy was the only person to truly trust her, and here she was not able to trust him. Eli could understand the vibe from Clare, and he took a deep breath. In reality, he did trust Clare. And to show her, maybe he would have to trust her word, that he is a good guy. "I'm not a ghost."

Adam looked up to the ceiling, as did Clare. "What are you saying-?" Asked the young girl. Eli could only shrug.

"Hey, a secret for a secret right?"

A soft smile appeared on her face as she nodded.

Adam still held a confused face, looking up. "Ok so really what is happening here?"

Clare nudged him to the side and directed his attention to her. "What about the movie?" She asked.

"It can wait."

"It's a long story…" said the voice from above.

"I have time." He smiled.

Adam was sitting patiently on the sofa as words fell from nowhere of the tale of the phantom. Clare rested on the floor, legs crossed and nodding her head when necessary. Adam's eyes were as a little kid's as he heard every bit of their story. From their first encounter in the theater, to their last meeting. The time when she was in a relationship with KC, to the latest discovery of the Goldsworthy heir. Of course he left out a couple of facts, him and Clare's first kiss, and their fights. There was no need to go into total details.

The whole time, he was silent, and Eli felt uncomfortable with the situation once he finished.

"Any questions?"

Adam blinked and sat up straight. "Yeah, just one. Clare! How could you keep this a secret?" He said with a wide smile, and a sparkle to his eyes.

"Excuse me?" Clare's face looked confused as she tried to fathom a sentence.

"Dude, this is so cool! It's like out of a book or something!"

Clare was dumbfounded at his response. "Well, I'm glad you're enjoying this…?"

"I might have been wrong about him being a pervert, but I think I was spot on about him being weird…" Mentioned Eli casually out loud.

Adam stopped his amazement and looked over to the camera. "Weird? You're a guy who lives in a theater. You're one to talk!." He says with a laugh.

Clare held her breath, not sure how Eli was going to respond. A second ago, he was more than willing to traumatize the young boy, and with any little insult, Eli would get offended quickly. It was just how he was, he was always defensive.

The next thing that happened, surprised her. She heard him laugh. Eli was laughing at Adam's phrase.

"You have a lot of guts for a kid who was almost about to pee himself a few minutes ago."

"You can't prove that!" Chuckled Adam.

She couldn't believe it. In one instant, Adam and Eli were forming a friendship.

* * *

The rest of the evening, after the little discussion played out beautifully. As it turns out Eli and Adam hit their friendship off in a good way. They wouldn't stop going on and on about their common interests. Eventually the streetlights were turned on, and signaled the end of the day for the theater. Adam was ready to leave with his mother home, but before hand, Eli asked his new friend if he would convince his mother let Clare stay for the night. Adam raised an eye brow, and promised the deed with a smile. Clare looked curiously at the camera and wondered what the occasion was for. He just mentioned that they weren't finished with their "project".

It took her a few seconds to realize what he meant and she groaned out loud in annoyance.

Signing lessons were a pain to her. Sure she loved to hum a little song during a shower, but never in her dreams did she thing of perusing the talent. And in her mind, she had good reasons to avoid the activity, but will her obsessive friend give up? No, the stubborn Eli refuses to give up on what he believes is good for her. He was forever persistent.

Adam left, along with who everyone else. Leaving Clare alone in the theater to stay the night. With seeing Clare's more active role in after school activities, her parents were fine with the late night stays. As long as they had the approval of Ms. Torres, all was well.

Normally the given circumstances would be taken in a happier note. But with Eli trying to force music down Clare's mind may just ruin any content moment.

It's been days, and Eli still could not find any progress with the young curly haired girl.

"Ok, try this again with me!" Eli began to sing a couple of notes from the song in the play. He landed it perfectly and Clare could only sigh. "Clare, I told you try with me."

"Eli, I'm tired of this. You know I don't have any talent in this! So why bother?" It wasn't that he was being harsh on her, it was just a disappointment to fail. It brought her entire being down.

"It's just that you aren't listening to me."

"Eli!-"

Eli sighed and put a hand to his head. "Clare you are giving up before you can even start! I need you to be serious and not complain."

Tempted to whine, she bit back her emotions and nodded for him to continue. Eli stared at her through the screens and could see her problem. It was obvious, but she really was just afraid of being humiliated. She was uncomfortable with herself who was holding her voice back, she was straining her voice to make sounds without being too loud.

"Why are you so scared of what people think of you?"

"I-I don't-" Her hands were shaking as she paused for a small moment. She didn't understand the answer herself. "I don't know why. I've always been like this. Scared."

"Well you shouldn't be." He tried to be sincere. It was one thing he could never understand with Clare, she was always doubting herself, always afraid. He recalled the moments when she was with her ex boyfriend, how she had fears of him being bored with her, how she tried to change for him. She held a very low self esteem. Not to mention her desire to feel accepted by everyone, to be kind to everyone. She was too much of a saint. Taking sacrifices for people who don't even deserve it.

"Eli, please. You know me. Don't make me go through this."

There goes her lack of confidence taking away any opportunity she can have. "Clare I'm not going to lie to you, I do think you have potential, but you have to stop brining yourself down."

"But-"

"I'm not asking you to be the star of the show ok, I just want you to sing for me." Clare bit her lip trying to hid her face, she couldn't push herself to do the simple request. "You have nothing to worry about, it's just me and you." Clare looked up at the ceiling nerves starting to fade with every second. "I'm not going to judge you Clare, you're the only person I have."

She gripped her hands and was shaking slightly. He was right, they were alone, and he would be the only person to know. It was just him and her. It's always has been just them.

Her heart was flying out of her chest as her mouth started to slowly mouth out the words to melody.

_Think of all the things..___

We've shared and seen

Eli smiled at the progress and amount of strength her voice started to achieve. He could still see her fingers tremble.

_Don't think about the way___

Things might have been…

Flowers face, the fruits of summer fade

They have their seasons, so do we

But please promise me that sometimes

You will think of me…

Clare paused her song and opened her eyes in shock. She couldn't believe what came out of her mouth. Her eyes lit up in happiness as she looked back up to the ceiling. The lyrics eased out instead of forced, and her pitch was sweet compared to the first one. Overall, Eli was proud.

"I told you. All you had to do was get some courage little lion." Clare giggled at the movie reference and sat herself down, somewhat content with herself. "But don't get cocky just yet. You still need a lot of work. For instance when you sing, make sure to hold your breath a little to keep the high notes."

Clare nodded with enthusiasm and attempted the request.

Eli smiled to himself. He was finally reaching her…

* * *

**Kind of boring? I know I know … Worry NOT! The next chapter will FINALLY INCLUDE THE OPERA REFERENCES! That's right boys and girls, it's time! BWAHAHAHA I can't wait! :D **

**AND GUESS WHAT! …I have five. I MEAN FIVE! Chapter written already straight! Chapter 19, 20, 21, 22, AND 23! And let me tell you, those are the chapters that you guys have been waiting for! :D I'm thinking that because those chapters are already done, I might do that whole "If I reach (insert number) amount of reviews I update" thing. Why? Because I want to speed up this fan fic. *I hope for this story not to take me to next year you know?***

**So how about it guys? Would that be fine? **

**REVIEW and tell me if you guys can handle it?**


	19. Waiting Outside the Lines

**OK so. How's it going everyone! Degrassi was heartbreaking for most of you? You know I don't feel to mad at Cake, but for some odd reason I have instant gate towards Emo. I know I will not enjoy next weeks episodes for that. Thank goodness I'll have the HJ/Kadam story lines to keep me entertained. Now on to the Hints/responses! **

_Hippie just to read: Oh got that question. When will he show up? Should I say it? Oh maybe not to keep you guys in suspense. I'll tell you this, the scene is REALLY getting closer._

_IDK: It looks like almost everyone expects me to write some smut in this fan fiction. Lol. Well, I'm pretty sure I wont write a sex scene in this story, but there might be something you will defiantly enjoy towards the end of the story. Something pretty close of what you might want. _

_As-We-Danced013: I listen to a variety of songs while writing yes. And I don't know if I'm sure, but I listen to Ellie Goulding and Adele. And LOL I figured that Clare had to give Adam a pad after the conversation. XD_

_CrystalNight1: I love you and all of your comments! XD_

_Dgrsssilvr16: Are you kidding? I love the thoughtful reviews. They make me happy and I always read them. And I hope you are right about them getting together next season!_

_Thunderintherain: Eli and Adam are now buds, that is right. Eli has one less person to feel threatened by :D_

_Jimmix: It's true I thought for a moment I was about to mess up the whole fan fiction. Originally Chapters 1 though 11 were not supposed to be made, and I am so glad I went for it and wrote up those chapters, if not this story would have been a "fail" as you stated. Good thing huh?_

**BTW READ AUTHORS NOTE ON THE BOTTOM! Well here comes the References! Let's see, for you Phantom Fans if you can tell what scene I'm talking about. (It's pretty obvious)**

* * *

_You gotta let your feet off the ground, the time is now, just let it go. I know you can make it, go ahead and take it…._

* * *

**Eli**

Her singing lessons were becoming more and more regular as Clare started to feel comfortable with her own voice. Within two weeks, Eli could see a form of confidence and happiness rise as she continued to challenge herself on notes and completely nail each and every single tone. Eli made sure that their practices were after the theater would all leave. Lately Clare was able to convince her parents to stay the night at the theaters to 'finish' her 'projects'.

That was another thing that had improved in her; she was able to lie easier to her parents.

Still, it was for a good reason, singing had given her some relief in herself. A lighter feeling, perhaps it was her emotions being portrayed in every song, or because the lack of oxygen reaching her head when she sang. Either way it was a nice feeling. Something that wasn't expected of her came to be. And Eli was the only person who could see it.

"You're getting better and better!"

She smiled under her curls "Thanks, I feel I'm getting better. Musically and non-musically."

"Things are going our way?"

"Yeah." It was pure happiness to her. Since Eli's identity revelation with Adam, the other friend started to hang around the theater more often, seeing how his mother was forcing him to go wherever she goes. The two boys had reached to a point of a good stable friendship as they bonded over comic book characters and other boyish nonsense. They were two peas in a pod for a time. And Eli had admitted no regret in getting to know the young boy. Still, even with all the fun, both Eli and Clare missed their alone time.

Don't get her wrong, Clare loved how people were getting along, and there were no signs of problems. It just made her miss those old times. Staying over at night, having conversations together, that is what she missed out of all. Part of the reason why she agreed to the singing lessons was her excuse to revive those times, without admitting to Eli that she actually missed him. It would be the worst possible outcome for Elijah Goldsworthy to know the truth as his head could grow even bigger than it already is.

"Alright Edwards, let's try a different song shall we? How about the final song?" He saw a nod from her head.

She stood up straight and held her stomach. The butterflies were rushing to her head. It was the strangest thing how even as she was used to singing to Eli, she would always feel that tingle of nerves. Attempting to ignore the sensation she pushes her voice out to a melody. Closing her eyes, she could feel every vibration her body made.

Eli stared at her and the concentration she had. He knew that Clare's being still held hesitation. He had to push her further. It must be done.

Thoughts and plans started to formulate in his head, as he was willing to do anything to make sure his Clare was going to be seen. It wasn't only the matter of Clare's confidence, but also to show the theater who the rightful owner was. He was Elijah Goldsworthy. He should be the one to select who would play what part and he's sick of staying in the lines. This was his plan from the start; it will be simple and clean.

Her voice started to fade to its end until her concentration was blocked by a thump on the door.

Quickly shutting up, Clare looks over to the door and wonders who it is. She quietly whispers. "Eli? Who's there?"

He took a long pause scanning the camera's screens, and then smiled at the shadowy figure. In the quietest of voices, Eli replied. "Don't worry. Get back to singing."

At first doubtful, Clare resumed her lessons. Eli's grin enhanced at the sound.

* * *

**Clare**

"Drama meeting! Everyone come to the stage!" The Director's voice boomed through the intercoms as everyone paused to hear the repeat. After the announcement everyone hustled to follow the directions of their instructor and waited for the reasons behind the theater group assembly. As the final person filed in, students were frightened to see the owners of the theater sitting down in the front row of the aisles.

Declan Coyne stood up and marched around the crowd and made sure everyone was accounted for. Once the attendance was taken, he took center stage and brought out a clip board.

"Ok, so as you can see Mrs. Torres and Mr. Simpson popped in to see the progress." The Coyne walked over to the star of the show and her face was brighter than normal. "Jenna, I just wanted to know if you were ready to perform act 5."

The bubbly girl nodded her head and presented herself to the front stage and bowed her head to the crowd which consisted of only two adults. Her smile was lighting up the room as the spotlight was brought down and illuminated her entire body, leaving everyone else in the shadows. It was all about her.

She looked out towards the symphonic band that the school provided and waited for her nod. As she pointed her sight to them and signaled the group she stared back at the aisles and began to sing the first verse of the song.

It was a song of bitter sweet feelings of a love that is lost, but hopefully remembered. The blond singer though seemed to keep her tone in a different direction; it was of happiness and butterflies. While it was pleasing to the ears, it was completely off from what it originally was supposed to be. The music critics agreed that the song was made into a meaningless pop song when it went through her lips.

It didn't matter though, as long as the theater sold seats, it's was all worth it. That's what Audra Torres thought. Archie Simpson was just happy that his students seemed to enjoy it enough.

As the song was going on half through, a sudden noise of metal moving around contrasted with her rhythm. Most of the people in the room ignored it. Jenna cracked out one higher note to the song that made some students with sensitive hearing, cringe. Her voice came back to normal and more noise came from above.

Everyone stared up at the clashing sound and a feminine scream was heard as they saw out of the shadows came a large thick tarp falling to the stage.

"Jenna look out!"

The music stopped and the blonde girl jumped out of the way. The tarp landed hard on the wooden floors, nearly missing the soprano singer.

Jenna's hair was frizzed out of fear for her life, she looked around as the lights were automatically turned on to try and figure out what had just happened. The two adults in the room hurried to go on stage to see if the young girl was fine. Upon arriving they searched the sky to find the culprit responsible for the attack.

No one could see anything, but a certain curly haired girl saw a shadowy figure run into the depths of darkness towards the east. Disappearing. She said nothing as she saw a flimsy piece of paper fall out of his direction. Meanwhile others looked to the west and saw a tall young man walking around the upper stage of the studio. Walking on the rails, KC yelled down at the group staring at him.

"I told you there's a ghost in here!"

The female adult spoke up. "A ghost? Young man, are you sure you didn't just accidentally pull on a rope and start blaming this 'ghost'."

"No! I would never hurt Jenna. I swear there's a ghost!"

The owners took a deep sigh as they try to see the young man's point of view. At the time being, the group of students were helping the fallen student up. The feeling of her body started to come back to her as she yanked herself up in anger.

"That's it I quit!" She said dusting herself off and stomping out of the stage. The two owners of the theater looked back and were shocked and worried about the girl's outburst.

"Ms. Middleton, what do you mean you quit? The shows in a week! You can't leave just because of a little accident!" Pleaded the Principal.

"Accident? It's been happening all week! Just the other day when the lights turned off I was pushed off stage!"

The adults looked shocked and questioned the director why they hadn't contacted them earlier about the little problems they were having. The director responded with saying that he had wanted to handle it in his own manor. Either way, the cheerleader stared at the conversation and shook her head.

Clare kept her eyes on the paper that landed on the floor. As she squinted her eyes she saw that it had a skull seal closing the envelope. Next to her stood Fiona Coyne, she was curious at what the girl was staring at and followed her gaze. The long haired brunette saw the paper and questioned its placement. "Clare? Was that paper always there?"

"N-no, I just saw it fall…" Clare stated timidly. The confident Coyne strutted over to the sheet of paper and picked it up. At first it terrified her because of the skull, but then she snubbed at how the red color clashed with the shade of white in the paper. Turning it over and examining it, she read that it was meant for a certain person.

"Mr. Simpson!"

The group of students looked over at the stylish wardrobe director and gave her a questioning look. They waited for her to respond. "I found this letter, It says it's for you and Ms. Torres!" The girl waved her hands back and forth as she jogged to the two and handed it to them.

The woman snatched it from the student and opened it with no fear. Her eyes went through the paper. It just had one line to it.  
_  
The choice of play is exceptional; the decision of cast can be split upon. _

"Who wrote this!" She yelled as she threw the paper to the floor in disgust. "And don't give me this 'phantom' joke!"

The crowd turned silent as the all bowed their heads to the floor. They had nothing to say. They couldn't even help the situation.

"Joke or not, I refuse to play anything here in this theater!" Jenna Middleton announced averting all the attention back to her and away from the note. "I will not risk myself for this. Good bye!" She stormed off with a Mr. Simpson trailing behind her in attempts to bring her back. He failed to convince the diva.

"Great. Now we have no show. We'll have to refund everyone."

"We can't. It's a full house, we'd lose too much money with all the equipment already spent!"

"But there's nothing we can-"

Alli Bhandari's ears perked up at the sound of desperation in the room. She ran up to her best friend and lifted her arm to the air with no embarrassment in her face. "Mr. Simpson! I know what we can do!" Yelled the short dark skinned girl with a passion and excitement made evident in her voice. "Clare can sing!"

Clare's eyes were as wide as porcelain plates. She forced her hand to go down immediately. "Alli! No, what makes you think that I can sing?"

Alli rolled her eyes and giggled. "Clare you think you're the only one in this theater after the theater rehearsals?." She said towards her and then shifted her body back to the two adults in the room. "Mr. Simpson, Ms. Torres, I've heard Clare sing, she's amazing! I think a hidden talent."

Mrs. Torres eyed the timid girl and laughed at the thought of the shy girl standing in front of hundreds of clients. "Oh? I've never heard anything from your parents that you can sing."

"I-…I just took up the hobby."

"You just learned?"

"Y-yes, someone sort of taught me how to sing." She said while lowering her head further. She completely avoided eye contact with the mother of one of her best friends.

The woman folded her arms in disbelief. "Fine, then prove yourself." She extended on her hands and pointed to the circle that came from the spotlight. "Go up there and sing the opening song."

Butterflies flew into Clare's stomach as she feared that her hands started to shake with her nerves. "I don't know if-" She was cut off as Alli pushed her forward to the center of the stage. Suddenly all the lights turned off and she was left alone in the light. Taking a deep breath she narrowed her vision to see the band waiting for her signal. Touching her throat and licking her lips she slowly nodded to the band students and took a deep breath to steady herself.

She hummed with the melody and waited for her moment to sing. As the moment neared her head was spinning, she opened her mouth and pushed her voice in a soft, but loud sound.

_Think of me, think of me fondly._

_When we've said goodbye._

Everyone paused their actions to listen to the girl sing. Her voice was faint, but people could still hear her.  
_  
Remember me, once in a while_

_Please promise me you'll try_

Strength started to come in her voice as she became louder, but did not lose that soft ability. It was haunting in a different manor, as if she her voice filled one's hearts and invaded the territory. She held that missing trait that Jenna could never have. Originality.

_When you find that once again you long_

_To take your heart back and be free_

It was as if angels were singing. As she hit every note with a sweet depressing note. There was a sad, yet comforting emotion expressed in her tone. It was pulling off the part of the character along side of being a wonderful singer.  
_  
If you ever find a moment_

_Spare a thought for me…_

She finished the song and faded her voice. No one dared to speak, as they were all shocked at the voice that came out of the shy girl who only worked on painting sets. The lights flickered back on and a clap from nowhere was heard. Slowly everyone came to their senses and began to clap with the applause and they all cheered for her. The professionals sitting on their seats were pleased with the performance and congratulated her on getting the role.

Students everywhere were gushing about her single performance and patting her back. It felt almost like a dream to be praised. Clare looked up into the ceiling and saw a shadowy from a light stretch out. The shadow took a pause before leaving the scene once more.

Clare smiled as she turned away from the dubbed ghost and continued to be pulled away with appreciation.

* * *

School was overwhelming as random beings were trying to throw their gossip into the pot. Everyone heard that Jenna Middleton was being replaced, some fans spoke out in outrage as they threatened to get a refund for their tickets. Majority of the buyers decided to give the new soprano a chance, either way Clare Edwards seemed sweet enough. Also it played in her favor the sympathy card as people were whispering about the past year's scandal. That poor little Edwards was taken advantage and that Jenna was a typical boyfriend stealer. The theater didn't lose any real business because of this gossip. That, and the rumor going around about a mysterious letter from the phantom of the theater house, was a major asset to their success. No one in the drama club would dare to confirm this theory, but somehow a small little word got out. This pushed more sales, and more promotion on behave of the theater. Because in reality, teenagers don't really go to a play to see the fake drama, they want to see the real thing.

Clare was happily skipping to her early class until she was stopped by the number one source of news. Chantay Black.

"Hey there little Edwards, mind if we have a moment? It's for the Anti-Grapevine." Asked a proud girl with a recorder in her hand.

Clare took a step back and shook her curly hair. "Sorry, I'm going to be late for class and-"

The dark skinned girl waged her small recorder in the air. "Don't worry about it, I asked your teacher. He completely approved."

Eyes following the back and forth motion of the tape recorder, Clare sighed and regretfully nodded to the request. Ms. Black smiled and raised her eye brows in approval as she directed the sophomore to sit down in one of the benches to the side. Sitting their bodies down, Clare eyed the girl as she took out a note pad and scribbled some notes automatically.

Flipping through the tiny papers, she stopped in a certain section and nodded to herself. Placing the pad down, she directed herself back to the young girl and pointed the tape recorder at her.

"So Clare Edwards, how is it that a silent prop maker became the lead role in the theater's first production?"

Clare swallowed the lump in her throat and tried to keep herself from shaking. "Well, Jenna felt that she had to quit and the cast was desperate for a replacement."

"I can't believe that you would jump for the opportunity. It doesn't seem likely."

"I didn't, my friend Alli Bhandari sort of pushed me into it."

"Little Bhandari does seem like the type. So why did Jenna quit exactly? Girlfriend was on teen star, so it couldn't have been the stress…"

Clare fidgeted with her fingers as she was trying to figure out a way to not bring up the theater's ghost. "The theater had been going through some blackouts as you have heard." The reporter nodded and prompted her to continue. "I can't speak for her, but maybe she got tired of the accidents."

"Oh right, Jenna told me about the damage. Aren't you scarred of getting hurt?"

"I would like to think that the accidents were minimal. I can deal, I suppose."

"Uh-huh. So something readers have been questioning some facts since last year. Who the hell was that kid from the fight last year?"

"Excuse me?"

"That boy that you've had a relationship with. Since your little popularity boost, people have been asking about your relationship status. Particularly some guys around campus." Chantay lightly nudged at the blushing girl.

"R-really?"

"You're becoming quite a catch here. So spill, what is going on with you and that mysterious boy?"

Clare was relieved and slightly annoyed at the change of topic. On one side, she was excused of talking about the note, and on the other hand the reporter only seemed interested in gathering gossip for her article. This was exactly the reason she refused to associate herself, the writer, with the mainstream website. "His name's Morty and yes we are still together."

"Then how come he's a no show?"

"I'm in a long distance relationship."

"So the rumors are true then…"

"Our status? Yes, I guess so."

"Will he show up to your performance at least?"

Clare bit her lip at the question. In reality, she expected Eli to see her, but stating the truth would have Chantay wonder where he would sit in the audience. "I-…"

At that moment Adam emerged from the crowd waving his hands frantically towards the two girls. After catching up to the two, Clare looked surprised, but happy to see the familiar face. "Adam? What's up?"

The boy looked fearful of the reporter and then directed his attention back to his friend. "We need you back in Class. No one can find that file on the theater." Clare smiled at the request to leave the interview and jumped to her feet at that second.

"I'm sorry Chantay, it looks like I'm busy at the moment." Clare said as she shook the reporter's hand.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to finish this interview later." Sighed Chantay and picked up her supplies to leave the scene. Clare's grin stayed in place as she turned over to her friend.

"That was lucky. I hate being interviewed." She mumbled and started to walk towards her current class period, but was stopped by a pull on her arm. She saw that it was Adam and he had a similar smile to his face.

"I don't think we need to go back."

"But the art-"

"I lied." He let go of the young girl's arm and took a step to the side. "I told our teacher that my mom needed me for something. He looked scared and wrote me a pass. And I figured you'd be suffering in your little conversation with that journalist."

Clare laughed at the action that her friend pulled. "I knew you were a good friend to keep." She joked to her pal and linked arms with him as they walked down the hallway to relax in the cafeteria.

* * *

Clare sighed as she waited patiently outside of the Degrassi high school. It has been her usual routine to wait for Adam to show up outside of the school. The Torres mother had business almost every day after school with the principal, and Adam would always be at her hip. Since the fight, Adam was never allowed to leave the mother's sight. And to rescue him from eternal boredom with his mother, Clare promised him to ride with the Torres family to the theater.

It was fine with Clare. Using the time she had free, the sweet girl would lay under a tree and enjoy the peace around her. It didn't occur to her how much time had been passed since the new opening of the theater. As she saw the leaves around her change to a golden shade, she shrugged it off and closed her eyes at the cool breeze.

It was a nice moment.

"Well, look who's here…"

Her eyes snapped open as she stood up and saw a casual teenager leaning under the shady tree. Her body tensed at the sight of Mark Fitzgerald.

"W-what are you doing here?"

He chuckled slightly at the nervous reaction he received. "Waiting for my appointment with Mr. Simpson. I'm planning to return to Degrassi starting next week."

Clare's face lit up slightly at the news. "So you're done with your community service?"

"Nope, they said it would keep me out of trouble. So I have to stay." His voice was flat as his eyes looked over to Clare's expressions. He could see her disappointed face make it apparent. He took a deep sigh. "Wow don't look too happy about the news." He added sarcastically.

Clare huddled her legs and rested her chin on her knees. "Well, can you blame me? Being harassed at school and at the theater isn't something that makes me jump for joy." The cool air started to pick up more. Fitz would not stop staring at the stressed teenager. Clare could only stare at the entrance of the school, hopeful for the sight of her best friend and his mother.

"Fine, Sorry."

Clare's eyes adjusted themselves to his face. He shrugged and plowed his hands dig into the pockets of his hoodie. "What does that not make you happy either?"

She shook her curls in disbelief. "I just- why?"

His back rested on the oak tree one more time and looked up to the sky. "I'm tired of picking on you I guess. It's not fun when you take it seriously."

"What?"

Fitz turned his head to the east and saw the two front doors begin to swivel open to reveal the Torres family. He sighed on more time and picked himself off of the tree. "I better get going, before you're friend starts bitching about me." As the words escaped his lips, from across of them, they could already see Adam's face turn sour.

Clare started to get up to reach her friend, until a masculine voice caused her to halt.

"Oh, and you're a really good singer."

As usual, she took on a deep blush across her face as she saw him start to walk away into the school. There was a brief moment where Adam and Fitz crossed paths, but only scowled at each other in intimidation. The mother did not take any note in the atmosphere and kept her head high.

Both the mother and son arrived to Clare's spot and retrieved her from her usual relaxation time.

"Alright Ms. Edwards, we better get going seeing how you're the future of the theater now."

Clare could only gulp at the statement.

* * *

**So from now on the sequence of the story will follow the phantom of the opera's, still I will invest my own twists and plots into it. So if you think you have my story figured out, you are not entirely right. **

**Knowing this, you guys should get that next chapter will be opening night. Yes that's right. And after that night, things change. **

**Oh yeah, I'm just killing you right now aren't I?**

**SO HERE'S the IMPORTANT NOTE!: I will start to do the "Reward Reviews" Deal now. I will continue to do this until I run out of chapters, then the updates will return to weekly updates. **

**Let's see here now, I think I would like to reach 440 reviews. When I reach that number I will update the chapter that day (or the day after if I have a nursing test [sorry blame school]) **

**440 REVIEWS=NEXT CHAPTER**

**Good Luck! :D**


	20. By the Way

**Oh my god you guys! IN ONE DAY! no, IN A FEW HOURS you guys reached the goal! I see I have to make it a little more difficult for you...(yes I am evil) Well what can I say? I need time to reply back to you guys :3**

_BGuate224: I'm glad to hear that you haven't seen the movie yet. I feel it makes the suspense even better for those who know nothing about the movie/musical. Continue to be in bliss reader!_

_Leijay95: I understand what you mean. This is why I was hesitant from the beginning to write this story, because of the fear of being too similar to the original. I, myself, am not a fan of those fan fictions that carry out the story word for word from their inspiration. I don't like the fanfics that imitate completely the story, but I LOVE those who are true to the characters and change the storylines to fit the characters. This is what I was trying to do from the start with Chapters 1-18, I needed to set up everything to run smoothly and not randomly. I will admit the time line is there, but what occurs in the time line will practically be COMPLETELY different from the original. Hope that makes sense._

_CrystalNight1: A love button? Don't worry I already feel the love! :D_

_bulletproof love: Eli, oh gosh I'm spoiling it a little here lol, he does NOT have a deformed face here. Nope, there is another reason why he is hiding from the world._

_ThaliaGrace1: Yes that was the think of me scene, you'll see the rest of it here in this chapter. :3 LOL would it really make you're day! Well…._

_Hippie just to read: Actually I was considering the kid under the shady tree to be Morty. But then I thought, nope a little Fitz is needed, you shall see why I'm adding him more and more this chapter actually. And be patient, he'll show up eventually. lol_

_Munreezy13: The shadowy figure wasn't Eli I'm afraid. I wanted to hint that it was actually Alli listening in on Clare singing. That's why Eli was smiling though, because he knows that Alli is a gossiper. It's all part of his plan. :3_

_Avalosuvsmj: Well there will be some blood shed, and some love triangles coming up… hope that answers your question!_

**So yes, it's opening night now! Listen well everyone! The show is about to start...**_  
_

* * *

_Standing in line to see the show tonight and there's a light on heavy glow..._

* * *

A day away from the performance, and Clare could not feel any dizzier from fears. Her lines were memorized to the punctuation, and her singing was phenomenal according to her director, but the sinking sensation of failure continued to plague her. It was something she dreaded to do, and could only imagine the worst to come out of the situation. Especially with all the high critics that everyone was already investing into her. It scared her.

Her own parents were even promised to arrive at the show. The last time they had shown up to the theater was a number of years ago, when they were all happy. It would seem that atmosphere was reviving inside of them as they were actually acting supportive of their daughter. In their eyes, she went from non-existent daughter, to delinquent, to a gem. Mrs. Torres and her sons would not stop Clare from turning red with praise. Her parents were excited to see if the Torres family's gushes were up to par.

This caused Clare's nerves to skyrocket even higher.

Every day she would be pacing around her dressing room. There Adam would be laying on her couch completely exhausted of attempting to calm down the emotional teenager.

"Seriously Clare, what do you have to worry about? You'll be awesome!"

Her feet would not stop making contact with the wooden floor beneath her. Eli himself was sick of her constant worry. "Adam's right. Stop moving around! You're making me dizzy."

"You guys don't understand I-"

Adam rolled his eyes. "hate large crowds-"

"-and feel suffocated by the attention-" Eli added.

Then both spoke at the same time. "We know, we know…"

Clare ceased her movement and dropped to her knees. "I'm sorry that my feelings are so boring to you two."

Adam lazily picked himself up and sat himself besides the stressed young damsel and patted her back attempting to console her. "It's not that, it's just that you're already in too deep with this. You have to do this, and that's that."

"Exactly, just calm down. If you stress yourself too much, you might forget your lines or lyrics and then you'd have a real reason to cry…"

Clare cupped her face in distress. Adam looked up to the camera. "And here I thought you were good at comforting her."

"What did I say?"

The boy with a beanie on his head ignored the confused theater boy and reverted his attention back to his weeping friend. "You won't forget Clare, you're too smart. Besides, you heard Declan, you are amazing! Way better than Jenna, or anyone else in the choir."

Her shivering body decreased in motions as she stared at the floor. "I-I just don't want to face all those people."

"Come on Clare, you always wanted your parents to hear you out. Now you have the mic, they won't have any excuse to ignore you."

She nodded and shook her head. "You're right. I need to do this." She held up her fists and stood up with confidence. "I won't back down now."

"Atta girl!" Announced Adam happily.

Suddenly another voice boomed through the theater. The familiar voice belonged to Declan as he was calling for another dress rehearsal for the show. Clare's body was tempted to faint at the action. She hunched over with reluctance and dragged herself to the exit of the dressing room. With a weak smile, she waved her friends each a goodbye and sent herself to her discomfort of acting.

Adam stayed in the theater as Clare closed the door shut. Her footsteps were still light, and he was tempted to follow her. He wanted to be in the audience to support her, but at the same time he figured the less people there, the better for her.

"Hey, Eli?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you making Clare go through this?" He inquired as he sat himself back down to the extended sofa. Feet on table and comfortable, he smirked at the camera.

"I think she has potential, and well… I don't like that blonde girl."

"Really now? And this has nothing to do with you liking Clare?"

"No…" Adam raised an eye brow at the screen, and Eli was tempted to curse at him. " Look, she needs this. No offense, but I've known her longer than you have and Clare has to be pushed in order to make the right decision."

The speculating boy threw his hands to the back of his head. "Uh-huh, and it also helps that you get to see Clare in a pretty little dress?"

Eli bit his lip at the suggestion. "…uh." Adam threw an all knowing smile at his direction as he continued to sit comfortably in his seat. This caused embarrassment to Eli, but at the same time he couldn't be mad. "Did Clare tell you or something!"

"So you do like her!." His smile continued to grow. "Are you that 'long distance boyfriend' everyone is telling me about?."

"You could say that…"

"What's up with that? I don't see you guys in an actual relationship. Are you afraid I might turn into a third wheel or something?" He chuckled slightly. "If I'm a cock-blocker or something, please tell me! I don't want to ruin anything."

Eli laughed along with his friend. It was a nice change to talk to a guy for once. "I wish that was the case, but Clare and I have a complicated relationship."

"As in she rejected you?"

"As in- I'm too scared to take a risk for her. Sometimes she's just such a girl, she wants total "trust" before we can even consider a relationship."

"Oh yeah, Clare is such a prude that she wants a serious relationship rather than just making out." He emphasizes his sarcasm with a nice round of claps while still holding on to a specific smile. Eli rolls his eyes, but continues to listen to the joking boy. "Everyone deserves the truth at one point, but I get that there are some things you just don't yell out to the world…"

"I do want to be serious with her, it's just I don't know how the hell to do that. Being stuck in a theater for most of my life kind of takes away my social skills."

"Well, I can tell she likes you even without your ability to talk to people. I just really do think you need to talk to her about whatever it is you need to talk about."

"But-"

"No buts. I'm sure whatever you have to tell Clare, you're just over exaggerating the harshness."

"Yeah, over exaggerating…" Eli sat back on his chair as he switched his sight from Adam in the dressing room, to Clare on stage wearing a Victorian dress that made her look even more beautiful. She was still shaking under her dress, but he could tell that she was holding back some happiness in the work. He knew she secretly enjoyed it, but only couldn't because of the many eyes that could dub her ridiculous.

Folding his hands, he stared intensely at the performing girl. Was he ready to take that drastic step with her?

If he was ever to have her completely, he would have to sacrifice.

She was worth it. He knew it.

* * *

**Clare**

The sun was about to set, and the night was coming. The theater's lights illuminated the town and seemed like a beacon for inquiring souls. It was premier night, and everyone crowded around the revamped building. Some are expecting to completely ruin the new reputation of the theater, while others were allowing to give it a chance. Overall, everyone secretly hoped that it could rise as much as the original Goldsworthy Theater. The town was missing its gem.

Critics lined up and Clare was in full hair and makeup, at the upper half of the theater peering out from the windows. She was grabbing a queasy sensation at the swarms of people filling in the lobby. Her eyes followed every being going into the theater, and rested her eyes at a couple.

Her parents were smiling, and they were near each other. Something that was a complete rare endangered sight. She couldn't stop feeling responsible for the outcome. Her theory from long ago was proven right at that moment. Clare Edwards served as a distraction, a good distraction, to their many problems. It scared her to know what would happen if she was reverted back to the 'disobedient' phase with her parents, if she would be the cause for yet another grand embarrassment for the family.

_The town will finally get to label me for what they truly see my family as. Crazy._

Heart pounding, Clare was engrossed in her thoughts that she did not realize someone coming from behind her.

As a hand appeared on her shoulder, she shrieked and jumped at the touch. Turning around, she saw a very surprised face that held some laughter and concern in his eyes.

"W-What are you doing here!" Clare said trying to regain normal breathing.

Fitz only smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "I just wanted to wish you good luck tonight. I can tell you get scared up there and…"

"Why do you even care?" Her voice was steady and blunt. She crossed her arms at the sight of his baffled expression.

He casually stepped closer to her small figure and saw straight at her beautifully powdered face. "I don't know, I guess I've always been interested in you."

Clare was hoping her mind was playing some sort of pre-jittered trick on her. She could not believe what she was hearing. "Excuse me?"

His lips made a thin line, trying to think of any good response. The only thing that could spill out of him was his exact thoughts. " You're cute to me. Do I have to say anything else?"

Her painted mouth could not utter any words.

"What? Did I leave little female Einstein speechless?" A smile formed on his lips. "I thought you were smart enough to get it."

Her eyes were kept on the floor wide, and surprised at the fact he was telling her. She couldn't feel any more stupid that she did at the moment. All those times when he would solely focus on her and her friends. All those guy friends that were always picked on by him was, as she predicted, because of her, but only in a different sense. Then his sudden attitude change in being tolerable? He had a kindergarten crush on her.

A rough hand picked up her face to stare at his honest face. "You look nice by the way." He pulled out a smirk.

She blushed. "I..-"

Suddenly the lights started to flicker on and off. Only one thought crossed her mind at that second, and she felt some fear come to her.

_Eli must not be happy._

"I-I have to go." She said shaking with nerves once more. He held a slight scowl to his face.

"Why, Call time isn't for another half hour."

"Please, I need to go and-" She looked up to the boy that was preventing her from leaving. She never noted the blue hue of his eyes. She never even knew that he had blue eyes. Snapping back to the moment, she attempted to sell another one of her lines. "I need to see my parents before I go on stage. For luck." Clare had no idea why she was concerned about his feelings, he had always been a jerk to her. Yet, with the revelation that occurred that moment, sympathy was starting to surface to her being.

His exterior softened, but one could still sense a hint of annoyance. "Then you better go."

She nodded her head and walked slowly to a different direction. Quickly looking back to the other teenager, she saw him pause for a brief moment before taking his time and leaving. In a pathetic sense, it broke her heart to see him look disappointed.

_Alli and Eli are right, I'm too forgiving…_

She continued to follow through the corner and as she did so, the lights of the corridor continued to flicker. Clare could sense Eli's frustration and quickened her speed.

* * *

**Eli**

Waiting patiently, Eli could only cringe at the sight he was watching. It sickened him to his stomach, but at least he knew that this one was an actual threat to them. He didn't want another repeat of accusing someone and then having Clare give him a disapproving look for a week.

As Clare arrived at the dressing room, she saw that Adam was hanging out at his usual spot in the sofa. Clare could only blush, and wonder if Eli would bring up the subject that is Fitz.

"Hey Clare what kept you?" Asked Adam casually flinging a beanie sack in the air and catching it. He looked casual as ever, even though he was wearing a clean cut suit, but maybe that could be because he refused to take of his signature hat.

Eli could see Clare's blush start to make its way to her face and he clenched his fists. It irritated him that she was developing a blush, and it wasn't because of him. "Yeah Clare, why don't you answer Adam, your very good friend's question."

She fidgeted in her normal clothing as she looked away into the walls, trying to find them interesting. Adam could sense some amount of tension in the air. "Am I missing something here, Clare?"

"Oh nothing, just that the guy that beat you up was hitting on Clare a couple of seconds ago…"

Adam's little bag fell on the floor as he jumped up in anger. "What! Clare this has to be a joke!"

She could only shake her head and Adam's fists started to shake in rage. "You have got to be kidding me…" he muttered.

"It's not like it's my fault or anything you guys…"

Adam let out a deep sigh and could not argue with her statement. "The guy is bad news, let's just make sure nothing comes up from this ok?"

Eli added his own sense. "You need to forget about him Clare, he'll only distract you from your performance tonight. Promise me he won't be at your thoughts today ok." Clare nodded in agreement to both suggestions. Her mind was already racing with so many possibilities that adding one more drama would not fix anything. Seeing Clare being obedient to his words, he smiled. "You better get dressed then, the show is about to start."

Taking a deep breath she summoned enough courage to nod and leave with a small smile on her face.

Both boys yelled after her. "Break a leg!"

The door closed, and the two were kept silent for a few seconds. Eli was the first to speak up. "Hey Adam, you think you can tell your mom to let Clare spend the night?"

Adam's ears perked up in amusement. "It'll be hard to find an excuse seeing how the production is over by the end of the night…"

"Adam, please just do it. I need Clare to stay the night."

"Can I guess this has something to do with what we were talking about yesterday?"

Eli could only chuckle at his friend. "Something like that, so do me the favor?"

"Fine, just promise me you'll use protection?"

Another laugh escaped him, and he could not believe that weeks ago the boy he was talking to was an enemy. "Whatever you say dude."

* * *

**Clare**

It was no surprise to herself that she was shaking. Lights were blaring down on the stage, and the curtains began to drift to opposite ends. Clare stood dead center and could only see the glare above her. She could not breathe.

Her respiration problem could be due to her nerves, or it could be the confined space inside her dress. She opened her mouth and stretched out her neck to find one familiar face. Any familiar face, just to make the experience less painful. If she could only see one kind person, she would be able to pull something from her performance.

A single cough came out of the audience. They were waiting for her to begin.

She couldn't find one face as everyone was darkened in contrast to the blinding light focused on her. Her head was spinning, she did not know what to do. As she stayed stunned, the lighting changed. She looked up the source to find it changed to a less harsh tone. Squinting her eyes, she saw a shadowy figure pass by. He wasn't tall enough to be KC, nor short enough to be Dave. She smiled, as she was reminded of one person.

Nodding to the school's band, she peered out into the vast group of theater lovers and gently protruded her sweet voice out in the open.

She could do this.  
_  
Think of me, think of me fondly,_

_when we've said goodbye._

Lights shifted from her, to the other characters and as it did, her song continued to progress with the tune. From behind her, she sensed more people emerge from nowhere. On a quick peek, the young girl noted the dance group prancing around the theater's stage. Along with them was Alli Bhandari expressing a lovely smile to her best friend. Clare smiled back and resumed her position and melody.

_Remember me once in a while -_

_please promise me you'll try._

_When you find that, once again, you long_

_to take your heart back and be free -_

As the lights continued to change in hue, Clare was able to see a couple of faces from the audience. She saw rows as her solo came its halfway point.

_if you ever find a moment,_

_spare a thought for me_

Upon inspection, she found her parents in the far right. Her mother was clutching her heart, and the father was attentive on her movements. The thoughts that crossed her mind correlated with the lyrics of the song, but in a different perspective. Her wishes of any form of attention, a thought spared for her.

_We never said our love was evergreen,_

_or as unchanging as the sea -_

_but if you can still remember_

_stop and think of me . . ._

Adam was sitting with his mother making sure he held the widest smile she'd ever seen him give. Childishly, he began to give her two thumbs up. Clare attempted to not smile in happiness while singing.

_Think of all the things_

_we've shared and seen -_

_don't think about the way things_

_might have been . . ._

Mr. Simpson held an endearing face along with the co-owner. For the first time since she's met her, the Torres mother had a soft expression. Almost content even.

_Flowers fades,_

_The fruits of summer fade,_

_They have their seasons, so do we_

_but please promise me, that sometimes_

As she took in a deep breath for her final note, Clare saw above her to the lights once more. She saw someone up there, with a mask heavily guarding his face. Clare could only smile knowing there was one paranoid person in the theater who would wear a mask.  
_  
you will think of me._

Her last note was hit to perfection and as she held the note as long as she could, already a form of applause could be heard. At that instant she felt a wave of relief and confidence. Perhaps it was the total concept that had just dawned on herself. Everything was perfect. Her family, friends, situation. She held no more drama, and everything looked up for her.

It only took her being on stage to step back and appreciate what she had.

She didn't know who had started the clapping first, but it escalated as the entire theater began to praise the singer. As she finished, every being in the house stood for the young girl. First song of the night, and she was already experiencing a standing ovation.

She stood there blushing as the curtains started to close for preparation of the next scene. Roses were flung from every direction. She was grateful, at the flawless performance..

And she had to thank _him_ for that.

* * *

**And scene!**

**Don't know what I can say, but hold your breath for the following chapters guys. I'm getting kind excited here myself. :3**

**AND COME ON! You guys are so awesome I got the reviews the same night! I need to seriously challenge you guys, if not we'll run out of chapters within this week. lol. Ok so something a little more challenging...hmmmm**

**Would 483 be alright? 10 reviews higher than last time, but I think you'll enjoy the chapter. Plus it will give me time to write up my responses to the reviews. YAY!**

**So don't forget to review everyone! Let me know what you think! :D  
**


	21. Uninviting

**I see I'm making most of you guys hyperventilating with the instant chapters. **

**Once again, it only took you guys HOURS to reach and surpass the goal! Damn, at the rate that we're going to run out of the chapters this week. Oh well, that's not such a bad thing right? Anyways I'm posting before Degrassi. Hopefully this chapter will mend some Eclare hearts. Lol **

_EliLover28: The first time they met face to face (Chapter 8), Eli was wearing a disguise. Second time (chapter 9 and 10?) The lights were out so Clare could not get a good look of him. And the rest of the time…wait no I think that's it. Lol So no he hasn't revealed himself to her. _

_ThaliaGrace1: I guess it's your day! And I'm sure Alli won't get too close to the phantom (Like how Meg was close to him). Just one of the changes I needed to make so the story does not seem too identical. But that was a good thought :D_

_Clareandeliforever: Bra-freaking-vo. I must admit that made me giggle. XD_

_Lehcar14: It's an actual song from the Phantom of the Opera. It's called "think of me". I really wanted to use a current song from this generations, but could not find the perfect one, so I stayed with the original song from the play. _

_Avalosluvsmj: You have no freaking idea-! I was actually debating with myself like months ago whether or not I should replace Fitz with Jake. But at that moment I did not know if I even liked Jake enough to put him in the story or if he would fit. So I guess you can say that Jake will not appear in this story. _

_Sarah: I'm starting to see what I do to you guys, yes. XD It's kind of entertaining!_

_Katra: The epic question! I will sink with the Eclare ship! I have a pass to S.S. Flare as well. And to top it off, I have a ticket to board the Cake ship. I have to say, I think the reason for me obsessing over these couples is because I fell for Clare's character the first time she showed up. She reminded me of myself in season 6(?) as Darcy's little sister, and I just thought she was so cute. So yes, I ship Clare with cute guys! Lol_

_(Anonymous): Oh thank you, and there will be around 33 chapters in this story. (very long no?)_

_Ellie: I'm not so sure that Fiona will play a big role in the story, but who knows I might just need her for something. :3_

**Don't know what else I can say, but enjoy I guess. See down below for another bribe- I mean chapter update hehe... Also I'd like to thank those of you who have been keeping me occupied in twitter and tumblr. I love talking to you guys. :3  
**

* * *

_I am flattered by your fascination with me…_

* * *

Hundreds of flowers and assortments filled the limited dressing room, and the leading lady was overwhelmed with the colors. It amazed her how many people supported her. Touching one of the petals of the roses she giggled to herself. She did it. The nights of stress and nerves washed away that night. It had to symbolize something in her life. Since the preparations to the theater, she had been able to see a change—in life, and herself. She was on the fence about this change being beneficial, but inside, she would leaned that it was a good thing.

More knocking came from her door as there were several of adoring fans waiting for her to make an appearance. Clare was no diva, but when it came from large crowds yelling out her name and suffocating her, she avoided the subject. She was never fond of adults yelling, and flashing lights—too many haunting memories and little memories that still taunted her.

The knocking wouldn't stop; the person would just not give up. Clare's conscience took over her, and overtook her emotions and opened the door. Only to be blinded by the many words that people throughout at her.

"Clare Edwards? How does it feel to be the new star in this town?"

"There have been rumors circulating that you broke up with your old boyfriend is this true?"

"Edwards! Anit-grape vine here, our school needs to know. Did you get this role only to get revenge on Jenna Middleton?"

"Miss!"

"Ms. Edwards!"

"Clare!" A familiar voice struck out to her as she saw a hand wave frantically over the sea of many faces.

Stretching out her hand, she attempted to grab her friend "Adam!"

After successfully snatching his hand in hers she dragged him inside her room and quickly shut the door. Her body rested against the wooden frame. She could still hear the mumbling voices just outside of her room, and could feel the knob turning right next to her. The new found fame was a tad stressful.

"Looks like someone's a rock star." He laughed.

"Who would have thought?"

"Only a descendent of the famous Goldsworthy family, am I right?" Clare chuckled at the comment. "Well, I just came to congratulate you on a great night. I think Mom wants to take you out to dinner to celebrate or something…"

After an eventful night, going to an expensive dinner was out of the question for her body. Not to mention, she would have to go through the mob that was sleeping outside of her room. Still, if there was one person she would risk the crowd, it would be to have a nice quiet dinner with one of her best friends. "Would I have to dress up?"

The boy with a mop hair cut put his hands up to signal a 'pause'. "No need, I convinced mom that you'd be too tired to do anything else. Said you might be feeling a little under the weather after a performance like that."

"Then why-"

"Just a heads up I guess." Adam held that smile that meant he knew something she didn't. " Anyways, you're off the hook for tonight. Don't do anything crazy tonight alright?" He winked at her and braced himself as he was about to open the door once more.

They expected a flooded crowd of reporters and gossipers, only to be met with an empty hall and one confident boy leaning on the door frame. Adam's features turned for the worst.

"What are you doing here?"

Fitz frowned at the smaller boy and scoffed. "Heard from somewhere that Clare's sick." His eyes went away from the boy's blues, to the girls. He held a cocky expression. "Wouldn't mind fixing her up, you know since I work here and all."

Adam grabbed his wrists and tried to drag him out of her sight. "Well as an employee, I say you should scrap the gum under each seat." Fitz didn't budge though, his eyes stayed where they were and Clare could only feel a deep blush run through her.

Annoyed with the human being that was trying to pull him away, he snapped his arm from the hold and came closer into the room. "You might be the owner's son, but I don't have to listen to your orders." Each step he took closer to her, the more Adam cringed. "Clare on the other hand, I would have to follow her demands."

He was flirting. The guy that tormented her at a younger age, was flirting with her. To make matters worse, she was changing colors like a fool.

"Clare, tell this caveman to go home already." Adam barked.

Fitz glared at the other male in the room and made his fists in a ball out of anger. That friend sure was cutting into his moves with Clare, that irritated him to a certain point. Mark had to remind himself that he was still under probation. He restrained himself.

At the moment of intensity, a single ring tone alarmed the group and made everyone jump. The sound came from the direction of Adam Torres. He gritted his teeth, as a smirk was forming on Fitz's mouth. He knew whose ringtone that was; everyone knew that dreaded ring tone. It was his mother, it was always his mother. With anger seething through his body, he gripped the cell phone and pushed talk. His harsh stare never left the arrogant boy as he began to answer the phone.

"What?" His voice was calm and at ease, while his face held another expression.

After a pause, he was just nodding his head slowly in agreement. Clare stood to the side just watching the wave of emotions flowing in the air. After another moment, Adam clicked his phone shut and squinted his eyes in anger. Fitz's smile never left his face.

"Does Mommy need her little baby boy?" Fitz said in a smug manor. Adam gritted his teeth and walked over to his friend.

Leaning close to her, he whispered to her in an audible voice. "I'm not leaving you until he does."

The boy in the opposite direction crossed his arms and sent daggers with his eyes. Clare looked between the two, and replied. "You're Mom will kill you if you don't go with her. And don't worry, I can handle him."

Adam was reluctant to leave her, but reassured himself that if things were to go wrong, there was always Eli around to save the day. He gave her half a hug and bumped shoulders to the other male in the room in anger and took his exit.

Fitz eyes never stopped looking at the only girl in the room.

"Looks like it's just you and me cutie." He smiled at the blushing young girl. She was always shy around him, and he found it completely adorable.

"Fitz, I have a boyfriend." Clare stated clearly out loud.

"That mysterious guy I keep hearing about?" The tall man laughed in a spiteful manor as he leaned on the door. "The guy that never shows up to any of your shows, or ever supports you." His head rested on the wall. "Yeah you sure got a winner there."

A faint noise came out of the vents. He could have sworn it sounded like a growl, but assumed it was just the air vents acting up.

Frightened by the noise slightly, she was quick to speak. "He might not show up, but I know he would do all those things if he could."

"Pfft, you're wasting your time with long distance relationship. You don't think he's screwing around with another chick right now?"

"I have a strong feeling he isn't."

"Doubt it."

Another noise came out of the vents. Clare's worry increased as she thought that Eli's old tricks would resurface and probably expose him. She needed to get rid of the boy in front of her.

"Take my word for it, and I don't like how you are talking about him." Clare put on her acting face as she expressed an outraged emotion to the scene. In some point, she wasn't completely acting as it did offend her best friend. "Please leave." She pointed out to the door and held her feet to the floor.

Fitz raised an eyebrow, and was slightly shocked at the action. He hardly ever saw Clare angered, it intrigued him slightly. Still he shrugged it off, and attempted to calm her down. "Hey, take it easy. I'm sorry I offended your precious boyfriend, but I was just telling you my thoughts-"

"No! You really need to leave. Right now." She was a tad hysterical as she attempted to push him out of the door. She was obviously not able to, but Fitz got the hint that she wanted him gone. No excuses.

"Alright! Sheesh. I'll just talk to you when you're not on your rag then." He added as he let himself be shoved by her. Then out he went to the halls.

After taking him out, she shut the door and locked it tight. Relief flooded through her body and slid to the floor. It was exhausting, her life that is. She clenched her head and scrunched her body together.

"Did I ever tell you I hate him?" A deep voice filled the room. Clare stared in the ceiling with her shock reappearing at her face.

"He can't be as bad as he looks," She tried to be the optimistic one, she always did. The person in between, she was good at that. That and school obviously. "Maybe one just has to get to know him…"

"And you want to be that person?" His tone was sarcastic, but not like his usual sense. It was slightly angered. "He gives me a bad vibe. I don't want you near him." Clare resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She knew what this was about, he was always the jealous type. The proof was in the pranks he pulls on KC, almost a year later after breaking up and he still has a strong hatred towards him. It was both heartwarming and threatening to see he held such little grudges for her self-being.

"I know enough to say he is somewhat harmless."

"Still, the Neanderthal shouldn't be anywhere close to you." Her facial expression was quizzical, she was about to say something until he interrupted her once more. "I just don't want you to get hurt."

Nodding, she tried to put the subject behind them, and introduced another subject. "Did… did you like the show?"

She couldn't see it, but somehow knew he was smiling. "Yes, and I'm very proud."

"Really?" Her face lit up.

"Yeah, who knew I could be such a great teacher." Humor was in his tongue, and Clare couldn't help but pull out a fake chuckle. "All jokes aside, I am proud of you. You were amazing out there."

Her blush was made obvious as she went into her closet to grab a loose flowing nightgown. "I do have you to thank. I would never have done that, done anything for that matter if it wasn't for you." She shut herself in the closet to change.

"To think that we changed each other's lives in a year. "

Her smile never fell as she dropped her stabbing , yet extravagant dress from her body. "I can't believe it's been a year. A year since we met, since you saved me, since everything."

"I'm grateful you were too stubborn to leave my theater." Clare started to hear little fumbling echo around her. It sounded something like the vents 'acting' up again, but not quite.

"I'm grateful you were creepy enough to keep me as your slave." She chuckled and slipped the light material through her body and then passed her arms and hands. The linen was loose and free, just how she felt on stage. "I just can't believe how everything just played out. It's like a dream almost…"

She opened the door to stare at a site that caught her off guard. It was Eli, or what she assumed was Eli, wearing a white, upper half faced mask. Hair slicked back, clothes dark and gothic with a bouquet of roses held in his hands.

"W-what's going on here?"

He shrugged his shoulders and grinned. "I figured it's been too long since we've _met _met." He stepped closer to her and handed her the assortment of flowers in her arms. "And what better time than right now."

From up close, Clare could barely see his eyes, she couldn't tell if they were real or not, but she thought they were the greenest eyes she'd ever seen. Clare lightly giggled, and Eli laughed with her completely dumfounded expression.

"Why laugh at me?"

She pointed to his face and continued to chuckle. "It's just the mask, it seems too much don't you think?"

"I think it's kind of cool." He came even closer to her. "A little mysterious." His hands secured her waist and held her for a brief moment. "Don't you like that about me?"

Clare blushed even more, and hid her face behind strands of curls. He would always have that effect on her, that mushy embarrassing effect. That he was completely in control, while she was the quirky girl that giggled at everything.

"I question my sanity when I try to reason out why I like you."

He laughed at the response, she always played hard to get with him. Just how he likes it. "So you do admit you _do _like me…"

"I suppose ..."

"It's either a yes or no."

"Are we really doing this right now?"

"Just answer the question."

"No! You'll just get cocky."

"That's my answer then!"

Another chuckle erupted from him, in his eyes she was the very essence of cute. "Clare just tell me that you like me already…" He took her even closer in his arms and made her drop the flowers to eliminate the distance from each other. Her arms made their way to the back of his neck and they just stood there for a brief second.

"Alright, I like you Elijah Goldsworthy." The very phrase sent shivers through his body.

With those words escaping her lips, Eli leaned forward and planted a greedy little kiss on her. She jumped back slightly at the action, but melted into his arms as she did the same. He took the kiss a step forward as he licked between her plump lips and allowed himself in her. At first he was hesitant of his actions, but then lost himself, and his mind as he continued to taste every bit of his love's mouth. Clare liked the sudden passion he was pushing and attempted to be brave and mirror the same actions. Her tongue swirled around with his, as she pulled on the little hairs on the back of his neck.

It was an enjoyable moment as they took big gasps of air and hardly stopped their activity. His hands were about to roam north of her body as he started to lean more and more into her.

Then a knock on the door was heard.

Clare's eyes opened, while Eli's stayed in the moment. She tried to back away, but he wouldn't have any of it. They've been apart for too long, and he wasn't going to let some jerk ruin his happiness.

The knocking didn't stop of course, and Eli grew annoyed with every beat. He clutched her closer, trying to distract her from the horrid noise. It was working for a second. That is until a voice complimented the gesture.

"Hey, Clare. I wanted to know if you were ok." Out of all the jerks in the world—it had to be Fitz. "You're light's still turned on."

Clare separated her lips from Eli's and he looked irritated by the intruder that he produced a low growl. He whispered in her ear. "Don't answer him."

Clare said nothing but just looked into his eyes. She was hoping he would leave, and things would go back to what they were, and Eli wouldn't have hatred pouring out of his posture. She hoped, but after a minute, she saw that Fitz wasn't giving up. He was twisting the knob. Fear filled inside of her as she remember that he held a copy of her key. Clare was terrified of what he might think if he found a strange boy in her room.

"Eli, you need to go." She whispered at his face, and held a worried expression. Meanwhile Eli looked at the door with anger.

"I leave, or you come with me. You're choice Edwards." He said, still holding his anger at the door. The sound of a ring of keys could be heard and he adjusted his sight back to Clare. She had to choose now.

She bit her lip and looked at the door. In a strange way it scared her the reaction that Eli's been having. His attitude completely turned into the opposite as they were interrupted, but she knew what her decision would be. As she thought this, the sound of a key being shoved into a hole was heard, and she had to speak her mind quick.

"I'll go with you."

He smiled and took her hand. Clare was curious where he always hid, and this was the opportunity for her to see just that. With a jerk to the theater's large full size mirror, he shoved it to the side and felt the wall for a second. After sensing an emptiness in one region of the wall, he swiftly pulled out a door that could close to blend in with the walls. Clare's eyes went wide. Her room was the entrance to his home.

The door knob turned and was being pushed open. Eli was already through the door, and pulled her close to him. And just in time, he shut the door as soon as Fitz opened his door. They escaped. And Eli Goldsworthy could not stop grinning.

* * *

**Ho snap what just happened.**

**I'm killing you guys right now aren't I? OH JOY!**

**So I'm going to keep the rounded number of reviews. I'll say about 545 reviews. I say this because, I'm sorry to say that I MIGHT update Wednesday if you guys accomplish early (as you guys usually do). The reason? I have a test coming up. Still it's a might. Hell I think I am kinda prepared for the test, but who knows... wish me luck guys! It's a doozy.**

**545 reviews!  
**

**OH and to kill you even more, you'll like the next one just a tad more than this chapter, I think.**


	22. Angel of Darkness

**You guys amaze me too much! I hope that this chapter does not disappoint anyone! (I get really jittery after each chapter thinking someone might not like it.) I'm taking a deep breathe here and I have a feeling you might like it :3 **

**I don't have time to answer any questions or insert commentary. Wish I could, but I think you guys would rather I just give you this chapter. (THAT and I kind of am a little too busy for my own liking. Nursing Classes has been pretty intense…)**

* * *

_Her dreams are gone, midnight has come. The darkness is our new kingdom…_

* * *

**Clare**

Down the spiral steps, his hand lead her to the deeper part of darkness that he resides in. Through the shadows, the frightened young girl looks around the dusty corridor to see candles spontaneously light up the haunting place. She caught her hand trembling, and looked back to the man who was carrying her away from her reality. The masked boy did not stop, but turned to see her worrisome expression. With a squeeze of the hand, and a faint smile of reassurance, the girl's fears melted away.

He was her friend, probably more than that. She should have nothing to be scared of.

Light music filled the halls as they reached a stone double set door. It was pitch black.

A faint whisper tickled her ears. "The point of no return Clare…"

Chills ran down her spine, as she heard heavy metal rubbing against the concrete wet floor. A small bright light was slowly exposing itself to the two. Stepping closer, Clare's feet could feel moister between her toes. Proceeding to follow the light, water started to come up to her ankle. The long train of her night gown was soaked, but she didn't care. She needed to know where Eli was taking her.

The two were splashing through some water. They're surrounding was starting to make sense as the candle light they were following lit parts of the setting. The details around her were amazing. Brick walls were carelessly supporting the theater, and cob webs collected every corner. Torches ran up the walls to lead farther into the basement.

Consumed by the dark beauty, Clare hardly took notice of Eli's hands wrapping themselves around her waist. "I can tell you like what you see."

Clare could only smile and nod. With her approval, Eli picked her up bridal style and prevented her feet to touch the dirty water and placed her in a small little boat. Clare took her attention from the décor, to the boy jumping on the boat with her. This was all too wonderful, and strange, at the same time.

"Eli, this place-"

"Shh. This isn't even the best part." He smiled at her bright eyes, and started to petal farther and farther away. Occasionally, he would steal glances at the girl who wouldn't stop admiring his home.

The boat came to a small halt. Getting up first, Eli landed on a dry floor and held his hand out to his girl. Gladly, Clare took the hand and planted her feet on the wooden step. The sight in front of her was too much to handle. It was as if a gothic romance had been the creation of Eli's home. Old drapes that used to hang on the theater's stage were carefully wrapped around the bed. Vintage candle holders were dimmed and soft in almost every corner. Furniture with a Louis XII style sat on the floor beautifully. Trinkets cluttered every space. The organ. My god that organ.

All those nights of practicing, this is where it derived from. This is where the lullabies would enchant her to a deep sleep. This was the musical genius.

"Do you like it?"

Turning around, she saw a confident friend standing with his arms hidden behind his back. Her excitement overtook her words. "I-I.. It's amazing."

A small smile appeared on the boy's features. "I figured you would say that."

"H-How did you-"

"Had to take down a couple of walls here and there. A lot of remodeling… did I mention stealing?" He put a hand to his neck.

"I'll just forget I heard that last part." Clare said and turned back to the extravagant room.

Being bold, Elijah walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her once more. "You really do like this place, don't you?"

Clare's response came in a whisper. "More than I should…"

"Then stay with me."

Her body tensed up, and squirmed her way out of Eli's hold. She studied his expression. He wasn't kidding. "Eli, this place is wonderful, but I can't live here."

"Why not?" His brows were knitted together. "When we first met, you would have begged me to stay here." He tried to get rid of the distance between them. "Remember? You wanted any excuse to run away." Clare tried to register in her mind what he was talking about. He made a grab for her trembling hands. "I'm the guy you're supposed to give everything up for." It clicked in her head.

_Romeo and Juliet._

"Eli, I- this isn't… I can't! It's not logical…"

"Fuck being logical! Clare, I love you. And we're supposed to stay together forever! Just how my parents always said!" His voice was slightly louder than usual. His hand clenched in a small attempt to control himself.

"Eli-" Fear was adding up to Clare's mind as she never saw this side of her friend before. "We can't be together!" Her voice was shaking at what she just said. It broke him. It broke her too. "Not like this anyways."

"Love is unpredictable remember _Saint Clare_." He spit back. That hurt her even more.

"Listen to me Eli!" She shouted. "My life is up there! On the theater, not below it. I have my friends and family and-"

"Why do you want to waste your talents for them? I made you who you are, right? Therefore I deserve to keep you."

"I-I…How can you say that!"

"Because you don't see the brilliance of this! You and me. Together locked in here we can do anything. Write a novel, create a musical master piece, be normal!"

"This would never be normal! We can never be normal…" Realization dawned on her. And she thinks that Eli understood that too.

Shaking her curls, she tried to push back the tears about to pour out. Pivoting away from the boy, her body came closer to the bundled up objects as one little subject caught her eye. Coming closer, the glimmer of the item shined through her eyes, Eli said nothing as he held his breath. It was her watch. The very same watch that she had given him. Delicately picking it up, she stared at the gold. Thoughts of her family occurred in her head.

_How things have changed._ She saw the second hand of the watch tick away. In a certain angle she was able to see her reflection._ How I've changed._

It was a touchy subject. The events in her life. How the world for her changed in an instant. Heck, she's now a performer. The thing she feared most was grabbing everyone's attention because of her past. Now she was center stage, and people cheered for her. It was all thanks to one certain person.

The light in the reflection then shifted to the masked boy. He was speechless for an odd reason. Placing the watch back, she was about to head back to the silent boy until something else caught the corner of her eye. The boy held his breath in more.

Reaching her hand, she saw a small little section covered up. It looked like another room. "Clare, don't-" Curiosity taking over her, she swiftly took the drape off and her eyes enlarged. There was a room filled with paintings, and random objects. Freshly made paintings and statues, old and new newspaper articles and pictures taped to the wall. All involving her. It was as if he was…_obsessed._

In the middle of the room was a miniature scale of the theater. There were characters in that theater. They all looked familiar from a distance. On closer inspections, she saw that it was her, and the entire cast. They were all scattered in the audience. Clare's doll was in front with the dress she had already worn. Her face went pale as she saw four dolls floating above the stage. It was a replica of KC, Jenna, Ms. Torres and Fitz. They all held depressing faces and were hung from their necks on the theater's hooks. It terrified her.

"Clare wait, don't freak out I-"

Backing away slowly, she bumped into a mannequin behind her. Looking behind her, another wave of fear took into her as she saw a wedding dress. The mannequin had her height, her curls, and her face.

All went black after that, as she fell to the floor, fainting.

* * *

Her mind was foggy, as she stirred in her bed to wake up. Slipping her hand in between her pillow and the mattress she felt a soft cool sheet rub against her. It felt odd, but rich, something she never felt before. Slowly lifting an eye lid to peak at her surrounding, she shot up.

_This isn't my bed._

The bed was foreign and supplied with deep red silk sheets. Looking down at herself, she felt her body was engulfed in the luxurious material.

_These aren't my clothes._

The worst thought occurred to her as she saw a very dull purity ring rest on her finger. Memories flooded in for her as she recalled the events. Her successful performance, adoring new fans, and a chivalrous friend. Then the journey to the depths of the theater and the discovery of her friend's current obsession over her.

Running a hand to her heart, a small fear of the boy ran across her mind. The sight she saw in the reserved room. The dark detailed image of her classmates killed by a rope. It haunted her conscience. If he was capable of such thoughts, perhaps she really didn't know him well enough.

Light music filled her ears, and like a naïve lamb she followed the melody. Walking down the small cool steps she peaked her head out to see the boy who haunted her thoughts. His head was away from her as he struck every key with power. Then his fingers took pity on the keys as they pressed delicately on the instrument. Something Clare noticed right away, was that there wasn't even a music sheet in front of him.

Entranced in the music, she sat down on the moist floor and closed her eyes. It was lovely. Clare was almost to another slumber until she heard him stop playing.

"You're awake."

His face was still away from hers. Clare snapped open her eyes and jumped back to her feet. "I heard the music and-"

"And nothing Clare." His voice was soft as his head hung low. "Get your night gown, it's hanging in a chair. You're going back."

Clare said nothing. Millions of thoughts passed through her mind, but could not form any sentence.

He scoffed. "And don't think I did anything to you, I just changed you and that's it." His fingers came back to the keys as he aggressively played every note. "I know that's what you were thinking." Another finger slammed into a white key. "Give me some credit. I might be crazy, but I'm not like those perverts who seem to like you." He gritted through his teeth.

She felt guilty for the pain she was causing him. For the pain she was causing the both of them. Her heart was in control of her actions as she slowly paced herself up to the large organ. His back was still facing her. Clare saw every thrust, every emotion pushed into his music. It made her frown.

Who was she to question him? In one instant she was able to forgive those who have wronged her, and yet harm the one person who was always there for her. It was madness. "I- know you respect me, Eli."

A mumble came out of him. Clare couldn't clarify what it was, but she continued. "I know you care about me too…"

He pressed the wrong key.

It was silent for a brief moment.

"Apparently that's not enough." He said with a bitter taste.

Clutching her rouge material closer to herself, she let out a deep breath. "No, it is."

Swiftly he turned to her, and Clare was disappointed to see that he was still covered by that mask. What was once a mysterious accessory now caused her utter annoyance as it symbolized their distance. Their complete excuse that prevents them from having that normalcy together.

His eyes were poking through the mask, and she could see a sincere emerald color. With nimble fingers, they touched the outer rim of the dramatic plastic material. Her breath was set in a pitch, as his was too. He knew what she was about to do, but he didn't want her to stop. There was no point, he let down all of his walls, and there was nothing else.

Taking her time securing it in her hands, with one quick movement she snatched the object from his face.

Face pale from lack of sunlight, but carved out nicely. Dark hair carelessly hiding his eyes that were bright with anxiety. He looked completely shocked, and worried. All his emotions were worn on his face. She could actually read him, and not just randomly guess. It was his real face. It was him.

_No more secrets from here on end._

She couldn't believe it, her hands traveled to his jaw and cupped his face. No plaster, no fake contacts, no wigs. Just reality. Slowly, she leaned closer to his face. As their lips were close to connecting, Clare refused to close her eyes. There was no way she was going to miss out his raw expression.

* * *

**Eli**

Joy erupted from her reaction. Although the night before was a complete disaster, he was content with the progress they had made. The kiss he received was sweet, as he leaned more into her and savored every minute together.  
_  
__I should have shown my face earlier._

He smiled into the kiss as the thought occurred to him.

He would have taken the intimate moment a step further, but he still felt like he was on thin ice with her. She quietly let go of his lips and analyzed his expression. He could tell he had a goofy face on, and he could tell she noticed by the playful smirk on her lips. She now had some control over him, and he was ok with that.

He was the first to speak up. "What does this mean?"

She bit her lip in thought and joined him on the bench. "I really like you Eli, but you know I can't live down here." That was their conundrum, they loved each other but were considered star crossed. Forever separated from different worlds. The worlds they belonged to demanded them to stay there.

"I can wait." He stated plainly. "I can wait until you come to your senses and join me." He flashed her a quick smile.

Clare blushed, but felt awkward at what he said. "Or maybe you'll come to your senses and finally be with the people you belong to."

He didn't laugh, or have a witty remark to the suggestion. He just stared at her with a blank expression. Even with no smoke and mirrors, Eli was still able to lock away his true feelings at times. A quality, she assumed, that would never leave him.

"I think you should go now."

Clare's eyes widened. She looked guilty. "I'm sorry I brought up the suggestions, I-"

He was quick to grab her hands in his. He laughed at how paranoid she was. How considerate, and guilty she feels about everything. He loved that about her, she was genuine when it came to emotions. He also loved that no one was able to take her away from him. Even his insanity couldn't make her leave him. That must be love. "I meant that you should go before anyone notices you're missing."

An 'Oh' was shown in her expression as she realized the miscommunication. The curly haired girl nodded in response and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks for an eventful night."

He smiled wide at her. She was his. There was no doubt in his mind.

Readjusting her robe, she attempted to pull herself up to collect her clothes for her departure. That is until a hand reached out to snatch her hand. Confused, Clare turned her face to the questionable boy and waited for him to speak.

There was no way of losing the girl he loved. Well no way except by bringing up the past.

"Before you go, I-"It felt necessary to take the precautions. What else could happen? It can only make them stronger. "I think you should sit back down."

Clare's eyes shifted around the quiet dungeon like room and sat back down on the wooded bench.

He didn't look at her, instead stared at the organ in front of him. A hand went through his hair and he took a deep sigh.

"We need to talk."

* * *

**More cliffhangers? Sorry, but it's necessary. Why? Don't ask xD And do you see a glimps of creepy Eli? Yeah, well he gets weirder. Lol. **

**Also I see a lot of you guys wonder when I'm about to post, well forgive me, my time management isn't the best at the moment. You'll know when and if I update on my twitter: Ceshira. **

**OK so seeing my time needs to be spread a little, I've been thinking about just updating on Friday. Yup, no ransom today. I'm too exhausted to do anything at the moment. Sorry. **

**So tell me what you guys thing! Next chapter is quiet a doozy as well. The last peel of Eli's history will finally be revealed…**

**REVIEW and make me happy please! :D**


	23. Little Pieces

**VERY SORRY for the way late update! You have no idea how stressful/intense/GAH classes are for me. The final happened (thankfully passed) and I endured my final days of clinical. It was just overwhelming really...**

**Still I want to tell you guys, that no matter what I will never leave this fan fic until it's done! And guess what? I'm getting some serious fun coming up with one-shots and ANOTHER long-childhood-to-adult story in my mind. Inspired by many books of my childhood. I want to say that the title will be Hallelujah. But why the hell am I telling you guys this? It's not going to show up until I finish this fic. :P**

** Once again no "Comment Responses" Sorry, I know you guys just want to get this chapter started xD**

**ONE MORE THING! At the time being (When I first started the fic) I thought.. well I'll explain myself later. Have fun reading!**

* * *

_Last piece of the jigsaw. All the others scattered upon the floor..._**  
**

* * *

**Eli**

As soon as those words left his pale pink lips, she contained a small urge to interrupt him with a mouthful of questions. What could he possibly want to talk about? In the back of her subconscious a theory was developing. Only his own self, will tell of his intentions to her.

"Alright, but about what exactly?" She said quietly trying to have a soothing voice. He already seemed somewhat broken, and she was scared to break his vulnerability.

"You know what."

She shut her mouth, which was enough proof to her. It was the talk she's been waiting for since the first day they met. Since she wandered into the theater to find herself a caring and wonderful character save her in many ways.

The silence then consumed them. Where would they start? More questions filled her mind, and she had no way of expressing them. It was a sensitive topic, but she was extremely curious to find out about her friend.

"Clare, can you just tell me what you already know about me."

Her speech was almost cracked at a whisper. "Just that you're Elijah Goldsworthy the heir to the Goldsworthy theater, the very same boy that left this town when he was adopted."

"That's it?"

"Everything after that are just rumors about how you lived your life." She relaxed a little with every word spoken. She was getting used to the topic, and so was he. "Which half is automatically wrong seeing how I know for a fact you aren't dead, or a serial killer."

He chuckled slightly, his face was still away from her. Clare wouldn't stop staring at his profile. His lips were spread into a straight line signaling his serious exterior. The matter must be a rough patch with him. Clare recalled another article. "There was one rumor though, that had some evidence behind it, letters to be exact." He closed his eyes, as if expecting to be beaten any second, "Something about your adoptive family. That you were really close to your sister and that…"

He shoved his hand on her mouth. Clare was shocked at the gesture. "Stop right there."

She blinked, and he sighed. Slowly retracting his hand, he faced her.

"Her name was Julia." He stated.

She remained silent.

"When I was adopted, the family that picked me decided for my sake to move out of to their home town. Too many memories would sort of haunt me, you know? And overall, they were great. I honestly thought that they were the God sent. They treated me like everyone else, and loved me to a point. It took me a while, but I was able to call them my parents for a good time. And when I met their daughter, I found a kindred soul."

A faint smile appeared on his face. "Julia…she was adopted too, from a different orphanage. If I remember right, she once told me she came from an abused family. That's all she would tell me about her past. I guess that's something we both had in common, we couldn't trust people."

"Had?" It suddenly came out and she quickly regretted the choice. She saw a change in his face.

He bit his lip. "Sh-she was my best friend. I loved her. She told me about her fears of the dark, I told her I had a fear of people leaving. We opened up to each other eventually. Our parents loved us, they thought our friendship was adorable at a certain age, but as we grew up they started to dislike our bond. They gave us dirty looks, and started to separate us more and more. They thought we were weird and that it was a sin to be together."

"I got sick of how they were treating us, me specifically. They thought it I was corrupting her or something, they always thought it was me." His hands were trembling as they fidgeted with every word.

"They were right though. I was the one telling her all these things." He shut his eyes at the painful memories. "I was the one that convinced her to run away with me. Being thirteen, we couldn't go far, but it was better than depriving each other. Out there, it was crazy, the police was looking for us and-"

He took a big deep breath and stopped talking for a minute. Trying to gather his thoughts.

"Eli-?"

"She wanted to go back. Said that it was better than sleeping in the gutters. I told her she lied about never leaving me behind, I called her some things. We fought, and I told her I hated her afterwards. Everyone I loved kept on leaving me. So I let her leave."

"One day I was walking down the streets, I passed by some windows with television sets on sale. Some people were huddled around, but it didn't matter to me at the time. I heard on the news about a girl who had been raped and killed on the streets of an alley way. I didn't pay attention to the report until they confirmed that she was the missing child that my adoptive family was searching for. It was Julia. My Parents were in the television completely broken…"

Tears started to drip down his cheeks, as he could not bear the past. Clare's eyes also began to get slightly watery and grabbed his shoulders to give him a strong hug. With all his emotional turmoil, he clutched on to Clare's hug and tried to let go of his pain. "If you saw them, Clare. You'd know why I would never show myself to them. They hate me, and I don't blame them. It was my entire fault."

Clare started to rub his back to control his outburst. "Shhh, it's alright Eli. You were their son, I'm sure they don't hate you. You weren't the one that kill her."

"I lead her to run away, I yelled at her to stay with me, I fought with her which made her run away from me. I did all of that. I killed her- I minus well have, the police think I did it."

"What?"

"After reading those articles on how 'obsessed' I was with Julia, the police made it first priority to find me. They think I literally killed her-!" His head was hanging low, attempting to regain his composure.

Clare released him from her tight hold and stared at his dull, depressing eyes. Sympathy was on her face as she ran a hand through his bangs that were covering his watered up eyes. "I know you feel guilty, but understand that it was out of your control, Eli." Her bright blue eyes were filled with concern and compassion when she spoke, and Eli stopped his tears for a brief minute to see her honest love in her words.

With his wrist he wiped off his right cheek with the salt water streaks. Clare gently rubbed the stains on his other cheek. It was silent for the time being, and it was a recovery moment. He had to get the story out of the way, it was like ripping off the band aid. The pain was there, but relief came afterwards, and his reward was a slight freedom with his relationship with his Clare.

"-and you know the story after that."

"You mean the legend of Casper the sarcastic ghost?" Clare attempted to make him laugh. While he didn't laugh, he did crack a small smile.

"More like Casper, and the girl who wouldn't stop bothering him…" He leaned into her and rested his head on her forehead. His whole body felt numb and content at the heavy secret he held in for many years. To vent was an uplifting deed. "I forget though, how does that story end?"

Clare smiled at his cliché moments, they were sometimes rare to catch, but a joy to endure. "I think it was left in a cliffhanger-"

"Really? I thought it was a chick-flick ending. The kind where the scene fades to black, soft music starts to play…" His head starts leaning in closer to hers and the knot in his and her stomach starts to form. ",and it ends with a kiss-"

They shared one last kiss for the night. His lips were carefully filling in the shape of hers as he gripped her head full of curls. With the combination of the kiss and his new freedom with her, his head went more in circles than before. He felt indestructible with the love of his life in his hands, nothing could go wrong for him. Things are perfect. She is perfect.

Lightly nibbling on her pink lips, the two separated for a quick breather, and rested against each other, happily.

Suddenly faint sounds of pounding came from above, it echoed down to Eli's home that it came out muffled. Eli hated to break up their sweet time together, but that little noise reminded him of the consequences. "You should probably leave right now."

Clare's face wouldn't stop hovering around his lips and he groaned at the annoyance that the people upstairs kept reminding him of. "Clare, you'll get in trouble if you don't leave now…"

Close to enough to feel her breath, Eli stared at her lips completely dazed. She gave him a small smirk. "I would never expect you to be concerned with me getting in trouble."

"I never expected you to kiss me so many times today." He laughed quietly to himself.

Clare gave him a quick peck on his lips and jump off of the bench. Eli only turned around and admired what he had at that point. A wonderful girlfriend who loved him with his many flawed mistakes.

She grabbed her belongings and looked back at her love interest. She wouldn't let go of her smile as he continued to stare at her. Chuckling lightly, she stepped onto the rocking little raft that brought her to the gothic place and waited patiently.

"Hey Goldsworthy, I can't go back without you." Her grin grew wide, as she saw him fumble and blush at embarrassment. _Way to go Eli, you just made yourself look stupid._ It didn't matter anyways. On the contrary, she seemed to like it when he messed up. As she has stated before, she loves to be the victor in their little battles.

* * *

**Clare**

"Where is my daughter!"

Two parents busted through the double set doors of the theater and marched their ways towards the upper quadrant of the halls. They stopped at their destinations, the owners of the theater. The Principal looked worried at the parents and kept a calm face. Meanwhile the female owner stared at the two in a questionable manor.

"What are you talking about, Helen?"

"My daughter, Audra! Clare didn't come home last night!" Exclaimed the mother as she looked frazzled by the worry. The father finished her explanation. "Whenever Clare stays the night she always calls us. This time, no call."

Being a professional, Mr. Simpson knew how to handle the situation, how to handle stress. His skills were blocked by the wave of a bitter woman's hand. Mrs. Torres held back the Principal and eyed him to stay out of the conversation. Angered at the action, he held his tongue and let the woman take control. Just how she always has to.

"So you say Clare's missing?"

"What the hell did I just say Audra! You told me that this theater is a safe place, and here my Clare is gone!" The mother was hysterical for her troubled little daughter. "I swear if she-"

The former teacher added his own input to the conversation, much to Ms. Torres's concern. "Ms. Edwards, I'm sure she's fine. I'll call some of the kids that have seen her after the show, and maybe they'll be able to tell us."

The mother nodded her head slightly and looked back to her husband for any reaction. He was just pacing back and forth the room.

With a swift hand, the principal knew who the first to be interrogate was. "I'm going to call Mark Fitzgerald. He always stays and takes care of the late shift."

"Don't bother, I'm right behind yah"

Everyone turned up the steps to see a tired looking boy walking down the random stairs. Audra was the first to speak out. "Boy, do you know what happened to Clare Edwards?"

"Clare? I have no fucking clue. The chick was in her bedroom one minute, and then the next she was gone." Every adult frowned at the use of crude language and then began to panic at what he had just said. Fitz saw the grief and started to become curious. "Why? Didn't she go home?"

Mr. Simpson shook his head in despair. A student might actually be missing. A sweet innocent girl could be wandering around in the streets, or already kidnapped. It made him sick. "This can't be happening…"

Suddenly another pair bust through the double set doors, only this time they were a younger couple. A tall young looking boy, and a short powder blonde girl.

The blonde female held a newspaper in her hands and slammed it to the floor with anger. "Where is Clare! I need to talk to her about taking my spot!"

Ms. Torres slammed a hand to her forehead. "I am dealing with a bunch of children in this town…"

"Ms. Torres, I demand to know where Clare is! She stole my role. I bet she might have even been the one who did all those tricks to me just to kick me out!" Exclaimed the high pitch voice. Meanwhile the boyfriend in the background tried to coax his girlfriend.

"It couldn't have been Clare, Jenna. She's too nice." Jenna pouted at her boyfriend and it irritated her slightly that even her own boyfriend took someone else's side. The boy continued to talk. "I bet it's the ghost that kidnapped her. That phantom's been trying to kill me, Jenna, and now probably Clare!"

"That's ridiculous!" Shouted the tense woman with a business suit. "There is no ghost!"

"Maybe no ghost," stated the boy up the stairs named Fitz. "but there is someone there. I could have sworn I heard something last night. When I went to check up on Clare, it sounded like whispers. A guy's voice."

The mother gasped in surprise. "There's a hormonal boy walking around with my daughter!"

"I'm sure that's not the case Ms. Edwards!"

The co-owner of the theater stepped into the conversation again. "It would explain some things around here. The lights, the pranks, Clare's disappearance." The woman put a finger to her chin in thought. "It makes more sense."

A door opened within the theater, and out came a feminine looking boy. He stuck his head out in search of the large crowd forming. Once seen, he took a light cough and presented himself while sticking out his hand with a letter attached to it.

The letter was in front of his mother, and she held a questionable expression. "What is this?"

"A letter. I found it in Clare's room. It's directed to you and Mr. Simpson."

Snatching the letter from her son, she mumbled to herself. "I can't believe this…" Everyone around her huddled close to attempt to read the letter, yet there was no point as the woman walked away from them and decided to read it out loud.

In a strong voice, the owner read the note. "_Dear imbeciles, I am pleased to announce that I approve of your cast selection of the last performance you've produced.__Clare Edwards is without a doubt the best hope for the theater's success-_" She stopped reading and held a disgusted face. "Who does this guy think he is?"

Everyone prompted her to continue to read. "_I have taken it to my own liberty to stop my destruction of the theater you are occupying, only for the reason that it could be decent. For my cooperation though, comes a price. My demands are simple. I would like for the upper half of the theater to be vacant, be wise in your selection of plays, and for Clare Edwards to star in the upcoming production…_"

A low hissing noise came from the angered petite blonde. The woman didn't stop reading. "_If the demands are met, I can assure you a safe year. There will be no problems, and I hope to see you are smart enough to take this offer._-That's the end of the letter." She whispered to the group.

At first there was a slight change in her eyes, a little hesitant, but once she looked up from the paper in her hands and to the round faces of the crowd. Her strength came back, as she crumbled the paper and tossed it behind her. "Whoever this is, he has no idea who he is messing with."

"He's the ghost obviously…"

"Shut it Justin Bieber, It's obviously some guy who's obsessed with Clare." The troubled teen said and leaned on the rails of the stairs. "He was probably the guy that was last with her. Who knows where the sick bastard took her…"

The parents looked horrified.

The principal leaned down and recollected the paper in his hands. Smoothing the sheet in his hands, he reread the untraced paper. "It says the he wants her to be in future shows, wouldn't that mean that she would come back to us?-"

At that moment the theater was silenced with the soft footsteps of naked feet touching cold marble. Everyone turned to the direction and saw the very subject of their conversation.

A tired looking Clare emerged from the back door and stared at the group bunched together huddled. In one second her parents came charging at her with arms wrapping around her worn out body. Only a few moments later, the rest followed the parent's suit.

Everyone stared at the girl and backed away slightly, Ms Torres took a step forward the young girl. "What happened to you?"

Clare glanced behind the woman and saw everyone cross their arms, but Adam. Her friend was farthest from the back and waving his hands franticly trying to grab her attention. He was signaling something as he ran a finger across his neck. Clare was confused, but did not know what it could mean.

"I-I was knocked out for the night, and that's why I couldn't call." She directed the last phrase towards her parents. They took a sigh of relief, but the woman in front of her was not content with the answer.

"Interesting choice of words. Were you alone last night?"

"Yes." She stretched out the word, as she saw in the corner of her eye Adam dancing around trying to tell her to shut up.

"Then why do I have someone telling me that he heard voices in your room, male voices. And that you were missing from your dorm."

"I-I have no idea what you are talking about." Her eyes went wide and surprised. She couldn't even look over at Fitz. "-after the performance I was too tired to do anything. Ask Adam or Fitz, I was exhausted. And as for disappearing…" She bit her lip. There were no perfect lies for the given situation. She had to play dumb. "I guess I wasn't aware. I just woke up in my bed."

Audra didn't bother to turn around and corner the two boys mentioned, she just focused on Clare. "Well alright, then what about this letter?" She walked over to the principal and took the sheet of paper and held it in front of the frightened young girl. "Either, you are in cahoots with this person, or you seem to have a very big fan on your hands."

Clare quickly grabbed the paper and scanned her eyes over it. She couldn't believe what she was reading. She couldn't speak. Ms. Torres continued to investigate. "These letters keep on coming in, and this is the first time they've mentioned anyone…"

"Mom, I know Clare. None of this is her fault. This might just be a prank-" Adam said as he walked to the two females. "-but just to be safe we could just obey the commands. It wouldn't hurt." Clare looked up at him with troublesome eyes, and his mother peered at him. There was no way of solving this problem without looking suspicious. "Just a suggestion." Adam shrugged.

The mother of the boy, rubbed her temples in an attempt to relieve stress. "Clare, Clare, Clare…" She took a deep sigh and stared back at the girl. "Fine, you say that you're innocent out of all of this. You very well could be, and for your protection. We are going to take you away from the next production."

"Mom! Didn't you just hear me?"

"Adam, be quiet. This person isn't as strong as he sounds." She shoved her son away and walked over to the still-mad Jenna. "And you, you will take her role."

The blue eyed blond shook her head. "According to the public they don't want me. They want _her_."

"True, but I assume a talent such as yours would cease this opportunity to take the spotlight once again." A twinkle sparkled in the girl's eyes as she nodded happily at the encouragement. Clare stood dumbfounded at the outcome.

"Ms. Torres I agree with Adam, I don't think it's smart to test whoever-"

"It's for your own good Ms. Edwards. This 'phantom' wants you, and we can't risk anything." Her heels started to make their way out through the doors. Before she left, she turned her head and flipped her hair. "Besides, I'm calling out his bluff. He can't touch us."

Everyone else nodded in agreement and took their separate ways out of the lobby. Clare just stood there, still not believing what had just happened. Adam saw her shock and walked over to his very good friend.

"You Ok?"

"Adam- I'm scared."

They boy looked around to make sure the crowd was gone, and silently whispered his response. "Why? Eli wouldn't do anything stupid and you know that."

Clare's eyes went to meet his, and she was beginning to feel conflicted on the topic. "I-I guess your right…"

"What could he do? Shut off a couple lights, ruin our sound? I just hope mom doesn't find him." Adam clumsily wrapped an arm around her shoulder and started to walk. "Speaking of Dr. Doom, what happened last night? You two had fun?" Adam's smile was bright and happy. He knew about Eli's plan on inviting her to his underground home.

_What could he do_…Images of the sight in Elijah's home spun in her head. The dark atmosphere, accompanied with the gothic romantic theme. At the corner of his home there stood a dark little spot filled with his morbid thoughts and obsession. _My friends, those dolls hanged, his obsession with me. Eli what are you going to do?_

* * *

**Did you guys expect that? I'm sure you did. lol. **

**That is what I was going to explain earlier. I feel like his backstory is kind of if not completely unoriginal. Oh well, it goes with the story. How? Well, from the beginning, Eli was always to himself, but felt obligated to save Clare from getting raped, also why he is very protective. Oh and not to mention why he sleeps soundly when she's under the same roof. Security.**

**Anyways. We are back to "once a week updates" Don't pout though, I'm sure I can some how add another speedy update like the last time.**

**Don't know what else to say besides...**

**REVIEW! :D It makes me happy.  
**


	24. Heart a Mess

**Very sorry for the lack of updates. Things have been getting complicated in my house and I'd rather not get too in depth. Something I can admit is that my nursing classes have mentally and physically drained me. You see, I have Clinicals which makes me work for free in a hospital, I also have to deal with "Theory" and at any moment I could be dropped for certain tests. There's many finals I have to take. It's all overwhelming. To top it all off my house is starting to get chaotic...**

**Again, I am sorry. I'm trying to write in whatever spare time I have. I really am.**

**For example, this chapter was quickly written that you might find MANY mistakes. (ONCE AGAIN SORRY!)**

**Which leads me to an IMPORTANT question for you guys. I was wondering if there were any Beta's out there who would like to help me. I love the current Beta I have now, but I realize that even my amazing Beta is as busy as I am! I would like some back up you know? **

**Not to mention, I do have many ideas for other stories. (Including All Hush Hush About It, and another story that will be titled Hallelujah.) And I do need all the help!  
**

**So yes. That's my little announcement. :/**

* * *

_Where only your thoughts have been, Let me occupy your mind, As you do mine..._

* * *

**Clare**

A cold Sunday morning approached the people in Toronto, as signs of winter started to show itself through leaves. The fall colors started to crumble down to the streets and sidewalks had caused crunching noises to fill everyone's ears. Step by step, a young girl with golden curls and a simple jean jacket paced herself to the local coffee shop. The little bell rang at her entrance and all eyes in the quaint place stared at her. She blushed and tip toed over to a two seat table.

Whispers were all around her, and she was able to catch some key phrases.

_Isn't she that singer…?_

_Dude, she was amazing you have to watch her…_

_Damn, I wouldn't mind a singing lesson from her…._

Her curls were able to hide any signs of blushing from her face. Peeking an eye out from her waves, Clare Edwards was able to spot out the table her friend, Adam, was occupying. Pulling up a chair, Adam smiled at her.

"Hey Superstar."

She smiled. A hand came from behind her and patted her head. Spinner Mason ruffled the young singer's hair and let out a soft chuckle. "What did I tell you? Little Edwards was going to make herself a name in this town!" Said the kind adult.

Clare let out a soft giggle and shook her head. "It's no big deal really."

"Are you kidding me! Normally I hate fancy places, but everyone is talking up a storm about you, I might be willing to visit the theater often." He let go of her hair and with another wide grin pulled out a small note pad. "Everything is on the house! Just make sure to give me a free ticket to your next show, ok?"

Adam saw the two interact and pushed a fake cough to get some attention to himself. Both characters looked over to him. "We'd love to score you some tickets man, but the owners decided to give Clare a break in the theater."

Clare's head slightly lowered. Meanwhile Spinner takes out a ball point pen. "Well that's stupid, why would they do that if she was suck a big hit?"

"Ask my mom."

The female put a hand to her forehead in frustration by the actions that occurred the morning after the performance. Spinner could tell some distress coming from the sweet young girl and chose to avoid the topic for the time being. "I'm still offering a free meal for my favorite little singer. What would you and you're little friend have?"

Adam thanked the waiter for the gesture, and Clare could only stare at the menu. She knew that Spinner Mason would never back down of a kind deed, so she chose not to fight him on it and picked her usual. A hot chocolate accompanied by a scone. Adam asked for the same thing, but added marshmallows and a large cookie.

"What? I need a sugar fix."

The older man laughed and jotted down their orders. "Alright, it's coming' up in a bout five minutes." He took his leave.

As they saw him disappear behind the latte machine, Adam turned to his friend. "So Clare, you never told me how your night with "Morty" was."

Redness formed on her cheeks. "Adam, you knew what he was planning. Didn't you?"

"Well, I just told him whatever problems you two had, he should fix. That's about it. Everything-whatever it was- was all him."

"He-… I guess you could say we made up…"

Adam drew up an eye brow in question. "You sound not sure. What exactly happened?"

Clare could only sigh in disturbance. The things, the sight she saw in Eli's home gave her much conflicted emotions. Especially the miniature theater set. The wooden ragged replicas hanging from their tiny necks. "He took me down to where he lived and…" She shuddered. "Adam, do you think he's a little weird?"

"Psh, that's the understatement of the year." He laughed, but then saw the seriousness in her face. He stopped his actions and replied back. "Um, well I guess he is, but nothing that would require professional help. He's cool."

"And-…you don't think he would ever harm anyone?"

"You tell me Clare, you've known him longer than I have…Where is this coming from anyways?"

"In his home I kind of stumbled across some interesting things…"

"I'm sure it's nothing-"

"Adam, I think he might be obsessed with me."

"What?"

"I saw all these newspaper articles about us, when we were little. Also I saw all of these paintings he made, statues. I-I even saw a wedding dress with my face attached to it!"

"It's a sign of affection Clare. I'm sure of it. It might be a little unhealthy, but just look at how he lives. I'm sure you have nothing to worry about, the dude is bored out of his mind down there. He freaking loves you. What else can he do?"

"But he-" Flashes of memories went through her mind as she recalled most of the miniature figurines hanged. She developed a cold shiver, Adam could only assume came from the shop's door opening. Clare tried to gather her thoughts back. "He's unpredictable."

Adam crossed his arms and leaned farther back in his chair. "Maybe by being unpredictable, he'll surprise you and be predictable?"

"Ha, ha, very funny Adam."

"I am to please."

"Maybe you're right, maybe I am exaggerating…"

"That's the spirit." As soon as the words of relief left him, their server was approaching them with their orders. The two were grateful as they took their drinks and began to sip away into it's warm heavenly taste.

Grabbing his sugar addiction, the young boy devoured the confections with a sweet smile on his features. All the while trying to keep up their conversations. "And don't worry about mom, I'm sure after this production, mom will realize that you're the best and get you back on stage. Note or not, mom doesn't walk away from a profit." Adam stated while rising his mug in the air. "That's a fact."

Clare still wasn't convinced, and Adam could sense it. "Trust me Clare, just tell Eli to cool it, and things will get back to normal. It's how mom works, she punishes, and the releases them."

Clare took in a sweet smile and picked up her porcelain mug as well. "Well, I hope you're right about everything."

The duo clinked cups and chuckled to each other.

* * *

The idea of performing had changed. She felt empowered by the action, and could not help holding joy to be representing another human being. Being someone else. She loved every bit of it. The only great sign of consequence was the constant pestering she received during her classes.

School had started for her again, and her wallflower persona was thrown out the in the cold as she was swarmed by admirers. It happened all day, from her yearbook class in the morning, to her first period. People were always whispering, or attempting to hold a conversations with her. It wouldn't have been so bad, if it wasn't for the little rumors going around about her.

Once again she was the victim of gossip.

This time the theme was circulating about the theater. What really did happen to her after the performance, did she get kidnapped or was she faking it? The inquiring minds of the school forever wanted to know.

Crossing the hall ways to enter the cafeteria was specifically difficult for her. Especially, with the infamous Chantay Black on the prowl. Clare was sick of the continuous pressure and tried to find some form of solitude.

It was her lunch time, and she was frustrated that she could not eat her simple turkey sandwich in peace. The young girl picked up her home made lunch and went straight out the doors of the school and raced to the exits of the schools. Looking back, she saw no one had followed her, and breathed in a deep refreshing breath of cool air. Her curls were flipping with the wind and she started to clutch her shoulders. The biting cold was worth some quiet.

Smiling at the frosty weather, she stepped down the stairs of the school and planted herself to the cold cement. Something about the atmosphere felt right. Felt familiar. Setting her pale lunch bag on the steps, she closed her eyes and allowed the gust to spray her face with its fall leaves.

Her silence was broken as she heard the squeak of the doors open behind her. Turning around, she was confused to see the least expected person to welcome her.

"Just like old times huh Saint Clare?" Stated the tall boy with his hair ruffled by the breeze.

Clare blinked in shock. "What do you want KC?"

"I saw you run away back there, looks like you never got rid of your hate for crowds huh?" He stated as he walked the steps and settled for a seat to the right of Clare. "I guess some things never change." He chuckled as he pulled out his own bag lunch and searched for an apple.

Baffled, the pale girl shook her head. "Why are you here? Wouldn't Jenna get jealous if she knew you're having lunch with an ex?"

Biting the apple, he chewed and smiled. "Nah, she's too busy trying to get everyone excited for the new production." Another big bite. "She's talking up a storm in there…" He swallows. "Oh, and sorry."

"For what?"

"For everything, I guess. Including what happened recently. She's the one who told everyone about the letter and you being missing." Her facial expression was not shocked. No one else would have benefited from the publicity. "Felt I should apologize for her, seeing how she doesn't know how much you hate to be noticed."

"It's fine KC."

He smiled. "You are way to forgiving you know that?"

"I've been told."

He chuckled as he leaned back and stretched his legs. "Well it's a good quality in you Saint. Always admired that, you know?"

They both sat in a comfortable silence. The only noise came from the rustling trees and the crinkling of paper as the two tried to eat their simple lunch. Clare would never had pictured the setting that she was in, but she did have to admit the sense of nostalgia in the atmosphere. It was a well missed friendship.

After a couple of minutes of munching on a ham sandwich, KC nudged Clare. "So tell me, what did happen after the performance?" Clare rolled her eyes. That nice moment was ruined in one sentence. She did not want this constant reminder on her mind every minute.

"Nothing- well I don't know."

"I'm not asking because I'm nosy, I just-"

Clare raised an eyebrow. "You just what?"

He sighed. "I'm worried about you. About everyone for that matter. I honestly don't trust who ever is sending those notes to the theater. I think he really has it in for us."

"If you're so worried why don't you quit the theater?"

"It's Jenna's big break. God knows, she'll never give this up. And I have to be there for her."

"That's nice of you, but I don't think you should take this whole "mystery guy" seriously. He's probably some weird kid."

"That's one opinion. Another is that he can be a total creep. It's scary to think that he's the guy who caused all the accidents." KC started to rub his shoulder in discomfort. "I even remember our first date. A knife was thrown at me…"

"KC-"

"Clare, just promise me you'll be safe." She stayed silent, observing his meaning. "What Ms. Torres said could be true. Who ever this guy is, could have an interest in you. I know we haven't been the closest of friends lately, but I still do care about you. "

Clare only nodded slightly and looked at the floor. She jumped when she heard the lunch bell ring. KC pulled himself up and reached for her hand and hoisted her body up as well. Clare had a slight blush on her face as he grinned.

"Just like old times."

* * *

Tapping her pencil vigorously against her desk, Clare waited impatiently for the final bell to ring. Scanning the room Clare could only set her eyes on the window beside herself. The image of the theater was poking it's roof to the sky. She gulped at the sight, indifferent to feel. Her heart felt light and heavy at the same time, something that seemed impossible. She could never notice before, but Eli's eyes were a mixture of sentiment hurt, and crazed.

The time was ticking away mocking the power it had to create nerves to the students. Clare turned slightly to her left and saw KC Guthrie sleeping on his desk. She sighed, and the image of his doll figure flashed once again in her mind. Fear started to dominate her cloudy mind. Still, she planned to make an entrance towards Goldsworthy Theater.

Suddenly an announcement chimed through the halls as a picture of two seniors projected in every plasma screen in the school. Once senior was Alli's brother, the other a humble looking redhead. "Get ready students of Degrassi, our winter formal is heading it's way and tickets will be sold by next week!"

The other student spoke with ease and a more serious tone. "Theme shall be revealed two weeks from now, I know that not knowing the theme could alter your decision on going, and that's why we are having a sale! Buy next week and save twenty percent!"

"So get your tickets now, and save a bundle!" Both announced and the final bell rang through Clare's ears. She jumped along with her other classmates and jolted out the door. She sprinted towards the end of the hall. Blindly running, she toppled over another student trying to leave.

"I'm so sorry." Clare said as she flinched to get up. Seeing below her, the sight of Mark Fitzgerald surprised her. It's funny how she still felt shocked, seeing he would always pop up in the worst times.

"Next time watch where you're going." He said and rubbed his head. His eyes were closed, but upon opening his hard exterior softened. "Oh- just the girl I wanted to see."

Clare bit her lip and backed away. "Sorry I have to go-"

"What to go get kidnapped again? Or to try and avoid me?"

She couldn't say.

"What happened back there Clare? Did you get date raped or something? Cause I heard voices and-"

"Fitz maybe you misheard! Nothing happened ok…"

"Look Clare, I don't know if you're trying to hide something or not, but be careful." Clare shook her head in amazement. All these people showing an interest in her all of a sudden made her think. Was there something to worry about?

Fitz looked away blushing slightly. "There are some guys that would do anything to get with a girl as cute as you."

Clare stared baffled at the young man in front of her. He finally met her eyes, and his old exterior emerged. "And a girl as naïve as you, a guy would easily screw over."  
About to protest, Fitz shrugged away and took his leave. Clare stared at his shadowy figure and took in some of his thoughts. More worry filled her head.

The girl rattled her brain and began to sprint over to the theater once again. Even with the worries invading her mind, not visiting Eli would cause more problems. He was always sensitive, and easily annoyed with attendance. It didn't cross her mind how much of a slave she was to him. At that point it didn't matter anyways.

* * *

In front of the theater, Clare stood. She looked around, and realized the complete danger she was about to get herself into. The theater was locked up for a month as the rumor about the letter circulated fear into student's and parent's hearts. No one was allowed to enter, that is until the next production's revelation and their cast is set. Once then progress would amount, but not any sooner.

Taking a deep breathe, she quickly knocked the door, and heard the twists and turns of the volts opening up. The door was ajar, and she swiftly locked herself in, afraid someone might catch her. Out of everyone in the theater, Mrs. Torres gave specific orders to prohibit the little Edwards girl from the theater. Still, there were no real enforcements. There was one way of knowing if she was lurking in the theater, and that was Adam's word.

Mrs. Torres trusted her son to tell her if Clare would ever choose to enter the theater. Adam agreed, but in all honesty, he would rather his two best friends talk then rat them out.

Clare climbed the long spiral stairs and stopped at her door. Not hesitating, with a soft turn of the knob the door creaked open and she stood silent.

"You know you take too long." Eli said while laying on the curved cushioned furniture, looking up at the ceiling.

Shutting the door, she gasped. "Eli-?"

"What?" A smirk formed on his lips as he hopped out of the couch and paced himself in front of his love interest. "You shocked to see such a good looking guy?" His smile enhanced immediately.

With a soft touch, her fingertips lightly kissed his face. "Eli, why are you so calm? Things are going from bad to worse." His grin faded. He snatched her hands in his.

"Clare, don't worry about everything. I have a plan."

"What plan? Eli, Adam told me it would be best if you lay low for a while. Things can go back to normal."

"That's stupid, it would show that I'm not a threat."

"Eli you aren't a threat." Clare stated, but knew in the back of her head she could be wrong.

He stood silent, that crazed look reviving in his eyes.

"Eli?"

"You're right Clare, you are always right." The sudden flash of anger left his eyes and filled with warmth and ignorance once more. "I just don't like how they aren't taking into my considerations, that's all." He said while hugging Clare's waist close to him.

She was tempted to push him away slightly, but her heart fought against her mind. "All I'm asking is that you consider Adam's suggestion. I don't want any more drama."

He chuckled. "You worry to much." About to open her mouth to complain, he interrupted her. "Don't worry, I got this"

Another protest was about to come out of her, and he sensed it. With another smirk on his face, he neared closer to her and closed the distance between their lips. The kiss lost all thought from Clare's mind and her knees became weak. She could feel Eli's smile coming through their moment, and knew that he just wanted her to shut up.

He was manipulating her, but she didn't care. At that kiss, her distress melted away.

She wasn't worried about the conclusion of Eli's action.

She didn't care what happened after the performance.

All that mattered was that they were together.

* * *

**So again a reminder. I am in need of a couple of Beta's. Those who are selected, you might not get a lot of work this month, but you might expect hefty chapters to revise the in october.**

**If interested PM me. Or even Tweet, or Ask on Tumblr! To be considered I would like some examples of your work. If you are a beta for someone else as well, please tell me. (heck you might impress me! lol) :3**

**Thanks to those of you guys who still continue to read and review. I love you all, and I promise I won't abandon this fic. Still I am not sure when I will update. Things are getting "intense", but I'll try to update as soon as I can. **

** Oh, don't forget to Review! :3  
**


	25. Time is Running Out

**Guess what suckas! I'm alive! :D**

**I'm very sorry to leave you guys for … A LONG ASS TIME. But I promised I would finish this story and I shall! **

**Chapter 25**

* * *

_When it's time to fill the void my whole life has been destroyed..._

* * *

Weeks had passed, and the new cast had been announced to the school. As many had predicted, the bubbly Jenna Middleton graced the main lead of the production. Along with her, other familiar faces were shown on the list. The only one absent was the beloved Clare Edwards. At first, clients were hesitant to buy tickets, but as rumors of the phantom began to circulate, fans found themselves more interested, and thus profit came to the theater.

When production in the theater began, Clare was given her old job as prop maker and had access to her room. She was happy about this. Things were almost normal.

Better than normal, in fact.

She noted the feeling in her heart. She couldn't describe what it was exactly, but it came close to happiness. That was it. She was happy. Her parents had finally started to act civilized, focusing on their daughter instead of fighting with each other. They showered her with great attention, and it didn't feel suffocated or forced. They asked her sympathetic and thoughtful questions. _How was your day? How are your friends? Is everything alright? _

Their honest concern sounded better than any musical lyric she had ever heard. They cared about her.

School was bearable for not only the little Edwards girl, but the staff as well. Mr. Simpson even noted a lack of ruckus in the halls of Degrassi. It was also sweet how most people knew her name, but held no negative emotions attached to her. She rekindled old friendships, and gained new ones in the process.

She couldn't pinpoint what the sudden change in her life was, but she assumed it was because of her newfound confidence.

Since her performance, she felt empowered by the compliments. Happiness, joy, delight; every wonderful emotion in the book! It was bliss.

It was a new chapter in her life.

She was happy.

On the other hand, her rise to happiness only caused a falling to depression for him.

Eli spent his days trapped in his quiet room.

More and more time continued to separate the two. Eli saw that his beloved was slipping away from his fingertips. It angered him. She would always come home with the biggest smile, her eyes sparkling, and cheeks pink. Normally, he loved the sight, but these days he could only feel inner turmoil. Her happiness was due to other people. Not him.

It was a selfish thought, but he couldn't help himself. It wasn't fair.

He was there for her in her time of need. He consulted her, he cared for her. He made her who she is. If not for him, her life would have continued to spiral down into the depths of depression. When she first met him, her soul was on the verge of shattering. He mended those pieces. For a short while, he would consider the idea of breaking her purposely only to mend all over again. The idea scared him and he pushed those thoughts from his mind. Still, he felt that something had to be done before she stepped into the real world. Away from him. Away from his quiet utopia.

He knew nothing could be done, however. The only thing he could do was to bite his tongue and pretend to act normal.

His time with Clare would come, he just had to be patient.

* * *

"So my parents are thinking of getting me a singing teacher, to further my talents apparently." Clare said casually, laughing as she dropped her body on the sofa in her dressing room. Her head was dangling of the seat, and she loved the light-headed effect it left her.

Following suit, Adam plopped down on the other side of the couch. "Wow, were they actually serious? I thought that was just small talk between our parents!"

"I thought so too, but I guess not." She smiled and turned hear head slightly. "Can you believe it Eli? They want to support me on this."

"Why the hell would they do that? Fuck, the new teacher would probably ruin all my hard work…" The voice that replied was bitter and harsh, not something the other two teens expected.

Clare sat up, confused by his reaction. "They were just giving me options. You know, showing some support. It's only an act of kindness, okay? No need to get all high and mighty." He could sense the bitterness in her tone. "And what do you mean your hard work, Goldsworthy?"

Adam stood awkwardly amidst the painful silence that the two created and slowly brought himself to his feet. "Yeah, so... hey, I think my mom is calling me!" He tip-toed over to the exit of the room and snuck out quietly, shutting the door behind him.

Once he was gone, Eli let out a sigh. "Forget it, Clare. Just promise me you won't listen to anyone else on the matter, okay?"

To Clare, his words were appalling. "Eli, you're starting to sound even more controlling then normal." Her brows furrowed in irritation and she could not shake off the feeling that she'd felt in the past. Anger? Rage? Fear? Something was there.

"Oh, here we go again. Clare, you forget I have every right to act controlling. You-"

"Oh, here you go again!" Clare rose up and crossed her arms in defiance. "You'll never let that night go, will you? I always tell you that I'm forever grateful for you saving me back when we first met." She could feel a migraine coming on. "But I am sure that by now I am able to come and go as I please. My debt has long since been paid."

He couldn't believe his ears. Obviously, she could not remember the other acts of kindness he had done for her. "It's not just that night, Clare. I've saved your life in more ways than one! Who saved you from being publicly humiliated by KC last year? Who made it so the school actually knew your name? Who made you a freaking star? If it wasn't for me Clare, all that attention you have would never have existed. You'd still be in a small little corner, hidden."

The girl's hands were trembling with rage. "And here I thought you did all that for me, not just because I'm you're property."

Her words hurt him. "I did, but..." He made another mistake. Why did he constantly remind her that she owed him? Was he that scared of her leaving him? He knew the answer to that. "Look, I'm sorry. You're right, I don't have any say in the decisions you make."

"Then why do you always bring it up?"

"Well, can you blame me? I'm sick of hearing how great your life is, how everything is working out. Meanwhile, I'm stuck in this hole. I can't move."

Clare couldn't tell if this was another form of guilt he was trying to work into her or if his words were true, but either way her feelings were sympathetic. "I'm sorry, Eli -"

"Don't be. Hell, if I were you, I'd be pretty happy too." Eli didn't want to talk about the matter any further and decided to change the subject. "Have you done what I told you?"

"What? Rehearse the leads lines? Eli, I don't understand why you would make me learn them. I'm not the lead remember?"

"But you are an understudy."

"I am not."

"We'll have the public decide, then."

"Eli, what is really going on in that head of yours?" It was becoming worrisome to listen to the little requests and hints that he was jabbing at her. She could only assume the worst possible scenario. "Please don't tell me anyone is going to get hurt!"

"Clare, why won't you let me have a little fun?" Eli whined, but in a humorous manner. He continued to joke around the matter until he saw the concerned face. "Okay, okay, wipe away those tears. I promise no one will get hurt."

A heavy sigh escaped her lips. "Please Eli, I don't even approve of what you are doing in the first place. I know nothing good will come of it, I'm sure."

"Clare, Clare, Clare, you don't even know the full plan. Don't say it won't work." She was always doubting his plans. Not that he minded. It only reaffirmed that she cared for him, and that was really all he needed - to know that she would be waiting for him, with or without guilt. She'd always be there.

"Just… keep that promise. Repeat after me, Eli: No one. Will. Get. Hurt."

"Clare!"

"Eli, please."

"Fine, fine. I, Elijah Goldsworthy, promise."

"Promise what exactly?" Clare had to hear it from him, the full sentence of their agreement.

"No one will be harmed."

* * *

It was theater night, and everyone had been waiting patiently in line for the event. The stage had been set; the seats began to fill in, every row was reserved, and in the eyes of the Torres family, these were all signs of success.

Whispers circulated around the theater. The truth was that its popularity was not due to the talents of local teenagers. Oh no. Rather, the reason for the full house was due, instead, to the rumours floating about the theater house. In the eyes of the town, it was curious how such a scandal could be in the works. The letter had sparked much gossip. To some, it looked like suspicious words directed to the Edwards family, more specifically the girl. The only question was... why? What motive would the sender have? It made no sense. Others, however, believed that the note and kidnapping was done by those who wanted to tear the theater down.

But who would have anything against a high school theater?

None of it made sense, but the most ridiculous theory was that the rumours about the theater being haunted were true.

Anything was possible, and that was why people had come. To witness, for themselves, anything out of the ordinary.

The contents of the note had spread around the little town and so far, every person noted that the Torres family took the opposite approach of every request. If this 'phantom' were to teach them a lesson, it would be best to do it in public. Whoever was responsible... they would show their faces and intentions that night.

Mrs. Torres took notice of the spectacle surrounding her. She showed no sign of fear; hadn't even doubled the security. Things were going to run perfectly and nothing out of the ordinary would happen.

She wasn't going to let any "ghosts" or "phantoms" scare her.

* * *

Running around the theater house was something she was used to, Clare mused as she passed through dozens of people to reach the main light stand. With a hand placed above her eyes, the young girl searched with squinted eyes for a single body. Standing on a piece of wood supported by chains was KC Guthrie. Clare waved her hands to grab his attention. Once she had it, she pointed to her ear piece. The boy look baffled, and began to touch his ear. After a small moment, he went to the edge of the plank he was standing on and came back to her.

"Sorry, I forgot to put my ear piece. What do you need from me?" KC asked.

"We need you to put in your ear piece." The girl smiled. "No one was able to get a hold of you."

"Damn. Sorry."

"Hey, at least you got it now. It's almost curtain call, so get ready."

"Okay."

Clare was about to walk away from the scene when she heard static over her own ear piece. Peering up, she realized the signal was coming from KC. "What's wrong?"

"I just want to remind you about your promise. Be safe, okay."

Clare only sighed. "KC, I think you should be more worried about Jenna. She's the one on stage tonight."

"I'm worried about her too. Why do you think I took this job? So I can see if any danger comes her way. Listen, Clare, just make my job a little easier by staying close to the stage, okay? I want to be able to see if anything weird happens."

Clare was taken aback by KC's obvious concern. It was almost endearing, in a way. She nodded. "Alright, KC, whatever you say."

She paced over to the set, and hid herself behind the large curtains. With only a few minutes left until show-time, Clare calmly walked over to her seat. She passed many parents and theater goers as she made her way up aisle. Looking up to where KC was standing, she glanced to the right and saw that the lights had been placed. Further up, the projector was hidden by the large chandelier that Ms. Torres had installed. Everything was in place.

A hand reached out to her.

She jumped and was turned around to face a familiar face.

"You know, you're a hard person to find in this joint."

She was surprised to find Mark Fitzgerald in a theater house. "You came?"

"Hey, the theater just seems more interesting when you're here."

"But... I'm not even performing today…"

"Better for me, we can sit together or something." He seemed to be smiling a sincere smile and she was starting to believe his interest in her. A blush started to form in her cheeks. "Hey, and who knows, you might be a lot safer with me holding on to you." He added, draping his arm over her shoulders.

Clare's blush deepened and she shrugged it off. "Sorry, I have to be in the back, making sure that nothing goes wrong…" Clare looked above her to see the small shadows moving around unknowingly by the guests. Her eyes came back to the boy in front of her. "I'm a good look out."

"Right. Well, I'll keep an eye out too…" His eyes followed where hers had been, just missing the shadowy figure. He eyed the darkness carefully before making his way to his seat.

Clare followed him to his seat, and then proceeded to do her duties to the theater, both personal and emotional. After signalling to the cast members that everything was okay, she waited for the adults' approval.

* * *

He could not believe that she was making conversation with that... that Neanderthal. He gripped his head from the throbbing pain that was developing. Just the sight of her even talking to that jerk made him sick. He attempted to shake off the feeling of annoyance and proceed with his plan instead.

Sneaking through the wide vents, he crawled over to a one room in particular. Upon arriving, he eyed his surroundings and waited for someone to come in.

As expected, the owners of the theater appeared with smiles on their faces and good thoughts in their heads. The two sat on the desk and began to take papers and file them neatly into cabinets.

"I can't believe it! Another full house!" The man exclaimed.

"I can. Our kids did well in promoting-" The woman started, only to pause when she noticed a single white envelope sitting on her desk. With a delicate hand she slid the envelope between her fingers, eyeing it. Her smile fell, replaced with a frown.

"Another letter?" Mr. Simpson asked cautiously as he took the letter from his partner. He silently peeled the seal open and held his breath. At the same time, their unknown observer was doing the very same thing. After scanning the letter, the principal spoke, reading aloud:

"Last chance to change the settings. If not, you will soon discover my bluffs are not merely bluffs."

Mrs. Torres's knuckles turned white from anger. She snatched the letter from Mr. Simpson's hands and began to tear it apart. "There is no way some creepy 'phantom' is going to ruin this!"

Mr. Simpson said nothing, holding his breath as he watched the shredded letter fall to the floor. He motioned to the door, suggesting they leave. Mrs. Torres wore an unsettling expression as they left the room and made their way to their assigned seats in the theater.

High above, the hidden intruder narrowed his eyes at the remains of the letter, balling his hands into fists.

If that was the choice they wanted to make, very well. He hadn't wanted to go through with his plan, not after making that promise to Clare, but they'd given him no choice.

He had to take action.

Just then, a faint voice sounded.

"Everything is set. We're all ready. Draw the curtain - it's time to start."

* * *

**Things are finally going down ya'll! And like I've said, if you've watched the movie before, you might have an idea of what is going to happen… but not really. I change too many things xD**

**BTW QUESTION!: Anyone going to that Degrassi Meet n Greet in LA? HMMMMM? ANY TAKERS!**

**Cause me being a creep I wanna fan girl with internet folks lol. The DEGRASSI FANFIC COMMUNITY! :D**

**Anyways. REVIEW AND TELL ME IF YOU GUYS ARE ALIVE! I want to know if it is worth continuing the story if you guys are actually still there. :/**

**REVIEW! :D **


End file.
